Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica: La batalla por los tres mundos
by Gerendo01
Summary: Secuela de los fics "Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica", escrito por mí, y "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos", escrito por Mr.E's-pen, y por lo tanto, crossover entre los dos fics.
1. El encuentro entre dos mundos

¡Hola! La idea de este fic me vino al terminar de leer el fic de Mr.E's-pen, "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos". Para mí es uno de los mejores fics de Yuru Yuri que he leído, sin embargo, no me gustó como terminó. Así que decidí hacer una secuela de este fic, como ya hizo Al Dolmayan al "continuar" con "Akari, la viajera del tiempo" el fic "El juego del miedo versión Akari", también de Mr.E's-pen (¿Qué pasa con tus fics que todo el mundo quiere continuarlos? XD). Aunque decidí que fuera una continuación no sólo de ese fic, sino también del mío: "Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica", y se convierte, por lo tanto, en una secuela/crossover/fumada de los dos. Obviamente, si vais a leer este fic, deberíais leeros antes "Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica" y "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos" si queréis entender mínimamente éste, y ver "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica" antes de leer el mío. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con esta secuela/crossover/fumada de "Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica" y "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos". Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribirlo.

NOTA: En realidad ya tenía pensado hacer una secuela de Akari Magica, pero sin mezclarla con ninguna otra historia. De hecho, aún tengo pensado hacerla, pero también quería hacer esta historia, y preferí hacer esta primero, ya que he leído el fic de Mr.E's-pen hace poco y lo tengo todo más fresco. Sin embargo, esta secuela y la que tenía pensado son incompatibles la una con la otra, ya que pasan sucesos contradictorios. Así que este fic y la secuela que tenía pensada originalmente se basarán en multiversos diferentes. En un multiverso, estas dos historias no se cruzan nunca y cada una sigue su camino, dando pie a la secuela original. En otro multiverso, estas historias se cruzan y dan pie a esta secuela/crossover. Este fic se basa en este multiverso.

* * *

Nanamori había llamado a todas las Chicas Mágicas que conocía y también a Nana para reunirse en la sede del Concilio de la Luz. Kyoko estaba algo impaciente. Ella había sido la primera en llegar y ya llevaba varias horas esperando a Chinatsu y Rivalun, las únicas que faltaban.

-Venga, Nanamori, ¿no puedes decirnos ya por qué nos has llamado? Ya se lo explicaremos nosotras después a ellas.

-No. Tenemos que estar todas.

Kyoko resopló. Estaba un poco harta de esperar. Después de varios minutos más, se abrió un portal del cual salieron corriendo Chinatsu y Rivalun.

-¡Sentimos llegar tarde! – Se disculpó Chinatsu nada más entrar. – Tuvimos problemas en nuestro mundo.

-Bien, parece que ya estamos todas. – Dijo Nanamori.

-Bueno, ¿ahora nos podrás decir de una vez porque nos has llamado? – Preguntó Kyoko impaciente.

-Chicas… He encontrado la forma de derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio y acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Todas las allí presentes se sorprendieron.

-¿E-En serio? – Preguntó incrédula Ayano.

-¡Por favor, dinos que tenemos que hacer! – Dijo rápidamente Kyoko.

Nanamori sonrió.

* * *

El sonido del despertador despertó a Akari, que lo apagó segundos después. Akari se incorporó y bostezó estirando los brazos para despertarse.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos dí… – Akari se detuvo. – Un momento, esa voz…

Akari miró hacia un lado, y abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer quién le había llamado.

-Hola.

-¿K-K-Ky-Kyubey?

-Cuanto tiempo. Me alegra volver a verte, Akaza Akari.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 1: El encuentro entre dos mundos

-Kyubey, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que habías dicho que no volveríamos a vernos.

-Yo también pensé que sería así. No tenía ningún sentido permanecer en este mundo, ya que debíamos buscar un nuevo sistema de obtención de energía para contrarrestar la entropía después de que destruiste nuestro sistema con tu deseo.

-Ya, bueno, lo siento por eso, pero no podía permitir que siguieras convirtiendo chicas inocentes en brujas.

-Bueno, no vamos a entrar en el tema ético otra vez. La cuestión es que por fin encontramos un nuevo método, pero para ponerlo en práctica necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi ayuda?

-Así es. Akari, necesito que me ayudes a poner en práctica el nuevo sistema para contrarrestar la entropía.

-¿C-Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Cómo se supone que puedo ayudar en eso?

-Te lo explicaré una vez hayas reunido todas las miembros del Holy Quintet, también las necesito a ellas.

-¿¡Qué!? – Akari se alteró. – ¡Oye, estás tramando algo, ¿verdad?! ¡Quieres engañarnos y utilizarnos igual que la otra vez, ¿verdad?!

-Te equivocas, Akari, esa no es mi intención. – Dijo Kyubey con su calma habitual. – Sólo lo digo porqué para poder aplicar ese nuevo método deberéis luchar contra enemigos igual de poderosos o tal vez incluso más que las brujas.

-¿Qué?

-Y al igual que con las brujas, tendréis más probabilidades de seguir vivas si estáis todas juntas.

Akari dudó unos momentos. No parecía que Kyubey mintiera, no quería engañarlas ni utilizarlas, solo contrarrestar la entropía.

-Bueno… Voy a llamarlas. A ver qué dicen ellas.

-Reúnelas en un lugar alejado de la civilización, por favor. No es conveniente que nadie nos vea.

* * *

Akari, Yui, Kyoko, Himawari y Sakurako se reunieron en una montaña a unos cuantos quilómetros de la ciudad, tal como pidió Kyubey.

-Ey, Akari-chan, ¿Por qué nos has hecho reunir aquí? – Preguntó Sakurako.

-Sí, a mí también me pica la curiosidad. – Añadió Himawari.

-Se lo he pedido yo.

Todas las chicas se giraron hacia dónde provenía la voz y todas se sorprendieron al ver a Kyubey.

-¿¡KYUBEY!? – Gritaron al unísono.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – Preguntó molesta Yui.

-Como ya sabréis, después del deseo de Akari, los Incubators perdimos el sistema de recolección de energía que teníamos.

-Bien merecido que os lo tenéis.

-Por favor, Yui-chan, déjale terminar. – Dijo Akari.

Yui calló, solo porque se lo pidió Akari.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que hemos encontrado un nuevo sistema de recolección de energía que haría que podamos recuperar la mayoría de la energía que perdimos a causa del deseo de Akari. Pero para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.

-No sé por qué deberíamos ayudarte.

-Ei, Yui, ¿Por qué dices eso? Él solo quiere salvar al Universo. – Dijo Kyoko.

-Vosotras no lo recordáis, pero todas moristeis por su culpa.

-¿Pero no se supone que morimos luchando contra las brujas? – Preguntó Sakurako.

-Brujas que antes fueron chicas mágicas. A esto se dedicaba, a convertir chicas en chicas mágicas para que después se convirtieran en brujas.

-Pero el deseo que pidió Akari hizo que las brujas dejaran de existir en todos los universos y en todos los tiempos. – Intervino Kyubey. – No sé qué de forma podría estar engañándoos.

-De ti me espero cualquier cosa. Chicas, no contéis conmigo con esto. Me voy, no me fío de ti.

Yui dio media vuelta para irse, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Kyubey volvió a hablar.

-¿Cambiarías de opinión si fueras tú misma la que te lo pidiera?

Yui se detuvo y se volvió a girar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

-Si fueras tú misma la que te pidiera ayuda, ¿qué dirías?

-Diría que estás utilizando alguno de tus sucios trucos para intentar recuperar vuestro inmoral y cruel sistema de recolección de energía. No existe otra yo. No hay forma de que me pida ayuda a mí misma.

-Te equivocas, Yui. ¿Has oído hablar del multiverso?

-¡Yo sí! – Saltó Kyoko. – Es dónde viven los personajes de Marvel, ¿no?

A todas las chicas (excepto Sakurako) e incluso a Kyubey les apareció una gota de sudor.

-N-No… ¿Qué es Marvel?

-Marvel es una…

-No hace falta que se lo expliques, Kyoko. – La interrumpió Yui. – Sí, he oído hablar del multiverso. Es una teoría que dice que existen infinitos universos paralelos al nuestro. En cada uno de ellos existimos nosotras, aunque nuestras vidas son distintas ya que en cada uno tomamos decisiones diferentes.

-Exacto. Sólo que no es una teoría. Es real.

-¿En qué te basas para demostrarlo?

-En que he podido hablar con tu yo de otro universo.

Yui se sorprendió un poco, aunque lo ocultó bien. No quería que Kyubey lo viera.

-Y no solo contigo. – Kyubey miró a Kyoko. – Contigo también, Kyoko.

-¿E-En serio?

-Así es.

-Bueno, aunque esto sea verdad, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con contrarrestar la entropía y salvar al universo? – Dijo seria Yui.

-Os lo explicaré una vez lleguemos al otro lado.

-¿Al otro lado?

-Voy a abrir un portal entre nuestros mundos para que podáis comprobar con vuestros propios ojos que digo la verdad. Bueno, estrictamente hablando, va a ser la Kyoko de ese universo quien lo abra.

-¿Mi otro yo?

-Sí. Pero para que os puedan localizar necesito que liberéis toda la energía posible. Por eso os he pedido que os reunierais en un lugar alejado de la civilización. Sé perfectamente que si desplegáis vuestros poderes al máximo podéis causar grandes destrozos, y eso es precisamente lo que os pido ahora.

-¿Qué causemos grandes destrozos? – Preguntó sorprendida Sakurako.

-N-No… – Dijo Kyubey otra vez con una gota de sudor. – Que despleguéis vuestros poderes al máximo para liberar toda la energía posible para que la otra Kyoko os pueda detectar y pueda abrir el portal.

-Está bien. Hagámoslo, pues. – Dijo Kyoko. – ¿Yui?

Todas se quedaron mirando a Yui, que seguía mirando a Kyubey con malos ojos. Después de varios segundos de silencio, Yui suspiró.

-Está bien. Supongo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos para desplegar todo nuestro poder?

-¿Serviría que gritáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas mientras nos concentramos como en Dragon Ball Z? – Preguntó Sakurako.

-No sé qué es Dragon Ball Z.

-Bueno, supongo que podría servir. – Respondió Himawari.

-Bien, vamos allá, pues.

Sakurako se transformó en chica mágica y empezó a emular a los guerreros Z, gritando todo lo fuerte que podía mientras emitía una gran energía. Seguidamente, las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo. Tal era la cantidad de energía que desprendían que los árboles que se encontraban más cercanos a ellas fueron arrancados de cuajo por la potencia de la misma. Kyubey, que se esforzaba todo lo posible para no salir volando, estaba realmente impresionado, aunque en su rostro no lo mostraba.

-In… Creíble… Qué… Potencia… ¡Kyoko! ¿¡Puedes captar la energía!?

* * *

Kyoko estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando captar la energía. Nanamori la tenía cogida de los hombros, ya que era a través de ella que captaría la energía. Después de un rato de silencio, finalmente notó algo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo noto!

* * *

-¡Pues abre el portal, deprisa! ¡No creo que pueda resistir esto mucho más!

Frente a las chicas mágicas empezó a crearse una especie de agujero en el aire. Al darse cuenta, todas pararon de emitir energía, por suerte para Kyubey. Cuando el agujero se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara una persona por él, salió de éste una chica rubia de ojos azules, con una edad que rondaría los 30 años. Todas las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Tal vez era mayor, pero no había dudas, era Kyoko. Tras haber pasado, el portal se cerró.

-¿Tú… Eres yo?

La Kyoko adulta sonrió.

-Sí. Así es. – Ésta miró durante unos segundos a las demás chicas. – Qué nostalgia me trae veros a todas así. Me recuerda a mis días de secundaria, cuando toda esa locura de las Chicas Mágicas y los Caballeros del Silencio no era más que un simple manga.

-¿De… ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la joven Kyoko.

-Es verdad. Aún no se lo has contado, ¿verdad, Kyubey?

-Quedamos en que se lo contaríamos una vez llegasen allí.

-Bueno, puedo hacerles un pequeño avance.

-¿Pero de qué habláis? – Preguntó nuevamente Kyoko.

Las Kyoko adulta la miró.

-En este mundo, Mirakurun es solo un manga y nada más. Pero en el mío, todo lo que pasaba en el manga de Mirakurun pasaba realmente en otro universo.

-¿Qué?

-Hay un universo dónde Mirakurun existe de verdad, y todo lo que pasaba en el manga, pasaba realmente en el mundo de Mirakurun. Eso es porqué la autora, Nanamori, es una Chica Mágica.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamaron todas.

-Todos los capítulos de Mirakurun se basaban en sueños que tenía, que sin que ella lo supiera, eran lo que pasaba realmente en el mundo de Mirakurun.

-¡Eso es fantástico! – Gritó Kyoko emocionada.

La adulta se puso seria.

-Lo sería si hubiera acabado en la primera temporada.

-¿Eh?

-Al empezar la segunda temporada, la serie cambió totalmente a un tono muchísimo más oscuro, con enemigos realmente poderosos y despiadados, los Caballeros del Silencio, nada que ver con Ganbo y Rivalun, que de hecho, se unieron a Mirakurun para derrotarlos. Todo hubiera estado bien si como en este mundo, solo fuera un manga. Pero era real. Y los Caballeros del Silencio sabían que nuestros mundos estaban conectados. En el mundo de Mirakurun existen copias de casi todas nosotras, solo que completamente opuestas. Los Caballeros nos fueron sustituyendo por sus copias, y poco a poco empezaron a invadir los dos mundos. Cuando ya lo tenían todo preparado, nos dejaron ir porqué pensaban que éramos humanas normales, y que por lo tanto no les causaríamos ningún problema. Sin embargo, no contaban con que fuéramos Chicas Mágicas, de hecho, ni nosotras mismas lo sabíamos. Al descubrir que teníamos poderes, nos vimos con la obligación de defender nuestros mundos… Y así empezó una guerra que todavía sigue…

-Esos Caballeros tienen un poder similar a la mayoría de las brujas con las que os enfrentabais.

Yui: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pretendes que luchemos contra enemigos igual de poderosos que las brujas porqué sí!? ¿¡Por qué íbamos a hacerlo!?

-Pensaba que lo haríais por ellas. – Yui miró a la Kyoko adulta. – Además, ahora tenéis a Akari, la chica mágica más poderosa de todas. Su poder es más grande que el de todas vosotras juntas.

-Oye. – Intervino Himawari. – No quiero parecer egoísta ni nada, pero si Akari es tan poderosa, ¿por qué nos necesitas a nosotras?

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio. – Dijo la Kyoko adulta. – Aunque vuestro poder no sea tan grande como el de Akari, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

-Además, Akari no ha liberado todo su poder. – Añadió Kyubey.

-¿Qué? – Respondió la chica.

-Akari, cuando habéis generado toda la energía para que Kyoko os pudiera localizar, ¿has usado todo tu poder?

-Claro, como tú nos has dicho.

-Mentira.

-¿Eh?

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero en realidad no estabas usando ni siquiera un 1% de todo tu poder.

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritaron todas las jóvenes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Akari, tu poder es tan impresionante que sobrepasa los límites de toda lógica. Si dieras rienda suelta a todo tu poder podrías acabar con esta guerra en poco más que horas.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Por desgracia, inconscientemente lo estás reprimiendo. Algo dentro de ti impide que liberes todo tu poder al máximo. Puede que porque nunca has necesitado usarlo al 100%, pero créeme, puedes hacer muchísimo más que crear arcos y flechas. Puedes hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que te propongas. Prácticamente tu único límite es tu imaginación.

Akari se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? Cuando he generado la energía para que la Kyoko adulta nos localizase, realmente yo creía que estaba usando toda mi energía.

-Ese es el punto. Vamos a tener que encontrar un método para hacer que liberes todo tu poder.

-Con esto ya podéis haceros una idea de la situación en la que estamos. – Dijo la Kyoko adulta. – ¿Qué me decís, entonces? ¿Nos ayudaréis?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ninguna de las chicas quería ser la primer en decir algo.

-¡Yo sí! – Gritó Kyoko, sorprendiendo a todas. – No me podría perdonar nunca que no me ayudase a mí misma. ¡Cuenta conmigo, yo del futuro! – Dijo Kyoko levantando el pulgar.

-Gracias, aunque no soy del futuro, soy de un universo paralelo.

-Bueno, da lo mismo.

-¡Yo también! – Gritó Sakurako. También existe una copia de mí misma en tu mundo, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco podría soportar no ayudarme a mí misma. ¡Me uno!

Sakurako esperaba que la Kyoko adulta se alegrase, pero en vez de eso, se mostró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sakurako intrigada.

-Esto…

-¡Yo también! – Dijo esta vez Himawari. – Según nos contó Akaza-san, tú moriste por culpa de una bruja, y si estos Caballeros tienen un poder similar a ellas, te podrían volver a matar. ¡No permitiré que eso pase! ¡Te voy a proteger, Sakurako!

Ésta se sonrojó bastante.

-¿¡P-Pero qué estás diciendo, idiota!? ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Además, tú también moriste, ¿no, Akari-chan?

-Bueno, sí… Aunque no fue por culpa de una bruja…

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces como fue?

-Prefiero no tener que recordarlo. – Dijo Akari intentando olvidar aquella oscura situación. – Yo también me uno. Si lo que dice Kyubey es verdad, soy la que más puede ayudaros, y no me perdonaría nunca no ayudar a alguien si puedo hacerlo, más si ese alguien son mis amigas, aunque sean de otro universo.

-Akari…

Los ojos de la Kyoko adulta se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Intentó evitar llorar, pero no pudo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qu-Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

-No… No es eso… Es que…

-¿Qué pasa, Kyoko-chan? – Dijo Akari arrodillándose ante su amiga y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Eso sólo hizo que la rubia llorara aún más.

-Es que… Es que…

-En su mundo tú te convertiste en una Caballero del Silencio.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Todo… Fue mi culpa… Si no te hubiera ignorado… Si te hubiera prestado atención… ¡Lo siento mucho! – La rubia abrazó fuertemente a Akari. – ¡Por favor, perdóname!

-Kyoko-chan…

La joven Kyoko miraba aquello con estupefacción. ¿El haber ignorado a Akari había hecho que se hubiera convertido en villana?

-Oye, yo del futuro. – La Kyoko adulta miró a su versión adolescente. – No eres tú quién debe disculparse. Ésta no es tu Akari, es la mía. Soy yo quién debe hacerlo. Akari… Siento mucho haberte ignorado tanto tiempo. Siento mucho si te hice sentir mal o si te molesté. Nunca pensé que te pudiera afectar tanto como para que te fueras al bando enemigo. Sólo lo hacía porque me parecía divertido… Pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar en cómo te sentías tú. Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos, fui una egoísta. – A Kyoko se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. – Por favor, perdóname.

-Kyoko-chan… – Akari sonrió. – No pasa nada. Somos amigas.

Escuchar eso hizo que la Kyoko adulta la abrazara con más fuerza que antes e intentara evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Ojalá pudiera escuchar esto de mi Akari…

-Tranquila, Kyoko-chan, no pasa nada. – Dijo Akari abrazando a su amiga adulta. – Vamos a hacer que esa otra yo te perdone y volváis a ser amigas.

-Akari…

-Así que deja de llorar. ¿Sí? – Akari miró a la versión adulta de Kyoko, con una gran sonrisa.

El primer instinto de ésta fue llorar al poder volver a ver en Akari esa sonrisa que hacía más de 13 años que no veía, pero intentó reprimirse, y ella también forzó una sonrisa.

-Vamos, límpiate la cara. – Dijo Akari dándole un pañuelo.

-Gracias…

Akari se levantó y miró a Yui. Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Yui-chan.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó mirando a sus amigas durante unos segundos, para después mirar a la Kyoko adulta, que poco a poco dejó de llorar para intentar recuperar la compostura. Yui suspiró.

-Está bien, yo también vendré. Pero que conste que lo hago para ayudar a las otras nosotros, no a ti, Kyubey.

-Con eso me vale. – Dijo éste. – Kyoko, vuelve a abrir el portal.

-Sí. – Kyoko, ya recuperada y con una sonrisa de esperanza en su cara, abrió un portal de regreso a su mundo. – Vamos, seguidme.

Kyoko pasó a través del portal y detrás de ella, todas las demás. Kyubey fue el último en pasar. Al otro lado del portal había una gran estancia, donde, una vez cruzado, las jóvenes chicas mágicas se encontraron con las adultas Yui, Ayano, Chitose, Rise, una aún más adulta Nana, y a una mujer desconocida. Todas ellas mostraron una gran felicidad al ver a las 5 jóvenes, pero sobretodo, al ver a Akari, Sakurako y Himawari. Al mismo tiempo, las jóvenes chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver las versiones adultas de sus amigas, y Yui, además, la suya propia.

-¡Increíble! ¡Lo has logrado, Kyoko! – Gritó Ayano emocionada.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Respondió su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora podremos darle a esa maldita Gran Maestra su merecido.

Kyoko reconoció esa voz.

-¿¡Rivalun!? – Kyoko miró a un lado y pudo ver a una chica de unos 30 años con pelo azul y ojos verdes que vestía una ropa un tanto provocativa y llevaba un sombrero y un báculo con una calavera en la punta. – ¡RIVALUN!

Kyoko corrió hacia ella, le cogió de las manos y empezó a agitarlas arriba y abajo con emoción.

-¡Increíble, realmente eres tú! ¡Entonces era verdad! ¡Mirakurun no es solo un manga, es real!

A Rivalun le apareció una gota de sudor.

-Espera, entonces…

Kyoko miró a su alrededor buscando a una persona en concreto. Cuando la encontró se emocionó aún más de lo que ya estaba. A unos metros de ella estaba la versión adulta de Mirakurun.

-¡MIRAKURUN! – Kyoko se lanzó hacia ella. – ¡MIRAKURUN, ERES REAL!

-¡Oye, Kyoko, para, no soy Mirakurun!

La chica se detuvo. Se alejó un poco y la observó con atención.

-¿¡Chinatsu-chan!?

-Sí, la misma.

-¡Increíble! ¡Realmente te pareces a Mirakurun! ¡Eres casi idéntica!

Entonces Kyoko cayó en la cuenta.

-Un momento… ¿Por qué vas vestida de Mirakurun? ¿Dónde está la auténtica?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en la sala. Todas las chicas adultas miraron preocupadas a Rivalun, quién intentaba no afectarse por ese comentario.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Todas las adultas miraron al suelo.

-¿Se lo dices tú? – Dijo finalmente Yui mirando a Chinatsu.

-¿Decirme el qué? ¿Qué queréis decir? ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… Kyoko… – Empezó a decir la pelirrosa. Kyoko la miró.

Pasaron unos segundos. Finalmente, la chica suspiró, y miró a la rubia a los ojos.

-Mirakurun está muerta.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai

* * *

¿Bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo de esta fumada? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Os esperabais algo diferente? ¿Os ha sorprendido algo? No dudéis en dejar vuestras opiniones, aunque no lo parezca, esto ayuda mucho.

Este fic también lo podéis encontrar en Wattpad y en Google Drive en un enlance que hay en mi perfil, con el formato original. Pero aunque lo leáis por el Drive, me gustaría que os pasarais por aquí o Wattpad para dejar vuestras opiniones.

He decidido que voy a responder a vuestros comentarios dejando yo también una review en el capítulo para que todos podáis verlo. Aunque si queréis que os responda por mensaje privado podéis decirlo.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;)


	2. La segunda fase

En la sede del Concilio de la Luz se abrió el portal creado por Kyoko, dando paso a ésta, y poco después a su versión joven junto con las de Akari, Yui, Himawari y Sakurako. Las jóvenes chicas mágicas se encontraron con las adultas Yui, Ayano, Chitose, Rise, una aún más adulta Nana, y a una mujer desconocida. Todas ellas mostraron una gran felicidad al ver a las 5 jóvenes, pero sobretodo, al ver a Akari, Sakurako y Himawari. Al mismo tiempo, las jóvenes chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver las versiones adultas de sus amigas, y Yui, además, la suya propia.

-¡Increíble! ¡Lo has logrado, Kyoko! – Gritó Ayano emocionada.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? – Respondió su esposa con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora podremos darle a esa maldita Gran Maestra su merecido.

Kyoko reconoció esa voz.

-¿¡Rivalun!? – Kyoko miró a un lado y pudo ver a una chica de unos 30 años con pelo azul y ojos verdes que vestía una ropa un tanto provocativa y llevaba un sombrero y un báculo con una calavera en la punta. – ¡RIVALUN!

Kyoko corrió hacia ella, le cogió de las manos y empezó a agitarlas arriba y abajo con emoción.

-¡Increíble, realmente eres tú! ¡Entonces era verdad! ¡Mirakurun no era solo un manga, era real!

A Rivalun le apareció una gota de sudor.

-Espera, entonces…

Kyoko miró a su alrededor buscando a una persona en concreto. Cuando la encontró se emocionó aún más de lo que ya estaba. A unos metros de ella estaba la versión adulta de Mirakurun.

-¡MIRAKURUN! – Kyoko se lanzó hacia ella. – ¡MIRAKURUN, ERES REAL!

-¡Oye, Kyoko, para, no soy Mirakurun!

La chica se detuvo. Se alejó un poco y la observó con atención.

-¿¡Chinatsu-chan!?

-Sí, la misma.

-¡Increíble! ¡Realmente te pareces a Mirakurun! ¡Eres casi idéntica!

Entonces Kyoko cayó en la cuenta.

-Un momento… ¿Por qué vas vestida de Mirakurun? ¿Dónde está la auténtica?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en la sala. Todas las chicas adultas miraron preocupadas a Rivalun, quién intentaba no afectarse por ese comentario.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Todas las adultas miraron al suelo.

-¿Se lo dices tú? – Dijo finalmente Yui mirando a Chinatsu.

-¿Decirme el qué? ¿Qué queréis decir? ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… Kyoko… – Empezó a decir la pelirrosa. Kyoko la miró.

Pasaron unos segundos. Finalmente, la chica suspiró, y miró a la rubia a los ojos.

-Mirakurun está muerta.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 2: La segunda fase

Todas las jóvenes chicas mágicas se quedaron impresionadas al oír lo que Chinatsu acababa de decir, pero Kyoko parecía que estuviera en estado de shock.

-¿Q… Qué?

-Mirakurun murió hace 14 años luchando contra los Caballeros del Silencio.

-No… Eso es imposible…

-Lo siento…

-¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Mirakurun no puede morir!

-Kyoko…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Me niego a creerlo!

Todas las chicas de esa sala miraban tristes a Kyoko.

-¡Mirakurun no puede morir! ¡No puede ser que esos malditos Caballeros de las Sombras o como se llamen la hayan matado! ¡Es imposible!

-Kyoko, ya basta, por favor.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡No pienso creerme que Mirakurun esté muerta si no lo veo con mis propios ojos!

Chinatsu suspiró.

-Con que eso quieres, ¿eh?

-¿Eh?

-Está bien, pero te lo advierto, las imágenes son bastante fuertes. – Chinatsu miró a Kyubey. – Kyubey.

-Sí.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Kyubey miró fijamente a Kyoko, mostrándole una escena ocurrida 14 años atrás. Kyoko se pudo ver a sí misma, tirada en el suelo, dolorida. Al parecer, la habían golpeado en el estómago y en la cara. En ese momento, una chica igual a Akari vestida con una túnica negra, juntó dos armas parecidas a dagas de sombras, acumulando energía sobre Kyoko.

-Cuenta la leyenda que en la época en que la magia oscura tomó al mundo entero, los últimos clanes de la Luz se unieron creando el Santo Concilio, aquellos que nombraron a las primeras Chicas Mágicas de la historia. Todos eran clanes de gran poder, pero el más poderoso de todos y líder indiscutible del Concilio fue siempre Calliginem Sacrarum, Sagrada Luz del Crepúsculo. Siempre la Chica Mágica heredera de Calliginem es la más poderosa de todas y la que nos extermina.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Para que comprendas que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es porque tenga consideración especial contigo ni nada, sino porque no creo tener otra oportunidad tan buena de quitarme de encima a la heredera de Calliginem Sacrarum.

Primero Kyoko se mostró confundida, pero al mirar a un lado, pudo ver que Mirakurun estaba de espaldas a ella, luchando contra dos chicas iguales a Rise y Ayano. Fue entonces cuando Kyoko se horrorizó. Akari se giró y lanzó un gran ataque contra Mirakurun.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El gritó de Rivalun hizo que Mirakurun se volteara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el rayo impactó de lleno en su cabeza.

En ese momento, Kyoko regresó a la realidad. Atónita por lo que acababa de ver, solo se quedó con la mirada perdida y boquiabierta. Yui, Himawari y Sakurako también estaban atónitas, pero la que peor estaba era Akari, quién mostraba una mirada de terror en su cara. La Yui adulta se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Se lo has mostrado también a ellas?

-Pensé que debían saberlo. Además, mostrar imágenes a la gente requiere bastante energía. Enseñándoselo a las 5 a la vez aprovecho la energía utilizada.

-Increíble, tú solo pensando en eso…

-¿Yo… Maté a Mirakurun? – Dijo Akari con los ojos llorosos.

-No, esa no eras tú, Akari. – Respondió la Yui adulta. – Esa era tu versión del mundo de Mirakurun; la Gran Maestra, Yakuza Akira, líder de los Caballeros del Silencio.

Akari seguía impresionada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en el mundo de Mirakurun yo soy la líder de los malos?

-Así es…

-Pe-Pero Kyubey me dijo que mi yo de este mundo se unió a los Caballeros del Silencio. ¿Estás diciendo que en el bando enemigo hay dos copias mías y una de ellas es su líder?

-Exacto…

Kyoko adulta: Y tú eres su esposa…

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron todas las jóvenes.

-Kyoko, eso era innecesario. – La regañó Yui.

-Pues yo creo que es necesario que lo sepan. – Intervino Kyubey. – Cuanta más información tengan de los Caballeros del Silencio, más fácil será derrotarlos. Además, si se llegan a enterar de que Akari es la esposa de Akira en medio de la batalla, se habrían sorprendido como acabas de ver, y los Caballeros del Silencio hubieran podido aprovechar ese momento para matarlas.

Yui no dijo nada. Kyubey tenía razón.

-¡U-U-U-Un momento! ¿¡Cómo que yo soy la esposa de la líder de los enemigos!? ¡Si es igual que yo! ¡No puedo casarme con mí misma! ¡Es… Es…

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de explicaros la historia completa.

Kyubey miró a las chicas y les empezó a mostrar imágenes de miles de años atrás.

-Hace miles de años, la magia oscura estaba a punto de dominar la tierra… Ante esa situación, las siete órdenes de magia blanca más poderosas se unieron para crear el Santo Concilio de la Luz. La Orden de Sacri Lunem, la Orden de Kalendae, la Orden de la Lux Aurorae, la Orden de Dormintes Silva, la Orden de Meridie Helios, y la Orden de Vivificator. Todas ellas lideradas por la Orden de Calliginem Sacrarum, la más poderosa de todas. Todas ellas decidieron entrenar a sus descendientes para que se convirtieran en Chicas Mágicas para así luchar contra los Caballeros del Silencio para devolver la luz al mundo. Lograron acabar con todas las Órdenes oscuras excepto con una, que se ocultó para no ser descubierta por el Concilio de la Luz. Después de muchas décadas de paz, los Caballeros del Silencio volvieron a aparecer, y se enfrentaron nuevamente al Concilio de la Luz. Durante la batalla, el Gran Maestro, líder de los Caballeros del Silencio, acabó con la última descendiente de Meridie Helios, poniendo fin a esa Orden. Poco después, la descendiente de Calliginem Sacrarum acabó con el Gran Maestro, y se volvió a producir la paz, que duró muchas décadas más.

Mientras iba explicando todo esto, Kyubey les iba mostrando a las chicas imágenes de todo lo que contaba.

-Pero los Caballeros del Silencio volvieron a resurgir y volvieron a luchar contra el Concilio de la Luz, acabando esta vez con la última descendiente de Lux Aurorae. Y otra vez la descendiente de Calliginem Sacrarum volvió a acabar con el Gran Maestro y se volvió a producir otro período de paz que volvió a durar varias décadas, y al resurgir, otra vez el Gran Maestro acabó con otra de las descendientes del Concilio de la Luz, y otra vez la descendiente de Calliginem Sacrarum volvió a acabar con el Gran Maestro. Esto se repitió hasta eliminar todas las Órdenes. La Orden de Calliginem Sacrarum era la única que aún tenía descendientes. Dos para ser exactos: Akira, la Gran Maestra, y Kurumi, Mirakurun. Sin embargo, Kurumi no sabía nada de eso. La única que lo sabía era Akira, quién era la pariente más cercana. Cuando cumplió ocho años, su familia le dio la fiesta de cumpleaños más grande de su vida. Fue el momento más feliz de su vida, pero después le dijeron que esa fiesta fue tan grande porque era una despedida de sus amigos, y que a partir de ese momento debería entrenar a tiempo completo para convertirse en una Chica Mágica que salvaría al mundo de la oscuridad. Akira se sentía frustrada. No podía ver a sus amigos, no podía jugar, y que esa fiesta de cumpleaños hubiera sido tan grande solo porque era la última qué pasaría con sus amigos la hizo sentir engañada, como si eso sirviera para compensar el daño que le harían, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Akira pasó de una alegría y felicidad increíbles, a una tristeza, desesperación y odio inmensos. En ese momento, Akira se hubiera convertido en bruja de no ser por el deseo de Akari de que las brujas nunca hubieran existido. Akira sintió que la habían engañado. Se sentía tan frustrada que empezó a acumular un odio inmenso dentro de sí. Se engañaba a sí misma diciendo que era lo correcto, que lo hacía para salvar al mundo y ayudar a la gente, pero en el fondo estaba sufriendo. El Gran Maestro vio en ella un potencial inmenso para convertirse en Caballero del Silencio, así que en vez de matarla, como sería su deber al tratarse de la descendiente directa de Calliginem Sacrarum, decidió convertirla en una Caballero del Silencio. Gracias a su alma llena de odio, aprendió rápido todo lo que quería, y cuando se hizo más fuerte mató a su familia.

Kyubey les enseñó imágenes de Akira matando a su familia

-Después de eso, cuando el Gran Maestro se retiró, la nombró a ella su sucesora, convirtiéndose así en la Gran Maestra más joven de la historia, pero también la más poderosa. Al convertirse en la Gran Maestra, pasó a sus manos el Libro de las Sombras, un libro que pasa de Gran Maestro en Gran Maestro, y ella fue la primera en descifrar el conjuro de la última página del libro, que era un hechizo de teletransporte entre dos mundos, el suyo y éste. Descubrió que en este mundo existían copias de casi todas ellas, así que tramó un plan para vencer a Mirakurun, la última descendiente de Calliginem Sacrarum.

Kyubey les mostró la escena de cuando celebraron la pijamada en el Club del Entretenimiento con el Consejo Estudiantil, Chizuru y Nana. Les mostró cuando el barril de Akari "se cayó" y se fue rodando cuesta abajo, y como al salir del agua fue rescatada por una chica de su misma estatura que llevaba una máscara y una túnica negra.

-Se infiltró en éste mundo y se hizo pasar por Akari, llevándose a la auténtica, prisionera a su mundo. Sin embargo, la trataron todo lo bien que ella quería; mangas, videojuegos, comida… Todo lo que ella pedía excepto ver a sus amigas y que la liberaran se lo daban. Que la trataran tan bien hizo que Akari empezara a mostrar simpatía hacia sus captores. Poco a poco fueron suplantando a todas vosotras por sus dobles, pero cuando intentaron suplantar a Ayano, ésta liberó su poder oculto y se convirtió en Chica Mágica. Y cuando le declaró su amor a Kyoko, ésta también se convirtió en Chica Mágica, pero para entonces, los Caballeros del Silencio ya habían obtenido poder suficiente de las sombras de éste mundo, y se volvieron suficientemente poderosas para matar a Mirakurun.

Kyubey les volvió a mostrar la escena de la muerte de Mirakurun.

-Además de eso, aprovechó que Sakurako se había peleado con sus hermanas para llevarla al lado oscuro. Himawari, que estaba enamorada de ella, no podía soportar eso y se unió a los Caballeros del Silencio en principio sólo para convencer a Sakurako de que volviera a la luz, pero al final ella misma se acabó convirtiendo a las sombras. Lo mismo hizo con Yuri y Keiko anteriormente. Después de eso, Akira liberó a Akari y la llevó cerca de la sala del Club del Té, donde Ayano, Kyoko, y Rivalun estaban luchando contra Sakurako, Himawari, y Sakuragi. Engañó a Akari haciéndole decir a Kyoko que no le importaba, que sólo la quería porqué gracias a su falta de presencia ella destacaba más. Akari no lo pudo soportar y en ese momento liberó toda la rabia y el odio que llevaba cargando, convirtiéndose en una Caballero del Silencio. Ayano, Kyoko y Rivalun fueron derrotadas y los Caballeros del Silencio las dieron por muertas, pero Ganbo consiguió salvarlas a tiempo. Después de eso, Kyoko, Ayano y Rivalun, se fueron junto con sus amigas a América para poder preparar el contraataque contra los caballeros del Silencio. Y para eso decidieron enseñar magia a todo aquel que quisiera aprenderla, no solo a sus descendientes como hicieron las anteriores Chicas Mágicas. Los Caballeros del Silencio invadieron toda Asia, la de éste y la del otro mundo, dónde fue Chinatsu cuándo se convirtió en Chica Mágica, haciéndose pasar por Mirakurun para que la gente no perdiera la esperanza. Desde entonces han pasado 14 años.

Kyubey terminó de mostrar las imágenes y las chicas volvieron a estar en la sala de la sede del Concilio de la Luz. Ninguna de ellas decía nada, estaban demasiado impresionadas por lo que acababan de ver. Tampoco ninguna de las adultas dijo nada. Sabían que necesitaban tiempo para asimilar tanta información de golpe. Finalmente, Nana decidió ser la primera en hablar.

-En fin, ahora ya estáis al día de la situación.

A Akari le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Como… Pudo?… Su propia familia… Su madre… Su padre… Su abuela… ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz?... – Akari intentaba mantenerse firme, pero a cada palabra que decía se desmoronaba más. – ¿Y cómo se atrevió… A utilizar a Sakurako-chan?... Y a Yuri… Y a mi otra yo… No se lo voy a perdonar… Lo que ha hecho… ¡Es imperdonable!

La Kyoko adulta se acercó a Akari.

-Vamos, vamos, no llores. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Akari se secó las lágrimas de los ojos mientras Yui y Kyoko procesaban la información que acababan de recibir.

- _¿Ayano… Es mi esposa?_ – Pensaba Kyoko.

Yui, la que más rápidamente asimiló la información, pudo ver que Himawari y Sakurako aún seguían quietas, con la mirada al vacío. Ninguna de ellas se atrevía a moverse. Yui se acercó a ellas.

-Esto… ¿Furutani-san? ¿Omuro-san?

Las dos chicas miraron a Yui, y después se miraron entre ellas. Las dos tenían la cara roja.

-¡N-N-N-No-No-No t-te-te creas que yo estoy enamorada de ti, monstruo pechugón!

-¡L-L-Lo-lo-lo mismo digo!

-¡Esa Sakurako no soy yo!

-¡Esa Himawari tampoco soy yo! ¡Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan estúpida como tú!

-¡Yo tampoco me enamoraría de un monstruo tetón como tú! ¡No sé qué te vio la otra yo! ¡Debe ser estúpida!

-¿¡Más qué tú, quieres decir?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Malcriada!

-¡Burra!

-¡Idiota!

Al ver que las dos chicas se peleaban, Ayano intervino.

-Escuchad, chicas. Negar vuestro amor no sirve de nada.

-¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADAS! – Gritaron al unísono.

-¿Es que no lo entendéis? Sólo si demostráis vuestro amor podréis utilizar todo vuestro poder. Mientras sigáis negando vuestro amor no podréis luchar con todas vuestras fuerzas.

Kyubey: Eso no es correcto.

-¿Eh?

-En mi mundo, las chicas mágicas no liberan todo su poder al demostrar su amor, ni tampoco tienen más potencial para ser chicas mágicas las chicas enamoradas. En mi mundo el poder latente de una chica mágica se determina en función del efecto relativo del papel que juega en el destino, y no liberan todo su poder al demostrar su amor, sino al enfadarse. Cuanto más enfadadas estén, con más fuerza liberarán su poder.

-¿E-En serio? Esto se parece bastante a cómo liberan su poder los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Como sea, así es cómo funcionan las cosas en mi mundo.

-¡Perfecto! – Dijo Sakurako. – ¡Si se trata de estar enfadada no hay problema! ¡Basta con ver tu cara para que me cabree! – Dijo mirando a Himawari.

-¡Lo mismo digo! – Respondió ésta. – ¡Sólo ver tu cara de estúpida me hace poner enferma!

-¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

-¿¡Quieres que lo repita!?

-Chicas, chicas, por favor, parad. – Intervino Akari poniéndose entre las dos. – No es momento de pelearnos entre nosotras.

Las dos se calmaron un poco.

-Tienes razón, Akaza-san.

-Sí, lo siento Akari-chan, pero es que esta estúpida no deja de provocar.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Si eres tú quién ha empezado!

-Por favor, no empecéis otra vez... – Dijo Akari algo agobiada y con una gota de sudor.

Yui: Oye, Kyubey. ¿Es posible que Akari no consiga liberar todo su poder porqué nunca se enfada?

Todas las chicas miraron a Kyubey.

-Seguramente ese sea el principal motivo.

-E-Entonces… ¿Tengo que enfadarme para liberar todo mi poder? ¡No quiero hacer eso! ¡No quiero estar enfadada con nadie!

Kyoko: Akari, eres demasiado buena. Deberías enfadarte de vez en cuando.

-Pero… ¡No quiero!

Chinatsu: A ver, Akari. La Gran Maestra ha matado a Mirakurun, a sus propios padres, casi mata a Kyoko, Ayano y Rivalun, utilizó a Sakurako y a Yuri, y te engañó para que te unieras a ella. ¿De verdad que no estás enfadada con ella?

-Yo… – Todas se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Akari. – Siento… Pena por ella.

Se produjo un silencio en la sala.

Yui adulta: Es imposible… Akari no se va a enfadar.

Mujer desconocida: Bueno, ya buscaremos otra forma de hacer que libere todo su poder… Porque hay otra forma, ¿verdad, Kyubey?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Las jóvenes chicas se dieron cuenta entonces de esa mujer.

Kyoko: Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?

Kyoko adulta: Oh, es verdad, aún no os hemos presentado. Chicas, esta es Nanamori, la autora del manga de Mirakurun.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritó emocionadísima Kyoko. – ¡Nanamori-sensei! – Kyoko corrió hacia ella y le cogió de las manos con fuerza y empezó a agitarlas igual que hizo momentos antes con Rivalun. – ¡Nanamori-sensei, soy una gran fan suya! ¡Me encanta Mirakurun! ¡Es el mejor manga de la historia! ¡Por favor, fírmeme un autógrafo!

Al igual que a Rivalun, a Nanamori también le salió una gota de sudor.

-Ah… Esto… Es un placer… – Dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Kyoko, para ya de molestar. – Dijo Yui.

-Jo… Yui… ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es Nanamori-sensei? Probablemente no tenga oportunidad de conocerla en nuestro mundo. ¡Debo aprovechar ahora que puedo!

-Esto no son unas vacaciones. Estamos aquí para salvar estos mundos de la oscuridad, ¿recuerdas?

-Jooo… Yui, que aburrida eres…

-Increíble… No tienes remedio…

Las Kyoko y Yui adultas soltaron unas risitas. Eran ellas mismas hace 14 años. Aquello les trajo recuerdos de aquella época. Ayano, Chinatsu, Chitose y Nana también sonreían al ver aquella escena.

-Bueno, – Empezó a decir Nanamori – la primera fase del plan, traer a 5 chicas mágicas de otro mundo al nuestro ya está hecha. Mañana empezaremos con la tercera fase, vuestro entrenamiento para luchar contra los Caballeros del Silencio. Pero antes debemos hacer la segunda fase, asegurarnos la victoria pidiendo tres deseos a Kyubey.

-¿Eh? – Todas las adultas excepto Nana miraron desconcertadas a Nanamori.

Ayano: ¿A qué te refieres?

Chinatsu: A nosotros nadie nos ha dicho nada sobre esto.

-Nana y yo lo guardábamos en secreto, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Yui: ¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora lo veréis. De momento, Chinatsu, por favor, trae a tu hermana aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Por favor, hazlo.

Chinatsu no entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero abrió un portal al mundo de Mirakurun y pasó a través de él. Pocos minutos después, se volvió a crear otro portal, saliendo de él Chinatsu, junto con su hermana Tomoko, 14 años mayor de lo que las jóvenes la recordaban.

-Éstas son las chicas que te he dicho onee-chan – Dijo Chinatsu a su hermana mirando a las jóvenes.

-Increíble, sois exactamente iguales que como eran ellas hace 14 años. Chinatsu ya me lo ha contado todo, ya estoy al corriente de lo que ocurre. Lo que aun no entiendo es para qué me necesitáis.

Nana: Queremos que hagas un contrato con Kyubey y te conviertas en chica mágica.

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritaron casi todas la allí presentes.

-¡E-Escuchad, a mí nadie me dijo nada de eso!

-¡Cierto, a mí tampoco se me dijo nada! – Dijo Chinatsu. – ¡No podéis obligar a mi hermana a luchar contra su voluntad!

-¿En algún momento me has oído decir que quiero que luche? – Preguntó Nana sonriendo. Esto extrañó a las chicas. – He dicho que quiero que haga un contrato con Kyubey y se convierta en chica mágica. No hace falta que luche.

-Pero… Entonces, ¿para qué queréis que se convierta en chica mágica? – Preguntó extrañada Chinatsu.

-Porqué es la única forma en la que Kyubey puede conceder deseos, convirtiendo chicas en chicas mágicas. No puede hacerlo si no es así. Kyubey te va a convertir en chica mágica para poder conceder un deseo. Después no hace falta que luches.

-¡Escuchad! ¡Ya lo tengo! – Gritó Akari. – Todas la miraron. – ¿Por qué no pedimos derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio?

Todas se sorprendieron ante la propuesta de Akari.

-¡Es cierto! – Gritó la Kyoko adulta. – Así podremos derrotarlos sin tener que luchar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo conceder este deseo.

De pronto, todas miraron a Kyubey.

Akari: ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? A mí me dijiste que podías conceder cualquier deseo, por más absurdo e imposible que éste fuera.

-Con eso me refería a tu caso en particular.

-¿Eh?

-La magnitud del poder del deseo de una chica mágica depende del potencial que tenga para convertirse en chica mágica. Si tiene mucho potencial, podrá llegar a pedir deseos increíbles. Mientras que para las chicas con poco potencial, como lo es Tomoko, los deseos que pueda pedir son mucho más limitados. Esto es así porqué el deseo se cumple gracias a la propia energía que genera la chica al convertirse en chica mágica. Si hubieras sido tú la que hubiera pedido este deseo, estoy completamente seguro que hubiera podido concedértelo gracias a tu gran potencial. Pero en este momento no existe ninguna chica que tenga un potencial parecido al tuyo, así que no puedo conceder este deseo.

-Oh… – Suspiró Akari desanimada.

Nanamori: Por eso hemos decidido pedirle a Kyubey otros tres deseos en lugar de éste, que nos aseguren la victoria contra los Caballeros del Silencio. Tomoko, ¿quieres ser la primera en convertirte en chica mágica?

-¿Eh? Esto… Bueno… Está bien…

Nana: Bien, escucha bien. El deseo que queremos que pidas es el siguiente: Que la esperanza que se genere al conceder un deseo de una chica mágica, incluido el tuyo, no cree ningún tipo de desesperación que afecte a nadie creando un efecto contrario que el deseo pedido.

Tomoko se quedó algo sorprendida.

-¿Q-Qué? E-Esperad, ¿podéis volver a repetirlo?

-Toma. Léelo de aquí. – Nana le entregó un papel. –Nosotras tampoco nos lo habríamos aprendido de memoria.

Tomoko se quedó algo extrañada, pero accedió.

-De… De acuerdo… Esto… Tú eres Kyubey, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirándole.

-Así es.

-B-Bien… Pues… – Tomoko leyó el papel. – Mi deseo es que la esperanza que se genere al conceder un deseo de una chica mágica, incluido el mío, no cree ningún tipo de desesperación que afecte a nadie creando un efecto contrario que el deseo pedido.

Dos segundos después de terminar de hablar, Tomoko sintió un dolor en su pecho mientras una luz salía de éste.

-¡Onee-chan, ¿qué te pasa?!

Rivalun: ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Kyoko joven: Tranquilas, es normal. Siempre pasa cuando alguien se convierte en chica mágica.

Poco después, Tomoko dejó de sentir dolor al mismo tiempo que le apareció una joya brillante en sus manos.

-Felicidades, ya eres una chica mágica.

Yui joven: ¿Escuchad, puedo preguntar por qué habéis pedido este deseo?

Nanamori: Como bien sabrás, cuando alguien pide un deseo para convertirse en chica mágica, alguien sufre lo contrario para mantener el equilibrio en el universo. Y si pides algo para beneficiar a otra persona, eres tú quien sufrirá eso. Y supongo que no querrás que yo muera por pedir mi deseo, ¿no? – Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh? – Yui no lo entendía.

-Ahora lo entenderás. – Nanamori se acercó a Kyubey y con una gran sonrisa y determinación pidió su deseo.

-Kyubey, mi deseo es… ¡Que resucites a Mirakurun!

Todas en la sala se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el deseo.

-Concedido.

Al igual que con Tomoko, Nanamori sintió un dolor en su pecho mientras le brillaba y se creaba una Gema del Alma, la cual cogió. Después de esto, nadie dijo nada. Todas estaban esperando a ver qué ocurría. Finalmente, después de unos pocos segundos, una luz amarilla empezó a brillar cerca de Kyubey. Cuando dejó de brillar, apareció el cuerpo de Mirakurun. Todas se quedaron asombradas mirando aquello. Pocos segundos después de aparecer, Mirakurun abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quiénes sois voso… Un momento… Rivalun, ¿eres tú?

-Kurumi… – Rivalun empezó a llorar desconsolada. – ¡KURUMI!

Rivalun se abalanzó encima de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Eh, eh? ¿R-Raika-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Rivalun quería contestar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada llorando de la emoción. No podía hablar.

Kyoko adulta: Mirakurun, vuelves a estar viva… – Dijo Kyoko emocionada, más para sí misma que para Mirakurun.

-¿Eh, cómo dices?

Ayano: Qué alegría… – Dijo secándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos mientras Kyoko hacía lo mismo.

Yui joven: Ahora lo entiendo. – Dijo sonriendo. – Si hubieses pedido revivir a Mirakurun sin pedir ese deseo antes, habrías muerto tarde o temprano a causa de esto.

Nanamori sólo respondió con otra sonrisa.

-¿Pero… Qué ha pasado?

Rivalun intentó calmarse para hablar, aunque no consiguió vocalizar mucho.

-La… La Gran… La Gran… Maes… Tra…

-La Gran Maestra te mató hace ya 14 años. – Dijo finalmente la Kyoko adulta.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Por suerte, Nanamori ha encontrado la forma de revivirte.

Mirakurun empezó a entender lo que pasaba.

-Entonces… Eso explica por qué estáis todas más adultas...

-Kurumi… Te he echado tanto de menos…

Rivalun la cogió por las mejillas y la besó en los labios, provocándole a Chitose una gran hemorragia nasal y una gran exaltación a la joven Kyoko.

-¡Oooooooooooooooh! ¿¡Mirakurun y Rivalun son novias!? ¡Eso no pasa en mi mundo!

A Kyoko también le empezó a salir un hilillo de sangre de la nariz mientras Yui la miraba con una gota de sudor.

-¡Chitose! ¡Chitose! – Gritaba Ayano mientras trataba de socorrer a su amiga, que se encontraba en el suelo perdiendo sangre en grandes cantidades. Akari corrió hacia allí y les entregó unos pañuelos.

-Toma, senpai.

-Gracias, Akaza-san – Dijo Ayano mientras se los ponía en la nariz de Chitose.

Mirakurun también se quedó sorprendida por el beso, aunque después de unos segundos sonrió y dijo:

-Oye, debe haber quedado un poco pedófilo que una adulta bese a una menor en los labios.

-¡No digas eso, tonta!

-Ja ja ja, tranquila, era broma. – Dijo Mirakurun. – Yo también me alegro de verte.

Rivalun volvió a sonreír.

Nana: Bueno, en parte el deseo que voy a pedir yo va a solucionar esto.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

Himawari: ¿Qué va a pedir usted, Nishigaki-sensei?

-Ahora lo veréis. – Nana se acercó a Kyubey. – Deseo que todas las chicas que nos encontremos en esta sala provenientes de este universo o del de Mirakurun, excepto Mirakurun, rejuvenezcamos 14 años.

Una luz brillante empezó a cubrir a todas las chicas de la sala excepto a Mirakurun y a las integrantes del Holy Quintet. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la luz se desvaneció, todas volvían a tener la apariencia de hace 14 años, y Nana tenía una Gema del Alma en sus manos.

Kyoko "adulta": ¡Increíble! ¡Volvemos a ser como cuando íbamos a secundaria!

La otra Kyoko la miró.

-¡Guau! ¡Ahora somos iguales! ¡Increíble!

-¡Es alucinante!

Las dos Kyokos juntaron sus manos y empezaron a dar saltos de emoción, mientras las dos Yuis las miraban con una gota de sudor. En esto, se dieron cuenta de que las dos estaban mirando a sus amigas y cruzaron sus miradas. Las dos se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

Yui joven: Eh… Esto… Nosotras… También somos iguales, je je je. – Dijo forzando una risita.

Yui "adulta": Eh… Sí… Eso parece… – Respondió la otra de igual manera forzando una risita.

Las dos soltaron la risa más falta que tenían intentando evitar aquella incómoda situación, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

Las dos Yuis: _Qué corte…_

Nana: Increíble, ahora que vuelvo a ser más joven me siento con más fuerzas que nunca.

-Y no solo tú. – Añadió Nanamori. – Ahora que volvemos a ser más jóvenes, hemos recuperado la energía que teníamos con esa edad.

Kyoko "adulta": ¿Quieres decir que volvemos a tener los mismos poderes que cuando teníamos 14 años?

Nanamori asintió.

-¡Guay! ¡Increíble! ¡Ahora sí que podremos derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio!

Rivalun, que aún estaba encima de Mirakurun, le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ahora ya no podrás decir que soy una pedófila.

-Oye, yo nunca dije eso.

-Ya lo sé…

Rivalun volvió a besar a Mirakurun, provocando otra vez que Chitose volviera a sangrar y que la Kyoko joven se exaltara.

Ayano: ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Chitose!

Akari: ¡Ya vengo, senpai!

Las demás chicas solo rieron al ver las reacciones de sus amigas.

Yui "adulta": Por cierto, ahora deberemos llamarnos de alguna forma diferente las de este universo y las del otro para diferenciarnos. Kyoko y yo tenemos a nuestras otras yo, que son iguales que nosotras, y también deberemos diferenciar en el combate a Akari, Sakurako y Himawari.

Nana: Bueno, ya pensaremos en esto mañana. Ahora mejor vayamos a celebrar que hemos hecho un gran paso para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio. Venga, vayamos todas a comer.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre! – Gritó emocionada Sakurako.

Ah… – Suspiró Himawari. – Eres increíble Sakurako. Como puedes tener hambre en un momento como éste…

-Hay que comer, monstruo tetón, si no, morimos. ¿Qué no estuviste atenta en primaria o qué?

-Vuelve a llamarme monstruo tetón y te golpeo.

-Chicas, chicas, ya es suficiente, no nos peleemos… – Intervino Akari con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor.

Kyoko joven: Vayamos, pues.

Kyoko "adulta": ¡Sí!

Mientras, las dos Yuis miraban a sus respectivas Kyokos también con una gota de sudor.

Nanamori: Muy bien, pues vamos allá.

* * *

Mientras, en el otro lado del Pacífico, Sakurako despertó en su cama. Tenía a Himawari a su lado. Sakurako se giró para contemplar a su amada, pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que su voz no era la misma. Sonaba ligeramente más aguda que antes. Sakurako retiró con fuerza las sábanas, miró a Himawari, y después se miró a sí misma.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

Himawari se despertó debido al ruido.

-Mmmnnññ… Sakurako, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces tan…

Himawari también se detuvo al escuchar que su voz también sonaba más aguda. Sorprendida, rápidamente abrió los ojos y se miró a sí misma, para después mirar a Sakurako y darse cuenta de que las dos volvían a tener 13 años.

-¿Qué… ¿¡Qué.. ¿¡QUÉ… ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	3. El entrenamiento

Era de noche. Akira se encontraba en una clase de la secundaria Nanamori, reunida con Akari, Himawari, Sakurako, Keiko, Yuri, Ayaka, Sakuragi, y Risa. Todas ellas vestían con sus túnicas negras de Caballeros del Silencio, pero ninguna llevaba la máscara.

-Tal y como sospeché, Akari y yo no fuimos las únicas que rejuvenecimos.

-GRAN MAESTRA, ¿SABE COMO HA PODIDO PASAR ESTO? – Preguntó Risa con su potente voz.

-Puedo hacerme una idea… En el momento en el Akari y yo rejuvenecimos, fuimos envueltas por una luz brillante.

Todas las demás chicas se sorprendieron al oír esto.

Keiko: ¿Ha… ¿Ha dicho una luz?

-Exacto.

Sakuragi: Pero… Esto significa…

Yuri: Que han sido las Chicas Mágicas…

-Exacto, Yuri. – Asintió Akira.

Ayaka: ¡Pero esto es imposible! ¿Por qué las Chicas Mágicas iban a hacernos más jóvenes si haciendo esto han aumentado nuestro poder?

-Obviamente, no habrá sido voluntario. Mi teoría es que solo querían hacerse rejuvenecer ellas, para recuperar el poder que tenían de adolescentes, pero algo les salió mal y rejuvenecimos también nosotras.

-Y-Ya veo… Tiene sentido…

-Y si han aumentado su poder, significa que van a atacarnos pronto. Seguro que pensaban pillarnos por sorpresa, pero gracias a ese error, ahora nosotras no solo hemos recuperado el poder que teníamos de adolescentes, sino que además sabemos que van a atacarnos, por lo que podemos organizarnos para pillarlas a ellas por sorpresa. Seguro que no se esperan que nosotras también hayamos rejuvenecido, así que cuando nos vean se quedarán paradas. Ese será el momento de atacarlas. Estarán tan impresionadas que no tendrán tiempo de defenderse. Y por fin… Podremos acabar con ellas de una vez por todas… ¡Y los dos mundos serán nuestros! – Sonrió Akira.

Yuri: Je je je, parece que les ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Eso parece, sí. – Contestó Akira sonriendo. – Pero para eso no deben enterarse que nosotras también hemos rejuvenecido. Así que, Sakurako, debes dimitir como directora de la escuela.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Aunque lleves una máscara, los alumnos verán que te has encogido. Con eso será suficiente para que se den cuenta de que has rejuvenecido, y de ahí, fácilmente intuirán que no eres la única. Los rumores se esparcirán, y finalmente llegarán a oídos de las Chicas Mágicas. Y si eso ocurre, nuestro plan se irá al traste. Por eso tienes que dejar de ser la directora de la escuela. Y obviamente tienes que dimitir tú. Si yo te despido, la gente se extrañará. Eres muy buena en tu trabajo, y si te despido sabrán que algo anda mal. Debes ser tú quien dimita y quien nombre a su sucesora.

Sakurako no quería dimitir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si no quería que las Chicas Mágicas descubrieran que ellas también se habían encogido.

-Está bien… Presentaré una carta con mi dimisión… A ver a quién nombro ahora como mi sucesora…

-Ya pensarás en eso mañana. Por ahora debemos centrarnos en preparar nuestra estrategia para derrotar de una vez por todas a las Chicas Mágicas y acabar definitivamente con esta guerra.

-¡SÍ! – Gritaron todas.

Akira solo sonrió al ver la determinación de sus seguidoras.

- _Prepárate, Kyoko. Tu fin se acerca._

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 3: El entrenamiento

La Yui "adulta" abrió la puerta del piso donde vivía, entrando tras ella, las versiones jóvenes (ahora de su misma edad) de Kyoko y ella misma.

-¿Así que aquí es donde vives? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-Sí. Ya sé que no es muy grande, pero habrá espacio para las tres.

-La verdad es que es un poco raro dormir conmigo misma.

 **Flashback**

Todas las chicas se encontraban cenando en casa de Nana y Rise.

-Ya sé cómo podríamos distinguirnos. – Dijo la Kyoko "adulta". – Ya que entre nosotras nos llamamos por nuestros nombres sin honoríficos y ellas son nuestras versiones jóvenes, podemos apodarlas chan. Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan, Akari-chan… ¿Qué os parece?

-Pero ahora tenemos la misma edad todas. – Respondió la Yui "adulta". – Ya no son nuestras versiones jóvenes. No tendría sentido.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna idea mejor?

Yui no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-La verdad es que no…

-A mí me parece bien. – Dijo Akari alegremente.

-Para ti es muy fácil. – Dijo Himawari. – Tú llamas chan a todo el mundo.

-¿Eh?

-Sin embargo, a mí me resultaría vergonzoso llamar a mis senpais por su nombre… Y más aun añadiendo chan…

Kyoko "adulta": Tranquila, a Yui no le importará que le llames Yui-chan.

Yui "adulta": ¡Oye! ¡No eres tú quien debe decidir esto! ¿Qué te parece a ti? – Dijo mirando a su homóloga.

-¿Eh? Bueno… No veo por qué debería molestarme… Además, es la única forma de distinguirnos, ¿verdad?

-¿Ves? – Dijo alegremente la Kyoko "adulta" a su Yui.

-E-Entonces… ¿Está bien que te llame… Yu-Yui… Chan?

-S-Sí… Himawari… Chan.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas unos segundos.

-Esto es vergonzoso… – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Para nada! – Dijo Kyoko-chan. – Deberíais aprender de Akari-chan, que llama chan a todo el mundo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así, Kyoko-chan! – Dijo Akari-chan feliz.

-Sin embargo, tú nunca has dejado de utilizar el chan.

-Ya, eso es porque os aprecio mucho. – De pronto, Akari-chan se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. – Esto… ¡No estoy diciendo que vosotras no me apreciéis! ¡Lo que digo es que… … Dejadlo, no he dicho nada…

-Je je je, qué divertida eres, Akari-chan. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

-Te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para divertirnos, Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan. – Corrigieron las dos Kyokos.

-… Sí… Esto… Kyoko-chan…

-Wooo… ¿Yui-chan, te has puesto roja? – Preguntó Kyoko-chan con la intención de molestar a Yui-chan.

-No.

-Sí, te has puesto roja, Yui-chan. – Dijo Kyoko-chan con una sonrisa.

-Déjalo ya… – Respondió Yui-chan intentando no sonrojarse.

Nanamori: Bueno, ahora que ya hemos decidido cómo nos llamaremos, debemos decidir con quién dormiréis.

Sakurako-chan: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No vamos a dormir en nuestro mundo?

-No. Es necesario que permanezcáis aquí hasta que derrotemos a los Caballeros del Silencio. Si viajamos mucho entre nuestros mundos, los Caballeros del Silencio podrían acabar descubriendo cómo hay que generar el portal para que conecte con vuestro mundo, y entonces podría hacerse con el control también de vuestro mundo. ¿Queréis eso?

Las integrantes del Holy Quintet se mostraron preocupadas, e incluso también algo asustadas.

Himawari-chan: Pero… Si no volvemos a casa, nuestras familias y amigas se preocuparán…

-Tranquilas. El portal que ha abierto Kyoko, no solo conectaba universos diferentes, sino también momentos diferentes del tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Claro. ¿Por qué creéis que aquí todas éramos más grandes que vosotras? Kyoko no sólo ha abierto un portal en el espacio, sino también en el tiempo. Ella ha viajado al pasado y vosotras al futuro. Cuando hayamos derrotado a los Caballeros del Silencio bastará que el portal que abramos conecte con vuestro mundo sólo 5 minutos después de que os hayáis ido y no habrá pasado nada.

Kyoko-chan: ¡Qué guay! ¿¡Ves como sí que eras mi yo del futuro!? – Dijo mirando a su homóloga.

Kyoko: Pero no entiendo. ¿Cómo he podido abrir un portal al pasado? No creía que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-Fue gracias a mí. – Dijo Nanamori. – Gracias que tengo esos sueños y visiones, mi mente viajó más allá de nuestro mundo, conectándose con el vuestro.

Kyubey: Y como yo estuve en un espacio adimensional y atemporal, totalmente independiente de la realidad y las dimensiones debido al deseo de Akari, hizo que mi capacidad de telepatía pudiera superar las barreras del espacio y el tiempo. Así contactamos casualmente Nanamori y yo.

-Después fue suficiente con que liberarais una gran cantidad de energía para que pudiera localizar la ubicación exacta de vuestro espacio y tiempo. Cogiendo a Kyoko de los hombros fue suficiente para que ella también pudiese captar esa energía y abriese el portal con estas condiciones.

-Ya veo…

-Así que estad tranquilas. Nadie en vuestro mundo se va a dar cuenta de que os habéis ido.

-Está bien.

Kyoko-chan: Bien, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¡yo quiero dormir con Mirakurun!

Kyoko: Esto… Mirakurun no tiene casa debido a que estaba muerta… Así que ella dormirá en casa de Rivalun.

-¡Mejor aún! ¡Podré dormir con Mirakurun y Rivalun!

Yui-chan: _Mejor que no, Kyoko._

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Yui-chan? ¿Y por qué te comunicas conmigo mentalmente?_

- _A ver, piensa Kyoko. Son novias y hace 14 años que no se ven. ¿No crees que querrán un poco de intimidad?_

- _¿Qué quieres dec…_ – En ese momento, Kyoko-chan lo entendió todo. – _¿E-E-Estás diciendo que Mirakurun y Rivalun van a…_

- _Exacto. Es mejor que las dejemos solas._

Kyoko-chan mostraba una cara de alegría y exaltación que no pasó desapercibida por las demás. Tampoco que le caía un hilillo de sangre de la nariz.

- _¡Oye! ¡No te lo imagines!_

-Ky-Kyoko-chan… ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, ah, no, nada, Akari-chan! Esto… ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡Yui, quiero dormir contigo!

Yui: ¿Eh?

Yui-chan: ¡Oye!

-¿Qué pasa, Yui-chan? Muchas veces hemos dormido juntas. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-¡Ella no soy yo! Aunque tengamos el mismo aspecto somos personas diferentes. No te tomes tantas libertades.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Respondió Yui. – De hecho, si quieres también puedes dormir con nosotras.

-¿Eh? Gr-Gracias, pero no quisiera ser una molestia.

-Tranquila, no eres ninguna molestia. Además, eres quien mejor conoce a Kyoko-chan. Te necesita para evitar que haga cualquier tontería.

Kyoko: Oye, ¿Qué no confías en mí o qué?

-No me refería a ti, sino a Kyoko-chan, la otra tú.

-Pero a fin de cuentas, ella soy yo de joven. ¿Qué no confías en mí de joven?

-Si ellas son iguales que nosotras actuarán igual, y de joven no hacías más que meterte en problemas de los que yo tenía que salvarte… Mentira, aun lo sigues haciendo.

Yui-chan: Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Kyoko: ¡Oye, eso no es verdad! ¡He madurado mucho en estos últimos 14 años!

Yui: Seguro que todo lo que habías madurado lo has perdido al rejuvenecerte.

Kyoko se quedó callada.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… – Dijo al cabo de unos segundos con una sonrisa estúpida. Por su parte, a Yui le salió una gota de sudor.

Kyoko-chan: Bueno, como sea. Al final, Yui-chan y yo dormimos contigo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirando a Yui.

-Ah, sí…

-¿Con quién podría dormir yo?

-Akari-chan. – Akari-chan miró a Chitose. – Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo y mi hermana.

-¿En serio? Gracias Ikeda-sen… Digo, Chitose. … La verdad es que sí que se hace un poco extraña llamar por su nombre a las senpais, je je je…

-¿Lo ves? Además, yo tengo que añadirle chan…

-Deja de quejarte por todo, monstruo pechugón. Seguro que por protestona te crecen tanto los pechos.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de llamarme así!?

-¡No, no quiero! – Dijo sacando la lengua. Inmediatamente después cogió dos sandías que estaban en la mesa como postre y se las puso delante, imitando un par de pechos. – Monstruo tetón, monstruo pechugón. ¡Cuidado, se acerca el monstruo de pechos enormes!

Himawari-chan se levantó de su silla y corrió a golpear a Sakurako-chan, aunque Akari-chan y Yui-chan consiguieron cogerla justo antes.

-¡Ah! ¡Me atacan! ¡Violencia machista!

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Si las dos somos chicas!

-Por favor, chicas, parad ya. – Suplicó Akari-chan ya algo desesperada.

Himawari-chan se soltó de las chicas.

-Está bien…

-Bo, bo, bo… Himawari, monstruo tetón. – Dijo Sakurako-chan con una risita estúpida.

Himawari-chan le lanzó una mirada seria, a lo que su amiga se asustó al pensar que iba a golpearla.

-Es Himawari-chan.

-¿Eh?

-Debes distinguirme de la otra yo. ¿Recuerdas… Sakurako-chan?

Ésta se puso roja al escuchar a su amiga llamarla así.

-¿¡A-A-A-A quién llamas Sakurako-chan!?

-Es lo que hemos acordado, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo la peliazul volviendo tranquilamente a su sitio.

-¡Da-Da-Da igual! ¡No me gusta!

-¿Cómo que no te gusta? Si estás toda roja, seguro que te encanta.

Sakurako-chan se sonrojó aún más.

-¡E-E-Eso no es cierto!

-Lo que tú digas, Sakurako-chan. – Dijo su amiga tomándose tranquilamente un poco de té.

-¡Deja ya de llamarme así!

Yui-chan y Akari-chan miraban extrañadas como la situación se había girado completamente en cuestión de segundos.

-Bueno, – dijo Nanamori para romper la tensión. – entonces vosotras dos dormiréis conmigo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué!? ¡Yo no quiero dormir con Himawari!

-Himawari-chan…

-¡Cállate!

-¿Acaso prefieres dormir en la calle?

-¿¡Y por qué no duermes tú en la calle!?

-Venga, Sakurako-chan, si de pequeñas dormimos juntas muchas veces…

Kyoko-chan se impactó debido a aquel comentario.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De pequeñas ya hacíais estas cosas!?

-¿Se puede saber en qué demonios piensas? – Replicó su amiga.

-¡Esto es completamente distinto! – Contestó Sakurako-chan a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, es completamente distinto. Ahora está en juego el destino de tres mundos.

-…

-Deja de comportarte de esa forma tan infantil, madura de una vez. Además, dormiremos en camas distintas. Porque… ¿Dormiremos en camas distintas, verdad? – Preguntó la peliazul mirando a Nanamori.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ves?

Sakurako-chan se quedó unos segundos dudando.

-E-Está bien… Supongo que no me queda otra…

Nana: Bien, pues. Ahora que ya está todo decidido, ya podemos ir cada una a nuestras casas a dormir, que mañana hay que madrugar.

 **Fin del flashback**

Kyoko-chan entró en el dormitorio de Yui y vio que solo había una cama.

-¿Oye, dónde dormiremos nosotras?

-Podéis dormir en el comedor. Hay espacio para las dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y dormiremos en el suelo?

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Yui sonriendo.

Ésta extendió su mano y creó un par de camas de la nada.

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! ¡Tus poderes son una pasada!

-No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto, tú puedes hacer lo mismo. – Dijo Yui-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea.

-¿De verdad no conoces ni tus propios poderes?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Nunca he tenido que utilizarlos para esto.

-Es verdad, tú no recuerdas nada de las batallas contra las brujas.

-¿Qué son las brujas? – Preguntó Yui.

-Bueno… En mi mundo, las chicas mágicas llenan el mundo de alegría, felicidad, esperanza y amor. Pero cuando una chica mágica cae en la desesperación, se convierte en una bruja, un ser maligno que solo vive para sembrar la tristeza, el terror, el odio y la desesperación, y que maldecirá a tantas personas como haya salvado.

Esto sorprendió e impactó un poco a Yui.

-Esto… Se parece bastante a los Caballeros del Silencio en nuestro mundo.

-De hecho, Kyubey nos mencionó que Akira debería haberse convertido en bruja, pero debido al deseo de Akari de que las brujas no hubieran existido nunca, esto no pasó, y se acabó convirtiendo en una Caballero del Silencio. Así que, en cierto modo, se podría decir que es lo mismo.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, no nos preocupemos ahora por esto. – Dijo Kyoko-chan alegremente lanzándose sobre una de las camas que había creado Yui. – Somos más que ellas, y no esperan que vayamos a atacarlas. Seguro que ganaremos. Ahora relajémonos y disfrutemos de esta blanda cama. Aaaaah… Que suave… – Dijo frotando su mejilla contra la almohada.

-Kyoko, por favor. Esto es serio.

-Kyoko-chan. – Le corrigió.

-Esto. … Kyoko-chan…

Ésta solo miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga, algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, os dejo que durmáis ya. Como ha dicho Nana, mañana hay que madrugar. Buenas noches. – Dijo Yui dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-Buenas noches. – Respondieron las dos chicas al unísono.

Yui-chan utilizó la magia y transformó su vestido de chica mágica en un pijama.

-¡Vaya! ¿¡Puedes hacer eso!?

-Tú también puedes…

-Ah.

* * *

-Adelante, Akari-chan. – Dijo Chitose abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Con permiso.

-Vaya, así que es verdad. – Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-¿Quieres decir que no confías en mí, nee-san? – Dijo Chitose en broma.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Nee-san!?

-No me refiero a eso, solo que es difícil de creer aunque te lo diga tu propia hermana.

-Ya, ya. – Respondió sonriendo.

Delante de Akari-chan estaba una persona igual que Chitose cuando ella y sus amigas pasaron a través del portal, solo que con los ojos verdes.

-Ya veo, eres la hermana de Chitose. ¿Chizuru, verdad?

-Así es. Cuando mi hermana me ha dicho que habían venido chicas mágicas de otro universo y que ella y sus amigas habían rejuvenecido, me costó creerla, pero ahora veo que decía la verdad.

-Es verdad, ¿Por qué tú no rejuveneciste?

-Eso es porqué Nana pidió que solo rejuveneciéramos las que estábamos en esa sala. – Respondió Chitose.

-Ah, cierto. Aunque no sé por qué lo hizo.

-Es porque si no hubiera especificado, hubieran podido rejuvenecer también los Caballeros del Silencio, y eso habría sido fatal, ya que también habrían recuperado sus poderes de cuando eran jóvenes.

-Ya veo. ¿Aunque no es un poco raro que ahora tengáis edades diferentes? Digo, sois gemelas, siempre habéis tenido la misma edad. ¿Que ahora de golpe Chizuru sea mayor no es un poco raro?

-Bueno, un poco sí. – Respondió Chitose. – Pero es para salvar al mundo… No, a dos mundos. Así que compensa de sobras.

-Cierto. Los Caballeros del Silencio han hecho mucho daño. Aunque sea raro que tengamos edades diferentes siendo gemelas, salvar a los mundos va primero.

Akari-chan solo sonrió.

* * *

Yui-chan ya estaba dormida, pero Kyoko-chan no podía. Tenía varios pensamientos en la cabeza.

- _Así que Ayano… ¿Es mi novia? ¿Por qué ella? Si a mí me gusta Chinatsu. Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso… Realmente, lo único que me gusta de ella es que se parece a Mirakurun. Su personalidad, sus dibujos, su forma de hablar… No me gusta nada más de ella. Sin embargo, Ayano… Es muy tsundere._ – Kyoko soltó unas risitas flojas, intentando no despertar a Yui. – _Me gusta eso. Como actúa, sus sonrojos, sus juegos de palabras… La verdad es que me divierto mucho cuando estoy con ella. Quisiera pasar más momentos con ella. Espera. ¿Eso significa… ¿Me… Gusta Ayano?_ – Kyoko sentía algo en su pecho. – _¿Por qué me late tan rápido el corazón? ¿Es posible… Que me guste? Bueno, después de todo no sería tan raro, a la yo de este universo le gustó… Y se convirtió en su esposa…_ – Kyoko se quedó pensativa un rato. – _Bien. Sí, está decidido. ¡Cuando vuelva a mi mundo voy a decirle a Ayano que me gusta! ¡Quiero estar con ella!_ – Pensó decidida. En su rostro se podía ver que estaba feliz y algo sonrojada. Con esa decisión, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan tampoco podían dormir. También les pasaban pensamientos por la cabeza relacionados con sus esposas.

- _¿Himawari… Es mi esposa?_

- _¿Sakurako… Es mi esposa?_

Aunque nadie más podía oírlas, ambas estaban sonrojadas al pensar esto. El simple hecho de pensar que en un universo ellas dos estaban prometidas les aceleraba el corazón, y que ahora estuviesen durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque fuera en camas distintas, no ayudaba. Pero aunque ninguna de ellas quería reconocerlo, en el fondo estaban felices de saber que finalmente estaban juntas.

Por su parte, Akari-chan pensaba en su versión de este mundo.

- _¿Por qué me uní a los Caballeros del Silencio? A mí me gustan mis amigas. No quiero matarlas. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?_

Akari-chan estaba triste, pero de pronto, notó que alguien se metió en su cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Ikeda-sen… ¿Chitose?

-¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó ésta en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

-No… No puedo dejar de pensar en por qué me uní a los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Venga, no pienses más en eso. Aunque esa Akari sea igual que tú, no es tú. Tú estás aquí, y estás con nosotras.

-Chitose… – Akari-chan sonrió. – Gracias. Tú siempre sabes cómo animarme. Eres una gran amiga.

-Oh, vamos, me harás sonrojar, je je.

-Esto… ¿Puedes… Quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-Claro.

-Gracias. – Las dos chicas se acercaron. – Me recuerda a cuando dormía con mi hermana, es tan agradable…

Akari-chan se quedó dormida, y Chitose se quedó mirándola.

-Akari-chan, eres tan linda. – Susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

Chitose se acercó a Akari-chan y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Akari-chan. – Susurró.

-Buenas noches, Chitose.

Chitose abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida. No se esperaba que Akari-chan aún estuviese despierta. Se sonrojó un poco, debido a que Akari-chan sabía lo que había hecho, pero pronto sonrió y también cerró los ojos para dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Kyoko, Yui, Chinatsu, Ayano, Chitose, Rise, Nana, Nanamori, Tomoko, Rivalun, Mirakurun, y el Holy Quintet se reunieron otra vez en la sede del Concilio de la Luz.

-Onee-chan, ¿seguro que quieres venir? – Le preguntó Chinatsu a su hermana.

-Bueno, ahora soy una chica mágica, me gustaría ayudaros en lo que pueda. Además, este entrenamiento servirá para conocer nuestro nivel de fuerza, ¿no? Puede que no sea tan débil como piense. Además, siempre me ha hecho sufrir la idea de que luches contra esos malvados para protegerme. No te soportaría que te llegara a pasar algo. Yo también quiero protegerte.

-Onee-chan…

Kyoko: Bien, pues. Tomémonos todas de las manos

Las chicas formaron un círculo y se cogieron de las manos.

-Bien, vamos allá.

Una intensa luz brilló cegando a las integrantes del Holy Quintet. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, se encontraban en medio de unas montañas.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Nos hemos teletransportado!? – Preguntó Yui-chan sorprendida.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, Yui-chan. Nosotras también podemos hacerlo. – Respondió Kyoko-chan.

-No, no podemos.

-Ah. Espera. Tú sí que te teletransportas, Yui-chan.

-No, yo paro el tempo. Entonces puedo moverme, y cuando vuelvo a activarlo da la sensación de que me he teletransportado.

Rivalun: ¡Espera! ¿¡Puedes parar el tiempo!?

Kyoko: ¡Ninguna de nosotras puede hacer eso!

Nana: Es realmente increíble… Bien, antes del entrenamiento, tenemos que dejar claro cuáles son nuestros poderes y habilidades. Creo que Nanamori es la más apropiada para explicar los poderes de las Chicas Mágicas y los Caballeros del Silencio.

-En este mundo, las Chicas Mágicas podemos crear cualquier cosa que nos imaginemos. Prácticamente nuestra imaginación es el límite. También podemos crear ataques de luz, para debilitar a los Caballeros del Silencio, aunque eso requiere mucha energía y también nos debilita a nosotras. Los Caballeros del Silencio pueden solidificar las sombras de cualquier cosa y usarlas a su antojo. Por ejemplo, si usamos un arma contra ellos, pueden solidificar la sombra de dicha arma y usarla contra nosotras, y será igual de efectiva que la original. Por eso mismo, luchamos contra ellas usando juguetes.

-¿Ju-Juguetes? – Preguntaron extrañadas el Holy Quintet.

-Sí, así es. Si sabes bien cómo usarlos son muy útiles. Además, no son letales. Eso es una ventaja, ya que si los Caballeros del Silencio consiguen solidificar su sombra y atacarnos con ellos, no nos podrán matar. Además, para evitar que puedan hacer eso, cambiamos de juguete rápidamente, a cada ataque. Solo eventualmente usamos armas, ya que como casi siempre usamos juguetes, no saben en qué momento podemos crear armas y así las tomamos por sorpresa. Pero por regla general, no utilicéis armas cuando luchéis contra ellos.

Todas las miembros del Holy Quintet se quedaron calladas. Todas ellas usaban armas para luchar.

-Bien, vayamos con nuestras habilidades. – Prosiguió Nanamori. – Además de lo que es he dicho, podemos teletransportarnos, como ya habéis visto. Los Caballeros del Silencio pueden hacer lo mismo. Y de la misma forma que ellas utilizan la fuerza de las sombras, el odio, el rencor y la ira, y tener gente así cerca les fortalece, nosotras usamos la fuerza de la luz, la felicidad, la alegría y la esperanza, y tener gente así cerca nos fortalece a nosotras. Ya por último, los Caballeros del Silencio pueden separar sus sombras de sus cuerpos para que vayan a buscar información, aunque como su fuente de poder son precisamente las sombras, al hacer eso quedan desprotegidos. Y además de eso, pueden hacer todo lo contrario. Es decir, pueden separar sus sombras, perdiendo poder al hacerlo, pero también pueden absorber las sombras de todo lo que haya a su alrededor, ganando mucho más poder al hacerlo. Antes solo podían hacer eso en un radio de unos pocos metros, pero seguro que en todos estos años han mejorado y ya pueden hacerlo en más de 100 metros. Aunque vosotras seáis más y tengáis más poder al ser jóvenes, no bajéis la guardia en ningún momento. Hacerlo os podría costar la vida… Como le pasó a Mirakurun…

Akari-chan: Por suerte Kyubey la resucitó.

Rivalun: Sí, la verdad es que te estoy muy agradecida.

-No le estés. – Respondió éste. – Recuerda que solo hago esto para salvar mí universo de la entropía.

Yui-chan se mostró molesta por ese comentario, pero entonces le surgió una duda.

-Un momento. ¿Sólo nuestro universo? ¿Qué hay de los suyos?

-En sus universos llevan más de una década luchando Chicas Mágicas contra Caballeros del Silencio, liberando grandes cantidades de energía en cada batalla. Han contrarrestado la entropía de sobras. Pero en nuestro universo esto no ha sucedido. Por eso necesito recolectar esa energía. Y salía a cuenta conceder esos tres deseos si con eso vamos a conseguir más energía. De no haber sido así os aseguro que no os los habría concedido.

Eso irritó a todas las chicas, sobre todo a Rivalun, pero consiguieron mantener la calma.

Yui-chan: Qué asco das.

-No entiendo por qué os enfadáis cuando lo único que quiero es el bien del universo.

Akari-chan: Mejor no empecemos con eso otra vez.

-Sí, tienes razón. No tiene sentido discutir con él. – Respondió Yui-chan.

-Bien… Kyubey, creo que tú eres el más apropiado para describir nuestros poderes y habilidades.

-En mi mundo los poderes de las chicas mágicas son un poco diferentes. También pueden crear prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero cuanto más poder tenga eso, más energía utilizarán para crearlo, por eso normalmente luchan con armas pequeñas, aunque parece que ahora vais a tener que cambiar esto. – Dijo mirando al Holy Quintet. – Y si bien no pueden crear luz, sí que pueden crear energía y controlarla a su antojo, con ataques, escudos…

-Un momento. – Intervino Kyoko-chan. – ¿Acaso los ataques de luz y energía no son lo mismo?

-Se parecen, aunque son ligeramente diferentes. Un ataque de luz solo daña aquello que esté controlado por las sombras. Los ataques de energía son más poderosos, pero destruyen cualquier cosa. Yui, por ejemplo, destruyó una montaña entera.

-¿En serio? – Dijeron todas las chicas excepto Yui-chan, Nana y Nanamori.

-Por eso mismo estamos aquí. – Dijo esta última. – Queremos ver hasta dónde llegan vuestros poderes. Para el entrenamiento, vamos a luchar contra vosotras, pero antes necesitamos saber cuáles son vuestros límites para que al hacerlo no os ataquemos demasiado fuerte ni demasiado flojo para que ninguna de nosotras resulte herida. Queremos que lancéis un ataque de energía a esa montaña con todas vuestras fuerzas. Al ver lo que destruís, sabremos qué poder tenéis. Como podéis ver, no hay ningún ser vivo en quilómetros a la redonda, ni animales ni plantas, así que podéis usar todas vuestras fuerzas sin miedo.

-Iremos de menos a más. – Dijo Kyubey. – Así que empecemos con Sakurako.

-¡Sí! – Respondió ésta enérgicamente. – Un momento… ¿¡Estás insinuando que yo soy la más débil!?

-Es que eres la más débil.

Sakurako-chan se mostró enfadada por ese comentario.

-¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues ahora verás! ¡Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas! – Sakurako se puso de cara a la montaña, que estaba a unos 200 metros. – ¿Se supone que para liberar todo mi poder tengo que estar enfadada, verdad? Pues prepárate. ¡Porque estoy realmente enfadada!

Sakurako-chan gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desprendiendo una gran energía, extendió sus manos, y lanzó un potente ataque de energía hacia la montaña, destruyendo de ella un área similar a la de un edificio de 10 pisos.

-Je je… ¿Bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Sin duda, superior a cuando luchabas contra las brujas, pero sigues lejos de tus compañeras.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Himawari. Tu turno.

-Sí. – Dijo ésta encarándose con la montaña.

Himawari-chan empezó a gritar desprendiendo una energía mucho más poderosa que la de Sakurako-chan, sorprendiendo e incluso asustando un poco a ésta. La peliazul extendió sus manos y lanzó un rayo de energía, mucho más potente que el de su amiga, que al impactar contra la montaña, causó algo más del doble de destrucción que Sakurako-chan. Himawari-chan le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Parece que todavía tienes bastante que aprender… Sakurako-chan.

Esto la hizo enfadar. Iba a gritarle, pero Kyubey mencionó el siguiente nombre.

-Te toca, Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan. – Corrigió esta.

-Sí… Esto… Kyoko-chan…

Ésta avanzó un poco hacia la montaña con aires de superioridad.

-Jujuju, fijaos bien, chicas. A ver si aprendéis algo de vuestra senpai.

Kyoko-chan separó un poco las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, levantó uno de sus brazos y bajo el otro, y después lentamente juntó sus muñecas con las palmas hacia delante. Entonces empezó a llevar sus manos hacia atrás.

-Ka… Me…

Yui-chan: ¿Eh?

-Ha… Me…

-¿En serio?

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La rubia extendió sus brazos a la vez que lanzaba un ataque de energía increíblemente potente, que sorprendió a las chicas del Concilio y aún más a sus kouhais. Al impactar contra la montaña, provocó una gran explosión y una gran cantidad de humo. Finalmente, cuando al cabo de unos cuantos segundos el humo se disipó, todas excepto Yui-chan se sorprendieron al ver que había destruido más de la mitad de la montaña. Sus kouhais estaban boquiabiertas y las chicas del Concilio impresionadas.

-Eso… Eso… ¡Ha sido increíble! – Dijo su homónima.

-¡Es impresionante! – Añadió Yui.

-… – Agregó Rise.

Ayano: ¡Es realmente impresionante! ¡Eres tan poderosa como la Kyoko de este universo!

-Jijiji, no ha sido nada. – Respondió fanfarroneando.

-Yui-chan: ¿Era necesario imitar a Goku?

-¿Por qué no? Ya que voy a lanzar un ataque de energía, al menos voy a hacerlo con estilo.

-Te pido que no lo hagas cuando luchemos con los Caballeros del Silencio. Si pierdes tiempo gritando el nombre de tu ataque podrían atacarte entonces.

-Jooooo, que aburrida eres… Está bien…

-Te toca, Yui.

-Yui-chan. – Corrigieron las dos Kyokos.

-… Sí… Eso…

Yui-chan avanzó tranquilamente unos cuantos pasos hacia la montaña. Cerró sus ojos, y respiró profundamente. Después de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una energía tan grande, que incluso hizo agrietarse el suelo. Todas las demás chicas alucinaron con el poder de Yui-chan, ninguna de ellas se lo podía creer. Finalmente, Yui-chan juntó sus muñecas como hizo Kyoko y lanzó un increíble rayo de energía, que igual que el de su amiga, provocó una enorme explosión y una gran cantidad de humo. Tuvo que pasar medio minuto para que el humo se disipara por completo, haciendo que todas las chicas se quedaran boquiabiertas al ver que la montaña había desaparecido por completo. Ninguna de ellas podía decir nada. No se esperaban que una chica mágica pudiera llegar a ser tan poderosa. La única que pudo vocalizar algo fue su mejor amiga.

-Yu-Yui… Eres increíble.

Ésta, un poco sudada por el esfuerzo, miró a su amiga con una sonrisa y le corrigió.

-Yui-chan.

-Realmente impresionante, Yui… Chan. – Dijo Kyubey.

-Kyu-Kyubey…. – Empezó a decir Akari-chan. – El poder de Yui-chan es realmente increíble… ¿Estás seguro que yo soy más poderosa?

-Absolutamente. Con toda tu energía liberada al máximo serías decenas de veces más poderosa que ella.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron todas.

-¿H-H-Ha-Ha-has di-di-dicho… De-De-Decenas... De veces?

-Así es. Akari, tu poder supera toda lógica. Ye te lo dije ayer. Si liberas todo tu poder al máximo podrías acabar tú sola con esta guerra en poco más que horas.

Nadie decía nada. Si ya habían alucinado bastante con el poder de Yui-chan, no podían creer que Akari-chan fuese decenas de veces más poderosa.

-Bien, voy a tratar de liberar todo tu poder, Akari. Sobre todo, cuando lances tu ataque, apunta al cielo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Si consigo que liberes todo tu poder y apuntas al suelo, podrías destruir el país entero.

Eso solo impactó aún más a las chicas.

-E-E… Está bien…

-Bien. Para empezar cierra los ojos y relájate.

Akari-chan obedeció.

-Piensa en algo que desees con todas tus fuerzas.

Estaba claro lo que Akari-chan quería, tener más presencia, así que en eso pensó.

-Bien, ahora piensa en algo agradable, algo bonito, algo reconfortante…

Akari-chan pensó en sus amigas, su hermana, su familia…

-Algo que sea capaz de animarte incluso en tu peor momento.

Pensó en los abrazos de su hermana, las sonrisas de sus amigas, en la canción Mirai wo de Fujita Maiko… En su rostro ya se podía ver que estaba más feliz.

-Bien. Ahora repite conmigo: Pudo hacerlo.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-Voy a conseguirlo.

-Voy a conseguirlo.

-Voy a hacerlo.

-Voy a hacerlo.

-No importa que sea difícil.

-No importa que sea difícil.

-No importa lo que digan.

-No importa lo que digan.

-Definitivamente…

-Definitivamente…

-Voy a hacerlo.

-Voy a hacerlo.

-Porque yo…

-Porque yo…

-Soy Akaza…

-Soy Akaza…

-¡Akari!

-¡Akari!

En ese momento se produjo una inmensa explosión de energía que tomó por sorpresa a todas las chicas y a Kyubey, mandándolas a todas volando a cientos de metros de allí, mientras Akari-chan gritaba con todas sus fuerzas emitiendo tanta energía de destruyó todo el suelo en un radio de más de 100 metros. Repleta de poder, se dejó llevar por toda esa energía y lanzó un potentísimo rayo de energía hacia el cielo, con tanta potencia, que disolvió todas las nubes que había en más de 10 quilómetros. Tan fuerte era su energía, que incluso la pudieron notar desde Japón.

Allí, Akira, Akari, Sakurako, Himawari, Yuri, Keiko, Ayaka, Sakuragi, y Risa, que se encontraban contentas tramando un plan para derrotar a las Chicas Mágicas, pudieron notar ese inmenso poder. Todas ellas, no solo alucinaron al notar semejante energía, sino que incluso se asustaron. No solo por la magnitud de la misma, sino por quién la emitía.

Akira: ¿¡Qué… ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Sakuragi: Es… I-Imposible…

Akari, con los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que sentía.

-No… No puede ser… ¿Soy… ¿Soy yo?

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	4. Me pregunto si lo sabes

Akari-chan emitía una energía abrumadora, que mandó a las chicas y a Kyubey volando a cientos de metros, y que destruyó todo el suelo en un radio de más de 100 metros, mientras lanzaba un potentísimo rayo de energía hacia el cielo mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su poder era inmenso. Ninguno de los allí presentes (Kyubey incluido) habían notado nunca una energía tan grande. Sin embargo, de pronto, el vestido de Akari-chan brilló y se convirtió en ropa normal, desapareciendo inmediatamente toda esa energía, y cayendo Akari-chan desmayada al suelo.

A cientos de metros de distancia, se encontraban todas las chicas y Kyubey, desperdigadas por el suelo, y adoloridas por haber impactado con fuerza contra éste siendo lanzadas desde cientos de metros. Ninguna de ellas podía decir nada. Estaban demasiado impresionadas. Solo después de casi un minuto Yui-chan pudo medio vocalizar:

-A… Akari… ¿De… De verdad eres tú?

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 4: Me pregunto si lo sabes…

En Japón, todas estaban impresionadas. Ninguna de las Caballeros del Silencio se podía creer lo que acababan de sentir.

Akari: Es… Eso es imposible…

Himawari: Akari… Esa… Era tu energía…

Ésta, impresionada, solo asintió.

Ayaka: ¿C-Cómo es posible eso, Gran Maestra?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Akira estaba asustada. No sabía que estaba pasando, y peor que eso, como el Concilio de la Luz había conseguido una Chica Mágica con un poder tan colosal, que además, emitía la misma energía que el suyo y el de Akari. De pronto lo entendió todo.

-Claro… Ya lo entiendo… Ahora entiendo lo que pasa…

Yuri: ¿Y qué es, Gran Maestra?

-Esa chica… Es de otro universo.

Todas las demás se sorprendieron.

Keiko: ¿Qué… ¿Qué dice?

-No es tan descabellado. Delante mismo tenéis un ejemplo. Akari y yo somos exactamente iguales y provenimos de universos diferentes. Y todas vosotras tenéis dobles en este mundo. Y tenemos a dos de ellos aquí. – Dijo mirando a Sakurako. – No sería de extrañar que las Chicas Mágicas, viendo que no podían ganar esta guerra por si solas, pidieran ayuda a sus yo de otro universo. Y no creo que Akari sea la única. Si la han traído a ella, seguramente también habrán traído otras versiones de nosotras. Aunque no entiendo cómo han podido contactar con otro universo…

Akari: ¿Pero cómo es posible que esa otra yo sea tan poderosa? Su poder supera con creces el de todas nosotras juntas.

-Sí. Sin duda es un problema. Parece que la cosa es más seria de lo que pensaba.

-Pero… No podremos hacer nada contra ella. Ni aunque juntáramos todas nuestras fuerzas podríamos ganarle.

Akira la silenció levantando la mano.

-¿Notas esto?

Las Caballeros del Silencio intentaban notar alguna energía, sin éxito.

-No… No noto nada.

-Exacto. Esa energía ha desaparecido tan rápidamente como ha aparecido. Seguro que para desprender esa cantidad tan grande de energía ha usado todo su poder, que la ha agotado por completo. Esa energía ha desaparecido completamente. Seguramente no pueda utilizar tanto poder por mucho tiempo o acabe colapsándose sobre sí misma. Pero aun así, sigue siendo un gran problema.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Akira concluyó:

-Debemos matarla. Como bien has dicho, Akari, su poder supera con creces el de todas nosotras juntas. Y ni aunque juntáramos todas nuestras fuerzas podríamos ganarle. Debemos matarla nada más la veamos. Por suerte, como ya os he dicho antes, seguro que las Chicas Mágicas no se esperan que nosotras también hayamos rejuvenecido, y cuando nos vean se quedarán paradas. En ese momento debemos matar a esa otra yo inmediatamente. Solo tendremos una oportunidad. Si la matamos, habremos destruido su única esperanza de vencernos. Y las cosas volverán a estar como antes.

* * *

Akari-chan abrió lentamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una cama desconocida.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo incorporándose lentamente.

Sakurako-chan: ¡Akari-chan!

Yui-chan: ¡Akari! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó ésta algo confusa.

Himawari-chan: ¿No lo recuerdas?

Akari-chan intentó hacer memoria.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que Kyubey estaba intentando que liberara todo mi poder. Y después… – Hubo unos segundos de silencio. – Después de eso, me he despertado aquí.

Yui-chan: Entonces, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Akari-chan negó con la cabeza.

-Has conseguido liberar todo tu poder.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó ésta sorprendida.

Kyubey: No es cierto.

Todas las chicas miraron extrañadas a Kyubey.

-Cómo qué no?

-Por muy potente que fuera la energía que ha liberado Akari, era un poco menos de la mitad de su poder.

Todas en la sala se impactaron.

Kyoko: E-E-E-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Akari-chan… Puede llegar a ser el doble de poderosa de lo que hemos visto?

-Un poco más del doble para ser exactos.

-¿C-C-Cómo es posible?

-A lo mejor Akari no estaba pensando en lo que realmente deseaba.

-¿Eh?

-Akari, cuando he intentado liberar todo tu poder, ¿recuerdas que te he pedido que pensaras en lo que más querías?

-Así es, y en eso he pensado, en tener más presencia.

-No hay ninguna duda. – Dijo Kyoko. – Akari-chan realmente estaba pensando en lo que más quería. De hecho, fue por ignorarla que se convirtió en Caballero del Silencio.

-Es raro. – Respondió Kyubey. – Pensé que si pensaba en lo que más deseaba liberaría todo su poder. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio. – De todas formas, aunque no haya liberado ni la mitad, esa energía es más que suficiente para combatir a los Caballeros del Silencio. Sin embargo, no nos sirve de nada que libere toda esta energía si al hacerlo pierde la consciencia. Debemos entrenarte para que puedas controlar toda esta energía de manera consciente.

-No hay tiempo. – Dijo Nanamori. – Akari-chan, la energía que has desprendido ha sido realmente alucinante. Seguro que los Caballeros del Silencio la han notado.

-¿Eh? Pero… Esto significa que…

-Exacto. Saben que estás aquí. Y seguro que sabiendo eso, Akira ya ha podido deducir que no eres la única chica mágica de otro universo que hemos traído. No es tonta, todo lo contrario. Seguro que esto la ha puesto en alerta y ya está tramando un plan para derrotarnos. Cuanto más esperemos para pasar a la acción, más tiempo le estamos dando a ella para prepararse.

-El plan original era que el entrenamiento durara una semana y después empezar el ataque. – Continuó Nana. – Pero debido a eso, no va a ser posible. Así que el único día que entrenaremos va a ser hoy.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron todas al unísono.

-Ya habéis oído a Nana. – Prosiguió Nanamori. – No podemos perder tiempo. Cada segundo que pasa, Akira y los demás Caballeros del Silencio avanzan en su plan para derrotarnos. Cuanto más tardemos en atacarlos, más preparados estarán para combatirnos. Lo ideal sería atacarlos ahora mismo, pero aún no sabéis de lo que son capaces los Caballeros del Silencio, por eso debéis entrenaros. Y hoy será el único día. Mañana empezaremos con el ataque.

Las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas, tanto el Holy Quintet como las del Concilio. Ninguna de ellas creía que con un solo día de entrenamiento las chicas del Holy Quintet consiguieran estar preparadas para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Bueno, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo Akari-chan levantándose de la cama. – Venga. ¿A qué esperamos? Empecemos el entrenamiento.

Nana y Nanamori sonrieron.

Nana: Así me gusta, Akari-chan. Esa es la actitud.

Poco a poco, esa sonrisa y optimismo se fueron contagiando también a las demás chicas, hasta que al final todas estaban listas para empezar el entrenamiento.

Himawari-chan: Sí, hagámoslo.

Yui-chan: Sí.

Kyoko-chan: Sí.

Todas: ¡SÍ!

* * *

Las chicas del Concilio volvieron a teletransportar al Holy Quintet y a ellas mismas al mismo lugar de antes, ahora con una montaña menos, destruida por Yui-chan, y un gran agujero en el suelo, provocado por Akari-chan.

Kyoko: Bien, teniendo en cuenta los niveles de fuerza que hemos visto, creo que lo más conveniente sería esto: Yo entrenaré a Yui-chan, Ayano entrenará a mi otra yo, Rivalun entrenará a Hima-chan, y Yui entrenará a Saku-chan. Chinatsu y Mirakurun se entrenarán entre ellas, al igual que Nana y Rise.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Tomoko.

-Oh, cierto. No pensé en ti.

-Yo no tengo pareja. – Dijo Chitose. – Si quieres puedes ir conmigo.

-Está bien, pero antes comprueba su nivel de fuerza como hemos hecho con nuestras versiones jóvenes. Cierto, Nana, debemos hacer lo mismo contigo.

Nana asintió.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Y yo qué!? ¡Siempre os olvidáis de mí! – Dijo Akari-chan haciendo un puchero.

-No, no es eso… Es que… Akari-chan… Tu poder es más grande que el de todas nosotras juntas… Ninguna de nosotras podría entrenarte. En lo que debemos concentrarnos por ahora es que cuando liberes toda esa energía, no te desmayes. Si te pasa eso en medio de un combate, estaremos jodidas. Kyubey se encargará de esto.

-Ya veo. Está bien.

-Bien, pues. Vamos a separarnos en distancias de por lo menos un quilómetro entre los grupos para que no nos ataquemos por accidente. Chitose, Rise, comprobad el poder que tienen Tomoko y Nana y después empezad a entrenarlas.

-Sí.

-…

-Bien. Yui-chan, ven.

-¿Eh? Sí...

Kyoko le sonrió a Yui-chan, rápidamente la tomó de la mano y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se teletransportó a un quilómetro de allí, dejando a Yui-chan algo sorprendida.

-Ja ja ja, deberías verte la cara.

Yui-chan no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-¿Bueno, empezamos el entrenamiento?

-Realmente eres igual que Yui. Pero me sorprende que tú seas la más poderosa del Holy Quintet después de Akari. Ésta Yui es mucho más débil que tú, superando por poco a Saku-chan.

-Bueno, como ha dicho Kyubey, lo que determina el poder de las chicas mágicas es diferente en cada uno de nuestros mundos. Debe ser por eso.

-Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, en este mundo, las Chicas Mágicas son más poderosas cuanto más muestran sus sentimientos y más actúan de manera impulsiva. Eso explicaría por qué Yui tiene tan poco poder.

-… Y eso explicaría también por qué tú tienes tanto. – Dijo Yui-chan con una gota de sudor. – Bueno, ¿empezamos ya?

-Sí. – Kyoko se puso en posición de ataque. – Bien, atácame como quieras excepto con armas. Debes intentar hacerme todo el daño posible y evitar que yo te lo haga a ti. Utiliza todo tu poder.

-Esto… ¿No es peligroso? Si nos hacemos daño, mañana no estaremos en condiciones de luchar contra los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Pero vosotras podéis curar heridas, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… Sí…

-Entonces no te contengas, atácame todo lo fuerte que puedas.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto. He visto el poder que tienes, no creas que te subestimo. Yo también voy a usar todo mi poder desde el principio.

-B-Bien. – Dijo Yui-chan poniéndose en posición de ataque. – ¿Preparada?

-Cuando quieras.

Mientras, Chinatsu y Mirakurun se encontraban cara a cara. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir.

-Bueno… Por fin conozco a mi versión de este mundo… – Dijo finalmente Mirakurun.

-Realmente… Somos casi iguales… Aunque no sé por qué me sorprendo, tiene sentido. Pero aun así es raro…

-Sí, la verdad es que sí… Raika me ha dicho que tú me sustituiste en mi mundo.

-Así es. Si la gente de tu mundo se hubiera enterado de tu muerte, no habrían tenido esperanzas de ganar y seguramente todo el otro mundo ya estaría bajo el control de Akira.

-Ya veo. Te doy las gracias por eso.

-No hay de qué. No podía permitir que esa maldita Akira se saliese con la suya. Ya se llevó a su lado a Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan y Akari-chan… No sabes cómo la odio… Ellas tres… Pero sobre todo Akari-chan… No voy a perdonarle nunca que las utilizara y las engañara para convertirlas al lado oscuro…

Mirakurun miraba algo triste a Chinatsu, que parecía que fuese a llorar, pero se pudo contener.

-En fin, en estos 14 años, los Caballeros del Silencio han aumentado mucho su poder. Sin embargo, como durante este tiempo estuviste muerta, tu poder sigue siendo el mismo que el de entonces, por eso debes entrenarte para que tu poder esté a su altura. Tenemos más o menos el mismo poder, y Kyoko me enseñó a luchar de la misma forma en qué lo hacíais vosotras, así que no hace falta que nos contengamos.

-Pero si nos hacemos daño no podremos luchar mañana contra los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Tranquila, las otras chicas mágicas pueden curar heridas.

-Vaya. Eso nos hubiera venido de maravilla antes… Quiero decir, hace 14 años.

-En fin, ¿lista? – Dijo Chinatsu poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Sí. – Respondió Mirakurun haciendo lo mismo.

Por su parte, Ayano se encontraba con Kyoko-chan. Ayano soltó unas risitas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que… Eres igual que Kyoko, pero no eres ella. Es un poco raro.

-Oye, Ayano. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Qué viste en mí?

-¿Eh?

-Para ser mi esposa, digo.

-¿Qu-Qué quieres decir? ¿Y a qué viene esta pregunta? – Dijo Ayano algo sonrojada.

-Ya sabes, soy irresponsable, inmadura, vaga, impulsiva, hago las cosas sin pensar… Tú eres todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es que no te fijaste en Yui, por ejemplo?

Ayano no sabía que responder.

-Bu-Bueno, pues… La verdad… Es que eres muy linda. – Kyoko-chan se sonrojó un poco. – Y también tienes cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, eres optimista. Siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas, y siempre rebosas de energía. Aunque a veces pueda resultar algo agotador, la verdad es que me gusta. Y eres muy divertida. Aunque me queje de ello, me gusta tu actitud infantil. Y estás dispuesta a luchar por tus sueños. Si te propones algo, estás dispuesta a conseguirlo hasta el final, sin importar qué tan difícil sea o lo que piensen los demás de ti. Pero sobre todo… Te quiero porque eres tú…

-Ayano…

Ésta se puso roja.

-¿¡S-Se puede saber qué me has hecho decir!?

-Je je je, vaya, no sabía que me amabas tanto.

-Cielos… ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?

-Es que… Hasta ayer creía que me gustaba Chinatsu-chan… Pero ahora creo que me gustas tú…

-¿Qué?

-¡Q-Quiero decir la otra tú! ¡La de mi universo! El ver a mi otra yo contigo me hizo reflexionar. Me hizo pensar en cómo acabamos juntas y en qué sentía yo por ti. Y… Ahora sé… Que te quiero toda para mí, Ayano… – Dijo Kyoko sonrojándose.

-Kyoko-chan… – Ayano también se sonrojó.

-La de mi universo quiero decir. Sería un poco raro robarme la novia a mí misma.

Ayano sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos ya? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-Sí.

* * *

-Ho-Hola, encantada de conocerte. – Dijo Hima-chan.

-Igualmente. – Dijo Rivalun. – Himawari-chan, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y tú eres Rivalun, ¿no?

-Así es.

Después de eso, se produjo otro silencio como el de Chinatsu y Mirakurun.

Hima-chan: Bueno… Creo que no tenemos mucho más qué hablar… ¿Empezamos ya?

-Sí, mejor…

* * *

Por otro lado, se encontraban Yui y Saku-chan. La primera miraba con una sonrisa a la segunda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me alegra verte otra vez en el bando de los buenos.

-Yo nunca me uniría a los Caballeros de las Sombras.

-Es Caballeros del Silencio… Y la tú de este universo bien que lo hizo.

-Esa otra yo es estúpida, que se casara con Himawari es la prueba.

-Bien, bien, lo que tú digas…

-Por cierto, si Funami-sen… Digo, Yui-chan es tan poderosa, ¿cómo es que tú eres tan débil? – Preguntó descaradamente Saku-chan.

-En este universo, las Chicas Mágicas más poderosas son aquellas que más muestran sus sentimientos y más actúan de manera impulsiva. Por eso, la tú de este universo es la Caballero del Silencio más poderosa, solo superada por Akira.

-Y sin embargo soy la más débil de mi grupo… Qué rabia…

En ese momento, Yui-chan se abalanzó sobre Kyoko creando una bola de energía, que Kyoko paró. Sin embargo, esto provocó una gran explosión de energía que todas las demás chicas notaron. Kyoko y Yui-chan siguieron luchando creando ataques de luz y energía respectivamente, que ambas chicas esquivaban como podían.

Kyoko-chan: Yui-chan… Es increíble…

Ayano: Y qué lo digas…

* * *

Yui: Ojalá yo fuera tan poderosa como ella.

Saku-chan: Te entiendo…

* * *

Akari-chan: El poder de Yui-chan… Es realmente increíble…

-Cierto, pero no es nada comparado con el tuyo. Sin embrago, todo ese poder es inútil si te desmayas durante la batalla. Debes encontrar una forma de controlarlo.

-¿Cómo lo hago? – Preguntó Akari-chan decidida.

-Antes has liberado mucho poder de golpe. Seguramente por eso te has desmayado. Vamos a ir más despacio. Libera toda la energía que puedas pudiéndote mantener consciente.

Akari-chan asintió. Ésta cerró los ojos para concentrase, y al volverlos a abrir provocó una energía similar a la que produjo Hima-chan la primera vez que luchó contra una bruja.

-Bien, Akari. Ahora intenta ir subiendo de intensidad.

Akari-chan fue incrementando poco a poco su poder. Ese esfuerzo hizo que empezara a respirar cada vez más rápido.

-No te fuerces. Debes poder controlar tu poder sin demasiado esfuerzo. Si ves que empiezas a cansarte, detente.

-S-Sí… – Dijo Akari-chan procurando respirar cada vez más lento. Una vez recuperó el ritmo de respiración normal, continuó. – B-Bien, voy a seguir…

Akari-chan volvió a incrementar su poder, alcanzando, en pocos segundos, el de Yui-chan, haciendo que el suelo empezara a agrietarse. En ese momento, Akari-chan empezó a temblar.

-Ky-Kyubey… No puedo emitir más… Si sigo volveré a desmayarme…

-Bien. Entonces, lanza un ataque de energía con esta intensidad.

-Sí…

Akari-chan juntó sus manos y lanzó un rayo de energía más potente que el que lanzó Yui-chan al destruir la montaña. Esto hizo que Kyoko y Yui-chan se detuvieran al notar esa energía y ver el rayo que Akari disparaba hacia el cielo. Estuvo emitiendo esa energía durante unos segundos. Cuando detuvo su ataque, Akari-chan respiraba agitadamente y estaba sudada. Su vestido de chica mágica brilló, convirtiéndose en ropa normal, y se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

Yui-chan: ¡Akari!

Kyoko cogió a Yui-chan de la mano y se teletransportaron hasta donde se encontraba Akari-chan.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari! ¿¡Estás bien!?

-¡Akari-chan!

-Sí… Tranquilas, estoy bien… – Dijo ésta en el suelo. – Es solo… Que desprender tanta energía es agotador…

-Los ataques de energía son muy potentes, por eso es normal que te canses al hacerlos. – Dijo Kyubey. – Los ataques de luz, si bien son más débiles, también requieren de menos energía, por eso mismo las Chicas Mágicas de este universo pueden atacar durante rato sin cansarse tanto. Porque tú ya te empezabas a cansar, ¿verdad, Yui?

-Sí… La verdad es que Kyoko es increíble…

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal, sin embargo, sí que es verdad que no estoy muy cansada.

Kyubey: A eso me refería.

Las chicas se quedaron pensativas unos segundos.

Kyoko: Oye, Akari-chan, ¿y por qué no atacas con luz?

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendieron tanto Yui-chan como Akari-chan.

-Piénsalo. Si lo que acaba de decir Kyubey es cierto, te cansarás menos si atacas con luz. Y teniendo un poder tan grande, podrías generar una cantidad realmente increíble.

-¿Pero, podría hacer eso? – Preguntó Akari-chan levantándose.

-No veo por qué no. – Respondió Kyubey. – No hace falta que me estés preguntando todo el rato qué puedes hacer y qué no. Ya te he dicho que prácticamente el único límite es tu imaginación. Lo único que no creo que puedas hacer es resucitar a los muertos. A parte de eso, puedes hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. Aunque no te lo recomiendo. Deberías atacar con energía en vez de con luz.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Los ataques de luz desprenden menos energía, y por lo tanto será más difícil contrarrestar la entropía del universo.

-¡Oh, venga, calla! ¿¡Es que solo piensas en eso!? ¡La salud de Akari está primero! – Dijo Yui-chan claramente molesta.

-De verdad, no entiendo a los humanos. ¿Cómo podéis anteponer el bienestar de una sola persona antes que el del universo entero?

-Tú no tienes sentimientos. Nunca lo entenderás.

Kyubey suspiró.

-Está bien, como queráis.

-Bien. Entonces lo intentaré.

Akari-chan se concentró, y alargó sus brazos para intentar crear una bola de luz, lo cual pudo hacer sin ningún tipo de problemas.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Qué fácil es! ¡Y no canso casi nada!

-¡Genial, Akari-chan!

-Bien, ahora intenta atacar con luz. – Dijo Kyubey.

-Sí.

Akari-chan generó más luz y lanzó un ataque increíblemente potente, llamando la atención de todas las demás. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de la potencia de su ataque.

-Akari-chan… Eso ha sido increíble…

-Sí… Yo misma también estoy sorprendida… Y no he atacado con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Estás diciendo que podrías producir aún más luz?

-Sí.

-¡Akari-chan, eres increíble! – Kyoko la abrazó fuertemente y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo. – ¡Contigo seguro que vamos a ganar!

-Je je je…

Ayano y Kyoko-chan se teletransportaron hasta allí, y poco después, las demás chicas.

Ayano: Akari-chan, ¿eso ha sido luz?

Así es. – Respondió alegremente Kyoko. – Nuestra querida Akari-chan también puede lanzar ataques de luz. Y ese que habéis visto no era todo su poder.

Todas las chicas estaban impresionadas.

-Increíble. – Dijo Rivalun. – Contigo en nuestro bando vamos a ganar seguro.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo. – Dijo Kyoko acariciando la cabeza de Akari.

-Je je je… Gracias, chicas. Pero aún debo mejorar. – Dijo Akari algo sonrojada por los halagos. – Ese no es todo mi poder. Y no debemos subestimar al adversario. Aún debo ser mucho más poderosa.

-Cierto. – Dijo Kyoko. – Pero aun así, creo que ya hemos ganado.

Nanamori: Kyoko, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que no se puede cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero decidme vosotras que no creéis que vamos a ganar.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada. Sabían perfectamente que no debían subestimar a los Caballeros del Silencio, pero que Akari-chan fuera tan poderosa, involuntariamente hizo que a ellas también les subiera la confianza.

Kyoko: Bueno, pues. A seguir entrenando. Sólo tenemos hoy.

Dicho esto, todas las chicas siguieron con su entrenamiento. Bueno, excepto Nanamori. Ella solo intentaba ver si podía predecir algo con sus sueños, pero nada.

Siguieron entrenando hasta las 9 de la noche, solo descansando para comer. Una vez llegada la noche y habiendo cenado, todas se dirigieron a las casas que tenían asignadas, algunas nerviosas y otras emocionadas pensando en el día de mañana.

* * *

Yui-chan: Te veo muy feliz, teniendo en cuenta que nos jugamos la vida.

Kyoko-chan: ¿Es que no has visto a Akari-chan? ¡Su poder es increíble! Vamos a ganar seguro.

-Yo también lo espero, pero no deberías tener tanta confianza. Fue precisamente tu exceso de confianza lo que hizo que murieras contra la Noche de Walpurgis.

-Sí, sí, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. El poder de Akari-chan es tan grande que simplemente no se me ocurre como no podríamos ganar.

-Ya, te entiendo… La verdad es que aunque sé que debo mantenerme alerta, una parte de mí también me dice que no podemos perder.

-¿Ves? Si hasta tú lo piensas.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, no podemos cantar victoria hasta que no hayamos derrotado al último Caballero del Silencio. Mientras quede uno de solo, la historia siempre se puede volver a repetir.

-Entonces fácil. Los matamos a todos y ya está. – Dijo Kyoko-chan con una sonrisa.

-¿Y también piensas matar a Akari, Himawari, Sakurako, Kaede, y Mari?

A Kyoko-chan se le borró completamente esa sonrisa.

-Deberíamos encontrar una forma de hacerlas volver al lado bueno, pero ahora mismo no sé cómo podríamos hacerlo. No sé ni si podríamos hacerlo…

Oír eso entristeció a Kyoko-chan, pero enseguida se mostró firme.

-Seguro que sí. Seguro que encontramos la manera. Si algo he aprendido este último año es que no hay nada imposible. Seguro que lo lograremos.

Yui-chan se sorprendió por esa actitud tan positiva de su amiga, pero pronto sonrió.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Las dos chicas se metieron en sus camas.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Yui-chan.

Más de 20 minutos después, Kyoko-chan no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado emocionada.

- _Je je, no veo como no podríamos ganar. El poder de Akari-chan es alucinante. Seguro que las aplasta a todas. Además, por si eso fuera poco, las chicas del Concilio han rejuvenecido, recuperando todo su poder, mientras que ellas siguen siendo adultas, por lo que tienen menos poder que antes._ – De pronto, Kyoko-chan cayó en algo. – _Un momento… Nanamori ha dicho que los Caballeros del Silencio saben que Akari-chan está aquí. Y que iban a prepararse para contraatacar. Entonces, sabiendo esto… Podría ser que… ¿Y si ellas también hubieran rejuvenecido?_

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido al mismo tiempo que una luz roja iluminó toda la sala, en una de las paredes de la cual, se proyectaron las sombras de dos chicas.

±Me pregunto, me pregunto... Me pregunto si lo sabes...

-Oye, oye, ¿ya te has enterado?

+No, ¿de qué?

-Se ve que una de las chicas de la escuela se transportó dentro de su anime favorito.

+¿En serio?

-Sí, sí. Como lo oyes. "Quisiera poder formar parte de mi anime favorito."

+"Concedido."

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando, donde estoy?"

+"Oye, tú. ¿Quién eres?"

-"¿Mirakurun? ¿Eres tú? ¡Entonces lo he conseguido! ¡He entrado dentro de mi anime favorito!"

+"Bueno, da igual quien seas mientras nos ayudes a luchar."

-"Por supuesto, por supuesto, contad conmigo." – Las sombras empezaron a esquivar ataques y a lanzar ataques de luz (que se veían en forma de sombras…) – "¡Wuuuuuw! ¡Tomad esta, enemigos! ¡Morid, morid!"

+"Oye, ¿quieres tomarte esto más seriamente?"

-"¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!"

La sombra que interpretaba a Mirakurun se giró, pero no pudo evitar que un ataque de sombras impactara en su cabeza y la decapitara, cayendo al suelo.

-"… Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba…"

.

.

.

±ME PREGUNTO, ME PREGUNTO... ME PREGUNTO SI LO SABES...

-¡Calla! – Dijo Yui-chan golpeando fuertemente a su amiga en la cabeza.

-Ay, ayayayayayayayay… Aiiiiiish…

-Deja de hacer ruido, estoy intentando dormir. … ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo con esta lámpara y estas figuras de papel?

-Je je je… Lo siento, es que no tenía sueño y quería hacer una referencia a Utena…

-¿Qué referencia? ¿De qué hablas? Deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a dormir.

-Sí, sí… – Dijo Kyoko mientras hacía desaparecer esa lámpara y las figuras que proyectaban sus sombras. Al parecer las había creado ella misma con magia.

Las dos chicas se volvieron a meter en la cama.

-Me pregunto, me pregunto... Me pregunto si lo sabes...

-Calla.

-Sí…

* * *

Mientras, en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, Kyubey contemplaba la escena.

-Vaya, esto sí que es raro... Eres especial, Kyoko. Diferente a las demás. ¿Tal vez... ¿Podría ser... Me pregunto, me pregunto... Me pregunto si lo sabes…

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	5. El primer encuentro con los Caballeros

Kyoko abrió los ojos, con una mirada llena de determinación en la cara. Se levantó de ésta, y se transformó en Chica Mágica, transformando su ropa y haciendo aparecer su báculo mientras sonaba una música épica de fondo.

-Por fin… Ha llegado el momento.

-Eh… Kyoko… ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ayano aún desde la cama extrañada por la actitud de su esposa y por esa música.

-Estoy lista… Para enfrentarme a los Caballeros del Silencio…

-No entiendo… ¿Y de dónde viene esa música?

-Me he levantado hace un rato, le he puesto y me he vuelto a la cama para dar la sensación de un despertar épico.

Ayano no sabía qué decir.

-Hoy… Hoy es el día en el que vamos a acabar con los Caballeros del Silencio… ¡Lo vamos a hacer! Porque somos las mejores Chicas Mágicas de este mundo… ¡Y porque tenemos con nosotras a las mejores chicas mágicas de otro mundo!

Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan y Yui todavía seguían dormidas. Kyoko-chan estaba completamente destapada, y con un pie encima de su amiga. Al parecer se había movido mucho durante la noche.

-Me pregunto, me pregunto... Me pregunto si lo sabes... – Balbuceaba Kyoko-chan aún dormida.

-¡DESPERTAAAAAD!

Las dos chicas cayeron al suelo asustadas por ese fuerte ruido que las despertó.

Yui-chan: ¡Ah! ¿¡Q-Q-Qu-Qué!?

Kyoko-chan: ¿¡Qué-Qué-Qué pasa!?

-¡DESPERTAD YA, DORMILONAS!

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué ocurre aquí!? – Gritó Yui entrando de golpe en el comedor, encontrándose a Kyoko con un megáfono. – ¿¡Kyoko!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-¡HE VENIDO A DESPERTAROS!

-¡SUELTA ESE MEGÁFONO! – Gritaron las otras tres.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 5: El primer encuentro con los Caballeros del Silencio

Todas las chicas mágicas se encontraban desayunando en casa de Nana.

-Vaya, al parecer no habéis tenido un despertar muy agradable. – Dijo Akari-chan con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor después de escuchar a sus amigas.

-Eres una idiota, Kyoko. – Dijo su amiga mientras comía claramente enfadada, al igual que su homónima y Kyoko-chan.

-Lo siento, lo siento… – Dijo Kyoko riendo.

-No hacía falta asustarnos de esa forma. Casi me da algo.

-Dímelo a mí. – Añadió Yui-chan.

-Sí, sí… Ya he dicho que lo siento.

Kyoko-chan: Increíble… No te pareces en nada a mí. Yo nunca haría algo así.

Todas las demás chicas miraron a Kyoko-chan con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?", cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ésta. Su homóloga levantó un pulgar y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Yey! ¡Somos iguales!

Kyoko-chan no sabía qué cara poner. Después de esto, Kyoko se levantó y cambió totalmente su expresión, poniéndose seria.

-Bien, se acabaron las bromas. Ha llegado el momento de ponernos serias. Hasta ahora me he tomado la libertad de hacer bromas porqué estamos entre amigas. Pero ahora nos vamos a jugar la vida. Y en un combate nunca hay que bromear, aprendí esto hace 14 años…

-Vaya, que cambio de actitud. – Dijo su esposa. – Ayer parecías totalmente convencida de que ganaríamos.

-Todavía lo estoy, pero eso no significa que podamos bajar la guardia. Akira es muy inteligente, extremadamente prudente y muy calculadora. Si nos coge con la guardia baja podría matarnos.

-Cierto. – Añadió Nanamori. – No sé cómo eran las brujas con las qué luchabais, pero los Caballeros del Silencio son extremadamente despiadados. Si tienen una oportunidad de mataros, no la desaprovecharán, aunque sea atacando por la espalda, como hicieron con Mirakurun. – Tanto las chicas del Holy Quintet como las que vieron la muerte de Mirakurun sintieron un escalofrío solo de recordar esas imágenes. – Nunca bajéis la guardia.

-Bien. Preparaos. Cuando todas hayáis acabado de comer vamos a ir a Japón y vamos a empezar con la lucha.

-¿Qué? ¿No deberíamos esperar por lo menos una hora para hacer la digestión? – Preguntó Saku-chan. – Si luchamos justo después de comer se nos podría revolver el estómago y podríamos vomitar. Y como ha dicho Nanamori, esos Caballeros de las Sombras no se esperarán a que acabemos para matarnos, ¿no?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Nanamori contestó.

-Es Caballeros del Silencio… Pero sí, tienes razón. Mejor esperar un rato.

-Sí. – Dijo Akari-chan. – Yo aún tengo que mentalizarme… No estoy lista para matar a nadie. Ojalá hubiera una forma de hacerlas regresar al bando de la luz.

-Sí, pero no veo cómo podríamos hacer eso. Al convertirse en Caballeros del Silencio su corazón se ha llenado de odio, rencor, ira, sombras y oscuridad. Para que regresaran al bando de la luz tendríamos que eliminar toda esa maldad de su corazón y llenarlo de alegría, felicidad, esperanza, amor y luz. Y no se me ocurre ninguna forma para que pudiéramos hac…

De pronto, Nanamori calló, y levantó la mirada. Todas las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo. Al parecer, todas tuvieron la misma idea. Todas miraron a Akari-chan, haciendo que ésta se extrañara.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-Akari-chan… ¿Tal vez tú…

Kyoko: ¿Tal vez tú… Podrías hacer eso?

-¿Eh?

Yui: ¿Tal vez tú podrías hacer que los Caballeros del Silencio regresaran al bando de la luz?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tiene sentido. – Dijo Ayano. – Akari-chan, tu poder es extremadamente enorme. Nunca se había visto a una Chica Mágica con un poder tan colosal.

-Además, Kyubey dijo que podías hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. – Añadió Kyoko.

-Y con una cantidad de luz tan grande como la que generas tú, podrías eliminar la oscuridad de los corazones de los Caballeros del Silencio y sustituirla por luz. – Agregó Yui-chan.

-¿De verdad… Creéis que podría hacer esto?

Kyoko: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y no solo no tendrías que matar a nadie y los Caballeros del Silencio perderían miembros, sino que por cada uno que perdieran, recibiríamos uno del lado de la luz!

-¡Eso sería increíble! – Dijo feliz Rivalun. – ¡Me muero de ganas de contárselo a Ganbo-sama!

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está Ganbo? – Preguntó emocionada Kyoko-chan. – Aún no lo he visto ni una sola vez.

-Se encuentra en mi mundo. Nos ayuda a preparar estrategias para combatir a los Caballeros del Silencio.

-¡Me encantaría conocerlo!

-Cuando haya acabado todo esto te llevaré a mi mundo para que lo conozcas, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Rivalun con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!

-Por fin… Kaede, Mari, Himawari, Sakurako… Y Akari… – Kyoko intentaba no llorar de la emoción. – Por fin… Después de tanto tiempo… ¡Os vamos a salvar!

-¡SÍ!

-Bien, entonces debemos pensar como lo haremos. – Dijo Nanamori.

Saku-chan: ¿A qué se refiere?

-Japón está lleno de enemigos. No podemos intentar convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas allí. Akari-chan todavía no lo ha hecho nunca. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará en hacerlo ni como lo hará. Otros Caballeros del Silencio podrían venir. Debemos capturarlos, traerlos aquí, y convertirlos aquí.

-¿Pero cómo haremos eso?

-Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que pensar.

-Bien. – Empezó Kyoko. – Como capturarlos es fácil. Debemos hacer que se queden sin fuerzas, y eso no será problema para Akari-chan. – Kyoko la miró. – Akari-chan, cuando los veas, atácales con luz con todo tu poder. Si eso no les deja fuera de combate, no sé qué lo hará.

-Sí. – Asintió Akari-chan.

-Bien. Después abriremos un portal y las traeremos aquí. Una vez aquí deberíamos aislarlas en algún lugar donde no haya sombras para que no puedan escapar y no puedan recuperar fuerzas. Así tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites para intentar convertirlas.

-Eso dejádmelo a mí. – Dijo Nana mientras cerró en puño y se picó el pecho orgullosa. – Voy a construir una celda donde la luz provenga de todas partes para que no haya ninguna sombra. Y si intentan escapar aumentaremos la potencia de la luz.

-¿Podrá hacer eso, sensei? – Preguntó Hima-chan.

-Por supuesto. Ahora que no solo tengo los conocimientos de la ciencia sino también los de la magia, ¡soy imparable!

-…

-Sí, sí, Rise. Aunque solo sea en el ámbito de la ciencia. En el terreno de la lucha no creo que os pueda servir de mucho.

-Muy bien. Ponte a ello, Nana… E intenta que esta vez no explote, a ser posible…

-Ja ja ja, tranquila. Ahora que puedo crear mis inventos con magia, serán perfectos.

-Creo que sería conveniente crear más de uno. – Dijo Rivalun. – Los Caballeros del Silencio nunca vienen solos. Y si ya han detectado el inmenso poder de Akari-chan, seguro que cuando aparezcamos allá vendrán muchos. Y deberíamos capturarlos a todos de golpe. Si los capturamos de uno en uno… Pues solo capturaremos uno… Los demás se escaparán y se lo contarán a la Gran Maestra. Y entonces sí que estaremos jodidos. Hay que capturar a todo el grupo de golpe.

-Cierto. Muy bien, pues. Crearé tantos como pueda.

-Bien. Ahora deberíamos definir quiénes iremos allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no iremos todas? – Preguntó Saku-chan.

-No creo que todas seamos necesarias. Además, si vamos todas, notarán mucha energía y mandarán a más Caballeros del Silencio. Debemos ser las menos posibles para que detecten menos poder. Así tal vez se confíen y manden menos guerreros. Así podremos capturarlos más fácilmente.

-Bien, pienso que Kyoko debería ir sí o sí. – Dijo Nanamori. – Al fin y al cabo, ella es nuestra Chica Mágica más poderosa y necesitaréis a alguien que sepa cómo actúan los Caballeros del Silencio.

-¡No! ¡Iré yo! – Gritó Ayano sorprendiendo a todas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó su esposa.

-Akari está obsesionada contigo, si te ve, te matará antes de que puedas pestañear. Y es tan rápida que ni aunque Yui-chan pueda parar el tiempo podría impedirlo. Yo soy casi tan poderosa como tú, y ningún Caballero del Silencio me odia tanto como Akari te odia a ti. Es mejor que vaya yo.

-Pero…

-Está decidido. No insistas. Además… No soportaría que te pasara nada malo…

-Ayano…

Ayano estaba triste. La simple idea de perder a Kyoko la hacía entristecer. Ésta le acarició las mejillas e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Parecía que Ayano fuera a llorar. Kyoko se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se dieron un dulce beso que duró unos segundos. Ver eso hizo sentir algo extraña a Kyoko-chan e hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó suavemente Kyoko.

Ayano asintió.

-Bien. – Nanamori siguió. – Como ha dicho Ayano, Yui-chan puede parar el tiempo. Ese poder puede sernos muy útil. También irás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Y obviamente también necesitamos a Akari-chan. Ella es la base de nuestro plan.

-¡Sí!

-Bien, pues creo que con vosotras tres es suficiente. Si vais más podríamos fracasar, y entonces todo nuestro plan se iría al traste.

-Bien, pues. Nana, crea esas celdas o lo que sea. Cuando hayas hecho unas cuantas y puedas controlarlas, avísanos para que Ayano, Yui-chan y Akari-chan vayan a Japón.

-De acuerdo. Pues voy a mi laboratorio. ¿Vienes, Rise?

Esta asintió. Después Nana creó un portal.

-¡Guau, esto es increíble!

Las otras chicas sonrieron. Era la primera vez que Nana utilizaba magia y ver su reacción les parecía divertido.

-¿Vamos?

Rise le sonrió y las dos cruzaron el portal. Justo después desapareció. Después de eso, se produjo el silencio.

-… ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras? – Preguntó Akari-chan.

-Vosotras no sé, pero yo voy a hacer algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que llegamos a este mundo.

Las chicas, extrañas se preguntaron que era ese algo. Kyoko-chan se levantó y se acercó a Mirakurun.

-¡MIRAKURUN!

Kyoko-chan se le tiró encima y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Mirakurun! ¡Por fin puedo tocarte!

A todas las demás chicas les apareció una gota de sudor, excepto a Saku-chan y Kyoko, que reían, mientras Mirakurun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Chicas.

-Ah, Kyubey. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que os interesaría saber esto.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó Kyoko-chan extrañada mientras soltaba a Mirakurun.

-No solo los Caballeros del Silencio se han enterado de la presencia de Akari. Las Chicas Mágicas también.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron todas sorprendidas.

-Afuera no se habla de otra cosa.

Yui encendió la tele y puso las noticias.

- _Aún se desconoce qué fue esa explosión de energía que se detectó ayer o como se originó. Hay quien dice que el Concilio de la Luz ha encontrado una Chica Mágica con un potencial suficientemente grande como para acabar con los Caballeros del Silencio. Otras versiones dicen que no es obra de una Chica Mágica, sino de un arma creada por el Concilio, ya que mucha gente sostiene que es imposible que exista una Chica Mágica con un poder tan grande. Desde el Concilio de la Luz aún no han dado una explicación._

-Vaya, parece que la has liado bien, Akari-chan. – Dijo Kyoko en broma.

-Es cierto, si los Caballeros del Silencio te han detectado, obviamente también lo han hecho las Chicas Mágicas. – Dijo Nanamori.

-Menudo lío. ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Ayano.

Nanamori: De momento creo que es mejor que no digamos nada. Cualquier cosa que digamos puede ser utilizada en contra nuestra por los Caballeros del Silencio. Desde el Concilio ya se inventarán alguna explicación.

Las demás asintieron.

-Deberías estar feliz, Akari-chan. – Dijo Kyoko-chan. – Antes nadie notaba tu presencia y ahora la nota todo el mundo.

-¡Jooo! ¡No digas eso!

-Ja ja ja, tranquila, era broma. – Dijo Kyoko-chan riéndose.

En ese momento, se abrió un portal del cual salió Nana.

-Chicas, el invento ya está listo.

-¿Tan rápido? – Se sorprendieron todas.

-Claro. Ahora que soy una chica mágica puedo crear cualquier cosa solo imaginándolo. Ha sido suficiente imaginar la forma del invento, su funcionamiento y opciones. Solo con eso he podido crearlo.

-¡Qué guay! – Exclamó emocionada Saku-chan. – ¡Sensei, ¿podemos verlo?!

-Claro, venid.

Todas las chicas y Kyubey cruzaron el portal, llegando al laboratorio de Nana. Era una estancia muy grande, con muchas mesas con tubos y frascos que contenían diferentes líquidos. En medio de la sala, había cuatro gruesas paredes de cristal que formaban una pequeña zona cerrada.

-Es esto.

-¿Esto?

-Sí. Desde fuera podemos ver el interior, pero desde dentro no se puede ver el exterior. Además, por dentro pueden emitir una luz hasta 20 veces más brillante que la del Sol. Ningún Caballero del Silencio podría soportar esto, ni siquiera Akira. Ahora voy a crear más. Cuando hayáis capturado a algunos Caballeros del Silencio, traedlos aquí. Como no podrán utilizar ningún ataque debido a que no habrá ninguna sombra, y la luz las debilitará, Akari-chan podrá estar dentro con ellas el tiempo que necesite sin ningún miedo.

-¡Es genial! ¿Y cómo funciona? – Preguntó Saku-chan.

Nana hizo aparecer un mando en sus manos.

-Con este mando puedo controlar la cantidad de luz que se emite, además de que también puedo hacer que desde dentro se pueda ver el exterior o no.

-¡Qué guay! – Pero no veo ninguna puerta. ¿Cómo va a entrar y salir Akari-chan? ¿Y cómo vamos a meter a los Caballeros de las Sombras?

-Es Caballeros del Silencio, y solo vais a poder entrar y salir de aquí creando portales o teletransportándoos.

-¿Qué? Pero para hacer eso gastamos mucha energía. – Replicó Yui.

-Lo sé. Pero tenía que ser completamente hermético. Si ponía una puerta o algo parecido, los Caballeros del Silencio podrían escapar.

-Ya…

-Bueno, entonces creo que todo está listo. Nana, crea unos cuantos más. Mientras, Ayano, Akari-chan y Yui-chan irán a Japón.

-¿Qué estrategia tenemos? – Preguntó Akari-chan.

-Fácil. Una vez lleguéis allí, algún Caballero del Silencio detectará vuestra presencia. Cuando llegue, Yui-chan para el tiempo, tú lo atacas con luz dejándolo inconsciente, y lo traéis aquí.

-… ¿Y ya está?

-No hace falta más. Cuanto más simple mejor.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

-Sobre todo, ocultad vuestra energía todo lo que podáis. Tiene que parecer que sois muy débiles para que no lleguen muchos Caballeros de golpe.

-Sí. – Respondieron Akari-chan y Yui-chan.

-¡Bien, pues! ¡Adelante! Y tened cuidado… – Dijo Kyoko.

-Tranquila. – Dijo Ayano con una sonrisa. – ¿Listas?

Yui-chan y Akari-chan asintieron. Acto seguido, Ayano abrió un portal a Japón, el cual cruzaron enseguida. Los Caballeros del Silencio detectaron inmediatamente la presencia de Chicas Mágicas.

Akira: Están aquí.

Akari: Sí, yo también puedo notarlo. Esa energía… Es la misma que la de ayer, pero mucho más débil.

Akira asintió.

-Y además de la suya, detecto dos energías más. Una es Ayano… Y la otra…

-Es Yui. – Acabó la frase Yuri.

-Tenemos que matar a esa doble suya y de Akari antes de que pueda atacarnos. – Dijo muy seriamente Keiko.

-¡Yo quiero ir! – Gritó emocionada Ayaka. – ¡Si el Concilio de la Luz creen que con una doble suya conseguirán detenernos están muy equivocadas!

-¡CIERTO! – Añadió Risa. – ¡VAMOS A DEMOSTRARLES A ESAS CHICAS MÁGICAS QUE USTED ES ÚNICA, OH, GRAN MAESTRA! ¡Y QUE POR MUCHO QUE TRAIGAN A UNA DOBLE SUYA NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁN GANARNOS!

Akira sonrió, y Akari no se lo tomó mal (teniendo en cuenta que ella también era una "doble" de Akira).

-¡Yo también quiero ir! – Dijo Sakuragi. – Hace tiempo que no lucho de verdad, y me muero de ganas de matar a una Chica Mágica.

-Bien. – Respondió Akira. – Ellas también son tres, así que creo que con vosotras tres será suficiente. Mientras una de vosotras mata a mi doble, las otras matad a Yui y a Ayano. Recordad, no dudéis ni un segundo.

-Sí. – Sakuragi asintió sonriendo con malicia, y acto seguido, las tres voluntarias se fundieron en sombras, desapareciendo de allí.

* * *

Las tres chicas mágicas se encontraban en alerta. Estaban en posición de ataque e iban mirando hacia los lados con frecuencia moviendo los ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Yui-chan.

-A unos cuantos quilómetros de nuestra antigua escuela.

-La secundaria Nanamori es el cuartel general de los Caballeros del Silencio, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Así que tened mucho cuidado. En cualquier momento podrían aparecer las secuaces de Akira.

Las tres chicas avanzaban muy lentamente y con cautela a través de ese bosquecillo. Aquí también parecía que estuviese amaneciendo, como en América, pero en realidad estaba oscureciendo, debido a que Japón se encontraba en la otra punta del mundo. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles, dándole un aire tenebroso. De pronto, Ayano se detuvo.

-Detecto algo… Se acercan… Estad preparadas.

Akari-chan y Yui-chan estaban muy nerviosas, pero sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Poco a poco, la energía de las sombras que detectaba Ayano se iba haciendo cada vez mayor. Finalmente, pudieron ver cómo unas sombras se acercaban rápidamente hasta quedar a unos 10 metros de ellas. Cuando estuvieron a esa distancia, se materializaron de inmediato, convirtiéndose en Sakuragi, Risa, y Ayaka. Nada más solidificarse, las chicas mágicas iban a atacar, pero no pudieron. Las tres chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver que las tres Caballeros del Silencio tenían la misma edad que las chicas del Concilio. Antes ni siquiera de que pudieran decir "¿Qué?", Sakuragi se lanzó contra Akari-chan y le atravesó el corazón con un puñal de sombras. Akari-chan no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de gritar, pues inmediatamente después, Sakuragi lanzó un rayo de sombras destrozándole completamente el corazón. Las otras dos chicas se quedaron horrorizadas al ver el cuerpo de Akari-chan caer al suelo. Estaban tan impactadas que casi no pudieron ver que Ayaka y Risa se lanzaron hacia ellas con espadas de sombras. Yui-chan pudo detener el tiempo cuando justo la espada de Ayaka estaba a punto de atravesarle el cuello. Yui-chan vio horrorizada la ara de Ayaka. Era igual que Ayano, pero con una expresión de odio que nunca antes había visto. Ver esa expresión en la cara de una amiga le provocó un escalofrío. Rápidamente miró a Ayano y vio que también se había salvado por los pelos, con la espada de Risa a muy poca distancia de su corazón. Yui-chan sintió otro escalofrío al ver la cara de Risa, pero intentando ignorarlo, rápidamente cogió de la mano a Ayano, haciendo que el tiempo volviera a correr para ella también. Cuando Ayano se dio cuenta de que Risa estaba a punto de atravesarla, inmediatamente se lanzó hacia atrás, aunque no pudo ir muy lejos, debido a que Yui-chan la tenía cogida de la mano. Ayano tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta que Yui-chan había parado el tiempo. Una vez asumido eso, empezó la paranoia.

-Y-Y-Yu-Yui-chan… ¿Cómo es… Que tienen nuestra edad? Y Akari-chan…

Ayano miró horrorizada el cuerpo de Akari-chan, con un enorme agujero atravesándola. Ver eso la dejó en estado de shock.

-¡Ayano! ¿¡Puedes crear un portal con una sola mano!?

-S-S-Sí. – Dijo ésta aún impactada.

-¡Pues rápido, hazlo!

Ayano intentó crear un portal. Tardó más tiempo de lo normal, ya que no se podía concentrar debido a lo que acababa de ver, pero finalmente pudo crearlo. Entonces, con la otra mano, Yui-chan cogió el cuerpo de Akari-chan.

-¡Rápido!

Yui-chan cruzó el portal, cogiendo con una mano la mano de Ayano, y con la otra el cuerpo de Akari-chan. Cuando lo hubieron cruzado, el tiempo volvió a ponerse en marcha. Risa y Ayaka salieron disparadas hacia adelante. Cuando se detuvieron, se dieron cuenta de que Ayano, Yui-chan y Akari-chan habían desaparecido. Esto dejó confusas a las tres Caballeros del Silencio.

-¿¡QUÉ… ¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?

-Han desaparecido… ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Ayaka.

Sakuragi también estaba confundida. Ninguna de las tres entendía como habían podido desaparecer de golpe.

-Rayos, eso no nos lo esperábamos. Pero bueno, da igual… Hemos matado a la doble de Akari y la Gran Maestra. El Concilio de la Luz ha perdido a su mejor baza. Ahora que ya no tienen a esa otra Akari están perdidas. Seguro que eso las desesperará, y eso hará que su poder disminuya, haciendo que tengan menos posibilidades de ganar. Eso hará que se desesperen aún más, y que su poder disminuya aún más, y así sucesivamente… – Sakuragi sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Ayaka, sonriendo también.

-No hemos podido matar a Ayano y a Yui, pero sí a esa Akari, así que seguro que la Gran Maestra estará contenta.

Las tres Caballeros de fundieron entre las sombras para ir a informar a su maestra los acontecimientos.

* * *

Por otro lado, Yui-chan salió corriendo del portal al laboratorio de Nana, con Akari-chan y Ayano cogidas. Todas se quedaron impactadas al ver lo que vieron.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? – Exclamó Nana.

-Akari-chan… Ha muer… – Ayano no pudo acabar la frase. Pero no hizo falta. Todas sabían lo que le había pasado a la chica.

-No. Aún no ha muerto. – Dijo Yui-chan.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritaron todas sorprendidas.

Yui-chan recostó a su amiga en el suelo, llevó sus manos hacia el agujero que le había provocado Sakuragi, y empezó a emitir luz. En pocos segundos, el agujero ya no estaba. Akari-chan inspiró fuertemente, asustando a todas, y rápidamente abrazó con fuerza a Yui-chan.

-Yui-chan… Por un momento… Pensé que no lo contaba… – Sollozó Akari-chan con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su amiga la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es que Akari-chan sigue viva? – Preguntó Kyoko-chan.

-En su momento me molestó que Kyubey nos extrajera nuestras almas al convertirnos en chicas mágicas… Pero ahora veo que es una ventaja…

-Espera, ¿qué?

Hima-chan: A-Akari-chan, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kyubey nos extrajo nuestras almas?

-Ahora eso no importa. – Dijo muy seria Yui-chan. – Ahora lo importante es… – Yui-chan miró a Kyubey con una mirada yandere. – Kyubey… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿¡Has sido tú quién ha rejuvenecido a los Caballeros del Silencio!?

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Todas las demás se quedaron impactadas por lo que dijo Yui, pero no tanto como se quedaron al escuchar la respuesta de Kyubey.

-Sí, he sido yo.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	6. La última oportunidad

En el laboratorio de Nana se abrió un portal del cual salió corriendo Yui-chan con Akari-chan y Ayano cogidas. Todas se quedaron impactadas al ver lo que vieron.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!? – Exclamó Nana.

-Akari-chan… Ha muer…

-No. Aún no ha muerto. – Dijo Yui-chan.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Yui-chan recostó a su amiga en el suelo, llevó sus manos hacia el agujero que le había provocado Sakuragi, y empezó a emitir luz. En pocos segundos, el agujero ya no estaba. Akari-chan inspiró fuertemente, asustando a todas, y rápidamente abrazó con fuerza a Yui-chan.

-Yui-chan… Por un momento… Pensé que no lo contaba… – Sollozó Akari-chan con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su amiga la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es que Akari-chan sigue viva? – Preguntó Kyoko-chan.

-En su momento me molestó que Kyubey nos extrajera nuestras almas al convertirnos en chicas mágicas… Pero ahora veo que es una ventaja…

-Espera, ¿qué?

Hima-chan: A-Akari-chan, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kyubey nos extrajo nuestras almas?

-Ahora eso no importa. – Dijo muy seria Yui-chan. – Ahora lo importante es… – Yui-chan miró a Kyubey con una mirada yandere. – Kyubey… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿¡Has sido tú quién ha rejuvenecido a los Caballeros del Silencio!?

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Todas las demás se quedaron impactadas por lo que dijo Yui, pero no tanto como se quedaron al escuchar la respuesta de Kyubey.

-Sí, he sido yo.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 6: La última oportunidad

En la sala se produjo un silencio total. Todas estaban impactadas, incluso Yui-chan. Aunque ella ya sospechaba de Kyubey, en el fondo quería que no hubiese sido él.

-¿Que… ¿Que has hecho qué? – Dijo Kyoko perpleja.

-¿¡Cómo has podido!? – Gritó Yui-chan claramente enfadada.

Chitose: ¿Los… ¿Los Caballeros del Silencio… También han rejuvenecido?

Nana: ¿¡Por qué has hecho esto!? ¡Te pedí claramente que solo rejuveneciéramos las que nos encontrábamos en esta sala!

-No. No dijiste eso. Dijiste que querías que rejuvenecieran todas las chicas que se encontraran en esta sala provenientes de este universo o del de Mirakurun, excepto Mirakurun. En ningún momento dijiste que rejuvenecieran SÓLO las que se encontraran en esta sala. – Todas abrieron enormemente los ojos. – Yo te concedí tu deseo. Rejuvenecí a todas las chicas que se encontraban en esta sala provenientes de este universo o del de Mirakurun, excepto Mirakurun, pero me tomé la licencia de rejuvenecer también a los Caballeros del Silencio.

Yui-chan: ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Si os hubiera rejuvenecido solamente a vosotras, solo vosotras habríais recuperado todo vuestro poder, con lo que habríais derrotado a los Caballeros del Silencio muy fácilmente y desprendiendo muy poca energía. En cambio, al rejuvenecer también a los Caballeros del Silencio, ellos también han recuperado todo su poder, con lo cual os será más difícil derrotarlos y al luchar contra ellos tendréis que utilizar todo vuestro poder, desprendiendo así más energía.

-¿Has rejuvenecido a los Caballeros del Silencio solo para poder recolectar más energía? – Dijo Yui-chan perpleja.

-Exacto.

Ninguna dijo nada. No podían creer que Kyubey hubiera sido capaz de esto.

-Eres… despreciable…

Yui-chan rápidamente creó una pistola y disparó a Kyubey, atravesándole la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todas excepto a Akari-chan.

-¡Yu-Yui-chan! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? – Gritó Kyoko.

-¡O-Oye! – Dijo su otra yo. – Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero creo que tampoco hacía falta matarle…

-Matarle dice… Sigue vivo.

-¿Qué?

-Da igual lo que lo hagas. Kyubey puede crear tantas copias de sí mismo como quiera. Básicamente es como si fuera inmortal.

-Exacto.

Todas se giraron al escuchar la voz de Kyubey, que estaba encima de una mesa como si nada. Todas excepto Yui-chan y Akari-chan estaban alucinando.

-¿¡Qu-Qué!?

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí!? ¿¡Es que acaso soy la única que puede morir!? – Preguntó confusa Mirakurun.

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Kyubey saltando de la mesa al suelo y acercándose a su cadáver. – Las chicas que yo he convertido en chicas mágicas también pueden morir si se les rompe su Gema del Alma.

Kyubey empezó a comerse su cadáver, lo cual les revolvió el estómago a todas, excepto a Yui-chan, que ya era la tercera vez que veía esto.

-O-Oye, Yui-chan. ¿Qué ha querido decir con esto? – Preguntó Kyoko-chan.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que ha dicho antes Akari-chan? – Dijo Hima-chan.

Yui-chan asintió.

-Cuando Kyubey convierte una chica en chica mágica, extrae su alma de su cuerpo y la reubica en la Gema del Alma, de este modo, da igual el daño que te hagan, mientras tu Gema del Alma sigua intacta seguirás viva.

-¿¡Qué… ¿¡Qué has dicho!? – Preguntó Tomoko conmocionada. Yui-chan pudo ver que Nana y Nanamori tenían esa misma cara.

-¿¡Es que acaso no se lo has dicho!? – Le preguntó a Kyubey.

-No lo creí necesario.

-¡Serás desgraciado!

-¿¡Cómo has podido hacernos esto!? – Preguntó enfadada Nana.

-Pero si es una ventaja.

-¡Da igual! ¡Deberías habérnoslo dicho! – Gritó Chinatsu. Ésta miró a su hermana. – Onee-chan, lo siento. Yo… No sabía nada de esto… – Dijo a punto de llorar. Su hermana la abrazó.

-No llores, Chinatsu. No es tu culpa.

-Exacto. – Dijo Yui-chan. – Es culpa de este desgraciado.

-Siempre es igual. No puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué los seres humanos dais tanto valor al lugar exacto donde se encuentra vuestra alma?

-Tu nunca podrías entenderlo. No tienes sentimientos. Además… Esto no es todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún hay más? – Preguntó Nanamori.

Yui-chan asintió.

-A partir de ahora tendréis que llevar estas Gemas siempre con vosotras a todas partes, vayáis donde vayáis. Si os alejáis más de 100 metros de ellas, caeréis al suelo inconscientes.

Todas menos Akari-chan se sorprendieron muchísimo.

-Maldito… ¡Desgraciado! – Gritó Nanamori indignada. –¡Deberías habérnoslo dicho!

-¿Por qué? Sabía que actuaríais de esta forma, así que pensé que sería mejor si no os lo decía.

La mayoría de las chicas apretaban los dientes de rabia y miraban a Kyubey con odio.

-Sí, lo que ha hecho Kyubey está mal. – Dijo Akari-chan. – Pero tiene razón, es una ventaja. Gracias a ello sigo viva. Si no fuera por esto… Habría muerto. Esto me ha salvado la vida. Y también se la salvó a Himawari-chan en un par de ocasiones.

Todas las chicas miraron a Akari-chan. Nanamori, aunque aún estaba enfadada, intentó mantener la cabeza fría.

-Sí, tienes razón. La verdad es que sí que es una ventaja. Además, en estos momentos seguro que los Caballeros del Silencio piensan que has muerto. Cuando volváis allí la próxima vez y vean que estás perfectamente, seguro que se quedarán paradas de la impresión, y en ese momento podréis atacarlas.

-Vamos a pagarles con su propia moneda. – Dijo Ayano.

Nanamori asintió.

-Parece que volvemos a tener la ventaja de nuestra parte. De momento creo que es mejor que no volváis allí hasta mañana. Seguro que quien sea que os haya atacado se lo contará a Akira, quien feliz por creer que han matado a Akari-chan volverá a su mundo a encargarse de los asuntos que tiene allí. Es entonces, cuando se encuentre en el otro mundo, cuando debemos atacar. Esta vez seremos nosotras quienes las tomaremos por sorpresa.

-¡SÍ!

-Bien. Creo que tenemos un día más para entrenarnos, así que vamos a ello. Aunque… Akari-chan, tú creo que es mejor que no hagas nada. Si detectan otra vez tu energía nuestro plan se desmoronará totalmente. Tú descansa y recupérate.

-Sí.

-Bien, tomémonos de las manos. – Dijo Kyoko para poder ir otra vez a las montañas a entrenar.

Todas se tomaron de las manos, excepto Akari-chan. Yui-chan miró molesta a Kyubey.

-No creas que he dejado de odiarte.

Justo después desapareció junto con las otras, quedándose Kyubey solo con Akari-chan.

* * *

Mientras, en Japón, Risa, Ayaka y Sakuragi regresaron a la escuela Nanamori, donde estaban el resto de Caballeros del Silencio que conocían personalmente a Akira. Aparecieron solidificándose de entre las sombras.

-Ya está hecho, Gran Maestra, hemos eliminado a su doble y a la de Akari.

Akira sonrió.

-Bien hecho chicas, además también habéis eliminado a Ayano y a Yui por lo que veo. – Dijo Akira ya que había dejado de notar esa energía.

Sakuragi iba a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera, Akira continuó.

-Pobre Kyoko. Se va a poner muy triste cuando se dé cuenta de que su amada ha muerto. – Dijo sonriendo con maldad. – Eso va a debilitarla mucho, y podremos derrotarla fácilmente. Y cuando las Chicas Mágicas vean que hemos matado a su antigua líder y fundadora del nuevo Concilio de la Luz… Habremos ganado.

Después de escuchar a su maestra decir eso, ahora las tres Caballeros temían decirle que Ayano seguía con vida, pero tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlo, y era mejor contárselo en aquel momento que esperar a que se diera cuenta por sí misma.

-Esto… Gran Maestra… – Empezó a decir Sakuragi.

-¿Sí?

-Verá… Ayano y Yui… Siguen vivas.

Akira se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?

-Si ya no nota su energía no es porque las hayamos matado, sino porqué se fueron antes de que pudiéramos matarlas.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué habéis hecho? ¡Os he dicho que no dudarais ni un segundo! – Dijo Akira empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Y-y no dudamos! – Intervino Ayaka. – Las atacamos nada más llegamos allí, pero justo antes de que pudiéramos matarlas, desaparecieron.

-¿Y por qué habéis vuelto? – Dijo Yuri. – Si se han teletransportado deben estar por aquí cerca. No pueden teletransportarse muy lejos.

-Es que no se teletransportaron. Simplemente desaparecieron.

Esto extrañó un poco a todos los Caballeros.

-En un momento estaban allí y al instante siguiente ya no. No hubo ninguna luz ni nada. Simplemente desaparecieron.

Los Caballeros del Silencio se quedaron pensativos un rato. Finalmente, Akira habló.

-Entonces solo hay una explicación. Esa Yui no era la de este universo. – Las demás se sorprendieron.

-¿Quiere decir… ¿Que era de otro universo como su doble? – Preguntó Yuri.

Akira asintió.

-Sí. Ya os dije que si habían traído una copia mía y de Akari, también habrían traído a otras. Ahora sabemos que hay otra Yui, y que tiene un poder extraño que puede hacerlas desaparecer. Pero bueno… Hemos acabado con la otra Akari. Seguro que eso las ha dejado tocadas.

-Sí. – Dijo Akari. – Esa otra yo tenía un poder colosal. Sin ella están perdidas. Aunque no entiendo cómo consiguió ser tan poderosa. Debía amar muchísimo a alguien para tener tanto poder. Y esa otra persona debía amarla muchísimo a ella. Me pregunto quién debía ser, no me imagino amar a otra persona que no seas tú. – Dijo abrazando a Akira por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Después de pensar un rato, Sakurako dijo:

-¿Tal vez… Tu hermana?

Todas se quedaron calladas.

-Eso sí que sería raro… – Dijo Akari.

-Y lo dice quién se ha casado con su doble. – Contestó su esposa en broma.

-Tú eres especial, Akira. – Dijo Akari tomándole de la mejilla.

Las dos se dieron un dulce beso. Después, Akira continuó.

-Aunque no hay que olvidar que se trata de otro universo. Las leyes ahí pueden ser completamente diferentes. Tal vez el poder de una Chica Mágica de ese universo no se determine en función de si ama a alguien o no.

-¿Cómo sería entonces?

-No lo sé. ¿Pero qué más da? Hemos eliminado a esa copia mía y destruido la única esperanza de las Chicas Mágicas de acabar con nosotras, y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Je je, tienes razón.

-Bien, ahora que hemos vuelto a tomar las riendas, debo volver a nuestro mundo. Las Chicas Mágicas de allí nos están ganando terreno en Oceanía, y tengo que poner remedio a eso. ¿Vienes, Akari?

-Claro.

Akira abrió un portal y ella y su esposa cruzaron al mundo de Mirakurun.

* * *

En el otro lado del Pacífico, Akari-chan estaba estirada en una cama, mirando al techo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-¿El qué?

-¡Que habías rejuvenecido a los Caballeros del Silencio!

-Porqué habríais podido preparar una estrategia para derrotarlos más fácilmente y no hubierais desprendido tanta energía.

-¿¡Es que solo piensas en eso!? ¡He estado a punto de morir! ¡Y casi mueren también Yui-chan y Ayano!

-Me alegra que no haya pasado. Si hubieras muerto hubiéramos perdido nuestra mayor fuente de energía.

-¿¡Es qué solo te importamos por eso!?

-Akari, ya te expliqué hace un tiempo por qué hacemos lo que hacemos. Pensé que lo habías entendido. Nosotros solo queremos alargar la vida útil del universo.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No todo vale aunque sea para salvar al universo!

-¿Estás diciendo que te importan más la vida de unas pocas personas que las de todos los seres del universo?

-¡No! Pero… ¡Tiene que haber otra forma! ¡El universo está lleno de estrellas! ¿¡No podéis utilizar la energía que desprenden!?

-Me temo que no es tan fácil, Akari. La energía que generan las estrellas es mucho menor que la energía que necesitan para producirla. ¿Te crees que no lo hemos intentado ya? El sistema que teníamos era el más eficiente hasta que tú lo destruiste. Ahora, la forma más eficiente que tenemos de recolectar energía es la de dos fuerzas de magia opuestas enfrentándose con todo su poder.

Akari-chan seguía mirando a Kyubey con enfado sin decir nada.

-Akari, tienes que comprender que nosotros no somos el enemigo. No deseamos ningún mal a la raza humana. Sólo buscamos la forma más eficiente de contrarrestar la entropía del universo.

-Aunque eso suponga matar a gente inocente… – Suspiró Akari-chan volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

-Ojalá pudieras comprenderlo, Akari.

-Ojalá tú pudieras comprendernos a nosotros.

Kyubey suspiró.

-Creo que no vale la pena seguir discutiendo sobre esto.

-Cierto. – Dijo Akari-chan con desgana.

* * *

Mientras, Kyoko estaba teniendo problemas para enfrentar a Yui-chan. Más que un entrenamiento, parecía que estuvieran luchando a muerte, y Kyoko a duras penas podía esquivar los ataques de Yui-chan.

-¡Y-Yui-chan! ¡Para por favor! – Gritó Kyoko creando un escudo que fue destruido por un ataque de energía de Yui-chan, el impacto del cual lanzó a Kyoko a más de 10 metros.

Antes de que se pudiera recuperar, Yui-chan lanzó otro ataque de energía contra ella. Kyoko consiguió teletransportarse a 200 metros de allí justo antes de que el ataque la tocara, y bien que hizo, ya que todo en un radio de 160 metros fue destruido debido al ataque. Las otras chicas no podían hacer nada más que mirar asombradas el inmenso poder de Yui-chan. Ésta respiraba agitadamente, claramente cansada debido al esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Tras haberse recuperado un poco, Kyoko se teletransportó a unos 10 metros de ella.

-O-Oye… Yui-chan… Ya sé que te dije que me atacaras con todo tu poder, pero tampoco hace falta que me mates…

-Lo siento… Es que…

Yui-chan bajó la mirada. En su cara se podía ver una mezcla entre enfado, tristeza y decepción.

-Estás… Enfadada, ¿verdad?

-Ese… Maldito desgraciado… ¿Cómo ha podido hacernos eso? – Kyoko iba a consolarla, pero Yui-chan continuó. – Lo siento. He descargado toda mi furia con Kyubey contigo. Un poco más y te mato…

-Sí, y a diferencia de él yo no puedo resucitar. – Dijo Kyoko en tono de broma para intentar animar a Yui-chan. Pero al ver que ésta seguía igual, se fue hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sabes… Lo que más me molesta… No es que haya hecho esto… Sino que estaba empezando a confiar en él…

-Yui-chan…

-Creía… Que le importábamos… Empezaba a caerme bien… Que haya hecho eso ha sido tan… – Yui-chan parecía que fura a llorar. Kyoko la abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido por Yui-chan.

-Vamos, tranquila, no pasa nada. – Decía dulcemente Kyoko mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Kyoko luego de un rato.

-Sí, gracias. – Respondió Yui-chan separándose de ella y con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, pues sigamos entrenando… Pero esta vez intenta no matarme. – Dijo sonriendo Kyoko.

Yui-chan también sonrió.

-Sí.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, el cual pasaron entrenando, hasta que llegó la noche y todas se fueron a dormir a las casas que tenían asignadas.

-Realmente estabas enfadada, ¿eh, Yui-chan? – Dijo Kyoko-chan metiéndose en la cama mientras su amiga se metía en la suya.

-Sí. Ese maldito Kyubey… Me pone de los nervios solo pensar en él. Por suerte la otra tú me ha tranquilizado. Ojalá fueras tú tan madura como ella.

-Te recuerdo que nos ha despertado gritando con un megáfono. – Respondió Kyoko-chan algo molesta.

-Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado.

-Jooo, yo también sé comportarme de forma madura cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

Yui-chan recordó cómo su amiga se preocupó por ella cuando fue invadida por un ataque de rabia porque una bruja estuvo a punto de hacer que Kyoko-chan se suicidara.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Yui-chan sonriendo mientras se acostaba y cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Su amiga se extrañó un poco por ese cambio de actitud, pero no le dio importancia. Cerró la luz, y se tumbó en la cama dispuesta también a dormir, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde que se enteró de que los Caballeros del Silencio también habían rejuvenecido.

-Yui-chan… ¿Sigues despierta?

-¿Cómo quieres que me haya dormido en solo 20 segundos?

-Verás… Ayer por la noche… Imaginé que era posible que los Caballeros del Silencio también hubieran rejuvenecido. Eso ha hecho que me sorprendiera aún más hoy cuando me he enterado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Crees que es posible que pueda… Predecir el futuro?

-No es exactamente eso. – Dijo Kyubey.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Dijo enfadada Yui-chan girándose hacia donde estaba Kyubey.

-Resulta que no he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación, y bueno, no es que Kyoko pueda predecir el futuro exactamente. Pero de forma inconsciente puede percibir cosas que tengan cierta importancia. Ese debe ser tu poder especial.

-¿Mi poder especial?

-He podido darme cuenta que las chicas mágicas, aparte de tener unos poderes en común todas ellas, cada una tiene un poder único. Por ejemplo, Yui puede parar el tiempo, Himawari tiene hipervelocidad, y tú puedes percibir cosas importantes. Aunque se ve que aún no has desarrollado del todo ese poder, ya que ni tú misma te diste cuenta de que lo habías percibido.

-Entonces… ¿Si me entreno podría aprender a utilizar ese poder y podría saber qué hacen los Caballeros del Silencio para así tener ventaja sobre ellos?

-Pues es posible. Aunque con la estrategia que tenéis montada creo que tardarías más tiempo en perfeccionar tu poder que el tiempo que tardaréis en derrotarlos.

-Entonces, ¿no vale la pena que lo intente?

-Tú misma. También podría pasar alguna cosa que hiciera que vuestro plan saliera mal y entonces ese poder os sería de ayuda. Además, también os sería útil cuando volváis a vuestro mundo.

-Si es que conseguimos volver. – Replicó Yui-chan. – Hoy casi muere Akari-chan por tu culpa.

-Venga, venga, no empecéis otra vez. – Intervino Kyoko-chan. – Bien, pues mañana, mientras Ayano, Yui-chan y Akari-chan vuelven otra vez a Japón, yo intentaré mejorar mi habilidad.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Alguien te ha pedido tu opinión?

-¡Yui-chan!

-¿Qué?

Kyoko-chan miraba a su amiga algo sorprendida por la actitud borde de ésta con Kyubey, aunque la entendía.

-Bueno, veo que aquí estoy de más. Mejor me voy.

-Sí, mejor.

Después de que Kyubey se fuera, Kyoko-chan le habló a su amiga.

-Oye, tampoco hace falta que le hables así.

-¿Acaso lo defiendes?

-Claro que no, pero tampoco creo que sea necesario tratarle así. Además, no me gusta que actúes así, no es propio de ti.

Yui-chan se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Tú no sabes los dolores de cabeza que he tenido por culpa de este bicho. Por su culpa moristeis tú, Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan… Ella dos veces. Y también estuve a punto de morir yo… Si no fuera por Akari-chan… Todas le debemos la vida… Y pensar que ha estado a punto de morir por culpa de Kyubey…

-Yui-chan…

-En fin, mejor durmámonos ya. Mañana es nuestra última oportunidad. Buenas noches.

-Sí…

Kyoko-chan también se tumbó dispuesta a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Finalmente se hizo de día y las chicas volvieron a reunirse en el laboratorio de Nana para intentar llevar a cabo de nuevo el plan.

-Bien, ésta es nuestra última oportunidad. – Decía Nana. – Si volvemos a fallar lo tendremos negro.

Kyoko: Por suerte, esta vez somos nosotras quién tenemos de nuestra parte el factor sorpresa.

-Aun así no os confiéis.

-No lo hicimos la primera vez. – Respondió Ayano.

-Antes de irnos… – Yui-chan miró a Kyubey con odio. – ¿Hay algo más aparte de que hayas rejuvenecido a las Caballeros del Silencio que debamos saber para que no nos tomen por sorpresa y nos maten? – Preguntó en tono irónico.

-No.

-Hmf. De todas formas, de ti ya me espero cualquier cosa. Ya no creo que haya nada que pueda sorprenderme.

-Yo no diría eso. – Dijo Kyoko. – Si algo he aprendido en 14 años es que por mucho que creas que puedes esperarte cualquier cosa, siempre hay algo que puede sorprenderte.

-¿Y has tardado 14 años en darte cuenta? – Preguntó Yui con una gota de sudor.

-Un momento. – Intervino Chinatsu. – Cuando Akari-chan llegue allí captarán su energía, y entonces el factor sorpresa desaparecerá.

-Tranquila. – Respondió Kyoko. – Seguro que Akari-chan puede ocultar su poder para que no la detecten. Seguro que su falta de presencia es de utilidad en esto.

-¡Jooooo! ¡No digas eso!

-Ja ja ja ja, lo siento Akari-chan, no pretendo hacerte enfadar, pero debes reconocer que tengo razón. Por una vez deberías alegrarte de tener poca presencia.

Akari-chan hacía un puchero. No le gustaba lo que decía Kyoko, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Bien. ¿Listas, chicas? – Preguntó Ayano mirando a Yui-chan y Akari-chan.

-Sí. – Respondieron las dos asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien. Vamos allá, pues.

Ayano creó un portal, y las tres chicas cruzaron. Su energía y la de Yui-chan fueron percibidas de inmediato por los Caballeros del Silencio, que se sorprendieron al volverlas a tener allí tan pronto después de la derrota de ayer.

Sakuragi: ¿Otra vez ellas? ¿Por qué habrán vuelto?

Al notar esa energía, todas las Caballeros del Silencio que se encontraban allí se reunieron de nuevo en la secundaria Nanamori. Esta vez solo eran Rise, Ayaka, Sakuragi, Himawari y Sakurako. Yuri, Keiko, Akari y Akira se encontraban en el mundo de Mirakurun.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? ¿Están tontas o qué? Después de la humillación de ayer, ¿por qué han vuelto? – Decía confusa Ayaka.

-Seguro que traman algo. No habrían vuelto si no tuvieran un plan. Me pregunto cuál será…

-DA IGUAL ESO. AHORA QUE HAN PERDIDO A LA DOBLE DE AKARI Y LA GRAN MAESTRA YA NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER. TERMINEMOS LO QUE NO ACABAMOS AYER.

Sakuragi miró a Himawari y a Sakurako.

-Ayano antes era vuestra amiga. ¿Seguro que no os va a afectar que la matemos?

Himawari negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que fuera nuestra amiga, pero ahora es una enemiga de los Caballeros del Silencio, y más importante aún, de la Gran Maestra. Es cierto que yo tal vez no sería capaz de matarla, pero no me importa si lo hacéis vosotros. Ella se lo ha buscado por irse al bando de la luz. Ojalá se hubiera unido a las sombras.

-Pienso lo mismo. – Respondió su esposa.

Sakuragi sonrió.

-Bien, pues vamos allá.

Las mismas tres chicas de ayer se volvieron a fundir en las sombras para irse hacia donde habían aparecido las chicas mágicas. Ayano notó que se acercaban.

-Ya vienen. Estate preparada.

Yui-chan asintió.

Ayano notó como la energía aumentaba a medida que se acercaban. Finalmente, se detuvieron a unos metros de donde estaban. Ni Ayano ni Yui-chan las podían ver, pero sabían que estaban ahí.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué os trae otra vez por aquí? – Escucharon la voz de Sakuragi mientras aparecía bajo la sombra de un árbol a unos metros de ahí.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí! ¡A mi amada Ayano! – Dijo con una risa Ayaka mientras aparecía de la misma forma, pero al otro lado de las chicas.

Yui-chan y Ayano se pusieron de espalda la una a la otra, Yui-chan de cara a Sakuragi, y Ayano de cara a su doble.

-¡Y no está sola! ¡La acompaña la Yui de otro universo! – Siguió Ayaka.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de otro universo? – Preguntó Yui-chan sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo y en posición de combate.

-¿EN SERIO CREÍAIS QUE PODRÍAIS ENGAÑAR A LA GRAN MAESTRA?

Las dos chicas se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz de Rise, que también apareció entre las sombras a lo lejos. Yui-chan se impresionó al ver que aquella potente voz era de la doble de Rise. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Kyoko. Siempre algo que puede sorprenderte.

-COMETISTEIS UN GRAVE ERROR. NO SÉ COMO REJUVENECISTEIS, PERO FUERA COMO FUERA, COMO PODÉIS VER, ALGO OS SALIÓ MAL Y TAMBIÉN REJUVENECIMOS NOSOTRAS.

-Os confiasteis. Esa fue vuestra perdición. – Dijo Sakuragi con una sonrisa. – Gracias a eso pudimos matar a vuestra querida Akari de otro universo. ¿Tal vez era del mismo que el tuyo, Yui? Vaya, no veas cuanto lo siento…

Las tres Caballeros del Silencio sonreían con malicia, pero se extrañaron un poco al ver que Yui-chan también sonrió.

-¿Y quién dice que estoy muerta?

De pronto, las Caballeros del Silencio se quedaron heladas. Todas reconocieron perfectamente aquella voz. Inmediatamente se giraron hacia donde provenía y se quedaron de piedra al ver a Akari-chan perfectamente.

-¿¡Q-Q-Qu…

Yui-chan: ¡Ahora!

Yui-chan paró el tiempo y cuando lo volvió a activar, ella estaba detrás de Sakuragi, Ayano detrás de Ayaka, y Akari-chan detrás de Risa. Antes de que las Caballeros del Silencio pudieran hacer nada, Akari-chan y Ayano atacaron a Risa y Ayaka con un potente ataque de luz, y Yui-chan a Sakuragi con un ataque de energía, causándole a esta mucho más daño que a las otras dos. Las mandaron volando hacia donde ellas estaban antes, cayendo las tres una al lado de la otra. Rápidamente se intentaron levantar, pero antes de que pudieran, Akari-chan apareció delante de ellas y emitió una cantidad de luz increíblemente poderosa, que las dejó inconscientes de inmediato. Tan potente fue esa energía, que Himawari y Sakurako la pudieron notar.

-¡S-Sakurako! ¿¡E-Estás notando esto!?

-N-No… No puede ser… Es… ¿La otra Akari?

En ese momento, Himawari lo comprendió todo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es una trampa!

Las dos Caballeros se fusionaron en sombras e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia allí. Ayano lo notó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Son Himawari y Sakurako! ¡Debemos marcharnos de aquí ya!

Ayano abrió un portal, cada chica mágica cogió a una Caballero del Silencio, y cruzaron rápidamente. Himawari y Sakurako llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo se cerraba el portal frente a sus narices. Las dos se quedaron completamente atónitas, con una cara de estupefacción que no tenía precio. Himawari apretó con fuerza su puño y sus dientes.

-Mierda… ¡Nos la han jugado!

-Se… Se las han llevado…

-¿Tal vez… Ese era su plan desde el principio? – Himawari se mostró claramente enfadada. – ¡Nos han pasado la mano por toda la cara!

-¿Qué… ¿Qué crees que les harán?

-No lo sé, pero nada bueno, seguro.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

-Debemos… Avisar a la Gran Maestra y a las demás…

Himawari asintió.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	7. Incubators y Giga-Giga

¡Buenas! Solo pasaba para decir que este capítulo lo he hecho con la colaboración de Mr.E's-pen., el autor de "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos". Y a partir de éste capítulo, habrá por lo menos tres donde Mr.E's-pen me ha ayudado aportando ideas para que la historia sea más interesante y emocionante. De hecho, incluso ha escrito una parte del guión del capítulo 9. Gracias a Mr.E's-pen. por la ayuda en estos capítulos, y espero que os gusten. Y a ver si os animáis a comentar, que parece que nadaoriginal sea el único que esté leyendo la historia XD

* * *

Akira ponía una cara de estupefacción total mientras Himawari le explicaba lo que había pasado. Yuri, Keiko y Akari estaban igual. Cuando Himawari terminó de explicar, Akira sintió como un gran odio se apoderaba de ella, y no pudo evitar apretar el puño de rabia. No podía soportar que le hubieran engañado.

Yuri: ¿Estás diciendo… ¿Que lo tenían todo preparado desde el principio? ¿Que nos han pasado la mano por la cara?

-Eso creo…

-Malditas… Chicas Mágicas… – Decía Keiko con rabia. – Eso no nos lo esperábamos.

Entonces Akira consiguió calmarse y controlarse.

-No. No creo. – Todas las demás la miraron. – Si de verdad lo hubieran tenido todo preparado no nos hubieran rejuvenecido. Al hacerlo, hemos recuperado una gran parte de nuestro poder, y dudo que las Chicas Mágicas estén dispuestas a eso, aunque forme parte de un plan. Que Sakuragi, Ayaka y Risa las pudieran atacar sin que estas tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar significa que, como os dije, no se esperaban que nosotras también hubiéramos rejuvenecido. Que haya pasado lo que has dicho… Lo que significa es que Sakuragi no mató a mi doble. – Todas estaban alucinadas. – Fuese lo que fuese, algo salió mal y Sakuragi creyó haberla matado cuando no era así. Entonces ellas supieron aprovechar que nosotras creíamos eso para pillarnos con la guardia baja. – Las demás Caballeros del Silencio solo escuchaban atónitas las palabras de su Gran Maestra. – Se ve que esas Chicas Mágicas de otro universo son mucho más peligrosas de lo que pensábamos. – Akira hizo una pausa. – Hemos cometido un grave error. Las hemos subestimado. Pero os aseguro… – Akira miró a sus secuaces con una mirada asesina que logró horrorizarlas incluso a ellas. – Que no volverá a pasar.

Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada. Nunca habían visto a Akira así. Finalmente, Himawari se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Y-Y qué vamos a hacer con Ayaka, Risa y Sakuragi?

-Seguramente intentarán hacer un trato a cambio de devolvérnoslas. Pero no lo vamos a hacer. Ellas saben que no vamos a ceder ante ningún chantaje. Además, son incapaces de matarlas. Y saben que si lo hicieran, el odio desprendido de eso solo nos daría más poder. Cuando consigamos conquistar la sede del Concilio de la Luz las liberaremos. Hasta entonces van a tener que esperar.

Las demás escuchaban en silencio como su Gran Maestra hablaba con calma pero con contundencia. Siempre solía hacerlo así, pero esta vez era distinto. Claramente Akira estaba enfadada porque la habían humillado. Ella había subestimado a las chicas mágicas, y por culpa de ello perdió a 3 de sus miembros. Eso le irritaba.

-¡Keiko!

-¡S-Sí!

-Ordena que aumenten la guardia alrededor de la escuela. No quiero que nos vuelvan a tomar por sorpresa. Y diles… Que si detectan a cualquier Chica Mágica, se junten de inmediato con otros Caballeros hasta ser por lo menos el doble de ellas y que una vez las vean las ataquen con todas sus fuerzas. Que no duden. Que no se contengan para hacerlas sufrir. Que ataquen con todo su poder desde el principio y se aseguren de desintegrar por completo su cuerpo para asegurarse al 100% de su muerte.

-Excepto si es Kyoko. – Intervino rápidamente Akari. Todas la miraron. – Si es Kyoko, que la capturen VIVA, y me avisen inmediatamente. Si alguien mata a Kyoko por mí, me da igual que sea un Caballero del Silencio. Yo misma me encargaré de hacerle sufrir un dolor tan terrible que va a desear no haber nacido. Kyoko… ES MÍA. Y estoy lista para matarla.

Akira sonrió ante la determinación mostrada por su esposa.

-Bien, Akari.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? Empecemos a preparar el contraataque.

Las demás, al principio se sorprendieron un poco por esa determinación repentina de Akari, además de que si bien siempre había manifestado que quería ser ella la que matara a Kyoko, ésta era la primera vez que decía que estaba lista para matarla. Pero enseguida se mostraron formes y asintieron. Akira sonrió.

- _No te creas que nos has ganado. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar… Kyoko._

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 7: Incubators y Giga-Giga

En el laboratorio de Nana se abrió un portal del cual salieron corriendo Ayano, Yui-chan y Akari-chan, cargando con Ayaka, Sakuragi, y Risa respectivamente. Las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas.

-¡Rápido, metedlas en las celdas! – Se apresuró a decir Nana.

Kyoko y Yui cogieron a Sakuragi y Risa respectivamente, y al igual que Ayano, se teletransportaron cada una dentro de una de las celdas que Nana había creado, dejando allí a las Caballeros del Silencio, y se volvieron a teletransportar al exterior. Nana hizo aparecer un mando y apretó un botón.

-Bien, ahora no sólo no nos podrán ver, sino que por dentro estas paredes han empezado a emitir luz. Cuando se despierten estarán muy débiles y no podrán utilizar sus poderes, ya que no habrá ningún tipo de sombras que puedan solidificar.

-¡Sí, lo hemos conseguido! – Gritó emocionada Kyoko-chan mientras saltaba de emoción. – ¡Hemos capturado a tres Caballeros del Silencio! – Kyoko se acercó a la celda donde estaba Ayaka. – Vaya, realmente es igual que tú, Ayano.

-Y esas dos… Son igual que Sakurako-chan y Rise… – Dijo Hima-chan algo impresionada.

Saku-chan se quedó mirando a su doble con una sensación rara, entre perplejidad, asombro y confusión.

En ese momento, Yui-chan se dio cuenta de que Mirakurun, Rivalun y Chinatsu estaban más serias de lo normal. Casi pareciendo enfadadas. Las tres habían estado muy calladas desde el principio del día, y miraban a Kyubey con recelo, pero no le dio importancia debido a lo que dijo éste el día anterior. Pero en ese momento, las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron. Después Rivalun habló.

-Chicas. – Todas se giraron hacia ella. – Ahora que tenemos bajo control a las Caballeros del Silencio, quiero presentaros a alguien. – Rivalun abrió un portal. – Ganbo, ya puedes pasar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Va a venir Ganbo!? – Preguntó muy emocionado Kyoko-chan. Rivalun solo asintió.

Solo hizo falta esperar unos pocos segundos para que el robot esférico apareciera en escena, cruzando el portal. Solo verlo, Kyoko-chan se emocionó tanto como lo hizo al encontrarse con Rivalun.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Es Ganbo! – La chica corrió rápidamente hacia él, para sorpresa de éste, que no pudo evitar que la rubia lo abrazara con fuerza. – ¡Ah, no lo puedo creer, realmente es Ganbo! ¡Oye, oye, ¿me signarás un autógrafo?! ¿¡Y de verdad tienes huesos!? ¡Ah, y mira esto, puedo hacer una imitación perfecta de ti! ¡Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo! Mirakurun, me las pagarás Mirakurun, Bo!

Todas las demás no podían hacer más que mirarla con una gota de sudor, incluyendo la otra Kyoko. Aunque a diferencia de las demás, ésta sonreía un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la única que podía entender cómo se sentía su otra yo. Aunque ni siquiera ella se había comportado así cuando conoció a Mirakurun, Rivalun y Ganbo, pero también es verdad que las circunstancias no eran exactamente las mismas. Finalmente Ganbo pudo escaparse de Kyoko-chan.

-¡Bo! ¡Suéltame ya, bo! ¡Incluso cuando conocí a esta Kyoko ella entendía la gravedad de la situación, bo! – Ganbo se calmó un poco y miró a las chicas del Holy Quintet. – Increíble, bo. Cuando me lo dijeron Mirakurun, Rivalun y Chinatsu no me lo podía creer, bo.

-Oye, Rivalun. – Preguntó Kyoko-chan. - ¿No dijiste que me presentarías a Ganbo cuando derrotásemos a los Caballeros del Silencio? ¿Cómo es que lo has traído ahora?

-Bueno, si te digo la verdad, no lo he traído para presentártelo.

-¿Eh?

-La verdad es que queríamos comprobar una cosa. – Siguió Mirakurun.

-Bo, me han dicho que habéis conseguido traer a estas chicas de otro universo, resucitar a Mirakurun y rejuvenecer gracias a un ser llamado Kyubey, ¿no? Bo.

-Así es. – Respondió Kyoko.

-¿Puedo saber dónde está, bo?

-Aquí estoy. – Dijo Kyubey apareciendo por detrás de Akari-chan.

-¡Bo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un Incubator!

Todas las chicas excepto Mirakurun, Rivalun y Chinatsu se sorprendieron.

-Entonces, ¿es uno de ellos, Ganbo? – Preguntó Chinatsu.

-¡Totalmente seguro! ¡No tengo ninguna duda, bo!

-¿Conocéis a los Incubators? – Preguntó Yui.

-¡Bo! ¿Qué si los conocemos? ¡Son nuestros mayores enemigos, bo!

-¿Qué? – Dijeron asombradas todas (excepto Mirakurun, Rivalun y Chinatsu. A ellas, Ganbo ya se lo explicó la noche anterior).

-¿Enemigos? – Preguntó Kyubey intrigado y confuso.

-¡Sí, bo! ¡Los Giga-Giga y los Incubators estamos en guerra desde hace milenios!

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-¿¡Y tú me lo preguntas, bo!? ¡Los Incubators convertís chicas en chicas mágicas para exterminar a los Giga-Giga, bo!

Kyubey ladeó la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-¡No te hagas el despistado, bo! ¡Vuestra raza siempre ha querido la aniquilación de los Giga-Giga, bo!

-Eso es imposible. En mi universo ni siquiera existís. No conozco la historia de tu universo, pero nuestra raza no desea ningún tipo de conflicto, somos una raza pacífica. No sé qué pasó, pero algo debisteis hacer para que entráramos en guerra con vosotros. Debería contactar con los otros Incubators de tu universo para descubrirlo.

-Oye, Ganbo, ¿y si nos lo explicas con más detalle? – Preguntó Mirakurun, ya que Ganbo no les dijo nada más. Quería estar seguro de que realmente hubiesen pedido ayuda a los Incubators antes de explicárselo.

-¡Bo! ¡Los Incubators hace milenios que convierten chicas en chicas mágicas para destruir a los Giga-Giga, bo!

-No lo hacemos por eso.

-¡Mientes, bo! Además, para que acepten, incluso les conceden cualquier cosa. Y cuando en un planeta hay chicas mágicas no podemos conquistarlo debido a su poder, bo. Hemos perdido la oportunidad de conquistar cientos de planetas por culpa de los Incubators. Obviamente no nos hemos quedado de brazos cruzados y nos hemos dado más prisa en conquistar planetas antes de que los Incubators llegaran a ellos, bo. Y cuantos más planetas conquistamos, más planetas van a buscar los Incubators para crear chicas mágicas. Y si llegamos al mismo tiempo, nos aseguramos de expulsar a los Incubators de él para poder conquistarlo antes, bo.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Esto es un malentendido. Nosotros convertíamos chicas en chicas mágicas para que después se convirtieran en brujas, liberando así una gran cantidad de energía, ayudando a contrarrestar la entropía. Pero el deseo de Akari hizo que las chicas mágicas no se convirtieran en brujas en ningún universo y en ningún tiempo. Por eso da la sensación de que las convertimos en chicas mágicas porque sí. Pero ahora que no recibimos nada a cambio ya no lo hacemos. Ya habrás podido ver que hace como un año que no creamos más chicas mágicas.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, bo!? ¡Por supuesto que seguís haciéndolo!

Kyubey ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿En serio? Pues no lo entiendo. No tiene sentido seguir creando más chicas mágicas si esto no ayuda a contrarrestar la entropía.

-Tal vez como los Giga-Giga intentan mataros, creáis chicas mágicas para que os protejan. – Dijo Rivalun.

-Podría ser.

-¡Para que nos ataquen, querrás decir, bo! ¡Las chicas mágicas que crean los Incubators las envían a planetas que hemos conquistado para que nos maten, bo!

-Mmm… – Kyubey estaba pensativo, intentando buscar una explicación a todo esto. – Si podéis viajar a otros planetas y conquistarlos, significa que tenéis una tecnología muy avanzada, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto, bo! ¿¡Y qué!?

-Tal vez hacemos que os ataquen para que en la lucha se libere mucha energía que ayude a contrarrestar la entropía.

-Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esta palabra. – Dijo Yui-chan algo nerviosa. – Y también de vuestros métodos para supuestamente salvar al universo. Y ahora me viene Ganbo diciendo que estáis en guerra contra los Giga-Giga. Esto es demasiado para mí. Sólo quiero acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas y volver a mi mundo.

-Bueno, en todo caso, hasta que no me comunique con los Incubators de tu universo no podré estar al corriente de la situación, así que agradecería que alguna de vosotras me llevara después allí para poder comunicarme con ellos. Por cierto, hay una cosa que me causa curiosidad. Dices que nos expulsáis de planetas antes de que podamos convertir chicas en chicas mágicas. ¿Pero cómo lo hacéis? Eliminar nuestros cuerpos no sirve de nada. ¿Cómo hacéis para que nos vayamos?

-¡Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo! – Se rió Ganbo. – ¡Me alegra que lo preguntes!

Ni las chicas ni Kyubey entendían por qué Ganbo dijo eso, pero poco después, todas se asustaron al ver que Kyubey empezó a revolverse por el suelo y a gritar. Parecía como si el suelo quemara para él o como si le estuvieran clavando miles de espadas.

-¡Ah! ¡O-Oye, ¿qué le estás haciendo?! – Preguntó asustada Saku-chan.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿¡Qué le pasa!? – Siguió Akari-chan.

-¡Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo! ¡Así es como lo hacemos! Nuestras gafas pueden emitir unas ondas a una alta frecuencia que causan un dolor indescriptible a los Incubators. Tan fuerte es el dolor que deciden huir del planeta para no tener que soportarlo más. ¡Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo!

Las chicas miraban atónitas como el pequeño ser se revolvía por el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Tanto parecía sufrir que aun sabiendo lo que había hecho empezaban a sentir pena por él. Bueno, excepto Yui-chan. Ella no sentía ningún tipo de lástima hacia Kyubey, aunque también estaba impactada por cómo parecía sufrir el Incubator. Finalmente, Akari-chan no pudo resistirlo más.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Ya es suficiente, para!

Haciéndole caso, Ganbo dejó de atacarlo, haciendo que Kyubey dejara de sufrir. Éste empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras se recuperaba del ataque.

-¡Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo! Espero que eso te sirva de advertencia. Si intentas hacer algo para derrotarnos o debilitarnos volveré a atacarte, y esta vez no me detendré hasta que abandones el planeta, ¡bo! Si no sigo es porque las Chicas Mágicas te necesitan para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio, pero cuando esta lucha acabe vuelve inmediatamente a tu universo o atente a las consecuencias, ¡bo!

Kyubey no dijo nada. Aún estaba intentando superar ese dolor mientras poco a poco su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal.

-Bo. Solo quería saber si realmente estabais siendo "ayudadas" por un Incubator. Pensé que podría ser uno de ellos en cuanto Rivalun, Mirakurun y Chinatsu me explicaron lo de las Gemas del Alma, bo. De verdad, no entiendo como podéis fiaros de este bicho.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que nos fiamos de él? – Dijo Yui-chan. – Solo estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestras yo de este universo, nada más.

-Bo. Ya me lo imaginaba. Tú eres la única que no ha parecido mostrar ninguna pena por él cuando lo estaba atacando, bo.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Hizo sufrir a miles, tal vez millones de chicas durante miles de años. Creo que tiene lo que se merece.

-Yu-Yui… – Empezó a hablar el Incubator. – Gracias al deseo de Akari eso nunca pasó y esas chicas nunca sufrieron…

-Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y Akari-chan también. Y seguro que tú también.

Kyubey no dijo nada más. Sabía que no serviría de nada volver a tener otra vez la misma conversación.

-Bueno, yo ya me marcho, bo. – Dijo Ganbo creando una especie de portal similar al que creaban las Chicas Mágicas. – Y tened cuidado con ese bicho, bo.

-Sí, cuídate. – Le respondió Yui-chan sonriendo. – Qué curioso. En el manga Ganbo me parecía malvado, pero ahora que lo conozco en persona me cae muy bien.

A la mayoría de las chicas les salió una gota de sudor, y también a Kyubey. En ese momento, Ayaka empezó a despertarse, con lo que todas las chicas se pusieron alerta. Lentamente abrió los ojos. La brillante luz que la iluminaba hacía que le costase bastante hacerlo, pero finalmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, empezó a levantarse.

-Ugh… ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto…?

Ayaka empezó a andar, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos antes de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza con la pared de la celda.

-Pfff… – Saku-chan intentó aguantarse la risa, pero fue imposible y empezó a reír.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Quién anda ahí!?

Hima-chan: Maldita Sakurako, por tu culpa ya nos ha descubierto. – Dijo dándole un golpe a su amiga.

Ayaka: ¿Eh? ¿Himawari? ¿Has dicho Sakurako?

-Bueno, supongo que ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo. – Dijo Nana. Ésta apretó un botón que hizo que las paredes de la celda se volvieran algo transparentes, permitiendo ver vagamente el exterior, sin dejar de emitir luz. Ayaka alucinó.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué demonios? – Estaba alucinando, ante ella se encontraban (desde su punto de vista) la doble de Akari y Akira, dos Kyokos, dos Yuis, Ayano, Chitose, Sakurako, Himawari, Rise, Nana, Nanamori, una chica desconocida (Tomoko) Rivalun, y dos Chinatsus. Eso último la hizo alucinar aún más. – ¡Espera! – Ayaka se fijó mejor y vio que una no era Chinatsu. – Imposible… Tú…

Mirakurun se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y le dedicó una sonrisa con una pose ridícula.

-¡Kyarurun!

Ayaka entró en shock.

-N-N-N-no no no… Es… Imposible… Tú… ¡Estás muerta!

-Yo creo que estoy bien viva, ¿no es obvio? – Siguió Mirakurun en tono de broma.

-¡No te quedes conmigo! Ah, claro, ya entiendo… – Dijo calmándose un poco. – Seguro que tú también eres de otro universo, como las otras.

-Te equivocas. – Dijo Rivalun con una sonrisa acercándose a su esposa. – ¿Si fuera de otro universo crees que haría esto?

Rivalun cogió por las mejillas a Mirakurun y empezó a besarla, provocando una gran hemorragia nasal por parte de Chitose, a la cual "socorrieron" rápidamente Ayano y Akari-chan.

-¡Ah! ¡Chitose!

-¡Senpai!

Rivalun se separó de Mirakurun, dejándola un poco sonrojada. No se esperaba para nada ese beso. Ayaka también estaba alucinando.

-No… Eso es imposible… ¡No puede ser! ¡La Gran Maestra te mató! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

-Oh, venga… ¿En serio crees que es suficiente con cortarme la cabeza para matarme? – Mirakurun seguía quedándose con ella. – ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Itou Makoto?

-Pfff… – Esta vez fue Kyoko-chan quien intentó contenerse la risa.

Ayaka apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Entonces miró a Akari-chan. Su mirada llena de odio hizo que se asustara un poco.

-Y tú… ¡Sakuragi te mató!

-O eso pensó. – Seguía Mirakurun. – Increíble… Dos Chicas Mágicas que dais por muertas y dos que siguen vivas. Menudos inútiles estáis hechos los Caballeros del Silencio.

Ayaka golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Me cago en todo! ¿¡Cómo lo habéis hecho!?

Mirakurun empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Deja de reírte de nosotras!

Lejos de parar, Mirakurun seguía riendo como una loca cada vez más, hasta el punto de parecer una yandere. Esa actitud les hizo aparecer una gota de sudor a todas las chicas mágicas.

-Esto… ¿Kurumi?

-¡DEJAD YA DE HACER RUIDO!

Esa potente voz sorprendió a todas, pero en especial al Holy Quintet y a Tomoko.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? – Gritó esta última, asustada.

-Es Risa, la doble de Rise. – Respondió Yui-chan.

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritaron atónitas todas las demás del grupo.

Risa empezaba a levantarse, también con dificultad, igual que Ayaka.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?

-¡Risa!

-¿AYAKA? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

-Estoy en una celda, al lado tuyo. Las Chicas Mágicas nos han capturado.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Así es. Parece ser que esa idiota de Sakuragi no mató a la doble de Akari y la Gran Maestra. Y aprovecharon que creíamos que estaba muerta para tomarnos por sorpresa cuando vimos que estaba perfectamente.

-Jode bastante cuando te pagan con tu propia moneda, ¿eh?

-¡Calla de una puta vez, Mirakurun!

-¿EH? ¿MIRAKURUN? ¿¡HAS DICHO MIRAKURUN!?

-Así es… Esa desgraciada también está viva… ¡Y es mucho más insoportable de lo que recordaba!

-¿Quieres verla por ti misma? – Dijo Nana sonriendo.

Ésta tocó un botón de su mando para hacer que desde el interior de la celda de Risa se pudiera ver un poco el exterior, como en la de Sakuragi. Obviamente, Risa flipó al ver, no sólo a Mirakurun, sino también a dos Kyokos, dos Yuis, Saku-chan, Hima-chan y Akari-chan.

-¿¡QUÉ… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!? ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS VIVA!? ¡LA GRAN MAESTRA TE MATÓ! ¡LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!

-Tu amiguita ha dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando me ha visto. Vaya vocabulario más limitado que tenéis los caballeros del Silencio.

-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Esta vez, aunque fue Ayaka quien habló (más bien gritó) su voz sonó tan fuerte como la de Risa.

-O-Oye, Kurumi, creo que ya es suficiente, deja ya de provocarlas.

-¿Por qué? Ellas me mataron, ¿verdad? Y engañaron a amigas vuestras para que se unieran a las sombras, ¿no? Creo que tengo el derecho de divertirme un poco a costa suya.

-Así que realmente moriste… – Dijo Ayaka. – Eso significa que resucitaste. Entonces Sakuragi sí que mató a la doble de Akari y la Gran Maestra, pero la resucitaron como a ti.

-Está bien. Admito que a mí sí que me matasteis, pero a ella no. Ella nunca murió. Yo fui la única a la que tuvieron que resucitar.

-¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS LOS HICISTEIS!?

Mirakurun cogió a Kyubey.

-Fue gracias a este lindo gatito. Él me resucitó.

-¿Eh? – Kyubey ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

Ayaka y Rise apretaban sus puños de rabia y desprendían un aura cada vez más oscura.

-¡Ahora veréis!

Ayaka solidificó la sombra de Mirakurun, que creó un puñal de sombras con el que tenía intención de cortarle la cabeza, pero rápidamente Nana subió drásticamente la cantidad de luz que emitía su celda, tirándose Ayaka al suelo pro el dolor al mismo tiempo que la sombra de Mirakurun volvía a la normalidad justo cuando estaba a punto de clavarle el puñal. Acto seguido, subió también la luz de la de Rise, aparte de que volvió a hacer opacas las paredes para impedir que vieran el exterior y pudieran volver a solidificar ninguna sombra. Rivalun tomó a Mirakurun del brazo, la cual estaba asustada, y la alejó de allí.

-¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Te dije que no las provocaras! ¿¡Qué llega a pasar si te vuelven a matar!? ¡Esta vez Kyubey no te habría resucitado!

-¿AH NO? – Gritó Risa. Rivalun se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. – QUÉ INTERESANTE…

-Malditas… Seáis todas… – Vocalizó como pudo Ayaka debido al dolor. – Podéis hacernos lo que queráis… No vais a conseguir sacarnos nada de información… Y la Gran Maestra no va a mandar a nadie a rescatarnos para que podáis capturarlos… Lo único que me molesta… Es que no podré darle toda esta valiosa información…

-Oh, ¿pero qué dices? – Dijo Kyoko. – Claro que podrás hacerlo.

-¿Eh?

-Solo que cuando lo hagas, ya no serás una Caballero del Silencio.

-¿EH?

Kyoko le extendió la mano a Akari-chan.

-Akari-chan.

-Sí.

Ésta cogió de la mano a su amiga de otra dimensión, y las dos se teletransportaron dentro de la celda de Ayaka, asustando a ésta.

-¡Nana! Seguro que no puede atacarnos de ninguna forma, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila, ahí dentro hay tanta luz que casi no puede ni moverse. Es imposible que pueda atacaros. Aun así, no bajéis la guardia.

-Está bien. Akari-chan, cuando quieras.

-Sí.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué vais a hacerme!?

-Tranquila, Ayaka. – Le dijo Akari-chan tiernamente – Voy a hacer que dejes de sufrir.

Akari-chan colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ayaka y empezó a emitir luz.

-¡Aah! ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ayaka gritaba mientras Akari-chan seguía emitiendo luz, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡EY! ¿¡QUÉ LE ESTÁIS HACIENDO A AYAKA!?

-Vamos a convertirla en una Chica Mágica. – Respondió Kyoko.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Akari-chan seguía emitiendo luz directamente sobre el pecho de Ayaka, mientras ésta seguía gritando. Unos segundos después, Ayaka se desmayó y Akari-chan dejó de emitir luz. Todas las chicas estaban en tensión.

-¿Creéis… Que habrá funcionado? – Preguntó Chitose.

-Eso espero. – Respondió Ayano.

-Pronto saldremos de dudas. – Siguió Nana.

Todas estaban expectantes para ver si su plan había dado resultado. Finalmente, Ayaka abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Akari-chan arrodillada delante de ella.

-¿C-Cómo… Estás?

A Ayaka se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Siento mucho… Todo lo que he hecho… ¡No era yo misma! ¡Akira me engañó! ¡Perdonadme, por favor!

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Ha-Habéis oído? – Dijo sorprendida Ayano. – Le ha llamado Akira y no Gran Maestra. ¡La ha llamado por su nombre!

-Eso significa… ¡Que lo hemos conseguido! – Dijo emocionada Yui a punto de estallar de euforia.

-¡Esperad! – Dijo Hima-chan, causando que todas la miraran. – No es por ser pesimista, ¿pero cómo sabemos que no está fingiendo?

-A los Caballeros del Silencio les hace daño la luz, como has podido comprobar. – Dijo Nana. – Ya has visto como sufría antes. Y en cambio ahora, aunque la intensidad de la luz sigue siendo la misma, no le causa ningún daño.

-Entonces…

-Sí. Ayaka se ha convertido en una Chica Mágica.

-Akari-chan lo ha conseguido. – Dijo con una sonrisa Nanamori.

Todas se emocionaron.

Saku-chan: ¡Sí! ¡Akari-chan!

Yui: ¡Lo has conseguido!

Kyoko-chan: ¡Akari-chan, sabía que lo conseguirías!

Rivalun: ¡Es increíble!

Dentro de la celda, Kyoko abrazó a la chica con fuerza.

-¡Akari-chan, eres la mejor!

-Je, je, je…

Akari-chan estaba sonrojada. Todas la halagaban. Era el centro de atención. Había sido útil. No, había sido imprescindible. Había ayudado a sus amigas. Eso la hacía feliz.

-Ahora sé… Que Akari puede regresar al bando de la luz… Voy a pedirle perdón. Voy a disculparme con ella y decirle que jamás volveré a ignorarla. La vamos a recuperar… Y también a Sakurako, Himawari, Kaede y Mari. ¡Y a todas las Caballeros del Silencio! ¡Vamos a hacer que todas vuelvan al lado de la luz!

-¡SÍ!

-¡NO! – Gritaba Risa. Aunque no podía ver nada, podía escucharlo todo perfectamente.

Sin embargo, nadie la oyó. Estaban tan ocupadas gritando de alegría que ni siquiera su potente voz fue capaz de distraerlas. Mientras, Akari-chan seguía abrazando a Ayaka.

-Vamos, vamos, ya ha pasado todo.

-Argh… ¿Qué es este ruido? ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

-¡SAKURAGI!

-¿Eh? ¿Risa? ¿Dónde estás?

-Vaya, parece que nuestra querida Sakuragi por fin se ha despertado. – Dijo Kyoko.

Ésta empezó a mirar a los lados rápidamente.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y dónde nos has metido?

-¡SAKURAGI, ES HORRIBLE! ¡HAN CONVERTIDO A AYAKA EN UNA CHICA MÁGICA!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Así es. Y ahora vamos a hacer lo mismo con vosotras. – Continuó Kyoko.

-¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Prefiero morir!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

-Risa… Sakuragi… – Todas miraron a Ayaka, que poco a poco iba levantando su cabeza. – Tranquilas, no pasa nada. Es lo mejor. Todo este tiempo… Hemos estado engañadas por Akira. – Sakuragi quedó impactada al oír que mencionaba a la Gran Maestra por su nombre. – Nos ha manipulado. Ha jugado con nuestros sentimientos. Y eso es imperdonable. Cuando Akari os haya salvado… Lo veréis claro. Akari… Gracias por salvarme. – Ayaka volvió a abrazarla.

-Je, je, je. De nada.

-Debes llamarla Akari-chan, para distinguirla de la otra Akari. A todas las que provienen de otro universo les añadimos chan.

Ayaka soltó unas risitas y asintió. Mientras, Risa y Sakuragi no se podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. No era necesario ver nada. Solo con escucharlo era suficiente para que se les erizaran los pelos.

-No… Ayaka, no… ¡Ayaka! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sois unas desgraciadas!

-Sakuragi, tranquila. Pronto vas a verlo claro.

-¡No necesito ver nada! ¡Te han lavado el cerebro!

-¡Akira nos lavó el cerebro! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarla por su nombre!? ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Te voy a matar, ¿me oyes?! ¡Te voy a matar!

Ayaka solo miraba con lástima a su compañera. Kyoko, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, vamos a salvarla.

Ayaka sonrió.

-Vamos.

Kyoko cogió de la mano a Akari-chan y a Ayaka y se teletransportaron fuera de la celda. Una vez fuera, todas la miraban. Avergonzada y entristecida, bajó la mirada. Pero Ayano se le acercó y con una sonrisa le ofreció la mano.

-Bienvenida.

Ayaka, un poco avergonzada, también sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Espero… Que podáis perdonarme por todo lo que hice…

-Tranquila, eso ya es agua pasada.

-Sí, ahora lo importante es que eres de los nuestros. – Añadió Yui.

-Chicas… - Ayaka intentaba no llorar. – Gracias.

En ese momento Saku-chan se acercó hasta quedar delante suyo.

-Vaya, realmente eres igual que Ayano, solo que con los ojos azules.

-Ah… Sí…

Sakuragi golpeó violentamente el cristal, asustando a todas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me cago en todas vosotras! ¡No quiero convertirme en una Chica Mágica! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Matadme ya!

-Eh… Oye, Akari-chan. ¿Puedes convertir ya a mi otra yo? No soporto verme así…

-Claro.

Kyoko se teletransportó dentro de la celda de Sakuragi, con Akari-chan y Ayaka. Ésta se asustó un poco al verlas aparecer de golpe.

-¡No! ¡No os acerquéis!

-Tranquila, Sakuragi, cuanto menos te resistas, menos te dolerá.

-¡Cállate!

Nana subió un poco la intensidad de la luz, para que Sakuragi cayera al suelo adolorida, casi sin poder moverse. Entonces Akari-chan puso sus manos en el pecho de Sakuragi y empezó a emitir luz.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Ayaka no soportaba ver a su compañera así.

-¡Sakuragi, no te resistas!

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

-¡Sakuragi, tranquila! ¡Pronto habrá acabado!

Ayaka puso su mano sobre la de Sakuragi, pero esta rápidamente la arañó, causando que la retirara.

-Sakuragi…

-Aaaaaaaaah… No… Quiero… Ser… Una… Chica Mágica… ¡No! ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Entonces, Sakuragi se desmayó. Ayaka, que sufría por su amiga, esperaba ansiosamente a qué ésta se despertara. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Akari-chan, Kyoko y Ayaka. La chica puso una cara triste.

-Lo siento… Mucho…

Ayaka esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-También haberte arañado, Ayaka, lo siento. – Dijo también sonriendo.

Ayaka la abrazó, y Sakuragi la abrazó de vuelta.

-¡NO! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN NO, SAKURAGI! ¡MIERDA!

-Y ahora vienes tú. – Le dijo Kyoko.

Nada más acabar de decir esto, apareció en la celda de Risa con Akari-chan, la cual empezó a emitir luz sobre su pecho inmediatamente

Para variar, Risa también gritó debido a que se resistía a convertirse en Chica Mágica, haciendo que el proceso fuera doloroso. A medida que Akari-chan seguía emitiendo más luz, Risa iba perdiendo fuerzas y se iba dejando caer, apoyándose en el cristal. Cuando quedó inconsciente ya estaba en el suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Akari-chan estaba arrodillada a su altura, y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-¡SÍ, GRACIAS!

Akari-chan cayó hacia atrás asustada y se tapó las orejas.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡no hacía falta gritar tanto!

-AY, LO SIENTO.

Todas las demás se pusieron a reír. Con el trabajo ya hecho, Nana desactivó totalmente la luz de las tres celdas y las hizo transparentes. Risa puedo ver entonces que sus dos compañeras también reían. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa y asintió feliz. Ellas hicieron lo mismo. Akari-chan le extendió su mano, la cual Risa tomó, y gracias a Kyoko, se teletransportaron fuera de la celda, con las demás. Ayaka y Sakuragi también probaron por primera vez sus poderes de Chica Mágica teletransportándose fuera con luz.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto es increíble! – Gritó emocionada Ayaka.

Saku-chan se acercó a Sakuragi.

-Eres exactamente igual que yo. Si no fuera porque tienes los ojos un poco más claros, podrías pasar por mí perfectamente.

-Puedo cambiarlos, mira.

Sakuragi hizo un pase mágico y cambió el color de sus ojos al de Saku-chan.

-¡Vaya!

-Y puedo hacerlo con cualquier color.

Sakuragi empezó a cambiar su color de ojos a varios colores, gris, rojo, verde, azul.

-¡Aaah! ¡Es increíble!

Hima-chan miraba a su amiga con una gota de sudor, pero estaba feliz de que estuviera contenta, además de que habían dado un gran paso para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio. Por su parte, Kyoko y Akari-chan chocaron sus manos. Luego, Kyoko y Risa se juntaron con las demás. Akari-chan estaba feliz, pero de pronto, empezó a sentirse mareada y a perder el equilibro, tambaleándose. Yui-chan lo vio.

-¿Eh? ¿Akari-chan, estás bien?

-S-Sí… Tranquila. – Respondió intentando mantenerse en pie y forzando una sonrisa. – Es solo… Que esto de convertir Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas es más agotador de lo que pensaba, je, je, je… Solo estoy cansada, tranquila.

-¿Seguro que solo es eso?

-Sí, sí, tranquila. – Dijo apoyándose en una pared y sentándose en el suelo. – Solo necesito descansar, eso es todo…

Y tenía razón. A Akari-chan no le pasaba nada. Solo estaba cansada. O al menos eso pensaba, ya que en realidad había algo más de lo que ni la propia Akari-chan se había dado cuenta… Su Gema del Alma brillaba menos que antes.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	8. El segundo asalto

Kyoko y Kyubey se encontraban en el mundo de Mirakurun, ya que la chica había accedido a traerlo a ese mundo para que pudiera contactar con los Incubators de ese universo. Estaban en medio de un prado, y Kyubey ya hacía unos minutos que estaba completamente inmóvil, solo moviendo la cola de vez en cuando, y mirando a la nada. Aparentemente se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con los demás Incubators, pero Kyoko no podía oír nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kyoko decidió recostarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano mientras el Incubator se comunicaba con los demás de su especie en ese universo.

- _Me pregunto qué se deben estar diciendo…_ – Pensaba Kyoko para sí misma.

La chica decidió entretenerse intentando dar forma las nubes que pasaban. La suave brisa que soplaba movía ligeramente las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que se rozaran entre ellas, produciendo un suave sonido bastante relajante. Kyoko cerró los ojos queriendo disfrutar de ese pequeño descanso. Los últimos días habían sido muy agitados. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, así que decidió disfrutar de ese descanso que se había merecido, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos.

-Kyoko.

La voz de Kyubey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, ¿ya has acabado de hablar con los demás de tu especie?

-Así es.

-¿Y has descubierto algo interesante?

-La verdad es que sí. El conflicto entre los Incubators y Giga-Giga es debido a un malentendido.

-¿Un malentendido? – Preguntó Kyoko curiosa.

-Exacto. Permíteme que me explique. Al igual que en tu mundo y en el mío, en éste, los Incubators también llegamos a la Tierra atraídos por los humanos, pero a diferencia de los otros dos mundos, aquí existía otra raza llamada Giga-Giga. Ellos llegaron a la Tierra poco después que nosotros, con la intención de conquistarla, pero debido al gran poder que desprendían las chicas mágicas luchando contra las brujas, les resultaba imposible, así que crearon esa arma sónica que has visto antes para expulsarnos del planeta. De esa forma, no habría más chicas mágicas, y por consiguiente tampoco más brujas. Entonces creyeron que ya podían conquistar la Tierra, pero cometieron un error de cálculo. No había más chicas mágicas, pero las brujas seguían existiendo, ya que no había chicas mágicas que las eliminaran. Para hacer frente a la amenaza de las brujas, las chicas con potencial mágico aprendieron a desarrollar la magia de manera natural, convirtiéndose en Chicas Mágicas, que terminaron por eliminar a las brujas. Los Giga-Giga se quedaron sin poder conquistar la Tierra, debido a que aparecieron otro tipo de chicas mágicas, con un poder casi tan grande como el de las que creábamos nosotros, pero que sin embargo, no se convertían brujas, así que no ayudaban a contrarrestar la entropía, por lo que tuvimos que ir a buscar otros planetas donde hubiera seres similares a los humanos. Más adelante, los clanes que conocían la magia se fueron separando, y algunos creían que debían usarla para someter a los demás. Así es como nacieron los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Sí, todo los demás ya lo conozco. Pero entonces, ¿estáis en guerra solo porque os frustrasteis los objetivos los unos a los otros?

-No, ese no es el motivo, es solo el origen. El motivo de verdad viene ahora. Al tener que dejar la Tierra, nos fuimos a buscar otros planetas, pero los Giga-Giga hicieron lo mismo. Así empezó una especie de competición para ver quién llegaba antes al planeta. Los Giga-Giga intentaban llegar antes de que convirtiéramos chicas en chicas mágicas, y nosotros intentábamos hacerlo antes de que llegaran ellos. Al ver que cada vez les costaba más conquistar planetas, decidieron invadir el nuestro, y nos expulsaron con esa arma suya.

Kyoko se sorprendió al oír eso.

-¿Entonces empezasteis una guerra contra los Giga-Giga mandando a las chicas mágicas que creabais a luchar contra ellos para recuperar vuestro planeta?

-No. Bueno, al menos no en esa realidad. – Kyoko se extrañó. – Como ya he dicho antes, somos una raza pacífica, y si bien nos molestó tener que abandonar nuestro planeta, no servía de nada intentar recuperarlo, así que nos limitamos a seguir buscando planetas para crear más chicas mágicas. Sin embargo, debido al deseo de Akari que eliminó a las brujas en todos los universos y en todos los tiempos, la cosa cambió. Las chicas mágicas ya no se convertían en brujas, y no generaban energía para contrarrestar la entropía, así que tuvimos que buscar otra forma de recolectar energía. Fue entonces cuando se nos ocurrió hacer que las chicas mágicas lucharan contra los Giga-Giga. Así, al luchar chicas mágicas contra Giga-Giga podríamos generar energía suficiente para contrarrestar la entropía, y además, podríamos recuperar nuestro planeta.

-Ya veo. Menudo follón tenéis montado.

-Sin embargo, ahora que ya estamos todos informados de lo que pasó, y Akari puede desprender una energía tan grande, ya no vale la pena seguir con esta guerra. Así que hemos ideado un plan para detenerla.

-¿Un plan? ¿No podéis simplemente llegar a un acuerdo entre vosotros?

-Imposible. Los Giga-Giga se niegan a negociar nada con los Incubators. Así que vais a tener que ayudarnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotras?

-Así es. Sois demasiado poderosas para los Giga-Giga. No pueden ganaros. Si les decís que nos devuelvan nuestro planeta o los mataréis, se verán obligados a hacerlo. A cambio, nosotros no mandaremos a más chicas mágicas a luchar contra los Giga-Giga. ¿Qué te parece? Todos salimos ganando.

Kyoko se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Lo hablaré con las demás, a ver que dicen. Pero después de derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio. Ahora eso es la prioridad. Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante cuando los hayamos derrotado.

Kyoko abrió un portal a su mundo.

-Vamos. – Dijo atravesándolo. Kyubey le siguió.

* * *

Al cruzar el portal se encontraron con el Holy Quintet y las demás Chicas Mágicas hablando con las ex-Caballeros del Silencio. Se sentían mal por haber estado trabajando para Akira durante tanto tiempo, engañadas, frustradas… Querían compensárselo, y estaban dispuestas a ayudar en su lucha contra sus antiguas compañeras. En ese momento, Nana y Nanamori les estaban explicando la situación, como habían contactado con Kyubey y el Holy Quintet, como habían rejuvenecido, la resurrección de Mirakurun...

-Si me disculpas, voy a ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Tengo que comunicarles esta información a los Incubators de este universo.

-Claro.

Kyubey se fue a contarles la información que había aprendido a los demás Incubators de ese universo.

-Ah, Kyoko, has vuelo. – Dijo Ayano que hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia de Kyoko. – ¿Habéis descubierto algo?

-Sí. Por lo visto, la guerra entre los Incubators y las Giga-Giga solo fue por culpa de un malentendido.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Ayano sorprendida.

-Sí. Y ahora que los Incubators del otro mundo también lo saben, dice que quieren acabar con esta guerra.

-Qué bien, ¿no? – Respondió Ayano con una sonrisa. Pero Kyoko tenía un posado serio, lo que extrañó a su esposa. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra?

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que… Hay algo raro en todo esto… Ayano, ¿tú crees que podría estar ocultándonos algo?

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo sé, pero hay algo raro en él.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-No lo sé. Es como un presentimiento… Pero después de lo que me ha dicho, entiendo por qué Yui-chan no se fía de él. Y Ganbo también nos lo ha dicho.

Ayano se quedó mirando a Kyoko sin saber que pensar durante unos segundos, pero después soltó unas risitas.

-Bueno, si nos hace algo, Ganbo ya se encargará de hacerle ver las estrellas.

Kyoko también rió.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno, ¿vienes? Tenemos mucho que hablar con las recién llegadas.

-Sí. – Respondió Kyoko asintiendo.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 8: El segundo asalto

Todas las chicas se encontraban alrededor de una mesa, que aunque era bastante grande, no sobraba casi nada de espacio, ya que ahora eran 19. Kyoko y Nanamori les explicaron todo con todo detalle para que entendieran lo que estaba pasando. Como habían contactado con el Holy Quintet, resucitado a Mirakurun, y como las habían convertido en Chicas Mágicas.

-Ya veo. Así que así es como ha ido la cosa. – Dijo Sakuragi.

-Realmente tuvisteis mucha suerte de contactar con Kyubey. – Continuó Ayaka.

Las demás se quedaron calladas por unos segundos. Es cierto que si no fuera por él no habrían conseguido revivir a Mirakurun ni hacer este paso tan importante, pero también casi mueren Ayano, Yui-chan y Akari-chan por culpa suya. Las tres ex-Caballeros del Silencio notaron ese silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

-No… Tienes razón. – Empezó Nana. – Si no fuera por él no habríamos conseguido nada de esto. Pero realmente a él le da igual el bando que gane. Lo único que le importa es recolectar la mayor cantidad de energía posible.

-Además, no nos dijo que nos extraería nuestras almas al convertirnos en chicas mágicas. – Siguió Tomoko. – Ya sé que es una ventaja, pero pienso que debería habérnoslo dicho.

-Y mejor no hablemos de lo que hizo en la otra realidad. – Añadió Yui-chan.

-Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de Kyubey por el momento, ¿de acuerdo? – Intervino Kyoko tratando de calmar la situación. – Lo importante es que hemos dado un gran paso para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio. Además, tenemos a tres de sus ex-miembros más cercanas a Akira que nos ayudarán a saber cómo podemos tomarlas por sorpresa.

Sakuragi asintió.

-Realmente me siento mal por lo que hice, y quiero compensarlo de algún modo. Así que os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Aun así no va a ser nada fácil. – Dijo Ayaka. – Conociendo a Akira, seguro que ha puesto patrullas por todos lados. Ahora que ya no tenéis el factor sorpresa, va a ser muy difícil encontrar un lugar para teletransportarse.

-Bueno, eso no es problema. – Dijo Kyoko-chan. – Seguro que Akari-chan puede ocultar no solo su presencia, sino también la de quién vaya con ella. Gracias a eso no creo que nos descubran.

-¿De verdad podrías hacer eso, Akari-chan? – Preguntó sorprendida Ayaka.

-S-Su-Supongo. No le he probado nunca.

-Pues probémoslo ahora mismo. – Volvió a decir Kyoko-chan. – Akari-chan, prueba a ocultar mi presencia.

Todas se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos, y después Akari-chan soltó unas risitas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Es solo… Que sería la primera vez que yo te oculto a ti y no al revés.

-Je, es verdad. Supongo que puede servir como una forma de compensarte por todas las veces que me he burlado de tu falta de presencia.

-Kyoko-chan… – Akari-chan se sentía muy feliz de que su amiga quisiera compensarla por eso, y la otra Kyoko también.

-Vamos, inténtalo.

-Sí.

Akari-chan se pudo al laso de Kyoko-chan y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para tratar de ocultar también la energía de su amiga además de la suya propia. Al cabo de unos segundos, la energía de Kyoko-chan desapareció de golpe, sorprendiendo a las otras.

-Increíble, lo has hecho. – Exclamó Hima-chan.

-¡Ah! ¿¡En serio!?

Justo en ese momento, pudieron volver a notar su energía.

-Ah, Akari-chan, volvemos a notarla. – Dijo Saku-chan.

-Ah, ya veo. Tengo que estar concentrada, je je… – Dijo Akari-chan rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero debemos hacer que esa concentración sea natural. – Dijo Kyoko. – Si no puedes hacer nada más mientras ocultas la energía de otras chicas no nos sirve de nada que puedas hacerlo. Vamos a intentar que hagas otras cosas al mismo tiempo.

Akari-chan asintió.

-Bien, vuelve a ocultar su presencia.

En pocos segundos, Akari-chan volvió a ocultar la presencia de su amiga, esta vez sin tener que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

-Bien. Ahora hazme la comida.

-Oye, ¿de qué vas? – Respondió Yui.

-Je je, tranquila, era broma. ¿Realmente te crees que soy capaz de eso? ¡Háznosla a todas!

A todas las chicas les cayó una gota de sudor.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces? – Le recriminó su amiga.

-Vamos, vamos. Hacer la comida requiere concentración, ¿no? Es la prueba perfecta para saber si lo puede hacer bien. Además, tengo hambre.

-Pero si acabas de desayunar.

-De eso hace ya casi dos horas.

-¡Eso no es nada!

-Muy bien, lista. ¿Entonces qué propones?

Ummm, a ver… – Yui creó una cuerda. – Akari-chan, prueba a mantener ocultas vuestras presencias mientras saltas la cuerda.

-Ah, vale.

Akari-chan cogió la cuerda y empezó a saltar mientras la hacía girar. Al principio lentamente, debido a que tenía que concentrarse para mantener también ocultas su presencia y la de su amiga, y a medida que se iba acostumbrando, cada vez más rápido.

-Creo… Que ya le… Cojo el truco…

-Bien, prueba a ocultar la presencia de alguien más.

-¡Akari-chan, prueba conmigo! – Dijo Saku-chan emocionada.

Akari-chan seguía saltando, intentando ocultar también a Saku-chan, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Akari-chan! ¿¡Estás bien!?

-Agh… Sí… – Respondía esta mientras se levantaba. – Esto cansa mucho. ¿No podemos probar otra cosa?

-Veamos… – Yui transformó la cuerda en un hula hoop. – Prueba a girar el hula hoop. Al menos así no te puedes caer.

Akari-chan así lo hizo, y volvió a ocultar su presencia y la de Kyoko, y poco después también la de Saku-chan.

-Bien. – Sonrió Yui. – Ahora prueba conmigo.

-¿Tú también? – Decía Akari-chan ya cansada de hacer girar el hula hoop. – ¿Pero cuanta gente va a venir conmigo?

-Es mejor que sepas hacerlo con cuantas más personas mejor. Vamos, inténtalo.

Akari-chan, ya sudando debido al cansancio, intentó ocultar también la presencia de Yui, lo cual consiguió al cabo de unos segundos.

-Wow, la presencia de Yui también ha desaparecido. – Dijo alegre Kyoko.

-Bien, Akari-chan. Ahora, dime, ¿cuánto son 58+9?

-¿Eh? Pues… 67.

-Bien. ¿6x7?

-Eh… Cuarenta… ¿Y dos?

-Bien. ¿69/3?

-¿Qué?

-69/3. Vamos. ¿Cuánto es?

-Esto… Pues… Es… A ver… Emm…

-Akari-chan, tardas mucho. – Dijo Kyoko-chan.

-¡Esto es muy difícil! Además, también tengo que concentrarme en ocultar vuestras presencias y la mía… ¡Ah! ¡Y que el hula hoop no se caiga! – Dijo girando más deprisa dándose cuenta de que el hula hoop se iba cayendo.

-Esa es la idea, saber que puedes hacerlo mientras estás ocupada haciendo otras cosas.

Akari-chan seguía dándole vueltas al hula hoop mientras mantenía ocultas las presencias de Kyoko-chan, Saku-chan, Yui, y la suya propia mientras intentaba resolver la división que le había dicho Yui.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo!

Yui soltó unas risitas.

-Tal vez era un poco difícil. Pero bueno, veo que puedes hacerlo. Puedes parar.

Akari-chan se sentó en el suelo mientras Yui hacía desaparecer el hula hoop y se volvía a notar su presencia, junto con las de Kyoko-chan, Saku-chan y Akari-chan.

-Akari-chan, ¿ya estás cansada? – Dijo Kyoko-chan – No eres muy atlética, ¿no?

-¡No solo tenía que hacer girar el hula hoop! ¡También tenía que mantener ocultas vuestras presencias y resolver lo que me decía Yui!

-Vamos, seguro que no era tan difícil.

-¿Cuánto son 69/3? – Le dijo Akari-chan secamente

-¿Eh? Esto… Pues… Son… – Todas las chicas miraban a Kyoko-chan. – Eh… Yui, ¿cuánto es?

Yui le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Ni idea.

-¿¡Qué!?

Akari-chan no pudo evitar reír, y pronto se le sumaron las demás chicas.

-Bien, al menos ahora sabemos que Akari-chan también puede ocultar la presencia de otras personas. – Empezó Kyoko. – Esto nos va a venir perfecto para traer a más Caballeros del Silencio cercanas a Akira.

-¿Vamos a traer a mi otra yo? – Preguntó Saku-chan.

-Seguro.

-Qué bien. No me gusta la idea de estar en el bando de los malos.

-Seguro que tus hermanas se alegran de volver a verte. – Le dijo Hima-chan.

-Pse, lo dudo. Siempre me están regañando y nunca se preocupan por mí. No les importo lo más mínimo. Seguro que ellas preferirían que siguiera como Caballero del Silencio para no tenerme que volver a ver nunca más.

-¡RETIRA ESO!

Eso asustó a todas las chicas. Era Sakuragi, que miraba a Saku-chan con enfado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…

-¡Retira eso ahora mismo! – Sakuargi se acercó amenazadoramente hasta quedar justo delante de Saku-chan, que retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. – No vuelvas a decir nunca más que tus hermanas no se preocupan por ti. ¡No vuelvas a decir nunca más que no les importas! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo les afectó perderte! Nunca han dejado de culparse a sí mismas por lo que pasó. Nunca han dejado de pensar que si no te hubieran gritado, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad las está destrozando. ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se sienten! – Sakuragi agarró los hombros de Saku-chan con fuerza. – Te echan mucho de menos… ¡Y por supuesto que quieren que vuelvas! ¡Así que retira eso ahora mismo!

-¡Está bien, está bien, lo retiro! – Gritó Saku-chan asustada.

Sakuragi se calmó y soltó a Saku-chan.

-O-Oye… ¿Acaso me he perdido algo?

Kyoko decidió contarle lo ocurrido.

-Tuviste una pelea con tus hermanas, una más fuerte de lo habitual. Como estabas harta de que siempre te gritaran y te trataran de ignorante, Akira vio en ti un gran potencial para convertirte en Caballero del Silencio. Y…

Sakuragi continuó.

-Yo te entrené. – Dijo con tristeza.

Todas las chicas del Holy Quintet estaban sorprendidas. No sabían esa parte de la historia.

-… Sa… Sakuragi… Lo siento.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Soy yo quien lo siente. En realidad es mi culpa.

-Eso no es verdad. – Intervino Hima-chan. – La culpa es de Akira. Ella también te engañó a ti. Ella tiene la culpa de todo.

Kyoko le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Exacto. Así que deja de culparte.

-Lo que ahora deberíamos hacer es decirles a las hermanas de Sakurako que vamos a traerla de vuelta. – Continuó Hima-chan.

Sakuragi asintió.

-Cierto. Kyoko, ¿puedes traerme a dónde estén?

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres ir tú? No creo que se alegren especialmente de verte…

-Lo sé, pero tengo que ir.

-Está bien… Como quieras.

-Ayaka, Risa, mientras podéis explicarles cual sería la mejor forma de actuar contra Akira y los demás Caballeros del Silencio para tener un plan.

-SÍ.

-Bien, llévame allí, Kyoko.

Kyoko asintió y creó un portal, el cual cruzaron las dos.

* * *

Hanako estaba en trabajando en el escritorio de su casa, cuando la llamaron al móvil.

-¿Uh? ¿Kyoko? – Dijo mirando extrañada el nombre de la rubia en la pantalla de su móvil. La chica contestó. – Dime Kyoko.

- _Hanako, tengo algo que contarte._

-Dime. – Respondió ésta.

- _Te lo quería contar por móvil antes que decírtelo en persona, no fuera que te diera un shock._

-¿Eh? – Dijo ésta extrañada. – Por cierto, ¿tu voz no es más aguda que antes?

- _Ju ju ju, eso es precisamente lo que quería contarte. ¡Yo y las demás chicas del Concilio volvemos a tener 14 años!_

Hanako no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-¿Eh?

- _¡Hemos rejuvenecido, Hanako! ¡Ahora volvemos a tener tanto poder como el que teníamos entonces!_

-¿Pero… Qué dices?

- _Como lo oyes. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero pensé que debía contártelo por móvil antes, no fuera que te diera algo verme de golpe más joven._

-Espera, Kyoko, ¿es en serio?

- _Abre la puerta de tu casa y compruébalo por ti misma._

-¿Eh? – Hanako se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y la abrió, encontrándose con Kyoko joven sosteniendo un móvil cerca de su oreja.

-Hola.

Hanako se quedó de piedra.

-E-E… ¿Entonces era verdad?

-Claro. ¿Acaso creías que mentía?

-¡E-E-Esto es increíble! ¡Nadeshiko, ven!

-¿Qué pasa Hanako? ¿Por qué esos grit…

Nadeshiko se quedó de piedra al ver a Kyoko.

-¿¡K-K-Ky-Kyoko!?

-La misma. – Respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

-¡Nadeshiko! ¡Kyoko ha rejuvenecido!

-Ya… Ya lo veo… – Dijo Nadeshiko alucinando. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. – Esto… Si estáis una delante de otra… ¿Por qué habláis por móvil?

Hanako se dio cuenta de que no había colgado y al igual que Kyoko, lo hizo. Ella sí que se había dado cuenta, pero no había hecho debido a que Hanako seguía hablando por él.

-¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? – Preguntó Hanako sorprendida.

Es gracias a Kyubey, un ser de otra dimensión. Nanamori contactó con él en uno de sus sueños, y ahora que nos ha rejuvenecido tenemos más poder que antes.

Nadeshiko: Espera, ¿NOS?

-Sí. Las demás chicas del Concilio también han rejuvenecido. La mala noticia es que los Caballeros del Silencio también… Pero bueno, no importa, ¡porque hemos descubierto la manera de derrotarlas de una vez por todas!

Las dos hermanas alucinaron.

-¿¡En serio!?

Kyoko asintió.

-Kyubey nos ha traído con él a 5 chicas mágicas de su mundo. ¡Son otras dobles nuestras! Hay una versión mía, otra de Yui, otra de Akari, otra de Himawari, y también una de Sakurako. ¡Y esta Akari puede convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas! – Las dos hermanas escuchaban, atónitas, aquello.

-Y… ¿Estáis seguras de que funcionará? – Preguntó finalmente Nadeshiko.

-Ju ju… ¿Y si os digo que ya hemos convertido a 3 Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas?

-¿¡EN SERIO!?

Kyoko asintió.

-Así es, y... Bueno… – Dijo Kyoko empezándose a mostrar algo insegura. – Una de ellas quiere hablar con vosotras…

Kyoko se apartó, dejando pasar a la chica castaña, que había estado todo el rato escondida al lado de la puerta. Las dos hermanas no podían creerlo, casi se desmayan, querían correr y abrazarla, querían ver que su hermanita había vuelto, querían decirle que lo sentían y todo lo que se perdieron durante tantos años… Pero entonces la ex-Caballero del Silencio levantó lentamente su mirada, revelando así que tenía los ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Fue entonces cuando comprendieron que no era Sakurako.

-Ho-Hola... – Dijo Sakuragi con un hilo de voz.

La alegría de las hermanas Omuro se evaporó tan pronto había llegado, dejando paso al odio acumulado durante tantos años contra esta persona.

-Sakuragi... – Dijo Hanako con la voz temblorosa debido a la ira acumulada.

Sakuragi respiró hondo.

-Yo...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Nadeshiko le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, derribándola de golpe.

-¡TÚ! ¡TÚ APARTASTE A SAKURAKO DE NOSOTRAS! ¡TÚ HICISTE QUE NOS ODIARA!

-La verdad es que fuisteis vosotras mismas las que hicisteis que os odiara. Yo sólo me encargué de mostrarle el camino de las sombras.

Nadeshiko la golpeó de nuevo.

-¡No eres nadie para darme lecciones! ¡Tú fuiste la que manipuló a nuestra hermanita y la metió en esta guerra en donde podría morir de un momento a otro! ¡ELLA ES DEL CÍRCULO CERCANO DE LA MALDITA DE AKIRA! ¡JUSTO EN LA LÍNEA DE FUEGO!

-Yo también fui manipulada, por eso hice lo que hice. – Dijo Sakuragi levantándose de nuevo y con la mano en la mejilla.

-¿¡Y crees que te vamos a perdonar así como así!? – Dijo Hanako avanzando también. – ¡Por mucho que ahora seas una de las buenas no cambia lo que hiciste! De hecho, dudo que ahora lo seas. ¿¡Cómo puedes tragarte semejante cuento, Kyoko!? ¿¡Es que además de volverte joven también te has vuelto estúpida!?

Kyoko iba a decir algo, pero Sakuragi habló primero.

-Deja a Kyoko en paz, este problema es entre nosotras. Lo que deberías hacer es golpearme como ha hecho tu hermana, ¿quieres?

Aquella invitación era todo un detalle. Hanako no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago a Sakuragi, que ni siquiera se defendió, causándole un gran dolor. Ver el sufrimiento de la chica hizo sentir bien a Hanako, mientras Kyoko simplemente miraba aquello con temor.

-¿Feliz? – Dijo en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

-¿Por qué no nos dices mejor por qué demonios has venido?

Sakuragi suspiró.

-Porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Nada va a borrar lo que hice cuando mi alma estaba literalmente llena de tinieblas, pero puedo intentar enmendar mis errores. Sé que no me vais a perdonar, y no me importa, no os lo estoy pidiendo. Pero os prometo que haré lo posible para traer de regreso a Sakurako. Lo lamento, durante años sólo supe manipular y ser manipulada, pero eso cambió. Sólo quería decir eso.

Las dos hermanas tuvieron que usar todo su autocontrol para no golpearla de nuevo, pero al final aceptaron.

-Más te vale que nos traigas de nuevo a Sakurako – Dijo Nadeshiko.

-Os prometo que haré todo lo que pueda.

Kyoko miraba la escena con algo de miedo. Había tanta tensión que prácticamente se podía cortar el aire, así que decidió romperla. Con una sonrisa forzada dijo:

-Ah, por cierto, Mirakurun ha resucitado.

Las dos hermanas tardaron un poco en responder.

-¿Eh?

* * *

En la sede del Concilio de la Luz se abrió un portal, por el cual salieron Kyoko, Sakuragi, Hanako y Nadeshiko. Ellas dos se sorprendieron al ver a otra Kyoko, dos Yuis, dos Ayanos (una era Ayaka), dos Rises (una era Risa), Akari, Himawari, y sobre todo a Sakurako, y las chicas del Holy Quintet se sorprendieron al ver a Hanako adulta y a Nadeshiko aún más adulta.

-Mirad, estas son las chicas mágicas que hemos traído de otro universo. Ella es la otra Sakurako.

-¿¡Ellas… Son mis hermanas!? – Exclamó Saku-chan sorprendida.

Nadeshiko, sorprendida, se acercó poco a poco a Saku-chan.

-Sakurako… – Nadeshiko sonrió y la abrazó. – Ya sé que no eres mi auténtica hermana, pero… Por favor, déjame abrazarte.

-A mí también. – Saku-chan notó como otra chica la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Ha-Hanako? Vaya… Has crecido mucho.

Las dos hermanas solo soltaron unas pequeñas risitas. Era como tener a Sakurako de vuelta.

-Realmente eres igual que la Sakurako que recordamos. – Dijo la Omuro mayor.

-Es normal, al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona.

Las dos hermanas rieron.

-Sakurako…

-¿Tanto… Me echáis de menos?

-¡Por supuesto! Perderte fue… Lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Saku-chan se impresionó ante la fase de Nadeshiko.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que te uniste a los Caballeros del Silencio. – Continuó Hanako. – Fue el día más triste de toda mi vida. El día… En que te perdimos.

Saku-chan estaba asombrada de que sus hermanas la quisieran tanto, y se sentía triste por haber creído que no la querían. Las demás integrantes del Holy Quintet también miraban aquella escena, bastante tristes por lo que decían las hermanas de Sakurako, sobre todo Akari-chan, la más sensible de todas, que a duras penas pudo aguantar sin llorar. Saku-chan sonrió y abrazó a sus hermanas de otra dimensión.

-Tranquilas, vamos a recuperar a mi otra yo. No soporto la idea de estar en el bando de los malos.

-Espero que lo consigáis. – Dijo Nadeshiko separándose de Saku-chan.

-Tranquila, mientras tengamos a Akari-chan con nosotras no hay de qué preocuparse. Ella va a hacer volver a mi idiota otra yo al bando de la luz.

Las dos hermanas miraron a Akari-chan, que estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Akari. Te encargamos que nos devuelvas a nuestra hermana. – Dijo la mayor.

-Te lo pedimos por favor. – Siguió la menor.

-S-Sí. No os preocupéis. No vamos a descansar hasta que no hayamos convertido a todos los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas.

-Confiamos en ti, Akari. Tú puedes.

-¡S-Sí! – Akari-chan se estaba poniendo roja. Que de pronto fuera tan importante la hacía muy feliz, e incluso se sentía un poco avergonzada por tantos halagos que estaba recibiendo recientemente.

De pronto, Hanako miró algo extrañada hacia la ventana.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es "eso"?

-Soy Kyubey.

Todas se sorprendieron al ver a Kyubey en el marco de una ventana.

-¿Eh? Kyubey, ¿cuánto hace que estás aquí? – Preguntó Ayano.

-Desde un poco antes de que llegaran las hermanas de Sakurako.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – Preguntó esta vez Chinatsu.

-No tenía nada que decir.

-Nadie notó que estabas aquí. Parece que tú sí que tienes falta de presencia, Kyubey.

Todas las chicas rieron. Todas excepto Kyoko, que solo miraba a Kyubey con recelo. Ayano se dio cuenta. La preocupación de Kyoko era real. Ayano empezó a preguntarse si realmente el Incubator les estaría ocultando algo. Tampoco sería de extrañar. Después de todo, ya lo hizo una vez, causando que casi murieran ella, Yui-chan y Akari-chan.

-Un momento. – Dijo Nadeshiko. – Tú eres el que ha traído a estas cinco chicas mágicas y ha revivido a Mirakurun, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Te estoy muy agradecida. Gracias a ti, vamos a poder recuperar a nuestra hermana.

-Sí, muchas gracias. – Siguió Hanako.

-No me deis las gracias. De hecho, a mí no…

Kyoko le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera seguir (curioso que aunque no la mueva, la necesite para hablar) extrañando a Hanako y a Nadeshiko.

-Je je… Es mejor que no sepáis los detalles. – Les dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa forzada. – Por ahora es mejor que volváis a vuestra casa. No dudéis que os avisaremos en cuanto recuperemos a Sakurako.

Las dos asintieron. Kyoko creó un portal y las dos hermanas cruzaron. Kyoko suspiró aliviada. Todas las demás se fijaron entonces en el moretón que tenía Sakuragi en la mejilla.

-No… Ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Ayaka.

-De hecho ya me lo esperaba, pero no me importa, tenía que hacerlo.

-Bueno, Ayaka, Risa, ¿qué tenemos? – Dijo Kyoko. – ¿Habéis tramado algún plan?

-En realidad sí. – Respondió la primera. – Akari-chan, Ayano, Yui-chan, y yo volveremos a Japón ocultando nuestra presencia para que no nos detecten. Entonces nos infiltraremos en la secundaria Nanamori y con la habilidad de Yui-chan de parar el tiempo, capturaremos a Himawari, Sakurako, Yui, Keiko, o a quién encontremos. Además, también les hemos explicado varias cosas importantes sobre los Caballeros del Silencio, como sus técnicas de lucha, su organización interna, y sobre todo, como creemos que reaccionará Akira a este nuevo asalto.

-AUNQUE LA CONOZCAMOS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ES MUY DIFÍCIL SABER COMO REACCIONARÁ. ELLA ES EXTREMADAMENTE INTELIGENTE, Y UNA MUY BUENA ESTRATEGA. LA VERDAD ES QUE ES MUY DIFÍCIL SABER COMO VA A ACTUAR.

Sakuragi asintió.

-Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de que habíais traído a chicas mágicas de otro universo.

Ninguna dijo nada durante un rato. Finalmente, Nana habló.

-Bueno, mientras les explicáis a Kyoko y a Sakuragi el plan con más detalle, aún tenemos unas horas para entrenar. Ahora que los Caballeros del Silencio ya saben que Akari-chan sigue viva, ya no tenemos ese factor sorpresa, así podemos entrenar liberando todo nuestro poder sin importar si nos detectan. – Las chicas asintieron. – Bueno pues, vamos allá.

Todas las chicas excepto Kyoko, Ayaka, Risa y Sakuragi se dieron de las manos al tiempo que Kyubey se subía al hombro de Akari-chan, y se teletransportaron a las montañas de los dos últimos días para seguir entrenando. Akari-chan cada vez conseguía liberar más energía más fácilmente, aunque eso le cansaba bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder seguir entrenando. Las otras chicas estaban impresionadas.

-Realmente es impresionante. Eso es la mitad de la energía de desprendió la otra vez. Y si esa no era ni la mitad de su poder… Significa que esto no es ni una cuarta parte… ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa?

-Oye, Funa… Digo Yui. Si ella es tan poderosa, y además, solo atacan ella, Ayano, y tu otra yo, ¿para qué tenemos que entrenar nosotras?

-¿Es que no has escuchado el plan de Ayaka? Este es solo el primer paso para acabar con el círculo más cercano a Akira, para debilitarla. Una vez se quede sin la gente en la que más confía, será el momento de pasar a la acción todas juntas. Tomaremos la secundaria Nanamori y destruiremos a los Caballeros del Silencio atacando desde dentro.

Saku-chan se puso la mano en el mentón y bajó la mirada, pensativa. Yui se extrañó.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Me preguntaba por qué nuestra escuela se llama igual que la mangaka de Mirakurun.

-¿En… Serio estabas pensando en esto?

-¿Lo sabes?

-… Hay… Muchas Nanamoris… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Pero aun así no deja de resultarme curioso.

- _Pero si no tiene ninguna importancia…_ – Pensaba Yui con una gota de sudor. – Bueno… ¿Y si mejor empezamos a entrenar nosotras también?

-Bueno, vale.

Y así pasaron el día hasta la tarde. En muy poco tiempo habían mejorado mucho, y Akari-chan ya podía desprender una cuarta parte de su poder total sin ningún problema. Llegada la noche, llegó la hora de atacar. Hasta ahora habían ido a Japón cuando en América amanecía, lo que, por la diferencia horaria, hacía que llegasen allí cuando estaba anocheciendo. Pero esta vez llegarían a Japón nada más amanecer, así la escuela Nanamori aún estaría cerrada. Era la sede de los Caballeros del Silencio, pero seguía siendo una escuela. Nana les dio unas gafas mágicas que ella misma había creado para ver en la oscuridad. Las necesitarían, pues la secundaria Nanamori, como sede de los Caballeros del Silencio, se había convertido en un lugar completamente oscuro. Literalmente. Nada de luz entraba por ningún sitio. Si querían ver tendrían que emitir luz, y esa no era una opción, pues las detectarían enseguida, así que Nana creó estas gafas especiales.

-Mucha suerte. – Dijo entregándoles las gafas.

-Gracias. – Respondió Ayaka mientras se las colocaba. – ¿Estáis listas?

Yui-chan, Ayano y Akari-chan asintieron, y esta última se concentró para ocultar la presencia de las tres. Una vez hecho, Ayaka abrió un portal.

-Bien… Vamos allá.

Las tres chicas cruzaron y aparecieron en un lugar que parecía ser un almacén. Yui-chan y Akari-chan se quitaron un momento las gafas solo para comparar. Se las tuvieron que volver a poner en seguida, pues sin ellas no se veía nada.

-Nishigaki-sensei realmente ha hecho un buen trabajo. – Susurró Akari-chan. – Suerte de estas gafas, sino no veríamos nada.

-Sí. Ahora que soy una Chica Mágica yo tampoco puedo ver nada. – Contestó también susurrando Ayaka. – Cuando era una Caballero del Silencio podía ver perfectamente aunque estuviéramos en la más absoluta oscuridad. – Ayaka cerró los ojos concentrándose para intentar captar la energía de alguna de sus excompañeras. – Ya lo tengo.

-¿Están Himawari y Sakurako? – Preguntó su doble.

-No. Pero sí que están Yuri y Keiko. Si nos las llevamos a ellas, ya no quedará ninguna doble vuestra bajo el control de Akira. Sería un golpe más fuerte si perdieran a Himawari y Sakurako, pero no podemos esperar. Vamos a tener que llevárnoslas a ellas.

Las demás asintieron.

-Bien, tened mucho cuidado. Seguidme, no es separéis de mí en ningún momento. Y sobre todo, no hagáis nada de ruido.

Volvieron a asentir.

-Bien, vamos allá. – Dijo empezando a andar. – _Yuri, Keiko. Vamos a salvaros, os lo prometo._

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	9. El secreto de Kyubey

Yuri y Keiko estaban andando juntas por los pasillos de la secundaria Nanamori, seguramente dirigiéndose a alguna de las salas reservadas para los Caballeros cercanas a Akira o haciendo guardia. Las dos andaban sin decir nada, haciendo honor a su nombre. Al llegar a una encrucijada, las dos Caballeros giraron tomando el camino de la derecha, y entonces…

-¡Ahora!

Akari-chan, Yui-chan, Ayano y Ayaka fue lo último que pudieron ver Yuri y Keiko antes de que un ataque de luz extremadamente poderoso les hiciera perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Akira estaba alucinando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?

-No-No lo sé. – Respondía Himawari asustada.

-¡La escuela estaba llena de guardias! ¿¡Cómo es posible que ninguno notara nada!?

-No lo sé Gran Maestra. Todos dicen lo mismo. Que de pronto notaron una gran energía de golpe, y justo después Yuri y Keiko desaparecieron. Pero ninguno notó ni cómo ni cuándo llegaron aquí.

Akira apretaba sus puños de rabia.

-¡Gran Maestra! – Gritaba Sakurako corriendo hacia ella. – ¡Tenemos las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad!

-¡Muéstramelas!

-¡Sí!

Akari, Akira, Himawari y Sakurako se dirigieron inmediatamente a la sala de control para mirar las imágenes de las cámaras. (Eran cámaras mágicas capaces de grabar en la más absoluta oscuridad, como las gafas que creó Nana.)

Las imágenes se empezaron a reproducir, y las cuatro estaban atónitas al ver a Akari-chan, Yui-chan, Ayano y Ayaka andando con cuidado por los pasillos de la escuela. De vez en cuando se escondían detrás de una pared o un armario para no ser vistas. Pero aunque no las vieran, deberían haber notado su energía. Pero no, nadie notó nada. En la siguiente imagen, se pudo ver a las cuatro chicas mágicas listas para atacar al lado de una encrucijada. Poco después aparecieron Yui y Keiko, y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, las cuatro chicas mágicas emitieron una gran cantidad de luz, iluminando por un momento las caras de las cuatro Caballeros del Silencio que miraban el vídeo, completamente atónitas. Inmediatamente después, Ayaka y Ayano cogieron a Yuri y Keiko, crearon un portal, y marcharon de allí a toda pastilla. Pocos segundos después llegaron varios Caballeros que estaban patrullando para ver qué había sido eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras, las cuatro Caballeros estaban absolutamente perplejas.

-¿Esa… No era Ayaka? – Vocalizó Sakurako como pudo.

-En efecto. – Respondió su esposa.

-¿Cómo es… Que acompaña a las Chicas Mágicas…? ¿Y que emite luz?

-Es… Una Chica Mágica…

Las tres miraron a Akari.

-Así… Que para eso se las llevaron… Para convertirlas en Chicas Mágicas… – Dijo Himawari aún atónita.

Sakurako: Eso… Es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos…

-Ahora… Pueden saber todos nuestros puntos débiles, nuestras formas de ataque, la distribución de la escuela y otros edificios… Todo.

-Bueno, ahora ya sabemos para qué se llevaron a Sakuragi, Risa y Ayaka. – Empezó a decir Akira. – Pero sigo sin entender por qué nadie captó su presencia. – Siguió calmada pero claramente enfadada.

En ese momento, Akari lo entendió todo.

Sakurako: ¿Akari?

-Ya… Lo entiendo… Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Eh?

Akari apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras empezaba a desprender un aura cada vez más oscura.

-Tiene que ser una broma… ¡Una maldita broma!

-A-Akari… ¿Qué pasa?

-Incluso ahora tienen que restregarme por la cara mi falta de presencia… Incluso cuando nos atacan… ¿¡Se están burlando de mí o qué!?

Akari desprendió una gran energía de las sombras, sorprendiendo a las tres Caballeros. No por la intensidad de ésta, que no era muy fuerte, sino porque no entendían el porqué.

-Akari, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Himawari.

-¿Qué dices de tu presencia? – Siguió Akira.

Akari intentó calmarse.

-La otra yo… Está usando su falta de presencia para ocultar también la de Ayaka, Ayano y Yui. – Las otras tres se sorprendieron. – Es decir, que tiene una falta de presencia tan grande que incluso puede opacar a otras personas, recordándome la poca presencia que tengo…

Las tres Caballeros sintieron pena por Akari.

-Akari, amor mío… – Akira empezó a besar a Akari en la mejilla, y poco a poco fue bajando hacia el cuello, mientras con una mano le acariciaba sus pechos. Akari empezó a calmarse. – Tú eres la protagonista, por supuesto que tienes presencia. Y esas malditas desgraciadas van a pagar muy caro haberte puesto triste. Nada me duele más que verte triste, y esas malditas han conseguido que te entristecieras, así, que voy a encargarme de que sufran un dolor tan intenso que van a desear no haber nacido.

Akari se tranquilizó. Las palabras de su esposa, junto con sus besos y sus caricias consiguieron calmarle. De pronto, Akari empezó a soltar unas pequeñas risitas, cada vez más fuertes, hasta convertirse casi en carcajadas.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? – Le preguntó su esposa.

Akari la miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ohhh, sí…

Las otras chicas se extrañaron.

-¿Quieren jugar así? Pues muy bien… Juguemos a su manera. A lo mejor no es tan malo tener poca presencia después de todo…

Las otras chicas no entendían nada.

Sakurako: Akari… ¿Qué estás…

Akari la miró con esa sonrisa malvada.

-Vamos a pagarles con su propia moneda.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 9: El secreto de Kyubey

Yuri y Keiko empezaron a despertar. Keiko, con dificultad, abrió lentamente los ojos, pero Yuri no podía. La gran cantidad de luz hacía que le fuera imposible abrirlos.

-Agh… ¿Qué… ¿Qué es esto?

-Por fin habéis despertado. – Dijo la voz de Ayaka.

Las dos Caballeros se sorprendieron al oírla.

-¿Ayaka? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y qué es esto? Un momento… ¡No me digas que eres Ayano!

-No, soy Ayaka.

-Yo soy Ayano.

Las dos tenían la misma voz, por lo que parecía que fuera la misma persona la que hablaba. Ni Yuri ni Keiko entendían nada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Yuri, Keiko. – Esta vez fue Sakuragi la que habló. – Os vamos a convertir en Chicas Mágicas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-La doble de Akari y Akira, Akari-chan, nos ha hecho ver la verdad. Akira nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo. Vamos a salvaros.

Las dos Caballeros no podían creerlo. Estaba llamando a la Gran Maestra por su nombre.

-Sakuragi… No puede ser… Dime que estás fingiendo. Que solo estás fingiendo ser su amiga para después atacarlas desde dentro. ¡Me niego a creer que te hayas convertido en Chicas Mágica!

-Bueno, no es para hacer que desconfíen de mí, pero si estuviera fingiendo no lo diría, ¿no crees?

-Además, no están fingiendo. – Siguió Kyoko. – Ni a Sakuragi ni a Ayaka ni a Risa les molesta la luz. Es más, hasta pueden crear luz y teletransportarse. Realmente son Chicas Mágicas.

-Tú… Kyoko…

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Es que no te alegras de verme? Ah, claro, tú no puedes verme, ju ju ju…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

-Estoy aquí fuera con todas las demás, y tú y Yuri estáis metidas en unas celdas especiales creadas por Nana. No podéis crear ninguna sombra debido a que la luz viene de todos sitios, y si por alguna razón estuvierais a punto de escapar, podemos subir la intensidad de la luz muchísimo más de lo que está ahora. De hecho, la cela de Yuri está emitiendo más luz que la tuya. Debido a que ella es más poderosa que tú, necesitamos más luz para contenerla, pero no pasa nada. No podrá escapar. Ni siquiera Akira podría.

Keiko apretaba sus puños y dientes con fuerza. No había posibilidad de escapar. No podían hacer nada. Iban a convertirlas en Chicas Mágicas.

-Mierda… ¡Mierda!

Ayaka: Keiko, Yuri, no os resistáis. Pronto habrá acabado.

-¡Calla! ¡Has traicionado a la Gran Maestra y a los Caballeros del Silencio! ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Y vosotras también, Risa, Sakuragi!

Las tres ex-Caballeros del Silencio sentían pena por ellas.

-NO LA CULPO. YO TAMBIÉN PENSABA IGUAL QUE ELLA.

Sakuragi y Ayaka asintieron. Esta última habló.

-Keiko, tú eres la última que debería decir esto. Tú odiabas a Akira. Te uniste a los Caballeros del Silencio solo para traer de vuelta a Yuri al bando de la luz, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

-¡Estaba equivocada! Es cierto que al principio pensaba así, pero me equivocaba… Las Sombras son el verdadero camino… ¡Y se llama Gran Maestra!

-Es inútil. Es igual que nosotras hace unas horas. – Dijo Sakuragi. – Mejor convirtámoslas ya.

-Espera. – Habló Kyoko. – Antes de esto. Tengo algo que decir. – Kyoko se acercó a su doble (aunque ésta no lo podía ver). – Keiko, ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste aquella vez?

-¿¡Qué vez!?

-La primera vez que os derrotamos. Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me dijiste que ganar una batalla no determina que ganes la guerra. Eso lo determina quién tiene la mejor estrategia. Y esa es y siempre será la Gran Maestra.

Kyoko respiró profundamente y cogió aire.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó asustando a todas. – ¿¡Quién tiene ahora la mejor estrategia, eh!? ¿¡Quién!? ¿¡QUIÉN!? ¿¡Todavía crees que la tiene Akira!? ¡Traer a Chicas Mágicas de otro universo que pueden convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas sin que ellos puedan detectarnos! ¡Eso no se le ocurrió a tu querida Akira, ¿verdad?! ¡Toma ya! ¡Supérame ésta si puedes! ¡Quién tiene ahora la mejor estrategia, ¿eh?! ¿¡EH!?

Kyoko suspiró aliviada. En su cara se mostraba claramente satisfacción.

-Ahhhh, hacía 14 años que quería decir esto, algo para hacerte callar la boca. Me he quitado un gran peso de encima, la verdad.

A todas les apareció una gota de sudor, incluso a Keiko. (A Yuri no. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada resistiendo el dolor.)

-¿Qué? Tenía que aprovechar ahora. Dentro de poco serán Chicas Mágicas y ya no podré meterme con ellas.

-¡Ni te lo creas! ¡Antes prefiero morir!

-Sí, sí, tus amigas dijeron lo mismo antes de que las convirtiéramos. Akari-chan.

-Sí.

Keiko se preparó para luchar. Aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada porque no podía crear sombras, no iba a rendirse sin luchar. Pero nadie aparecía. Esto la extrañó bastante, pero de pronto, escuchó a Yuri gritar.

-¡Yuri!

Akari-chan estaba emitiendo una intensa luz sobre el pecho de Yuri. Ésta, aunque casi no se podía mover debido a la luz, estaba ofreciendo mucha resistencia. Más que Ayaka, Sakuragi y Risa juntas. A Akari-chan le estaba costando mucho convertirla. Así que Kyoko decidió intervenir.

-¡Oye, Nana! ¡Sube la luz!

Justo después, la luz brilló con muchísima más fuerza, haciendo gritar aún más a Yuri debido al dolor y debilitándola mucho.

-¡Yuri! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Resiste, resiste!

Nana: Es inútil. No podéis…

-¡Calla! ¡A ti nadie te ha preguntado!

Nana, enfadada, subió la luz de su celda también, haciéndola caer al suelo por el dolor.

-Hmp. ¿Qué te has creído?

Mientras, Yuri seguía gritando tanto por la luz proveniente de la celda como por la que estaba emitiendo Akari-chan. Gracias a que Nana había subido la intensidad de la luz, le costaba un poco menos convertir la oscuridad de Yuri en luz, pero ésta aún seguía luchando. Akari-chan se estaba esforzando mucho. De hecho, ya empezaba a sudar. Finalmente, decidida a terminar aquello de una buena vez, reunió todas sus fuerzas y gritó mientras liberaba toda la luz que podía, a lo que Yuri también gritó debido al dolor. Durante unos segundos, Akari-chan liberó toda la luz que pudo hasta que Yuri quedó inconsciente, momento en el que Akari-chan paró, y se dejó caer al suelo, completamente agotada. La chica empezó a jadear debido al gran esfuerzo realizado.

Todas las demás esperaban que hubiera funcionado, al igual que con Ayaka, Sakuragi y Risa. En ese momento, Ayano se dio cuenta de que Chitose no llevaba las gafas puestas y le caía un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

-La verdad es que si no sabes lo que pasa parece otra cosa… – Balbuceaba ésta feliz mientras luces brillaban a su alrededor de felicidad.

-Chi-Chitose… Por favor… Esto es serio. – Le dijo su amiga con una gota de sudor.

-Perdón, perdón, Ayano-chan. – Dijo volviéndose a poner las gafas. – Pero no me dirás que no parecía que estuvieran haciendo otra cosa.

Ayano se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bu-Bueno… Tal vez sí que lo parecía un poco…

Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Pe-Pero como he dicho antes, esto es serio. Esta vez nos jugamos el destino, no de uno ni de dos, sino de tres mundos.

Dentro de la celda, Akari-chan seguía en el suelo con la respiración acelerada, que lentamente iba volviendo a su ritmo normal.

-Akari-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Haaa… Sí… Es sólo que… Haaa… Convertir a Yuri… Ha sido… Mucho más difícil… De lo que pensaba… Estoy… Completamente agotada…

Yuri empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Argh… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Eh? ¿Keiko?

-Casi.

-Ah… Kyoko…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yuri suspiró.

-Es como si me acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Tengo la cabeza como un bombo… – Dijo mientras se incorporaba. – Pero hay algo que recuerdo perfectamente. Ya no soy una Caballero del Silencio.

Kyoko esbozó una sonrisa. Yuri hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias.

-No me las des a mí, dáselas a Akari-chan.

Yuri miró a la chica, que seguía en el suelo, agotada.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… Es sólo… Que convertirte ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba… Tenías mucho odio acumulado, ¿no?

-Ni te lo imaginas. Akira nos enseña a no perdonar ni olvidar nunca, y a mantener el rencor, así el odio que sentimos hacia las personas aumenta cada vez más, y nos hacemos más poderosas.

-Yuri era una de las Caballeros del Silencio más poderosa, solo superada por Himawari y Sakurako. ¡Pero ahora que la tenemos de nuestro lado, es una de las Chicas Mágicas más poderosas!

Yuri sonrió y se levantó, alargándole la mano a Kyoko.

-Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio.

Kyoko le dio la mano. Estaba claro que Yuri ya no era una Caballero del Silencio, así que Nana desactivó la luz de su celda, permitiéndole ver el exterior. Obviamente se sorprendió bastante al ver a las dobles de Kyoko, Yui, Himawari y Sakurako, pero lo que le impresionó de verdad fue Mirakurun.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Mirakurun!?

Mirakurun sonrió e hizo su típica pose.

-La misma.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser? Akira te mató, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Todas decís lo mismo.

-Te lo diremos cuando hayamos convertido también a Keiko, así no tenemos que explicar lo mismo dos veces. – Le dijo Kyoko.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡No sólo nos convertís en Chicas Mágicas sino que además Mirakurun está viva! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

-Tranquila, pronto tú también serás una de nosotras.

-Prefiero morir.

-Tus amigas dijeron lo mismo antes de convertirlas. Vamos, Akari-chan.

-Espera. – Dijo Yuri. – Déjame intentar algo.

Yuri creó un portal, que conectaba con la celda de Keiko, así que al cruzarlo entró en su celda, sorprendiendo a todas.

Kyoko: ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Tranquila, déjame intentarlo.

Keiko, que estaba en el suelo apoyada en el cristal miraba a Yuri claramente enfadada. Yuri se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Yuri… Así que realmente eres una Chica Mágica.

Yuri asintió, y con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo dulcemente:

-Vamos, únetenos tú también.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Estas malditas Chicas Mágicas te han lavado el cerebro! ¡Ahora eres una de ellas!

Yuri dejó de sonreír, y con calma empezó a hablar.

-Keiko. ¿Recuerdas por qué te uniste a los Caballeros del Silencio?

Keiko no contestó. Sabía perfectamente adónde quería llegar Yuri con esa pregunta.

-Keiko. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Al ver que no contestaba, Yuri siguió. – ¿¡Lo recuerdas sí o no!?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo!

-¿¡Y por qué fue!?

Keiko miraba fijamente a los ojos de Yuri y Yuri a los de Keiko. Los de Keiko estaban llenos de odio, y los de Yuri llenos de determinación. Determinación para convencer a su amiga para pasarse al bando de la luz. Finalmente, Keiko empezó a hablar.

-Fue… Fue…

-Vamos, dilo.

Keiko apretó los dientes.

-¡Fue porque quería hacerte volver al bando de la luz!

-Exacto. Tú sabías que Akira me había engañado, y sólo te uniste a las sombras para hacerme ver la verdad y que regresara al bando de la luz, ¿me equivoco?

Keiko solo apretaba sus dientes y puños con fuerza, y bajó la mirada.

-¡Keiko! ¿¡Me equivoco!?

-¡No! ¡Yo me equivocaba! ¡Pensaba que la luz era el camino correcto! ¡Pero me equivocaba! ¡Las sombras son el verdadero camino! ¡La Gran Maestra me lo enseñó!

-¡Akira nos engañó a todas!

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!

-¡Keiko! ¡Abre los ojos de una vez!

-¡Ábrelos tú! Yuri, esto no tiene por qué ser así. Por lo que he oído, la doble de Akari y la Gran Maestra, la única que puede convertirnos en Chicas Mágicas está débil ahora. Vuelve a las sombras y juntas derrotaremos a las Chicas Mágicas.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no va a pasar.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te niegas a ver la verdad…?

-¿Por qué te niegas a verla tú? Akira nos engañó a todas.

-¡La Gran Maestra solo quiere crear un mundo dominado por las sombras donde todos seamos iguales! No más guerras, no más fronteras, no más bandos. ¡Si los dos mundos son gobernados por las sombras se acabará esta guerra, ¿es que no los ves?! Sólo estamos en guerra porqué las Chicas Mágicas no quieren ver la verdad. ¡Si dejan que las sombras tomen el control se acabará esta guerra!

-Lo mismo sirve al revés.

Keiko se quedó muda. Con sólo cinco palabras Yuri tiró todo su argumento por el suelo. Yuri suspiró, y con una tierna sonrisa siguió hablando.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que vas a tener que matarme.

Todas se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Yuri.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?

-Ya sabes. Ahora yo soy una Chica Mágica y tú una Caballero del Silencio. Es lo que hacemos. Matarnos mutuamente. Siempre ha sido así, y así seguirá por siempre.

-¡Por eso mismo tienes que volver a las sombras! – Yuri negó con la cabeza. – ¿¡Por qué no quieres!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque Akira miente. Nos engañó a todas.

-¡No! ¡La Gran Maestra es nuestra salvadora! ¡Ella salvará al mundo llenándolo de tinieblas y oscuridad!

- _¿Cómo puede esto salvar al mundo?_ – Pensaron todas las demás.

Yuri no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Supongamos que tienes razón. Que Akira dice la verdad. Aun así, la única forma de acabar con esta guerra es que uno de los bandos desaparezca. Y ahora, el bando que está más cerca de desaparecer es el de las sombras. ¿O me lo vas a negar? El Concilio de la Luz tiene a Kyoko y Ayano, las dos Chicas Mágicas más poderosas, también a otra Kyoko, que debe ser igual de poderosa, y ahora también a mí. Además, la doble de Akari y Akira puede transformar a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas. Ningún Caballero del Silencio puede hacer esto. Y no sé qué poder tiene la otra yo, pero ya ha conseguido sorprendernos en más de una ocasión, y ha conseguido cogernos sin que ninguna de nosotras se diese cuenta.

-De hecho, Yui-chan puede parar el tiempo. – Dijo Kyoko-chan.

Tanto Yuri como Keiko se sorprendieron al oír esto.

-Creo que no hace falta decir nada más. Los Caballeros del Silencio no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Por muy poderosas que sean Himawari y Sakurako o por muy inteligente que sea Akira, no podrán hacer nada contra alguien que puede parar el tiempo.

Keiko apretaba los dientes de rabia con la mirada baja, con tristeza. Finalmente, Yuri la abrazó.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Por favor, Keiko, vuelve conmigo. No quiero perderte.

Keiko abrió mucho los ojos al oír esto y todas las demás se sorprendieron.

-Hemos estado juntas desde preescolar. Tú siempre cuidándome y soportando mis estupideces. A pesar de todo, tú nunca me abandonaste, siempre estuviste a mi lado. Incluso cuando me uní a las sombras, tú misma decidiste unirte también solo para traerme de vuelta al bando de la luz. Siempre has estado conmigo. No podría soportar la idea de vivir sin ti. – A Yuri le empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas mientras decía esto, y Keiko estaba impresionada. – Además, todas nuestras amigas están aquí también.

-Keiko…

-Ayaka…

-Keiko, vuelve por favor.

-Sakuragi…

-KEIKO, VUELVE CON NOSOTRAS, POR FAVOR.

-Risa…

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como aquellos días. Antes de que conociéramos a Akira y nos metiéramos en ese lío de los Caballeros del Silencio y las Chicas Mágicas. Cuando sólo éramos dos estudiantes que hacían tonterías y reían juntas, sin preocuparnos de nada más. Sin Caballeros del Silencio. Sin Chicas Mágicas. Sin Grandes Maestras ni Concilios de la Luz. Sin batallas a muerte. Sin magia. Sólo… Volver a ser como antes. Hemos estado juntas casi toda la vida, Keiko. Siempre me has apoyado, siempre has cuidado de mí, me has ayudado en los momentos difíciles. Eres mi mejor amiga… Es por eso… Que no quiero perderte.

-Yuri…

Aunque Keiko intentó no llorar, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Ayaka: Keiko, por favor…

Sakuragi: Keiko…

-KEIKO…

-Chicas… – Finalmente, Keiko ya no pudo resistirlo más, y se rindió. Abrazó a su amiga, dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin intentar evitarlo. – Está bien… Hacedlo…

Todas las Chicas Mágicas estaban impresionadas. Yuri había conseguido convencer a Keiko de que la convirtieran en Chica Mágica. Yuri sonrió.

-Gracias, Keiko.

-No me las des. Vamos, si tenéis que hacerlo, hacedlo ya, no vaya a ser que cambie de opinión.

Yuri asintió.

-Kyoko.

-Sí. – Respondió ésta. – Akari-chan.

-Sí.

La chica, que ya se encontraba mejor, tomó de la mano a Kyoko, que se teletransportó dentro de la celda de Keiko, que las miraba con mala cara.

-Ha sido un truco sucio convertir primero a Yuri para hacer que me convenciera.

-Pero ha funcionado, ¿no?

-Calla. Vamos, hacedlo de una vez.

Kyoko asintió, y miró a Akari-chan. Ahora dependía de ella. La pelirrosa, que sabía que hacer, se agachó delante de Keiko, y empezó a emitir luz sobre su pecho. Keiko no se resistió, sólo dejó que Akari-chan hiciera su trabajo, por lo que casi no le dolió nada. Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Aunque Keiko no se estaba resistiendo, a Akari-chan le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo convertirla. Estaba sudando, y con la respiración alterada, lo que no pasó desapercibido por las demás.

-Akari-chan, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Kyoko.

-Sí… Tranquila, no es nada... – Mintió ésta. Obviamente no estaba bien, pero no dijo nada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Akari-chan terminó de convertir a Keiko, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose con sus manos, sudando mucho y con la respiración agitada. Todas las demás chicas sabían que algo no iba bien. No era normal que la Caballero del Silencio que se había dejado convertir más fácilmente fuera la que la hubiera puesto así. Kyoko iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, Keiko abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo?

Esto extrañó un poco a las demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto? – Preguntó Yuri.

-Pues… No noto ningún cambio importante. Sí que es verdad que me siento mejor por haber liberado todo ese odio que acumulaba, pero aparte de eso, nada más.

-A lo mejor, como Yuri ya te había convencido de que volvieras a la luz, ha bastado sólo con que sustituyéramos las sombras que acumulabas en tu corazón por luz. – Dijo Kyoko.

-Pero entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que Keiko ya estaba de nuestro lado aun siendo una Caballero del Silencio y que Akari-chan lo único que ha hecho ha sido convertirla en Chica Mágica? – Dijo extrañada Chitose.

-Quien sabe. En todo caso, me alegro de tenerte entre nosotras, Keiko. – Le dijo su amiga alargándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Keiko le tomó de la mano y se levantó. Y usando sus nuevos poderes, Yuri se teletransportó fuera de la celda junto con su amiga. Kyoko hizo lo mismo con Akari-chan justo después. Las dos ex-Caballeros del Silencio miraban entre extrañadas y sorprendidas todas las Chicas Mágicas que había allí, entre las que se encontraban las dobles de Yui, Himawari y Sakurako.

-Esto… Hola. – Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa boba.

-¿No podías decir nada mejor? – Le replicó su amiga.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como por ejemplo disculparnos por todo lo que hemos hecho estando bajo las órdenes de Akira.

-No hace falta que os disculpéis por eso. – Dijo Ayano. – Sabemos que no eráis vosotras mismas. Está todo perdonado.

-Bueno, ¿entonces nos vais a explicar ya cómo habéis traído a Chicas Mágicas de otro universo, rejuvenecido y resucitado a Mirakurun? – Preguntó Yuri algo impaciente. – La curiosidad me mata.

-Todo es gracias a Kyubey, un ser de otra dimensión. Nanamori contactó con él en uno de sus sueños…

Ayano empezó a explicar lo que sucedió, pero su voz empezó a diluirse para Akari-chan. Cada vez la oía menos, su vista empezaba a nublarse y se sentía mareada. Finalmente, la pobre chica no pudo resistirlo más y cayó al suelo, asustando a todas.

-¡Akari-chan!

-¡Akari-chan!

-¡Akari!

Todas las chicas se acercaron a ella.

-¡Akari-chan, ¿qué te pasa?! – Preguntó Kyoko.

-Ag… Me… Me duele…

-¿Dónde?

-El… Pecho… Me duele… Mucho… ¡Aaaaahhh!

-¡Akari!

Akari-chan empezó a gritar. Claramente estaba sufriendo mucho, pero ninguna de ellas sabía qué le pasaba, hasta que finalmente, Yui-chan habló.

-Akari… Enséñame tu Gema del Alma.

-¿Eh?

-Tu Gema del Alma. Enséñamela.

Akari-chan la mostró, y todas, incluida ella misma, se asustaron al ver que desprendía un aura increíblemente oscura.

-¿¡Qué-Qué es esto!? ¡Yui-chan, ¿qué está pasando?!

-No puede ser… ¡Kyubey! ¿¡Qué le pasa!?

-Está claro. La Gema del Alma de Akari se ha corrompido debido al odio de las Caballeros del Silencio.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

-Cuando Akari purificaba el alma de las Caballeros del Silencio, en realidad no estaba eliminando su oscuridad. Simplemente estaba sustituyéndola por su luz.

-¿Qué dices? No entiendo nada. – Dijo confusa Saku-chan.

-Para que lo entendáis, Akari estaba pasando la luz de su Gema del Alma a las Caballeros del Silencio, pero las sombras de éstos no desaparecían, sino que Akari las absorbía dentro de su propia Gema. – Todas se quedaron impactadas al oír esto. – Básicamente es como un intercambio. Akari les daba a los Caballeros del Silencio una cantidad de su luz igual a la cantidad de sombras que tenían estos, y a cambio ella absorbía esas sombras dentro de su Gema del Alma. Debido a que la cantidad de sombras que ha absorbido de los cinco Caballeros del Silencio que ha convertido en Chicas Mágicas supera la cantidad de luz que ella tiene, esto ha acabado por corromper su Gema del Alma.

-¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!?

-¿No lo sabíais?

-¡Obviamente no! ¿¡Y qué le pasará ahora a Akari!?

-Pues si no se purifica su Gema del Alma se convertirá en una Caballero del Silencio. La más poderosa de todas.

Esto dejó a las chicas aún más impactadas de lo que ya estaban.

-¿¡C-Cómo lo evitamos!?

-Sin una Semilla de Pena no hay ninguna forma de que podamos purificar su Gema del Alma.

Yui no sabía qué decir.

-Pe… Pero… Entonces… Akari…

-Yui-chan… – Las chicas miraron a Akari-chan que con lágrimas en su rostro dijo: – Por favor… Mátame.

Todas se quedaron impactadas ante las palabras de Akari-chan.

-¿¡Qué-Qué dices!?

-Si lo que ha dicho Kyubey es verdad… Me voy a convertir en la Caballero del Silencio más poderosa de todas… Y os voy a matar… Y no quiero que eso pase, así que… Por favor, mátame antes de que me convierta.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Me niego!

-Yui-chan… Si no lo hacéis, todas moriréis…

-¡No! ¡Te meteremos en una de las celdas que ha creado Nana para que no puedas hacer daño a nadie hasta que encontremos la manera de curarte!

-Esto no servirá. – Dijo Kyubey. – Si Akari se convierte en una Caballero del Silencio, ninguna de estas celdas será lo suficientemente poderosa como para detenerla.

-No… No puede ser verdad… – Lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Yui-chan.

-Yui-chan, por favor…

Las demás chicas también empezaron a llorar.

-No… Tiene que haber alguna forma de curarte, Akari…

-Ya lo ha dicho Kyubey, sin una Semilla de Pena es imposible.

-¡Entonces crearé una!

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¡No lo sé, pero no voy a rendirme sin intentarlo!

Yui-chan juntó sus manos y empleó toda su concentración para intentar crear una Semilla de Pena. Todas las demás estaban con el corazón en un puño, rezando para que eso funcionara, pero de momento Yui-chan no creaba nada. Ya todas empezaban a perder las esperanzas, cuando de pronto, apareció delante de ella una especie de cápsula negra envuelta por metal. Era una Semilla de Pena. Rápidamente Yui-chan la colocó al lado de la Gema del Alma de Akari-chan, y todas se asustaron al ver una gran nube negra pasar de la Gema de Akari-chan a la Semilla, la cual empezó a resquebrajarse.

Akari-chan: ¡Rápido, dásela a Kyubey!

Yui-chan la lanzó inmediatamente la Semilla a Kyubey que se la "comió" con el agujero de su espalda, extrañando y sorprendiendo a todas, pues no sabían que el Incubator pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Justo después Akari-chan abrazó fuertemente a su amiga mientras lloraba.

-Yui-chan… Gracias… Muchas gracias… Me has salvado la vida…

Yui-chan también la abrazó con fuerza mientras también le caían lágrimas de sus ojos, al igual que al resto de chicas., excepto a Kyoko, que estaba extrañada. La chica miró a Kyubey, que suspiró con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Tú… Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que pasaría esto.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Ya os lo he dicho, pensé que lo sabíais.

-No. Hay algo más. Algo que no nos estás contando. Seguro que esto formaba parte de tu plan que me has contado antes.

Las demás chicas estaban extrañadas. No sabían a que se refería. Pero sus rostros pasaron de estar extrañados a sorprendidos al oír lo que dijo Kyubey.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que formaba parte de nuestro plan.

Ninguna de ellas entendía nada, pero cada vez estaban más asustadas. Kyoko se mostró muy seria, casi enfadada.

-Yui-chan, cógelo.

-Sí.

Ésta, que tenía la misma expresión que Kyoko, paró el tiempo antes de que Kyubey pudiera huir, y cuando lo volvió a activar tenía a Kyubey cogido del cuello.

Kyoko: Bien. Ahora nos vas a explicar todo lo que querías hacer. – Kyoko alargó su mano hasta quedar justo al lado de Kyubey, y empezó a emitir una luz hacia él. – Esto es un hechizo de verdad. Ahora nos lo vas a explicar todo. Dinos, ¿querías que Akari-chan se convirtiera en una Caballero del Silencio?

-Sí. Así es.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	10. El contraataque de los Caballeros

De nuevo quiero agradecer a Mr.E's-pen. por su ayuda en este capítulo. La escena del vídeo (ya veréis cuál es) es totalmente suya. Ya sé que os dije que escribió una parte del capítulo 9, pero al final lo puse en el 10. De la misma forma, también me basé en un texto que me pasó para escribir ciertas escenas de los dos capítulos siguientes. Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo ;)

* * *

Akari-chan estaba abrazando fuertemente a su amiga mientras lloraba.

-Yui-chan… Gracias… Muchas gracias… Me has salvado la vida…

Yui-chan también la abrazó con fuerza mientras también le caían lágrimas de sus ojos, al igual que al resto de chicas., excepto a Kyoko, que estaba extrañada. La chica miró a Kyubey, que suspiró con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Tú… Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que pasaría esto.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Ya os lo he dicho, pensé que lo sabíais.

-No. Hay algo más. Algo que no nos estás contando. Seguro que esto formaba parte de tu plan que me has contado antes.

Las demás chicas estaban extrañadas. No sabían a que se refería. Pero sus rostros pasaron de estar extrañados a sorprendidos al oír lo que dijo Kyubey.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que formaba parte de nuestro plan.

Ninguna de ellas entendía nada, pero cada vez estaban más asustadas. Kyoko se mostró muy seria, casi enfadada.

-Yui-chan, cógelo.

-Sí.

Ésta, que tenía la misma expresión que Kyoko, paró el tiempo antes de que Kyubey pudiera huir, y cuando lo volvió a activar tenía a Kyubey cogido del cuello.

Kyoko: Bien. Ahora nos vas a explicar todo lo que querías hacer. – Kyoko alargó su mano hasta quedar justo al lado de Kyubey, y empezó a emitir una luz hacia él. – Esto es un hechizo de verdad. Ahora nos lo vas a explicar todo. Dinos, ¿querías que Akari-chan se convirtiera en una Caballero del Silencio?

-Sí. Así es.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 10: El contraataque de los Caballeros del Silencio

Todas se quedaron impresionadas al oír lo que dijo Kyubey. Como nadie dijo nada, debido al hechizo de Kyoko, Kyubey siguió.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, con los Incubators del mundo de Mirakurun decidimos que obligarais a los Giga-Giga a devolvernos abandonar nuestro planeta para poder recuperarlo, y a cambio nosotros dejaríamos de enviar chicas mágicas para que lucharan contra ellos. Pero cuando volví a este mundo y contacté con los Incubators de aquí, nuestro plan cambió. Cuando contacté con ellos, les expliqué la idea a la que había llegado con los otros Incubators, pero entonces se nos ocurrió una idea mejor, con la que además de recuperar nuestro planeta, recolectaríamos mucha más energía. Dejar que Akari se convirtiera en una Caballero del Silencio. – Las chicas, impactadas, no podían hacer nada más que escuchar las crueles palabras de Kyubey. – Les expliqué que Akari podía convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas, pero que al hacerlo, ella cedía una cantidad de su luz igual a la de sombras que tenía ese Caballero del Silencio, y ella absorbía esas sombras, corrompiendo su Gema del Alma. Entonces, cuando ella hubiese absorbido una cantidad de sombras superior a la cantidad de luz que tenía originalmente, su Gema del Alma se convertiría en una Semilla de Pena, pero como el deseo de Akari fue que las brujas nunca hubieran existido, en vez de convertirse en una bruja, se convertiría en una Caballero del Silencio, liberando así todo su poder al completo. Akari no está utilizando todo su poder porque algo dentro de ella lo reprime, pero convertida en una Caballero del Silencio eso no pasaría, y podría liberar todo su poder, así que no tendría ningún tipo de problemas con mataros a todas vosotras. – Estas palabras impactaron aún más, si cabe, a las chicas. Todas abrieron los ojos como platos, y Tomoko, Hima-chan y Akari-chan se llevaron las manos a la boca, mientras a la última se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. – Cuando lo hubiese hecho, se uniría a la otra Akari y a Akira, y entre todas eliminarían a todas las Chicas Mágicas de los dos mundos, liberando una gran cantidad de energía que utilizaríamos para contrarrestar la entropía de mi mundo. Las Caballeros del Silencio habrían ganado la guerra gracias a que Akari se habría convertido en una Caballero del Silencio, y eso habría ocurrido gracias a los Incubators, así que estarían en deuda con nosotros y nos deberían un favor. Entonces nosotros hubiéramos pedido que eliminaran a los Giga-Giga, así hubiéramos recuperado nuestro mundo y hubiéramos recolectado la energía que hubieran utilizado en la batalla para utilizarla en mi mundo.

Kyubey terminó de hablar. Todas estaban petrificadas, incluso Yui-chan. Ni siquiera ella se hubiera podido imaginar que Kyubey fuera capaz de eso. Yui-chan, instintivamente, empezó a apretar cada vez más fuerte el cuello de Kyubey, pero de pronto, lo soltó.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Antes de que llegara al suelo, le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando a la pared, impactando fuertemente contra ésta. Y antes de que cayera, le cogió fuertemente del cuello y lo volvió a empotrar contra la pared con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha empezó a darle puñetazos en el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole escupir sangre. Debido a la fuerza que empleaba, Yui-chan sabía que si seguía golpeándole así, iba a matarlo en cuestión de segundos, pero Yui-chan no quería eso. Ella quería hacerle sufrir. Así que para conseguirlo iba curando sus heridas mientras le golpeaba. Pronto las demás chicas empezaron a animarla.

Saku-chan: ¡Vamos, destrózalo!

Kyoko-chan: ¡Más fuerte!

Hima-chan: ¡Machácalo, senpai!

Tomoko: ¡Cárgatelo!

Chinatsu: ¡Vamos, dale más fuerte!

Rise: ¡…!

Rivalun: ¡Golpéale más! ¡Más!

Mirakurun: ¡Sigue, sigue! ¡No pares!

Ayano: ¡Vamos, más! ¡Destrózalo!

Yui: ¡Aplástalo, aplástalo!

Yui-chan, cansada de golpear, creó una pistola de clavos, y le clavó un clavo a cada oreja, dejándolo enganchado a la pared. Después creó en su mano un puño americano, y siguió golpeándole aún con más fuerza, curando sus heridas mientras le golpeaba, no fuese que lo matara. Eso motivó aún más a las chicas, que seguían gritando con euforia, animando a Yui-chan a seguir golpeando al Incubator. Pero Akari-chan estaba impactada. No es que defendiera a Kyubey, ni mucho menos. Después de lo que dijo, ella también estaba increíblemente enfadada con él y pensaba que se merecía un duro castigo. Pero ese nivel de violencia era demasiado para Akari-chan. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a unos niveles de violencia de ese calibre, y era una de sus mejores amigas quién lo estaba haciendo. Y para colmo, todas las demás la animaban para que siguiera y le causara más daño a Kyubey. Cierto que Akari-chan pensaba que Kyubey merecía un castigo, y sabía que Yui-chan lo odiaba, pero aun así, nunca imaginó que su amiga fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos. ¿En serio esa era Yui-chan? No la reconocía, era como si no fuera ella. Fue entonces cuando Akari-chan lo vio.

-¡Yui-chan, para!

Su amiga la ignoró, siguiendo golpeando a Kyubey, pero las demás reaccionaron asombradas.

Saku-chan: ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Lo vas a defender!?

Kyoko-chan: ¿¡En serio sientes pena por él después de lo que nos iba a hacer!?

-¡No, no es eso! ¡Yui-chan, para!

Pero Yui-chan la ignoró. Akari-chan rápidamente corrió hacia ella y le cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera golpear nuevamente a Kyubey, pero ésta se giró y golpeó a su amiga en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, tirándola al suelo, asustando a todas las demás.

-¡Yui! ¿¡Qué haces!? – Giró Kyoko-chan.

-¡Oye! – Siguió su otra yo.

-¡Funami-senpai! – Añadió Hima-chan.

Yui-chan se dio cuenta entonces de lo que acababa de hacer.

-A-Akari… ¡Akari!

Yui-chan corrió rápidamente hacia ella y se agachó junto a ella, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Akari-chan tenía la mejilla completamente destrozada y la mandíbula rota. Yui-chan se horrorizó de lo que le hizo a su amiga, pero por suerte, rápidamente la curó con magia.

-A-Akari… Lo siento… Yo… No sé en que estaba…

Akari-chan, llevándose la mano a la mejilla, empezó a incorporarse.

-Yui-chan, enséñame tu Gema del Alma.

Todas se extrañaron de que ahora fuera ella quien dijera eso, pero Yui-chan la mostró, y todas se sorprendieron al ver que no emitía ningún brillo. No emitía ninguna luz, pero tampoco ninguna oscuridad. Aún había tiempo.

-Lo sabía. Tu odio por Kyubey ha empezado a corromper tu Gema del Alma. Si sigues así te convertirás en una Caballero del Silencio.

Akari-chan puso sus manos sobre la Gema del Alma de su amiga y empezó a emitir luz. En cuestión de segundos, la Gema del Alma de Yui-chan volvía a brillar, pero la de Akari-chan se había oscurecido un poco.

-Akari…

Akari-chan miró a sus demás amigas.

-Vosotras también.

Éstas también miraron sus Gemas, y vieron que estaban casi igual que la de Yui-chan. Después Akari-chan se dirigió a las chicas del Concilio.

-Y vosotras no tenéis Gemas del Alma, pero vuestro odio no hace más que fortalecer a los Caballeros del Silencio.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Nana fue la primera en decir algo.

-Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que debemos dejar de odiar a Kyubey?

Akari-chan asintió.

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que dejemos de odiarlo después de lo que iba a hacer!? – Saltó Kyoko-chan.

-¡Exacto, ese bicho es un malparido! – Dijo su otra yo.

-Lo sé… Pero aun así… Mientras sintáis odio por él no podremos ganar.

-¿Pero como se supone que tenemos que dejar de odiarle? – Dijo Yui-chan. – Iba a utilizarte para que nos mataras a todas y dar la victoria a los Caballeros del Silencio. Y lo peor es que como no tiene sentimientos sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez.

-Exacto. – Añadió Kyoko.

-Si ese es el problema… Vamos a solucionarlo.

Akari-chan empezó a acercarse a Kyubey, dejando a las chicas extrañadas por esa frase. Le quitó los clavos que tenía en las orejas, dejando que cayera al suelo. Akari-chan se agachó junto a él.

-Gracias… Akari…

-Calla. Mis amigas tienen razón. Eres despreciable.

-Pero Akari… Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para el universo… ¿Es que no lo veis?

Yui-chan iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Akari-chan levantó la mano, en señal de que se detuviera. Yui-chan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse.

-Tú eres el que no lo ve. Pero tranquilo, ahora lo vas a ver.

Akari-chan empezó a emitir luz sobre el Incubator. A vista de las demás, sólo le estaba curando sus heridas, pero realmente Akari-chan estaba haciendo más que eso. Cuando se recuperó completamente, la chica dejó de emitir luz sobre él, apartándose y volviéndose a poner de pie. Las demás chicas vieron que Kyubey estaba algo extraño, girando su cabeza hacia los lados, con la vista al suelo, como si estuviera confundido.

-Chicas, lo siento por todo. – La mayoría de las chicas levantaron una ceja, extrañadas y sorprendidas por lo que dijo Kyubey, aunque siguieron mirándole mal. – Siento todos los problemas que os he causado. Ahora entiendo por qué estáis tan molestas conmigo. Realmente me siento muy mal por lo que he hecho, y aunque sé que va a ser muy difícil que me perdonéis, haré todo lo posible para compensaros.

Las chicas no se lo podían creer. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿A… ¿Acaba de disculparse? – Dijo incrédula Hima-chan.

-Akari, ¿qué le has hecho? – Añadió Kyoko-chan.

Akari miró a las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Le he dado sentimientos.

Esto dejó boquiabiertas a todas las chicas.

-¿CÓMO?

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Preguntó Nana.

-Kyubey dijo que prácticamente mi único límite es mi imaginación. Por suerte tengo mucha imaginación. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Su problema era que al no tener sentimientos creía que el fin justificaba los medios. Cómo me dijo una vez a mí, en el mundo hay más de siete mil millones de personas, y cada pocos segundos nacen unas 10 más, así que no entendía porqué nos molestaba que murieran unas pocas si eso ayudaba a contrarrestar la entropía.

-Pero ahora lo entiendo. Yui, tú me dijiste una vez que las personas no son sustituibles. Que cada una es única e irremplazable. Ahora lo entiendo. Y también entiendo todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir todas las chicas mágicas que se convirtieron en brujas. Me alegra que gracias al deseo de Akari eso nunca ocurriera.

Akari-chan le miraba con una sonrisa, satisfecha.

-Aun así sigo defendiendo que era el mejor método que teníamos para recolectar energía.

Esto hizo que a Akari-chan le apareciera una gota de sudor y las demás volvieran a mirarle mal.

-Esto… No estás ayudando.

-Pero es verdad. Que me sienta mal por aquello no quita que fuera el mejor método que teníamos para recolectar energía. Ahora ni se nos ocurriría aplicarlo, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

Akari se dirigió a las demás chicas.

-Bu-Bueno, no tenéis que preocuparos, no volverá a engañarnos.

-De hecho nunca os engañé. Simplemente no os conté toda la verdad.

-¿¡Quieres callar!? ¡No estás ayudando!

-Pero es verdad, nunca os engañé. Pero podéis estar tranquilas, ya no se me ocurriría hacer nada que os perjudicara, ni a mí ni a ningún otro Incubator. Como tenemos una mente colectiva, los conocimientos que adquiere uno, los adquieren todos, por lo tanto, ahora todos los Incubators de este mundo piensan como yo, y cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo pasará lo mismo con ellos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-No me lo creo. – Dijo Yui-chan.

-Ni yo. – Siguió Kyoko.

-Entiendo que vais a tardar en confiar en mí después de lo que he hecho. Espero que con el tiempo podáis perdonarme, como lo habéis hecho con Ayaka, Sakuragi, Risa, Yuri y Keiko. Ellas también hicieron cosas malas, y las habéis perdonado. Y fue Akari quién las convirtió en Chicas Mágicas, la misma que me ha otorgado sentimientos a mí. ¿Si las habéis perdonado y ya confiáis en ellas habiendo sido Akari quién las ha convertido, por qué no deberíais hacerlo conmigo cuando ha sido ella misma la que ha actuado sobre mí?

Todas se quedaron sin saber qué decir, y las Chicas Mágicas y las ex-Caballeros del Silencio se miraron entre ellas.

-Además, si seguís odiándole favorecéis a los Caballeros del Silencio y os podéis convertir vosotras en uno de ellos. – Añadió Akari-chan. – Y tiene razón en eso último. Si ya confiáis en Ayaka, Sakuragi, Risa, Yuri y Keiko habiendo sido yo quién las he convertido, podéis confiar también en Kyubey. Si ha funcionado en ellas, también habrá funcionado en él.

Se produjeron unos segundos más de silencio.

-Bueno, ya veremos. – Dijo Yui-chan mientras creaba una Semilla de Pena. – Por ahora debemos purificar vuestras Gemas. – Yui-chan se acercó a Akari-chan y puso la Semilla de Pena junto a su Gema del Alma, pasando un aura oscura. – Aún se puede aprovechar. – Dijo lanzándosela a Kyoko-chan.

Ésta, aunque nunca había utilizado ninguna (en la nueva realidad) intuyó cómo debía usarse viendo como lo hizo Yui-chan las dos veces anteriores, así que la colocó junto a su Gema del Alma, pasando una pequeña cantidad de energía oscura. Después de la pasó a Saku-chan para que hiciera lo mismo, y después ésta a Hima-chan. Para entonces, la Semilla ya estaba completamente oscura.

-Se ha vuelto completamente negro.

-Si la contaminamos más puede aparecer una bruja… O una Caballero del Silencio en este caso. Dámela. – Dijo Yui-chan acercándose a Hima-chan. Ésta le dio la Semilla, y Yui-chan, que miró a Kyubey con desprecio, se la lanzó a gran velocidad, como si tuviera intención de clavársela (lo más probable es que realmente tuviera esa intención) pero no pasó, y Kyubey se la comió con el agujero de su espalda.

-Hmp. Al menos es útil en algo.

Akari-chan que sabía que nadie seguía sin fiarse de Kyubey, intentó cambiar de tema.

-Bu-Bueno, ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir ya? Podemos estar satisfechas, hemos dado un gran golpe hoy.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Nanamori. – De hecho, ahora las únicas copias vuestras que quedan bajo el control de Akira son Himawari, Sakurako y la otra tú.

Aunque con ellas será mucho más difícil. – Siguió Ayaka. – A parte de que son más poderosas, seguro que Akira ya ha ideado algún plan maestro.

Yuri asintió.

-Ella es extremadamente inteligente. Tened por seguro que aunque podamos hacer desaparecer nuestra presencia, lo vamos a tener muy difícil para derrotarla. Yo fui una de las más cercanas a ella junto con Keiko. Sé de lo que hablo.

-Bueno, ya trazaremos un plan mañana. – Dijo su doble (Yui). – Por ahora Akari tiene razón. Es muy tarde, será mejor que durmamos ya para estar descansadas para mañana.

-Sí. – Yuri y Yui se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, hasta que la primera habló. – Esto… ¿Dónde dormiremos nosotras?

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-Es verdad, no habíamos pensado en eso. – Dijo Chitose.

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio. Ayaka sonrió.

-Todavía no os fiais del todo de nosotras, ¿verdad?

Yui: Ah, no, esto…

-No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

-…

-Rise dice que sí que confía en vosotras.

-¿En serio?

Nana asintió.

-Y si Rise confía en vosotras, yo también.

-Entonces yo también. – Dijo Ayano. – Además, no noto ninguna maldad en ellas. – Después miró hacia Akari-chan. – Y también confío en Akari-chan. – La chica se sonrojó un poco. – Ella es tan pura como lo era nuestra Akari antes de unirse a los Caballeros. Estoy segura de que Ayaka, Sakuragi, Risa, Yuri y Keiko no albergan ningún mal, y todo gracias a ella.

Akari-chan tuvo que bajar su cabeza para intentar ocultar su sonrojo. Las demás chicas del Holy Quintet sonrieron al ver a Akari-chan feliz.

-Entonces yo también. – Dijo Kyoko. – Si Ayano confía en vosotras para mí en suficiente.

-Lo mismo sirve para mí. – Dijo esta vez Chitose intentado evitar que le sangrara la nariz al oír a Kyoko decir eso.

-Yo digo lo mismo con Kyoko. – Dijo sonriendo esta vez Yui.

-¡Si Yui-senpai confía en vosotras, yo también! – Todas miraron a Chinatsu. – ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas Yui-senpai.

Todas se pusieron a reír.

-Bueno, entonces podemos hacer lo siguiente. – Dijo Nana. – Yui acoge a Kyoko-chan y Yui-chan, Chitose a su hermana y a Akari-chan, y Nanamori a Himawari-chan y a Sakurako-chan. Pero Kyoko, Rivalun y yo sólo tenemos a nuestra pareja, y Chinatsu a su hermana. – Nana miró a las mencionadas. – Si estáis de acuerdo, pueden dormir cada una de ellas con una de nosotras.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Dijo Ayano.

-Por mí tampoco. – Siguió Chinatsu.

Entonces su hermana se dio cuenta de algo.

-Pero ellas son cinco y nosotras cuatro.

-Sí, una de nosotras tendrá que acoger a tres acompañantes. Como he sido yo quién lo ha propuesto, ya accedo yo a eso. ¿Te parece bien, Rise?

-…

-Muy bien, pues. Así lo haremos.

-Entonces dos de ellas tendrán que dormir juntas.

-Yo puedo dormir con Keiko. – Dijo Yuri pasándole en brazo por detrás del cuello.

-Oye…

-Vamos, será como te he dicho antes, como si volviéramos a cuando éramos pequeñas. Antes de que nos metiéramos en el mundo de la magia.

Yuri miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa, como solía hacerlo Kyoko-chan con Yui-chan. Keiko suspiró.

-Está bien.

Yuri se mostró satisfecha. Después Keiko también sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces ahora falta decidir con quién dormiréis vosotras tres. – Dijo Nana.

-A MÍ LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIÉN SEA.

-Lo mismo digo. – Siguió Ayaka.

Sakuragi asintió.

-Bueno, entonces Ayaka dormirá con Mirakurun y Rivalun, Sakuragi con Chinatsu y Tomoko, y Risa con Ayano y yo. ¿Os parece bien? – Concluyó Kyoko.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Contestó Sakuragi.

-A MI ME PARECE BIEN.

-Sí, a mí también.

-Bien pues, decidido. Ya podemos irnos a dormir. Nos vendrá bien descansar después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. – Dijo Kyoko estirando los brazos mientras miraba a Akari-chan con una sonrisa.

-Um… ¿Qué… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Sólo pensaba lo increíble que eres.

Esto volvió a hacer sonrojar a la chica de los moños.

-Oh, vamos… No es verdad…

-Sí que lo es. Akari-chan, realmente eres increíble. Cinco Caballeros del Silencio convertidas en Chicas Mágicas en un solo día. Y todo gracias a ti. Akari-chan, eres la mejor. Tenedlo en cuenta, chicas. – Dijo mirando a las chicas del Holy Quintet. – No cometáis el mismo error que cometí yo. No sabéis la suerte que tenéis de tener a una amiga como ella, así que tratadla como se merece. – Akari-chan estaba realmente feliz. Ese día no había recibido nada más que elogios por parte de todas. De pronto, Kyoko-chan la abrazó por detrás.

-Oye, oye, ya basta de tantos elogios. Ella es mía, debo ser yo quién le diga esto. Tú guárdate los tuyos para cuando veas a tu Akari. Los necesitarás.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Todas las chicas se rieron. – Bueno, pues ahora sí. Ya podemos irnos a dormir.

Las demás asintieron. Kyoko, Yui, Chinatsu, Chitose, Rise, Nanamori, y Rivalun crearon cada una un portal hacia sus casas, el cual cruzaron junto con las chicas que debían dormir con ellas, y después desaparecieron, dejando a Kyubey solo en medio de la sala.

-… Me siento ignorado.

* * *

-Buenas noches, chicas. – Les deseó Yui a su homóloga del Holy Quintet y a Kyoko-chan.

-Buenas noches. – Respondieron éstas.

Kyoko se estiró en su cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero cuando miró hacia un lado a ver a su amiga, vio que ésta solo miraba el techo, con la mirada seria.

-No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-No puedes dejar de pensar en Kyubey, ¿verdad?

Yui-chan no contestó.

-Vamos, trata de olvídate de él. Necesitas descansar.

-Si fuera tan fácil.

Kyoko-chan se levantó de su cama y metió en la de Yui-chan, detrás suyo, y empezó a masajearle los hombros.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

-Estás muy tensa, Yui-chan. Necesitas relajarte.

-Sí… Es verdad…

Kyoko-chan sonrió con malicia mientras empezó a bajar la mano por su vientre.

-Oye, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte…

.

.

.

-Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió ésta en su cama con un chichón en la cabeza.

* * *

Ya de madrugada, Saku-chan se levantó de su cama, despertando a Hima-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakurako, dónde vas? – Preguntó Hima-chan medio dormida.

-Al baño. – Respondió la castaña de igual forma.

De camino al baño, vio que la luz del comedor estaba encendida, lo que le llamó la atención. Fue hacia allí y vio a Nanamori comiendo un plato de fideos.

-¿Eh? ¿Nanamori?

-Ah, Sakurako-chan.

-¿Qué hace comiendo a estas horas?

-Es que… Como me paso el día durmiendo para intentar averiguar algo de los Caballeros del Silencio, pues no tengo sueño, pero al estar despierta hace que tanga hambre, je je…

-Ya veo, pero no debería llevar este hábito, no es saludable.

-Ya lo sé, por suerte, parece que pronto podré volver a llevar una vida normal.

-Seguro que Akari-chan consigue derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio, confío plenamente en ella.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

-Bueno, le dejo que coma tranquila. – Dijo Saku-chan regresando a la cama.

-Buenas noches.

Saku-chan regresó a la habitación donde dormía y se metió en su cama, con una extraña sensación.

-Ummm… Tengo la sensación de que me olvido de algo…

En ese momento, Hima-chan se levantó.

-¿Dónde vas, Himawari?

-Al baño…

-Ah, vale.

Entonces Saku-chan lo recordó.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡El baño!

Saku-chan se levantó corriendo y fue hacia el baño, pero Hima-chan ya estaba dentro, así que empezó a picar con fuerza a la puerta.

-¡Oye, Himawari, sal de aquí!

-¿¡Pero cómo quieres que salga!? ¡Estoy meando!

-¡Me da igual, sal ahora mismo!

-¡Espérate a que acabe!

-¡No, yo iba antes! ¡Sal!

Mientras, a Nanamori le caía una gota de sudor mientras escuchaba los gritos de las dos chicas de fondo.

-Increíble…

* * *

Ya de día, las chicas se volvieron a reunir en la sede del Concilio de la Luz.

-Parece que todas habéis dormido bien, ¿no? – Preguntó Nanamori.

-Sí, no hemos tenido ningún problema. – Respondió Nana.

-Supongo que esto corrobora que podemos fiarnos completamente de nuestras nuevas miembros. – Dijo Kyoko.

-Creía que ya habíais decidido ayer que éramos de fiar. – Dijo en broma Yuri.

-Sí, sí… – Le respondió Kyoko de igual manera.

-Qué bien. – Dijo alegre Akari-chan. – Si Ayaka, Sakuragi, Risa, Yuri y Keiko son buenas personas, significa que Kyubey también. – Dijo para hacer que confiaran en él.

Pero eso sólo causó que a todas se les borrara la sonrisa de la cara, quedando completamente serias, casi enfadadas. Akari-chan se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido lo que quería. Para romper con aquel incómodo silencio, Ayaka creó un mapa del interior de la secundaria Nanamori.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos.

-¿Esta es la secundaria Nanamori? – Preguntó Kyoko-chan.

Ayaka asintió.

-Ha cambiado bastante, me ha costado un poco reconocerla.

-Akira decidió hacer algunos cambios para adaptarla a los Caballeros del Silencio. Aun así, la estructura básica sigue siendo la misma. Pero esto no es para que conozcáis la estructura de la escuela, sino a qué está destinada cada estancia, ya que a algunas se ha restringido el acceso a sólo los Caballeros del Silencio más cercanas a Akira. Todas nosotras formábamos parte de ese círculo.

Ayaka bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero las demás no le recriminaron nada, sólo le dieron miradas de comprensión. Ayano le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eh, no te culpes por eso, está todo olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que ahora eres de las nuestras. – Le dijo Ayano con una sonrisa, a la que Ayaka respondió con otra.

Ayaka iba a continuar, pero de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco, como de madera. Todas miraron para ver que fue. Había sido Nanamori, que se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa. Levantándola y llevándose una mano a la frente dijo:

-Agh… Lo siento, parece que me he quedado dormida.

-No me extraña. – Dijo Saku-chan. – No has dormido nada en toda la noche.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó extrañada Akari-chan.

-Seguro que como está todo el día durmiendo tratando de averiguar algo sobre los Caballeros del Silencio, no tenía sueño por la noche, ¿verdad? – Dijo Kyoko.

-Je je, sí, exacto.

A Akari-chan y a Yui-chan les salió una gota de sudor.

-Eso no es bueno… – Dijo ésta última.

-Mejor ve a dormir. – Dijo Kyoko. – Al fin y al cabo, tus sueños son lo que más nos sirve. De hecho, fue gracias a ellos que conseguimos traer al Holy Quintet.

-Está bien.

Nanamori se levantó y se fue a dormir a una habitación. Después de eso, las ex-Caballeros del Silencio empezaron a explicar a las demás chicas todo lo que sabían acerca de los Caballeros. Su estructura interna, sus formas de lucha, como estaban organizadas las estancias de la secundaria Nanamori, a qué dedicaban cada una, como habían mejorado sus habilidades en estos últimos 14 años… Esta última parte fue la que más sorprendió a todas.

-Entonces… ¿Pueden absorber las sombras de lo que sea aunque se encuentre a varios quilómetros? – Preguntó Yui para confirmar que había entendido bien lo que les acababan de explicar.

-No importa a qué distancia esté el objeto. Mientras su sombra se proyecte sobre ellos pueden absorberla. – Respondió Yuri.

Kyoko: Entonces… Aunque por ejemplo, nos encontráramos a varios quilómetros del monte Fuji, si su sombra se proyecta sobre ellos…

-Podrían absorberla. – Terminó la frase Keiko. – Y teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es, obtendrían una fuerza increíble.

Esto impresionó bastante a las demás chicas.

Kyoko-chan: Pero no lo entiendo. Si haciendo esto conseguirían tanta fuerza, ¿por qué no lo hacen?

-Recuerda que para poder hacer esto, esta sombra debe estar proyectándose sobre ellas. – Respondió Sakuragi. – Y aunque al absorber la sombra del monte Fuji obtendrían un gran poder, solo podrían utilizarla en unos cuantos quilómetros a su alrededor, lo cual no les serviría de nada, ya que todo Japón ya está bajo su control.

-Entiendo…

-Pero sí que podrían absorber la de la secundaria Nanamori si vamos allí a atacarlas. Las últimas veces no lo han hecho… O mejor dicho, no lo hemos hecho debido a que no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Pero ahora seguro que Akira ha extremado las precauciones. Esta vez no va a ser tan fácil. Si vamos allí, tendrá que ser cuando allí las 12 del mediodía. Es la única hora del día donde no hay sombras.

Las chicas bajaron la mirada, pensativas, cuando de pronto, Kyoko notó algo. Ayano se dio cuenta.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Notas algo?

-Sí… O más bien, no. No lo noto.

Esta extrañó a las demás.

-¿Qué dices?

-La energía de Nanamori. No la noto.

Al principio las demás no lo entendían, pero después se dieron cuenta de que ellas tampoco la notaban. La energía de Nanamori había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando a todas las chicas se les pasó la peor de las ideas por la cabeza. Kyoko se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la habitación a la que había ido Nanamori. Todas las demás la siguieron rápidamente.

-¡Nanamori!

Kyoko abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que debería estar durmiendo la mangaka, y se encontró con la cama vacía. Cuando llegaron las demás, vieron que Kyoko estaba aterrada, pero no porque la cama estuviera vacía, sino por lo que había en ésta. Encima de la cama había un CD donde había escrito con rotulador permanente:

"De parte de los Caballeros del Silencio – Akari-chan" y un dibujo de un corazón.

Esto las dejó a todas con la misma cara de terror que Kyoko, que era de las más impactadas, junto con Akari-chan.

-¿A… Akari… Chan? – Medio vocalizó ésta.

-Tranquila, sabemos que no has sido tú. – Le dijo Yui. – Ha sido la otra. Solo ha añadido el chan para hacerse la graciosa.

-¿A… Akari… Ha estado aquí? – Puedo decir a duras penas Kyoko.

-Eso parece…

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible!? ¡Nadie ha notado su…

Kyoko calló de golpe. Todas entendieron lo que había pasado. Kyoko se llevó las manos a la boca y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. Ayano rápidamente la abrazó.

-Ha usado… Su falta de presencia para que no la detectáramos. – Dijo pasmada Chitose.

-Ha usado nuestro propio truco contra nosotras… – Siguió Rivalun.

Ayano intentaba consolar a su esposa.

-Vamos, Kyoko, tranquilízate…

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? La he tenido delante de las narices y ni la he notado. ¿Cómo quieres que me crea ahora cuando le diga que le voy a prestar atención si ni siquiera he sido capaz de captar su presencia entando a pocos metros de mí?

Ayano siguió abrazándola.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con esto? – Preguntó Saku-chan.

-Pongámoslo. – Dijo Yui. – No nos queda otra.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y colocaron en un ordenador.

En la pantalla apareció un dibujo del club de entretenimiento de fondo y se escuchó a alguien gritando:

-¡Aakarin~!

Entonces, de debajo la pantalla salieron Akari y Akira, diciendo al unísono:

-¡Hai! ¡Los Caballeros del Silencio están a punto de contraatacar!

A todas les apareció una gota de sudor mientras pensaban:

- _¿En serio?_

Entonces, Akira miró a la cámara, y como adivinando lo que pensaban se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos tener un poco de sentido del humor?

Entonces, su apariencia cambió a una totalmente seria.

-Me has decepcionado, Kyoko. Creía que nos respetábamos mutuamente como oponentes. – Dijo Akira haciéndose la ofendida. – Pensé que esta linda rivalidad duraría mucho y nos divertiríamos más. Pero no, tenías que ir y pedir ayuda a vuestras otros yos de otro universo porque sola no podías vencernos. En serio me decepcionas. La Kyoko que conocí hubiera hecho lo imposible por tomar el toro por los cuernos.

-Mi esposa y yo nos hemos decepcionado mucho contigo. Por eso no nos queda más que hacer trampa también. – Dijo Akari uniéndose a Akira.

-¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar nuestra linda rivalidad, Kyoko? ¡Ya no estás invitada a la cena de Navidad como habíamos planeado! – Se siguió burlando Akira.

-Aunque desconocemos los detalles, seguro que pudisteis contactar con vuestras yos de otro universo gracias a Nanamori. – Todas las Chicas Mágicas se sorprendieron de cómo pudieron llegar a aquella conclusión. – Pero no pasa nada. Ahora ella nos informará de cómo lo hicisteis. No os la podemos mostrar debido a que hemos grabado este vídeo antes de secuestrarla, pero si lo estáis viendo… Significa que la tenemos. – La sonrisa malvada de Akari les hizo sentir un escalofrío a todas, pero sobre todo a las del Holy Quintet, y en particular a Akari-chan, pues ninguna de ellas había visto nunca a Akari-chan con esa cara. – ¿En serio crees que mi falta de presencia sigue siendo inútil ahora? – Siguió burlándose Akari haciendo un puchero. A Kyoko le dolió especialmente ese comentario – ¿Qué? No me miréis así. No es justo que vosotras tengáis a 5 de las nuestras que os den información sobre nosotras y nosotras no tengamos a nadie de las vuestras. Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. – Akari mostró una sonrisa perturbadora enseñando los dientes. – Vamos a sacárselo todo, hasta el último detalle.

Akira se volvió a mostrar seria.

-De verdad que me rompéis el corazón, Chicas Mágicas. Me habéis hecho enfadar. Espero que estéis listas para lo que viene, porque se desatará el infierno. ¿Tanto queréis terminar esta guerra? Muy bien, voy a cumplir vuestro deseo. Por cierto, si queréis rescatar a Nanamori, ya sabéis dónde estamos.

-Chicas, venid pronto. – Dijo Akari con alegría. – Tengo muchas ganas de volver a veros. En especial a ti, Kyoko… Chan.

Esto heló la sangre de las dos Kyokos. Entonces todo se puso negro y el video terminó.

Todas se quedaron calladas durante varios segundos. Aquello las dejó heladas. Finalmente, Saku-chan habló.

-Vale… ¿Soy la única que tiene la sensación de que estamos jodidas?

* * *

Nanamori abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba completamente desorientada, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Todo estaba completamente negro. Sólo había un débil rayo de luz que se emitía a poca distancia de ella. Cuando empezó a recobrar la consciencia, notó que le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera resaca, y no podía moverse. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que estaba sentada en una silla, atada de pies y manos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es…?

-Por fin despiertas, Nanamori-sensei.

Esa voz le heló la sangre. Era la voz de Akari-chan, pero Nanamori sabía perfectamente que no era Akari-chan quien hablaba. Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose, mientras una figura iba mostrándose bajo el rayo de luz, hasta desvelar a un Caballero del Silencio con su túnica y su máscara. El Caballero se quitó su máscara, revelando el rostro de Akari-chan, con los ojos cerrados. La chica los abrió, un par de segundos más tarde, revelando que eran completamente rojos.

-Akira… – Pudo vocalizar Nanamori, petrificada. Ésta sonrió.

Nanamori intentó crear luz para librarse y atacarla, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, notó una daga de sombras en su cuello, que alguien había creado desde detrás.

-Mueve un músculo y te mato. – Dijo increíblemente seria la misma voz, pero no era Akira quién habló.

-Akari… – Dijo Nanamori sin girarse. No le hacía falta para saber quién dijo eso.

Nanamori se quedó completamente inmóvil, y Akira empezó a hablar.

-Bien, Nanamori-sensei. Podemos hacer esto de dos formas. Si nos dices todo lo que queremos saber por las buenas, te prometo que te soltaremos y te permitiremos volver con tus amigas.

Nanamori sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir justo después de decirlo, pero lo dijo igualmente.

-Púdrete en el infierno, Akira.

Ésta soltó unas risitas.

-La verdad es que ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así. Muy bien, pues. Tú misma, lo haremos por las malas. Pero te lo advierto, muy pronto vas a arrepentirte de haber escogido esta opción.

En realidad Nanamori ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras. No voy a decirte nada.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que necesito que hables para sacarte información?

Al principio, Nanamori no lo entendió, pero pronto comprendió lo que quería hacer Akira cuando alargó sus manos y las puso en ambos lados de su cabeza. Akari retiró su daga.

-Por favor, resístete tanto como puedas. Cuanto más te resistas, más te dolerá.

Nanamori tenía una mirada de horror al ver la cara de Akira. De pronto, sintió un gran dolor y empezó a gritar.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mientras, tanto Akari como Akira reían diabólicamente mientras Akira le inspeccionaba el cerebro a la mangaka.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	11. La calma antes de la tormenta

Nanamori gritaba con todas sus fuerzas debido al intenso dolor que le provocaba Akira mientras le exploraba el cerebro. No era necesario hacerle daño, pero Akira se lo hacía intencionadamente, como una especie de castigo por haberse negado a colaborar. Akira paró por un momento, haciendo que Nanamori dejara caer su cabeza hacia adelante, con la respiración muy acelerada y completamente sudada, soltando algún que otro suspiro.

-Debo reconocer que lo haces muy bien. – Le dijo Akira. – Me estás haciendo bastante difícil leerte la mente. Al convertirte en una Chica Mágica tus capacidades de resistencia, tanto físicas como psíquicas, han aumentado. Realmente me ha sorprendido ver que te habías convertido en una Chica Mágica, me muero de ganas de saber cómo lo has hecho. Bueno, pronto vamos a saberlo.

Akira rápidamente volvió a colocarle las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, volviéndole a provocar a Nanamori inmediatamente ese enorme dolor, haciendo que volviera a gritar, ante la sonrisa diabólica de Akira y Akari.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 11: La calma antes de la tormenta

Kyubey estaba en su mundo buscando una manera de contrarrestar la entropía del universo ahora que habían perdido el sistema de chicas mágicas y brujas a causa del deseo de Akari, cuando de pronto sintió algo.

Kyubey: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Nanamori: ¿Eh? ¿Quién hay? ¿Quién es?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Cómo has podido contactar conmigo?

-No lo sé. Simplemente sucedió.

-¿Podría ser… ¿Eres… Una chica mágica?

Nanamori se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué sabes sobre las Chicas Mágicas?

¿Que qué sé sobre las chicas mágicas? Puedo convertir chicas ordinales en chicas mágicas.

-¿¡E-EN SERIO!?

-Así es.

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos!

-¿Ayudaros?

-Nuestro mundo está en guerra con los Caballeros del Silencio. Las Chicas Mágicas llevamos muchos años combatiendo contra ellos, pero no hay manera de que podamos ganar. Cada vez hay más Caballeros del Silencio y menos Chicas Mágicas. A este rito nos exterminarán. ¿Pero tú dices que puedes convertir cualquier chica en Chica Mágica como si nada? ¿Sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento?

-Exacto.

-¡Dios mío, es increíble! ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Con tu ayuda seguro que ganaremos!

Kyubey se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Oye… Esos Caballeros del Silencio… ¿Usan ataques de energía para luchar?

-Sí. Energía oscura.

-¿Y las Chicas Mágicas, energía positiva?

-Exacto.

-Y cuando una Chica Mágica y un Caballero del Silencio luchan entre ellos… Se libera una gran cantidad de energía, ¿verdad?

-Así es, cuando los Caballeros y las Chicas Mágicas se enfrentan se liberan grandes cantidades de energía. Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nanamori.

-Encantado de conocerte, Nanamori. Soy Kyubey. Nanamori, creo que ambos podemos salir beneficiados si trabajamos juntos. Te ayudaré.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Nanamori, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre los Caballeros del Silencio. Cuanta más información tenga, más posibilidades tendremos de ganar.

Nanamori se calló unos segundos.

-Es bastante largo… Puedo tardar horas.

-Para mí como si tardas días. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero explícamelo todo con todos los detalles posibles.

Para Nanamori era fácil. Ella llevaba soñando todo eso desde niña, y lo había convertido en un manga y un anime. Lo recordaba todo a la perfección, así que empezó a explicarle todo a Kyubey desde el principio. Después de varias horas, Nanamori llegó finalmente a la parte final de su historia.

-La Gran Maestra y los demás Caballeros dieron a Kyoko, Ayano y Rivalun por muertas, pero por suerte, Ganbo pudo salvarlas a tiempo. A partir de ese momento, los Caballeros del Silencio, pensando que habían eliminado a todas las Chicas Mágicas, empezaron a conquistar los dos mundos, el nuestro y el de Mirakurun. Ante tal situación, decidimos romper la tradición de las Chicas Mágicas de enseñar magia solo a sus descendientes y la enseñamos a todo aquel que quisiera aprenderla. Chinatsu se fue al otro mundo y se hizo pasar por Mirakurun, para que la gente de ese mundo no perdiera la esperanza y así poder crear más Chicas Mágicas. Desde entonces, los dos bandos fueron creciendo hasta hacerse cada uno con el control de medio planeta. Desde entonces estamos en guerra. Durante muchos años estuvimos bastante igualados, pero hace unos años que los Caballeros nos están ganando terreno. El camino de las sombras es mucho más fácil de aprender que el de la luz, y entre eso y ver que nos van ganando terreno, cada vez más gente decide unirse al que creen que será el bando ganador. Nosotros resistimos cómo podemos, pero la verdad es que cada vez perdemos territorio más rápidamente. Si esto sigue así, en menos de dos décadas los Caballeros del Silencio controlarán por completo los dos mundos. ¡Pero gracias a ti podremos impedir eso!

-Eso que me has contado es muy interesante. Sobre todo lo de Kyoko, Yui, Sakurako, Himawari y Akari. Ellas también existen en mi mundo, y todas ellas se convirtieron en chicas mágicas.

-¿En serio? ¿Akari, Sakurako y Himawari chicas mágicas? Ojalá hubiera pasado esto aquí. Tendríamos una gran ventaja.

-¿Y si te dijera que puedo darte esa ventaja?

-¿Eh?

-Por lo que me has dicho, las Chicas Mágicas podéis crear portales entre universos diferentes, e incluso comunicaros telepáticamente entre universos. Que estemos teniendo esta conversación es la prueba. Entonces, si creáis un portal entre nuestros mundos…

-¡Claro! ¡Podrás traernos a tus chicas mágicas a nuestro mundo! ¡Eres un genio, Kyubey! ¡Muchas gracias!

-No tienes por qué darlas. En realidad, si te soy sincero, me es indiferente qué bando salga victorioso del conflicto. A mí lo único que me interesa es contrarrestar la entropía la alargar la vida útil del universo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

Kyubey empezó a explicarle entonces a Nanamori qué era la entropía y cómo la habían contrarrestado hasta entonces.

-Pudimos mantener este sistema durante miles de años, hasta que Akaza Akari pidió que las brujas no hubieran existido nunca, en ningún tiempo ni en ningún universo. Al pedir ese deseo, el universo entero se reajustó debido a esas nuevas condiciones y nunca conseguimos toda esa energía.

-¡Pues me parece perfecto! ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Akari! ¡Lo que hacíais era totalmente cruel e inmoral! ¡Os lo tenéis bien merecido!

-Nunca entenderé a los seres humanos. Pero no voy a tener esta conversación otra vez. Ya le he tenido con todas las chicas mágicas que lo han descubierto, y ahora que hemos perdido ese sistema no serviría de nada discutir sobre ello. La cuestión es que después de eso, tuvimos que buscar otro sistema para contrarrestar la entropía, y la energía desprendida en las batallas entre las Chicas Mágicas y los Caballeros del Silencio puede servirnos como nuevo sistema. Si realmente producen tanta energía como dices, podríamos recuperar la mayor parte de la energía que perdimos por culpa de Akaza Akari.

-Dirás, GRACIAS a Akaza Akari.

-Bueno, no vamos a entrar en el debate moral otra vez. La cuestión es que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente para conseguir nuestros objetivos. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Contrato?

Nanamori se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Después de escuchar el cruel sistema que utilizaban los Incubators para recolectar energía, ya no estaba tan segura de querer pactar con ellos. Pero gracias a Akari, las brujas nunca existieron y nunca podrán existir, además era la única forma que tenían de derrotar a los Caballeros del Silencio, así que aceptó.

-Está bien. Trato hecho.

-Perfecto. Reúne a todas tus Chicas Mágicas. Cuando estén todas reunidas, comunícate telepáticamente conmigo. Yo contactaré con vosotras y os explicaré el plan a todas.

* * *

Akira retiró sus manos, haciendo que Nanamori volviera a dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante debido al agotamiento de la tortura mental a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-Increíble…

-¿Qué has descubierto, Akira?

-Tal y como pensábamos, pudieron contactar con sus otras yos gracias a Nanamori, pero resulta que todo fue casualidad.

-¿Casualidad?

-Sí, ahora te lo explicaré, pero antes deja que acabe. Solo he descubierto como contactaron con sus dobles. Aún tengo muchas cosas por descubrir.

Akari asintió y Akira volvió a leer la mente de Nanamori provocándole aún más dolor que antes. Debido al agotamiento, Nanamori ya no podía resistir tanto y Akira cada vez le leía la mente con mayor facilidad, y además, debido al constante dolor que le estaba provocando Akira, cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Nanamori no podía hacer nada más que tensar todo su cuerpo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera podía moverse ya que estaba atada y Akira le cogía la cabeza con fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Akira ya había explorado todos los rincones de la mente de la Nanamori, la soltó, dejando a la mangaka totalmente destrozada psicológicamente. Aquello había sido literalmente una violación mental. Akira, que aún no se podía creer lo que había visto, solo miraba a Nanamori con la mirada seria.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Qué más has descubierto?

-Absolutamente todo. He explorado absolutamente toda la mente de Nanamori. Todo lo que sabía ella, ahora lo sé yo. Akari, avisa a Himawari y Sakurako. Ha llegado la hora de acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

-¡Sí!

Akari inmediatamente se fundió entre las sombras para avisar a sus amigas. Akira, que volvió a fijar su mirada en la mangaka, sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia ella lentamente, y le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Si hubieras colaborado te habrías ahorrado todo esto. – Le dijo Akira a Nanamori, aun sabiendo que no la podía escuchar, ya que la había dejado prácticamente en un estado de coma.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarla ahora mismo! – Dijo Kyoko a punto de crear un portal, pero Ayano la detuvo justo cuando iba a hacerlo.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Es una trampa! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que Akira quiere! ¡Seguro que allí hay un montón de Caballeros del Silencio esperándonos que nos matarán nada más cruzar!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero no podemos abandonarla!

-¡No digo que lo hagamos, pero no podemos ir allí sin un plan! ¡Incluso aunque Yui-chan pueda parar el tiempo y Akari-chan pueda convertir los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas, no duraremos nada contra ellos si no tenemos un plan!

-¡Este es el plan: Yui-chan para el tiempo, cruzáis el portal y Akari-chan convierte a todos los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas!

-Esto no va a funcionar. – Dijo Yui-chan, causando que Kyoko la mirara. – Ya hemos visto que Akari-chan solo puede convertir los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas de uno en uno. Tardaría demasiado, no puedo detener el tiempo durante tanto rato.

-¿¡Entonces qué hacemos!?

-A ver, calma. – Intervino Keiko. – Obviamente tenemos que rescatarla, pero no podemos ir ahora. En Japón ahora es de noche. Nosotras no veremos nada y ellas verán perfectamente. Para ver tendríamos que crear luz, la cual se proyectaría en varios lugares, que los Caballeros podrían absorber. Como ha dicho Sakuragi, si vamos allí tiene que ser cuándo allí sean las 12 del mediodía, es decir, cuando aquí sean las 9 de la noche.

-¡Para eso aún faltan casi 12 horas! ¿¡Quieres que nos esperemos todo este tiempo!? ¡A saber cómo la están torturando! ¡Y como no les dirá nada, la seguirán torturando hasta que vayamos a recatarla!

-No hace falta que le diga nada, seguro que Akira ya le ha leído la mente.

Todas las demás se quedaron calladas.

-¿Akira… Puede hacer eso?

Keiko asintió.

-Seguro que ahora ya lo sabe todo sobre nosotras y ya está tramando un plan para atacarnos. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar adivinar qué plan está tramando ella y volverlo en su contra. Aunque seguramente ella ya cuente con eso y vuelva nuestro propio plan en nuestra contra.

-¿Tan rebuscada es? – Preguntó Hima-chan.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Kyoko bajó la cabeza.

-Sí, es cierto, pero… – Kyoko golpeó la pared con fuerza. – ¡No puedo soportar quedarme aquí si hacer nada!

-No ganaremos nada yendo ahora. – Dijo Yui. – Solo conseguiremos que nos maten. Como ha dicho Keiko, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es tramar un plan para esta noche.

-Y también entrenar. – Añadió Nana. – Akari-chan aún no ha desplegado todo su poder. Las otras veces solo hemos ido, cogido a dos o tres Caballeros y vuelto inmediatamente, pero esta vez no vamos a poder hacer eso. Esta vez vamos a luchar con decenas, tal vez cientos de ellos en su territorio. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Akari-chan pueda utilizar todo su poder para cuando vayamos allí.

-¿Y si no puedo? – Preguntó la mencionada.

Nana tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Entonces tendremos un problema.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que Kyoko volvió a hablar.

-Da igual, en cualquier caso, hoy a las 9 atacaremos a los Caballeros del Silencio, haya o no haya conseguido Akari-chan liberar todo su poder, así que mejor pensemos en un plan por si no lo consigue.

Todas asintieron.

-De acuerdo. Yo voy a hablar con Ganbo. Le explicaré como está la situación, a ver si se le ocurre algo. Mirakurun, Chinatsu, ¿venís?

-Sí. – Respondieron las dos.

-Ah, sí. No le expliquéis nada de lo que ha hecho Kyubey. – Dijo Akari-chan. – No nos interesa pelearnos entre nosotros, ahora la prioridad es recatar a Nanamori.

-Sí… – Dijo Rivalun sin muchas ganas. Ni ella ni las demás se fiaban aún de Kyubey. Rivalun abrió un portal y cruzó al mundo de Mirakurun, seguida de ésta y de Chinatsu.

-Bueno, de momento volved a las montañas. La prioridad es que Akari-chan libere todo su poder, así que mejor que empieces a entrenar ya. – Dijo Nana mirándola. – Mientras, el resto tramad un plan, y cuando lo tengáis empezad también a entrenarnos. Yo voy a intentar crear una máquina que pueda recuperar nuestras fuerzas, ya que si vamos a tener que luchar después de estar entrenando todo el día, estaremos demasiado cansadas. Voy a mi laboratorio, cuando acabe ya me reuniré con vosotras.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, Nana creó un portal y junto con Rise, se fue a su laboratorio a crear ese invento.

-Bueno, hagamos eso pues.

Dicho y hecho. Nada más decir eso, las chicas se teletransportaron a las montañas junto con Kyubey, y éste y Akari-chan empezaron inmediatamente a intentar liberar todo el poder de la chica, mientras las otras se volvieron a teletransportar a unos pocos quilómetros de ellos para que Akari-chan pudiera atacar con todas sus fuerzas sin miedo a hacerles daño.

-Oye, Kyubey.

-Dime.

-Dijiste que para liberar todo mi poder debía pensar en lo que más quería, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Sin embargo, la otra vez solo liberé la mitad, ¿no?

-Un poco menos de la mitad.

-¿Como es eso posible? Estaba pensando en lo que más quería, tener más presencia…

-¿Y estás segura de que eso es lo que más quieres?

-¿Eh?

-A lo mejor tienes un deseo aún más importante para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es muy raro que no hayas podido liberar ni la mitad de tu poder si realmente pensabas en lo que más querías. Yo creo que no has podido hacerlo porque lo que pensabas no era lo que más querías.

-Pero… No lo entiendo, ¿qué puedo desear con más ganas que tener más presencia?

-A mí no me preguntes, eres tú quién debe saberlo. ¿No se te ocurre nada?

Akari-chan se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-La verdad es que no. Desde que entré a secundaria mi presencia fue opacada por Chinatsu-chan, Kyoko-chan y las demás chicas. Eso provocó que empezaran a burlarse de mí. Al principio no me importaba mucho, pero cada vez se metían más conmigo, haciendo bromas pesadas sobre que no me notan cuando estoy allí, que si soy invisible, el Akarin… Eso fue realmente duro. Por eso estos últimos días me he sentido muy feliz al ver que todas me elogiaban. Por fin les importaba, no paraban de decirme que todo era gracias a mí, que si no fuera por mí seguro que habrían perdido la guerra… Por fin soy el centro de atención, todas me quieren, eso es lo que había querido desde hace tiempo. No sé qué podría desear más que eso.

Kyubey ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, si tú dices que eso es lo que más quieres tendré que creerte. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que quieres, aunque sigo diciendo que es muy raro que no hayas conseguido liberar todo tu poder si realmente eso es lo que más querías.

-A lo mejor estoy haciendo algo mal.

-Podría ser, pero es raro. Bueno, mejor empecemos ya.

-Sí…

Sin embargo, Akari-chan no podía concentrarse. Eso que le había dicho Kyubey la había dejado pensando. ¿Había algo que deseaba con más fuerza que tener presencia? Akari-chan estaba convencida que eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, sin embargo, si lo que había dicho Kyubey era verdad, ¿por qué no había liberado todo su poder? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo mal, o es que realmente había algo que deseaba con más ganas? Y si era así, ¿qué era? No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser, ella estaba convencida de que eso era lo que más quería. Y si fuera así, ¿entonces qué estaba haciendo mal para no liberar todo su poder? Todas esas dudas invadían la mente de Akari-chan, impidiéndole concentrarse en el entrenamiento, haciendo que no pudiera liberar ni una décima parte de su poder, estando solo un poco por encima de Yui-chan y Kyoko.

-Akari, tienes que relajarte más, estás muy tensa.

-Sí, perdona.

Akari-chan respiró hondo, y después de unos segundos lanzó un ataque de luz con un poco más de una cuarta parte de su poder, pero sin llegar a un tercio.

-Increíble, Akari, vas bien.

-No, no es suficiente. Tango que ser más poderosa…

-No intentes forzarte demasiado. Lo importante no es que liberes todo tu poder, sino que liberes el máximo que puedas sin desmayarte.

-¡No! ¡Kyoko dice que tengo que liberar todo mi poder!

-Kyoko no sabe lo que dice. ¿De qué nos sirve que liberes todo tu poder si después caes inconsciente? No tiene ningún sentido.

-¡Calla! ¡Tengo que liberar todo mi poder! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Akari-chan lanzó otro ataque de luz, pero debido al nerviosismo, fue más débil que antes. Esto irritó a la chica, que volvió a lanzar otro ataque de luz, aún más débil que el anterior. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, haciendo que se pudiera concentrar cada vez menos y sus ataques fueran cada vez más débiles.

-Akari, tienes que parar. Estás perdiendo el control. Así no vas a liberar todo tu poder, solo te estás cansando inútilmente, tienes que relajarte.

Pero Akari-chan no le escuchaba, solo seguía lanzando ataques de luz cada vez más rápidamente y cada vez con menos fuerza. La frustración de no conseguir liberar todo su poder la hacía poner nerviosa, haciendo que pudiera liberar cada vez menos poder, poniéndola aún más nerviosa y así sucesivamente. Las otras chicas pudieron notar, desde la distancia, que el poder de Akari iba disminuyendo cada vez más, así que Kyoko decidió intervenir.

-Voy a hablar con ella.

Kyoko se teletransportó a unos metros detrás de Akari-chan.

-Akari-chan. – La chica no oyó la llamada de Kyoko y siguió atacando cada vez con más descontrol. – ¡Akari-chan! – Al ver que no la oía, la rubia la llamó una tercera vez. – ¡AKARI-CHAN! – Pero era inútil. Akari-chan estaba completamente absuelta de la realidad, lanzando ataques luz sin ton ni son.

Kyoko se aceró hacia ella y le tomó las manos, asustando a Akari-chan, que intentó deshacerse de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-¡Akari-chan, soy yo!

Entonces Akari-chan se fijó bien y vio quién la había cogido.

-Kyoko-chan…

-Kyoko a secas. – Respondió ésta.

-Ah…

-Te he llamado tres veces.

-Lo siento… No te he oído.

-Oye… Siento si te he dado mucha presión antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

-Por eso de que tienes que liberar todo tu poder sí o sí. Siento que cargas con todo el peso de esta lucha tú sola.

-Es que… Yo soy la única que puede convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas. Soy la única que puede ayudaros… ¡Tengo que liberar todo mi poder, tengo que hacerlo! No quiero fallaros…

Kyoko le puso una mano en su hombro y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Akari-chan, tú no nos has fallado. Gracias a ti hemos conseguido convertir en Chicas Mágicas a 5 de los Caballeros del Silencio más cercanas a Akira. Sin ti no lo habríamos conseguido.

-¡Pero si no libero todo mi poder no podremos rescatar a Nanamori!

-Deja de cargar con todo el peso tú sola. Ésta ni siquiera es tu lucha. Has hecho más de lo que ninguna hubiera podido esperar, y te estamos increíblemente agradecidas por eso. Así que deja de sobreesforzarte.

-Pero si no consigo liberar todo mi poder… Nanamori…

-La vamos a rescatar, no te preocupes. Siempre hemos logrado superar todos los problemas a que nos hemos enfrentado, y éste no será una excepción. Además, aunque no consigas liberar todo tu poder, nosotras también existimos. Puede que no podamos producir tanta luz como tú, pero también somos muy poderosas, y tenemos mucha experiencia en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque no liberes todo tu poder, podemos defendernos nosotras mismas.

-Nunca he dicho que no pudieseis.

-Lo que quiero decir, Akari-chan, es que no estás sola. Nos tienes a todas. Deja de actuar como si solo tú tuvieras toda la responsabilidad. Todas estamos metidas en esto. – Kyoko le puso su otra mano en el otro hombro. – Vamos a rescatar a Nanamori juntas. Entre todas. ¿Sí?

Kyoko le dedicó una sonrisa, que Akari-chan devolvió.

-Sí.

Kyoko la abrazó.

-Siento haberte exigido tanto antes, lo que pasa es que estaba enfadada conmigo misma por no haber notado la presencia de la otra Akari. Tanto tiempo queriendo decirle que no volveré a ignorarla, que le voy a prestar atención siempre… Y soy incapaz de notar su presencia estando a pocos metros de mí. Menuda amiga estoy hecha.

-Vamos… Ella usó su falta de presencia expresamente para ocultarse, igual que hice yo. Esa era su intención. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que la habrías notado.

-Eso espero…

-No pasa nada. Voy a recuperarla. Voy a hacerla volver al bando de la luz y voy a hacer que te perdone. Aunque para eso necesito continuar con mi entrenamiento. – Dijo sonriendo.

-Sobre todo no te sobreesfuerces, ¿eh?

Akari-chan asintió. Kyoko iba a volver con las demás, pero Akari-chan la detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kyubey dice que no consigo liberar todo mi poder porque no pienso en lo que realmente quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Ese es el problema. Yo pensaba que tener más presencia era lo que realmente quería. Lo llevo deseando con todas mis fuerzas desde que entré a secundaria. No se me ocurre qué podría querer con más ganas que esto.

-Como tú misma has dicho, también es posible que estés haciendo algo mal. – Dijo Kyubey.

-Ese es otro punto. Puede que realmente sí sea lo que más quiera y esté haciendo algo mal. Pero si es así, ¿el qué? El problema es que no sé si no puedo liberar todo mi poder porque tener presencia no es lo que realmente quiero o porque estoy haciendo algo mal. Esa duda me frustra, y es por eso que antes estaba así…

Kyoko se acercó a ella por detrás y empezó a masajearle los hombros y la nuca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…

-Relájate, Akari-chan. Estás muy tensa. Debes tranquilizarte. No importa el porqué no consigas liberar todo tu poder. Si sigues pensando en eso te bloquearás. Así que olvídate de porcentajes y comparaciones. Simplemente limítate a liberar todo el poder que puedas sin desmayarte.

El masaje de Kyoko era muy agradable, y consiguió hacer que Akari-chan se calmara.

-Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo. – Dijo tras soltarla.

-Sí. Ah, Kyoko. – Akari-chan la miró con una sonrisa. – Gracias.

Kyoko sonrió de igual manera. Akari-chan respiró profundamente, y después apuntando al cielo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que lanzó un ataque de luz increíblemente poderoso. Tanta luz produjo, que aunque estaban a unos cuantos quilómetros, el resto de chicas mágicas del Holy Quintet, que no podían emitir luz, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciegas, ya que esa luz era aún más brillante que la del Sol (a esa distancia, claro).

-Akari-chan… ¡Eso ha sido increíble!

Sin embargo, Akari-chan parecía desanimada.

-Ya, pero el otro día produje aún más energía…

-Akari-chan. ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

-Que me olvide de porcentajes y comparaciones…

-Exacto. Y que te limites a liberar todo el poder que puedas sin desmayarte. Y el otro día te desmayaste al liberar esa cantidad, así que deja de compararlo.

-De acuerdo, pero es raro. Pensé que podía producir más luz.

-Creo que sé por qué no puedes emitir más luz. – Intervino Kyubey, captando la atención de las dos chicas, pero sobre todo de Akari-chan.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Creo que es simplemente porque estás cansada. Has estado emitiendo ataques de luz sin parar durante un rato. Creo que es normal que tu fuerza haya disminuido.

-Entonces esto nos vendrá de maravilla.

Las dos chicas se giraron y vieron a Nana.

-¡Nana!

-¡Nishigaki-sensei!

-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

-Acabo de llegar. Las otras chicas me han explicado la situación, así que me he teletransportado hasta aquí y he oído lo que ha dicho Kyubey. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de probar el regenerador de energía.

Nana extendió su mano, en la que sujetaba un aparato circular, con un cristal en medio, similar a un ComCon de Corrector Yui, pero Akari-chan no parecía convencida.

-Esto… ¿Seguro que no explotará?

-Tranquila, no debes temer nada. Vamos, acércate.

Akari-chan, un poco reticente, se acercó a Nana. Ésta acercó el aparato a su Gema del Alma, y emitió una luz azulada, que al parecer, provocó algún efecto sobre la chica, que abrió los ojos y la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos, Nana paró, dejando a Akari-chan en ese estado.

-A-Akari-chan… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kyoko.

-S-Sí. – Contestó Akari-chan asintiendo. – Es solo… Que esto…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha parecido? – Preguntó Nana orgullosa.

-Es una sensación muy extraña… Como decirlo… Es como si un rayo de energía hubiera penetrado en mi interior.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento un poco rara, pero increíblemente bien y llena de energía.

-Bien, pues prueba a atacar. A ver qué tal.

Akari-chan volvió a apuntar al cielo para producir un nuevo ataque de luz. Quería superarse fuera como fuera, así que se concentró y usó todas sus fuerzas para lanzar un ataque cuanto más fuerte posible. Y consiguió superarse con creces. Tal fue la potencia de su ataque que debido al impulso cayó al suelo, gran parte del cual fue destruido por la onda expansiva del ataque, que produjo un gran terremoto que pudo notarse en cientos de quilómetros, incluso llegó a la costa, produciendo algunos tsunamis, que debido al origen del terremoto fueron hacia mar adentro. Toda esta potencia fue captada desde Japón.

* * *

-¿Esa es Akari-chan? – Dijo Sakurako sorprendida.

-Eso parece. Se ha hecho muy fuerte. – Respondió Akira con calma. – Pero da igual lo que haga, no va a conseguir superarnos.

-Realmente has tenido una magnífica idea, Akira. – Respondió Akari.

-Realmente es la mejor, Gran Maestra. – La elogió Himawari.

-Bien. Ya sabéis cual es el plan, ¿verdad?

Himawari y Sakurako asintieron.

-Pues id a vuestros puestos. No creo que lleguen hasta mediodía, pero no quiero confiarme. No voy a volver a subestimarlas de nuevo. Estad preparadas para atacar en cualquier momento. Akari y yo vamos a hacer nuestra parte.

Akari y Akira se miraron con una maliciosa sonrisa, y después la última miró a Nanamori, que seguía atada a la silla, aún desmayada.

-Muchas gracias, Nanamori-sensei. – Dijo en tono burlón. – Sin ti no habríamos podido conseguir toda esta información.

* * *

Mientras, las Chicas Mágicas estaban flipando. Todas, incluso la propia Akari-chan tenían la boca tan abierta que hasta les dolía la mandíbula. Ninguna podía decir nada, estaban alucinando demasiado. Kyubey fue el primero en hablar.

-Vale, eso ha sido más de la mitad.

-No puedo creerlo… – Intentó vocalizar como pudo Kyoko.

-Ni… Yo misma me lo creo… – Continuó Akari-chan, también impactada. Nishigaki-sensei… No creo que haya podido hacer esto por mí misma. Ese aparato… No creo que solo haya recuperado mi energía… ¡Creo que incluso me ha dado de más! ¡Nishigaki-sensei, eres increíble!

Kyoko se lanzó hacia Akari-chan, abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿¡Lo ves, Akari-chan, lo ves!? ¡No estás sola! ¡Gracias a Nana has conseguido liberar todo ese poder! Todas somos importantes, y vamos a rescatar a Nanamori entre todas. Así que deja de exigirte tanto. Aunque solo hayas conseguido liberar un poco más de la mitad de tu poder, con eso es más que suficiente.

-Kyoko, ¿no habías dicho que nos olvidáramos de los porcentajes y las comparaciones?

-¿Eh? Esto… ¡Es culpa de Kyubey! – Dijo señalándole. – Ha sido él quien ha dicho que has liberado más de la mitad de tu poder.

-¿Qué? ¿Es culpa mía?

Las tres chicas rieron. Ahora todas estaban más animadas. Kyoko y Nana volvieron con las otras, y empezaron a tramar un plan, y después a entrenar, a las cuales se les unieron después Mirakurun, Rivalun y Chinatsu, y cuando alguien se cansaba demasiado, Nana utilizaba el regenerador de energía para que volviera a estar activa. Eran conscientes de que en combate no podrían utilizarlo siempre que quisieran, así que intentaban no depender demasiado de él y solo usarlo cuando estaban realmente agotadas. Así estuvieron hasta que tocaron las 8. Mientras cenaban, se dispusieron a explicar sus planes y ver cuál era el mejor. Después de un rato, finalmente llegaron a una conclusión.

-Bien. – Empezó Kyoko. – Vamos a repasarlo bien. Vamos a formar 4 grupos de 5. El primer grupo lo formarán todas las chicas del Holy Quintet. El segundo grupo estará formado por Rise, Risa, Chitose, Yui y Tomoko. El tercer grupo lo formarán Mirakurun, Rivalun, Chinatsu, Ayano y Ayaka. Y el cuarto grupo estará formado por Yuri, Sakuragi, Nana, Keiko y yo misma. Una vez aclarados los grupos, pasemos al plan de ataque. Primero, Nana creará con magia unos vehículos voladores individuales, después Ayano creará un portal 1 quilómetro por encima de la secundaria Nanamori para tener una buena visión del terreno y lo cruzaremos con ellos. Los grupo bajarán a toda velocidad al patio de la escuela. Nada más veamos a los Caballeros del Silencio, Yui-chan parará el tiempo, y Akari-chan desprenderá toda la luz que pueda para dejarlos fuera de combate. Nana utilizará el regenerador de energía para recuperar la energía de Akari-chan. Si para entonces Yui-chan todavía puede mantener congelado el tiempo, perfecto. Cuando vengan más Caballeros repetimos eso mismo. Si no, el grupo 3 pasará al ataque situándose detrás de los Caballeros del Silencio para tenerlos rodeados. Mientras los Caballeros están ocupados luchando contra nosotras, el grupo 2, que llevará las gafas especiales creadas por Nana entrará a escondidas en la escuela por la parte de atrás. Risa fue una Caballero del Silencio, así que conoce la estructura interna de la escuela. Ella os guiará, seguid sus indicaciones. Vuestro objetivo es descubrir en qué sala se encuentra Nanamori y rescatarla. Cuando lo hayáis hecho, salid al exterior y avisadnos de alguna manera, ya sea emitiendo una gran cantidad de luz, creando una campana y hacerla sonar, una bengala de humo… Lo que sea, pero avisadnos. En ese momento creamos unos portales hacia aquí y nos retiramos. Bien, ¿todas tenéis claro qué es lo que tenéis que hacer?

-¡SÍ!

-Bien pues. Nana, crea los vehículos.

-Sí.

Nana creó los 20 vehículos, que eran parecidos s Segways sin ruedas voladores, y creó unas gafas especiales más (4 ya las había creado antes para Akari-chan, Yui-chan, Ayano y Ayaka) y se las entregó a todas las miembros del segundo grupo. Después explicó cómo funcionaban los vehículos, que básicamente se dirigían mentalmente. El manillar estaba solo para agarrarse a algo y evitar caerse. Kyoko miró el reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para las 9.

-Bueno, creo que podemos cruzar ya. – Todas se subieron a sus vehículos y Kyubey se subió al hombro de Akari-chan. – Ayano, cuando quieras.

-Sí.

Ésta creó un portal que todas cruzaron inmediatamente con los Segways voladores. Nada más cruzar ejecutaron el plan, y los grupo bajaron inmediatamente hacia al patio de la escuela. Sin embargo, por mucho que se acercaran al suelo, no se veía ningún Caballero del Silencio. Esto las extrañó, pero también les hizo aumentar la guardia. Sabían que era una trampa, así que tenían que estar preparadas. Las chicas fueron bajando lentamente hasta quedar a nivel del suelo.

-Todo está tranquilo… Demasiado tranquilo… – Dijo Saku-chan, que enseguida sonrió. – Je je, siempre quise decir eso.

-Sakurako, ponte seria. Nos estamos jugando la vida.

-¡En ningún momento he bajado la guardia! ¡Y no grites, que nos van a descubrir!

-¡Pero si eres tú la que está gritando!

-¡Callad las dos! – Gritó Keiko. – ¿Sois estúpidas o qué os pasa? ¿Queréis que nos descubran? ¿Es que no podéis parar de discutir ni un minuto? Tenemos que mantener sil…

De pronto se produjo una enorme explosión en el suelo justo debajo de las chicas, las cuales habrían muerto de no ser porque estaban encima del vehículo que creó Nana, que quedó completamente destrozado. Las chicas salieron disparadas y cayeron esparcidas por el patio. Estaban todas vivas, pero gravemente heridas, con quemaduras y huesos rotos. Yui-chan rápidamente curó sus heridas para levantarse y lo primero que vio al levantar la cabeza fue una navaja dirigiéndose rápidamente a su Gema del Alma. Yui-chan decidió parar el tiempo, pero no pudo. La navaja no se detuvo y siguió avanzando. En milésimas de segundo, teniendo la navaja a pocos centímetros, Yui-chan se movió todo lo rápido que pudo, lo justo para que la navaja no tocara su Gema del Alma, pero sí que le atravesó la muñeca (Yui-chan tiene su Gema del Alma en el reverso de su mano). La chica soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Yui-chan! – Gritó Akari-chan, ya recuperada, que rápidamente fue a socorrerla, pero antes de que llegara, otra navaja se dirigió directo a la Gema del Alma de Akari-chan.

-¡Akari-chan!

Akari-chan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y la navaja le habría atravesado su Gema del Alma de no ser porque Yui-chan creó un escudo de energía justo antes de que la tocara. Justo entonces, otra navaja se dirigió de nuevo a la Gema del Alma de Yui-chan, que esta vez fue salvada por Akari-chan, creando un escudo justo antes de que la tocara, igual como hizo Yui-chan. Las dos chicas crearon unos escudos de energía alrededor suyo y corrieron con las demás, a las cuales Kyoko-chan, Saku-chan y Hima-chan ya estaban curando.

-¡Yui-chan! ¿¡Por qué no has parado el tiempo!? – Gritó Akari-chan mientras Yui-chan se curaba su muñeca.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Qué?

-¡He perdido la capacidad de parar el tiempo! – Rápidamente Yui-chan se tapó la boca con las manos, dándose cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Vaya, vaya… – Dijo una siniestra voz proveniente del bosque, del cual salió una Caballero del Silencio (tenía voz de chica). La máscara sonriente de los Caballeros ocultaba su rostro, pero las chicas del cuarto grupo la reconocieron de inmediato – Qué interesante… ¡Yui-chan no puede parar el tiempo! ¡Atacad!

De la nada salieron cientos de Caballeros del Silencio, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las chicas, las cuales no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. De pronto, una brillante luz apareció de golpe, cegando a las chicas del Holy Quintet, junto con un gran estruendo. Cuando recuperaron la visión poco después, estaban todos los Caballeros del Silencio desmayados en el suelo. Todas estaban alucinando. Entonces las chicas se fijaron en Akari-chan, que estaba increíblemente sudada y jadeando.

-Akari-chan… Tú…

Antes de que Yui-chan pudiera terminar la frase, Akari-chan cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Akari-chan!

Todas se acercaron a ella. Especialmente Nana, que sacó el regenerador de energía.

-Tranquila, Akari-chan, voy a hacer que recuperes la energía.

Nada más terminar de decir esto, un rayo de sombras atravesó el invento, destruyéndolo, asustando a todas, sobre todo a Nana. Unos centímetros más arriba y le habrían dado a ella.

-¿Y qué más? – Todas miraron hacia de dónde vino la voz. A unos treinta metros, estaban plantadas frente a ellas dos Caballeros del Silencio. Por su voz se podía saber que la que habló era una chica. Las del Holy Quintet estaban asustadas, pero las demás estaban aterradas. Estaba claro que sabían de quién se trataba. – No somos tan idiotas, ¿sabéis? Sabemos que Akari-chan puede convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas. Es una de las peores, teníamos que quitárnosla de en medio como fuera. Todos estos Caballeros los hemos utilizando solo para que Akari-chan liberara todo su poder de golpe y quedara inconsciente, así que obviamente no vamos a permitir que se recupere.

-La otra peligrosa era Yui-chan. – Siguió la otra, que al parecer también era una chica. – Su capacidad de parar el tiempo la hacía increíblemente peligrosa. Pero ahora resulta que ha perdido esa capacidad.

La Caballero del Silencio soltó unas risas.

-¿¡Qué me habéis hecho!?

-Nosotras no te hemos hecho nada. Créenos, nosotras hemos sido las primeras sorprendidas al enterarnos de que no podías parar el tiempo. Pero la verdad es que nos da igual lo que te haya pasado. No vamos a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Kyoko: Por favor, esto no tiene por qué ser así… Volved al bando de la luz… Sakurako, Himawari…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Todas las del Holy Quintet se quedaron boquiabiertas al saber la identidad de esas dos Caballeros, que al ya no necesitarlas, se quitaron las máscaras, revelando a dos chicas iguales a Hima-chan y a Saku-chan, dejando al Holy Quintet en estado de shock.

-Por fin nos encontramos, Chicas Mágicas.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	12. Frente a frente

Akari-chan estaba increíblemente sudada y jadeando debido a la gran cantidad de luz que acababa de emitir.

-Akari-chan… Tú…

Antes de que Yui-chan pudiera terminar la frase, Akari-chan cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Akari-chan!

Todas se acercaron a ella. Especialmente Nana, que sacó el regenerador de energía.

-Tranquila, Akari-chan, voy a hacer que recuperes la energía.

Nada más terminar de decir esto, un rayo de sombras atravesó el invento, destruyéndolo, asustando a todas, sobre todo a Nana. Unos centímetros más arriba y le habrían dado a ella.

-¿Y qué más? – Todas miraron hacia de dónde vino la voz. A unos treinta metros, estaban plantadas frente a ellas dos Caballeros del Silencio. Las del Holy Quintet estaban asustadas, pero las demás estaban aterradas. Estaba claro que sabían de quién se trataba. – No somos tan idiotas, ¿sabéis? Sabemos que Akari-chan puede convertir a los Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas. Es una de las peores, teníamos que quitárnosla de en medio como fuera. Todos estos Caballeros los hemos utilizando solo para que Akari-chan liberara todo su poder de golpe y quedara inconsciente, así que obviamente no vamos a permitir que se recupere.

-La otra peligrosa era Yui-chan. – Siguió la otra. – Su capacidad de parar el tiempo la hacía increíblemente peligrosa. Pero ahora resulta que ha perdido esa capacidad.

La Caballero del Silencio soltó unas risas.

-¿¡Qué me habéis hecho!?

-Nosotras no te hemos hecho nada. Créenos, nosotras hemos sido las primeras sorprendidas al enterarnos de que no podías parar el tiempo. Pero la verdad es que nos da igual lo que te haya pasado. No vamos a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Kyoko: Por favor, esto no tiene por qué ser así… Volved al bando de la luz… Sakurako, Himawari…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Todas las del Holy Quintet se quedaron boquiabiertas al saber la identidad de esas dos Caballeros, que al ya no necesitarlas, se quitaron las máscaras, revelando a dos chicas iguales a Hima-chan y a Saku-chan, dejando al Holy Quintet en estado de shock.

-Por fin nos encontramos, Chicas Mágicas.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 12: Frente a frente

Las chicas del Holy Quintet seguían mirando boquiabiertas a Himawari y Sakurako, que tenían una tétrica sonrisa en la cara que les helaba la sangre.

-La verdad es que desde que me enteré de eso de las dobles tenía ganas de verlas. – Dijo Sakurako.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Ahora tengo dos hermanas! – Se escuchó una voz burlona a lo lejos.

Todas se giraron para ver quién era. Hima-chan lo pudo intuir de inmediato.

-¿Dos hermanas? No… No me digas que…

La Caballero del Silencio se quitó la máscara, dejando ver a una chica bastante parecida a ella, pero más adulta y con las cejas gruesas. Todas la reconocieron inmediatamente.

-Ka…Kaede…

-Hola, onee-chan. – Dijo ésta con una sonrisa igual que la de las otras dos Caballeros.

-Vaya, pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí. – Ahora las chicas se giraron hacia la entrada de la escuela, de dónde salió otra Caballero del Silencio. – La doble de mi onee-chan. ¿Dónde está mi verdadera onee-chan? ¿Tal vez no os ha acompañado porque es demasiado débil?

Las chicas del Holy Quintet tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de quién era. No podía ser la hermana de Kyoko porque no tiene hermanas. Tampoco podía ser ninguna de las de Sakurako porque ellas estaban en América con el Concilio de la Luz, ni tampoco Akane, porque Akari era una Caballero del Silencio. Solo quedaba una.

-¿Ma-Mari-chan?

-Has tardado más de lo que esperaba en reconocerme… Onee-chan. – Dijo Mari mientras se sacaba la máscara, mostrando a una chica parecida a la Yui adulta que vieron al llegar a este mundo, pero con coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza y el pelo un poco más largo.

Las Chicas Mágicas y las Caballeros del Silencio se quedaron mirándose mutuamente unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Kyoko habló.

-No hay necesidad de hacer esto… Éramos amigas, ¿recordáis? No quiero tener que luchar con vosotras.

-Tienes razón, Kyoko. – Dijo Himawari. – Mentiría si te dijera que no nos importaría mataros. Todas vosotras fuisteis amigas nuestras. Compartimos muchos momentos juntos y tengo muy buenos recuerdos de aquel entonces. La verdad es que no me gustaría tener que mataros.

Entonces Kyoko se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo que "todas vosotras"? Nana y yo somos las únicas que estamos aquí.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, no somos tan idiotas. – Dijo mostrándose seria.

Sakurako levantó un brazo y lanzó un gran ataque de sombras hacia al cielo, dónde estaban el resto de chicas. Gracias a que se encontraban 1 quilómetro arriba, pudieron ver como el ataque se dirigía hacia ellas y pudieron evitarlo antes de que las matara.

-¿¡S-Sa-Saben que estamos aquí!? – Preguntó Tomoko alterada, ya que había conseguido evitar el ataque por los pelos.

-Eso parece… – Respondió Ayano. – Y también parece que algo ha salido mal…

* * *

Terminado el ataque, Sakurako bajo el brazo. Igual de seria que su esposa, empezó a hablar.

-Sabemos que habéis venido todas, y que las demás están allí arriba. Hemos notado la presencia de todas nada más llegar.

-Este ataque ha sido solo una advertencia. No juegues con nosotras, Kyoko.

Ésta, comprendiendo que no podía engañarlas, tragó saliva.

-Como he dicho, debido a que fuimos amigas, me resultaría bastante difícil mataros, y seguro que a Sakurako también. Así que estoy dispuesta a daros una última oportunidad. Si regresáis ahora mismo a América y las chicas del Holy Quintet regresan a su universo, estoy dispuesta a mentirle a la Gran Maestra y decirle que os habéis escapado antes de que os pudiéramos atacar. – Himawari les dirigió una mirada asesina a Keiko, Yuri y Sakuragi. – Incluso aunque esto suponga que vosotras continuéis siendo Chicas Mágicas.

Las tres aludidas sentían una mezcla entre miedo y tristeza.

-Me habéis decepcionado mucho. – Siguió Sakurako. – Aunque tampoco os culpo, Akari-chan os lavó el cerebro.

-Sakurako, por favor. – Dijo Kyoko. – Esto no tiene por qué terminar así. Podemos volver a estar juntas de nuevo. Otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos. Por favor, volved al bando de la luz.

-Te propongo algo mejor. – Respondió rápidamente la castaña. – Uníos vosotras a las sombras. – Todas allí abrieron enormemente los ojos ante la propuesta. – O en vuestro caso, volved. – Siguió, mirando a las ex-Caballeros.

Ninguna allí sabía qué responder.

-Vamos, dices que quieres que volvamos a estar juntas, ¿no? Si os unís a las sombras podremos hacerlo. Reconozco que será difícil que Akari te perdone, ella te odia con toda su alma y quiere verte muerta, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacer que te perdone. A cambio, solo os pido que le juréis lealtad a la Gran Maestra.

-Sakurako… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres volver a la luz?

-A parte de porque le juré lealtad eterna a la Gran Maestra, no quiero volver a ver nunca más a mis hermanas. – Sakuragi reaccionó al oír eso. – Unirme a las sombras es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Eso me permitió alejarme de ellas. Desde entonces siento que por fin soy libre. Ya nadie me dice qué puedo o qué no puedo hacer. Nadie me da lecciones de cómo hacer las cosas. Hago lo que me da la gana cuando me da la gana y cómo me da la gana. ¡Y nadie me grita por comerme por equivocación un maldito yogurt! ¡No quiero volver a ver nunca más a esas desgraciadas!

-¡Calla! – Gritó Sakuragi. – ¡No tienes ni idea de por lo que están pasando! ¡Yo he podido hablar con ellas, y están sumamente arrepentidas! ¡Desearían no haberte gritado nunca! ¡Solo querían que volvieras para pedirte perdón!

-¿Tú me dices eso? ¿Tú precisamente que fuiste quién me introdujo en el camino de las sombras y me animó a aumentar mi odio hacia mis hermanas?

-¡No sabía lo que hacía! ¡Estaba bajo el control de Akira!

Un rayo de sombras pasó a gran velocidad justo a su lado, llegándole a cortar incluso algunos cabellos, dejando a Sakuragi de pierda. Solo unos milímetros más cerca y le habría atravesado la mejilla.

-Vuelve a llamarla por su nombre y será lo último que hagas. – Dijo Sakurako con una voz tan seria y contundente que les heló la sangre a todos.

Sakuragi, que intentó recuperarse de su espanto, siguió.

-La Gran Maestra me engañó, igual que a todas. Me hizo creer que aquello era lo correcto. Sakurako, tus hermanas te quieren mucho. Te echan de menos.

-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿eh? Solo ahora que ya no me tienen me valoran. Si vuelvo seguro que volverán a gritarme, criticarme e insultarme.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Cuando vieron a tu otra yo, Sakurako-chan, se pusieron a llorar de emoción!

-¡E-Es verdad! – Intervino ésta. – ¡No sabes lo felices que estaban! El solo verme las hizo sentir tan felices...

-Poder volver a abrazarte, volver a oír tu voz, ver tu sonrisa… Eran tan felices…

Las Chicas Mágicas pensaban que tal vez esto ablandó de alguna forma a Sakurako, pero para sorpresa de todas, ésta se mostró aún más enfadada.

-Qué asco. – Todas las demás se sorprendieron y extrañaron. – Ahora lo sé seguro. Nunca voy a volver. Y todavía las odio más que antes.

-¿Pe-Pero por qué? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Ahora sé que no les importo una mierda. Les da igual que no vuelva. Con mi doble tienen suficiente. Aunque no sea yo, sólo con que sea igual que yo ya les basta. Qué asco de hermanas. Ahora ya sé con total certeza que no les importo en absoluto. Y aunque las odio, por lo que me habéis dicho aún tenía la esperanza de que tal vez les importara algo. Pero ahora ya sé para ellas soy menos que nada.

-¡Oye, eso no es lo que quería decir! – Grito Sakuragi.

-¡Cierto, lo has malentendido! – Continuó Saku-chan.

-Ya he tenido suficiente. Os hemos dado dos opciones. O huir y no volvernos a ver nunca más y mandar a las chicas del Holy Quintet de vuelta a su universo, o uniros a las sombras. Si no queréis hacer nada de esto, entonces sólo queda una opción. Luchar contra nosotras. Pensad bien antes de escoger. Elijáis lo que elijáis, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-Sakurako, Himawari, ¿cómo es que no lo veis? – Dijo Kyoko. – ¡Akira os ha estado manipulando! ¡Os ha engañado todo este tiempo!

Sakurako suspiró.

-En fin, ya veo que no se puede razonar con vosotras. Muy bien, veo que habéis elegido la tercera opción. Es una pena, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Vamos a tener que mataros.

Las Chicas Mágicas se estremecieron al ver la determinación que puso Sakurako en esa frase.

Himawari sonrió.

-Tranquila, Kyoko. Tú estás a salvo… De momento.

-¿Eh?

-Akari nos ha dejado muy claro que quiere ser ella quién te mate. Y la Gran Maestra quiere matar a Akari-chan. A vosotras de momento no os vamos a matar. Solo os vamos a dejar inconscientes para traeros frente a ellas y que sean ellas quienes os maten.

Entonces Kyoko cayó en la cuenta.

-Un momento… Es verdad, ¿dónde están ellas? – Las dos Caballeros del Silencio mostraron una amplia sonrisa, y Kyoko abrió enormemente los ojos. – No… El segundo grupo… ¡Es una trampa! ¡Hay que avisarlas!

Kyoko intentó crear otro vehículo como el que hizo Nana, pero antes de que pudiera, Sakurako se lanzó hacia ella al grito de:

-¡Y una mierda!

* * *

-¡Eso no me gusta! – Gritó Ayano. – ¡Grupo 3, bajemos! ¡Grupo 2, rescatada a Nanamori!

-¡Sí!

Las chicas del tercer grupo bajaron a toda velocidad directamente al patio mientras que las del segundo grupo fueron hacia el otro lado para entrar por detrás.

* * *

Kyoko esquivaba como podía los ataques de Sakurako, mientras que Yuri hacía lo mismo con Himawari. Keiko y Sakuragi luchaban contra Mari y Kaede respectivamente, Mari utilizando un par de katanas de sombras y Kaede solidificando una gran cantidad de navajas de sombras que lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Sakuragi. Yui-chan creó un escudo envolviendo a Nana y las miembros del Holy Quintet, junto con ella misma, y se alejaron rápidamente a una distancia prudencial.

-¡Nana, rápido, crea otro regenerador de energía! ¡Kyoko-chan y yo iremos a ayudar a las demás! ¡Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan, ocupaos vosotras de mantener el escudo activo!

-¡De-De acuerdo!

Yui-chan desactivó el escudo y ella y Kyoko-chan salieron rápidamente a ayudar a las Chicas Mágicas, mientras Hima-chan y Saku-chan crearon rápidamente otro escudo entre las dos mientras Nana empezó a crear otro regenerador de energía.

Sakurako atacaba a Kyoko con armas de sombras como espadas y dagas, y también con rayos de sombras, mientras Kyoko intentaba atarla inútilmente atacándola con cuerdas y yoyós. Entonces la Caballero del Silencio vio que una inmensa bola de energía lanzada por Yui-chan se dirigía hacia ella. Sakurako rápidamente creó una protección de sombras en su antebrazo y le propinó un golpe a la bola, mandándola de vuelta a Yui-chan, que sin tiempo para esquivarla, solo pudo crear un escudo de energía, que no impidió que saliera despedida hacia atrás al impactar contra éste su propia bola de energía. Kyoko aprovechó ese momento de distracción para atacar a Sakurako con luz, sin embargo, fue suficientemente rápida para evitarlo, y mientras con una mano le agarró la muñeca, con la otra creó un puñal atravesándole el antebrazo, provocándole un grito de dolor.

Yui-chan: ¡Kyoko!

Sakurako iba a noquearla en ese mismo momento, cuando escuchó a Ayano gritando mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella con el Segway volador y lanzando un ataque de luz extremadamente poderoso, así que tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para no ser derribada. Ayano frenó justo antes de llegar al suelo para no impactarse y le lanzó otro ataque de luz a Sakurako, que le devolvió a Ayano con la misma facilidad que lo hizo con Yui-chan. Pero Ayano ya contaba con eso y para cuando Sakurako contraatacó, Ayano ya se había ido con el Segway volador, el mismo que arrojó a Sakurako justo después. La castaña pudo destruirlo sin ningún problema, pero no contaba con que justo detrás estaba Ayano, que se había lanzado justo detrás del Segway porque sabía que Sakurako lo destruiría. Ésta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Ayano le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, mandándola volando varios metros.

Ayano se lanzó rápidamente hacia Sakurako para dejarla fuera de combate con un ataque de luz, pero la castaña aún no estaba derrotada, y antes de que Ayano llegara a ella, creó una espada de sombras con la cual atravesó el abdomen de Ayano.

-¡Ayano!

Kyoko, a la cual Yui-chan ya había curado, se lanzó de nuevo contra Sakurako lanzando un rayo de luz, obligándole de nuevo a dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

-¡Yui-chan, cura a Ayano!

-¡Sí!

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Antes de que Yui-chan pudiera llegar donde estaba Ayano, Sakurako desplegó un inmenso poder oscuro que tomó por sorpresa a todas, mandándolas volando lejos, junto con algunos de los Caballeros del Silencio que seguían inconscientes por el suelo. Kyoko se las arregló para caer de pie, pero no le sirvió de mucho, pues sin tiempo para reaccionar, Sakurako se lanzó rápidamente hacia ella dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho. Y por si fuera poco, justo después le dio una patada a un lado del cuello, dejándola automáticamente K.O.

-Kyo…

Ayano no podía ni siquiera gritar debido a lo herida que estaba. Yui-chan intentó curarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sakurako cargó nuevamente contra ellas, a lo cual Yui-chan lo único que pudo hacer fue crear un escudo de energía, que no fue lo suficientemente poderoso y acabó rompiéndose, mandando a Yui-chan lejos. Sin embargo, supo reaccionar rápidamente y se volvió a lanzar contra Sakurako utilizando otro escudo de energía como arma, el cual no consiguió hacerle ningún daño, pero sí alejarla lo suficiente como para que Yui-chan se pusiera justo al lado de Ayano y creara otro escudo de energía más grande para protegerlas a ambas. Sakurako le lanzó un enorme rayo de sombras, pero gracias a que esta vez estaba preparada, el escudo pudo aguantar. Sakurako siguió atacando, haciendo que Yui-chan perdiera fuerzas cada vez más rápido ya que estaba empleando todas sus fuerzas en intentar mantener el escudo. No aguantaría mucho así.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba todo esto, Kyoko-chan se lanzó hacia Himawari lanzando una bola de energía igual que hizo su amiga con Sakurako, la cual Himawari pudo detener sin ningún problema con un escudo de sombras. Yuri aprovechó ese momento para atacarla usando juguetes como habían hecho las Chicas Mágicas anteriormente. Kyoko-chan, por su parte, empezó a atacarla lanzándole ataques de energía. Himawari podía esquivar los ataques sin mucha dificultad, pero aquello no le daba tiempo para atacar. La cosa se pudo aún peor para ella cuando aparecieron Mirakurun y Rivalun, dispuestas a ayudar a Yui y Kyoko-chan, mientras Chinatsu y Ayaka fueron con Sakuragi y Keiko respectivamente, para ayudarlas a combatir a Kaede y Mari, la cual se sorprendió de que Ayaka también la atacara.

-¿Tú también, Ayaka-sensei?

-Vamos, Mari, pon fin a este despropósito. Tu prima está con nosotros, ¡ven con ella!

-Mi prima es una traidora. Pagará por haber desafiado a los Caballeros del Silencio.

-Vamos Mari, no quiero tener que luchar contigo.

-Pues no lo hagas, pero no te entrometas en mi camino o te mataré.

-No podrás.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Dijo Mari con una sonrisa. – Me enseñaste muy bien, y al final acabé superándote.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Ayaka volvió a cargar contra Mari con la ayuda de Keiko.

Mientras, Kaede combatía contra Sakuragi y Chinatsu, que básicamente se dedicaban a esquivar las decenas de dagas de sombras que lanzaba, y atacarla con luz en cuanto tenían una oportunidad, ataques que Kaede esquivaba muy fácilmente gracias a lo hábil que era.

-¿Pero se puede saber de dónde demonios saca tantas dagas? – Preguntó Chinatsu confusa.

-El suelo. Todo el suelo está lleno de dagas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Qué te parece esta técnica, Mirakurun 2?

-¿Mi… ¿¡Mirakurun 2!?

-Mi hermana me la enseñó. La aprendí bastante rápido, ¿no crees, Sakuragi?

-Desde luego luchas mejor que tu hermana. Aunque la verdad es que es injusto. Contra ti somos dos, y contra ella son cuatro.

Kaede se fijó entonces que Himawari estaba teniendo dificultades para enfrentar a cuatro Chicas Mágicas a la vez, sobre todo porque Kyoko-chan y Yuri eran dos de las más poderosas. Entonces, aprovechando que estaban de espaldas, Kaede creó una nueva oleada de dagas que lanzó hacia las cuatro Chicas Mágicas que luchaban contra su hermana, clavándose en la espalda de Kyoko-chan, Yuri, Mirakurun y Rivalun, las cuales cayeron inmediatamente derrotadas.

-¡No!

Chinatsu y Sakuragi aprovecharon ese descuido de Kaede para atacarla con un gran ataque de luz, que la debilitó muchísimo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Kaede! ¡Desgraciadas!

Himawari se lanzó a toda velocidad, con una espada de sombras en cada mano, hacia Chinatsu y Sakuragi, que crearon un escudo de luz para protegerse, pero justo antes de llegar a ellas, Himawari hizo desaparecer las espadas y les atacó un dos poderosísimos rayos de sombras, que las mandaron volando hacia la escuela, impactando contra la pared de ésta, y rompiéndoles varias costillas y partes de la columna vertebral, lo que las dejó fuera de combate al instante.

Himawari iba a rematarlas, pero en ese momento, Yuri atacó de nuevo, así que tuvo que dedicarse a esquivar sus ataques. Kyoko-chan la había curado con magia, y después de curarse a ella misma, a Mirakurun y a Rivalun, las tres volvieron al ataque, volviendo a poner en apuros a Himawari.

* * *

Después de varios ataques, uno de los rayos de sombras de Sakurako finalmente consiguió romper el escudo de energía de Yui-chan, atravesándolo e impactando contra la chica, dejándola mal herida. Sakurako se iba a encargar de ella, pero vio que su esposa estaba en apuros.

-¡Himawari!

Sakurako, claramente enfadada, desprendió una energía oscura descomunal, que mandó volando a todos los Caballeros del Silencio que yacían inconscientes en el patio de la escuela, junto con también a Kyoko, Yui-chan, y Ayano. Además, también afectó a Ayaka y Keiko, que seguían luchando contra Mari. Ésta no desaprovechó la oportunidad y les hundió sus katanas en sus vientres. Mari le mostró una sonrisa diabólica a su ex-maestra.

-¿Ves, Ayaka, sensei? Te he superado.

-Ma… Ri… – Intentó vocalizar Ayaka mientras le caía un hilo de sangre por la boca.

Mari retiró rápidamente sus katanas de las chicas, dejándolas caer al suelo, derrotadas.

Mientras Mari derrotó a Ayaka y Keiko gracias al poder de Sakurako, ésta se lanzó contra quiénes estaban atacando a su esposa. Por el enorme poder que emitía, pudieron verla venir, pero no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo debido a lo increíblemente rápida que era, y atravesó a Mirakurun y Rivalun con rayos de sombras.

-¡Mirakurun, Rivalun, no!

Himawari aprovechó ese despiste de Kyoko-chan y Yuri y las atravesó de igual forma, quedando totalmente derrotadas, al igual que sus dos compañeras.

Mientras, Kaede empezó a levantarse, dolorida. Su hermana se dirigió hacia ella.

-Kaede, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Tranquila, hermana… ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien, tranquila.

Ambas sonrieron, y después, junto con Sakurako y Mari, fijaron su mirada en las únicas que quedaban. Saku-chan, Hima-chan y Nana estaban muertas de miedo. Las habían derrotado a todas, y el regenerador de energía solo había recuperado una parte del poder de Akari-chan, la cual empezó a despertarse.

-¡Sensei! ¿¡Por qué tarda tanto!? – Preguntó histérica Saku-chan.

-¡Akari-chan no tenía nada de energía, por eso tarda tanto en recuperarla toda!

-¿Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Nana? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Akari-chan que acababa de despertarse.

-Estúpidas… – Dijo Himawari, causando que todas la miraran. Ellas y las otras tres Caballeros tenían sus brazos extendidos hacia ellas con la palma de la mano abierta. Era obvio que iban a atacarlas. – Ya os he dicho antes que no vamos a permitir que Akari-chan se recupere.

Tal como sospechaban, las cuatro Caballeros del Silencio lanzaron un ataque de sombras que destruyó el escudo creado por Hima-chan y Saku-chan, y también el regenerador de energía.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué… ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ¿Qué es esto!? – Preguntó confusa Akari-chan ante aquella enorme explosión.

-¿Has dormido bien, Akari-chan?

La chica se quedó impactada. Era la voz de Hima-chan, pero con un aire tétrico que le heló la sangre, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de quién era. Lentamente levantó la mirada, y tal como sospechaba, a unos metros de ella estaban la Himawari y Sakurako Caballeros del Silencio, junto con dos chicas más que parecían Yui y Himawari de adultas. Akari-chan tardó unos segundos en reconocerlas.

-Hi…Hima…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su nombre, ésta empezó a avanzar hacia ella y las demás, que no se podían mover debido a lo horrorizadas que estaban. Pero aunque hubiesen podido, no habrían podido hacer nada. Si derrotaron a Kyoko, Ayano, Yui-chan y Kyoko-chan, ellas no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Iban a matarlas, era una realidad, ante lo que las chicas no podían poner más que una cara de terror. Himawari avanzó hasta quedar delante de su doble, que solo pudo dar un paso atrás debido al miedo.

-Deja de poner esta cara. Me haces parecer estúpida.

Pero Hima-chan estaba demasiado asustada para poner otra cara. Al ver que no hacía caso, Himawari la agarró fuertemente por el cuello y la levantó.

-¿Es que no me has oído?

-¡Tú! ¡Suelta a Himawari!

En un ataque de rabia descontrolada, Saku-chan se lanzó hacia la doble de su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su propia doble le atravesó el corazón con una daga de sombras.

-¡Sakurako!

-Sa… Ku…

-Tranquilas. – Dijo su doble mientras la dejaba caer al suelo. – Aunque le haya travesado el corazón, gracias a que su Gema del Alma sigue intacta, aún está viva.

Akari-chan y Nana aún se aterraron más al oír eso.

-Sí, así es. También sabemos eso. – Siguió Sakurako con una sonrisa. – Así que podemos atacaros todo lo que queramos, que mientras vuestras Gemas del Alma sigan intactas no moriréis.

-Sabiendo esto, vamos a hacer sufrir a tus amigas un rato antes de matarlas.

Akari-chan no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir Himawari.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Acaso estás sorda? Vamos a hacer sufrir a tus amigas hasta la muerte delante de ti.

Akari-chan no podía decir nada debido a lo impactada que estaba.

-Sakurako.

-Sí.

Sin necesidad de que su esposa dijera nada más, Sakurako entendió, y rápidamente apareció delante de Yui-chan, que se intentaba levantar y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, mandándola volando hasta cerca de donde estaba Himawari.

-¡Yui-chan!

Por su lado, Kaede cogió de los pelos a Kyoko-chan y la lanzó hasta el mismo sitio.

-¡Kyoko-chan!

-¿Y vosotras os hacéis llamar Holy Quintet? Lo único que hacéis es detener ladrones y evitar robos y abusos. Nunca os habéis enfrentado a un enemigo de verdad. ¿Qué os hizo pensar que teníais alguna posibilidad de derrotarnos?

-Ahora vamos a daros vuestro merecido por osaros a desafiar a la Gran Maestra y los Caballeros del Silencio.

Nada más decir esto, Sakurako le rompió un brazo a Yui-chan, haciendo que gritara fuertemente, ante las miradas de terror de Akari-chan, Nana y Hima-chan, a la cual su doble le abrió el vientre con una daga de sombras, haciendo que le saliera una gran cantidad de sangre, tanto de su vientre como de su boca.

-¡Nooooo!

Akari-chan iba a lanzarse sin pensarlo hacia sus enemigas, pero rápidamente Sakurako creó una navaja de sombras justo encima de la Gema del Alma de Kyoko-chan.

-Haz el más mínimo movimiento y la mato.

Himawari siguió golpeando a su doble con un martillo de sombras, por su cuerpo y en la cara, dejándola al borde de la muerte, mientras que Mari utilizó una de sus katanas para cortarle una pierna a su hermana de otra dimensión.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Parad ahora mismo! ¡Dejad en paz a mis amigas! – Gritó fuertemente Akari-chan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?

Sakurako le lanzó un rayo de sombras con la intención de atravesarle el corazón, pero Nana se puso delante, atravesándoselo a ella, ante la mirada atónita de Akari-chan.

-Hmp. Menuda estúpida. Poniéndose en medio no ha hecho más que retrasar lo inevitable, pero se ve que tenía prisa por morir.

-¡Nana! ¡Nana!

Akari-chan le puso las manos encima para curarla, pero Sakurako la volvió a amenazar con matar a Kyoko.

-Cúrale y la mataré.

Akari-chan apoyó sus manos en el suelo, llorando irremediablemente mientras oía como seguían torturando a sus amigas. La chica empezó a apretar los puños de rabia.

-Desgraciadas… He dicho… Que dejéis… En paz… ¡A MIS AMIGAS!

Akari-chan produjo una gigantesca explosión de luz que tomó por sorpresa a las Caballeros, y destrozó, no solo todo el patio, sino también la secundaria Nanamori, donde estaban Nanamori y las chicas del segundo grupo, que no tuvieron tiempo ni de crear un escudo, y la energía producida por Akari-chan las mandó volando cientos de metros, junto con los miles de trozos en los que quedó destruido el edificio. Tal fue la onda expansiva que provocó dos tsunamis, uno a cada lado del país, adentrándose en el mar, llegando el del oeste a destrozar las costas de Corea, China, Filipinas e Indonesia, y el del este llegando incluso a Canadá, Estados Unidos y México. En gran parte del mundo se pudo notar esa monstruosa energía. Tanto Chicas Mágicas como Caballeros del Silencio pudieron notar esa increíble energía aun estando a más de 10.000 quilómetros de Akari-chan, dejando en estado de shock, no solo a los Caballeros, sino también a las Chicas Mágicas. Sin embargo, esa explosión de energía no duró más que unos pocos segundos, haciendo que Akari-chan perdiera toda su energía y volviera a caer inconsciente al suelo. A varios cientos de metros de ella, Yui-chan, intentando no dejarse llevar por el asombro, se curó con magia, y rápidamente hizo lo mismo con Kyoko.

-¡Rápido! ¡Cura a Omuro-san, y después a las otras! ¡Yo curaré a Furutani-san, y a las demás!

-¡Sí!

Tanta prisa y tan alucinando estaba Yui-chan que volvió a llamarlas como solía hacerlo habitualmente, a lo cual Kyoko no le prestó atención, ya que ella también estaba flipando con la situación. Después de curar a Hima-chan y a Saku-chan, éstas también se fueron a curar a las Chicas Mágicas, mientras Yui-chan se dirigió hacia Akari-chan. Iba a hacer que se despertara, pero vio a unos cuantos metros a Nana, con un agujero atravesándole el corazón, así que fue primero a curarla a ella.

-Yu-Yui-chan…

-¡Nana! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-No lo sé… Yo estaba inconsciente. No he visto nada.

-Eso ha sido realmente increíble. – Dijo Kyubey. – Eso ha sido más de un 85% de su poder.

Yui-chan y Nana tardaron varios segundos en poder asimilar que Akari-chan hubiera podido hacer esto "solo" con el 85% de su poder.

-Y eso no es todo. Al desprender esa enorme cantidad de luz, Akari no solo ha dejado inconscientes a los Caballeros del Silencio, también los ha convertido en Chicas Mágicas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Bueno, y los que fuesen hombres, en Chicos Mágicos.

De haber sido otra situación, Yui-chan habría preguntado sobre eso de los Chicos Mágicos, pero había otra cosa más importante.

-¿Qué dices? Dijiste que para que Akari-chan convirtiera a Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas tenía que absorber sus sombras dentro de su Gema del Alma. – Yui-chan miró a la Gema de Akari-chan. – Pero la Gema de Akari-chan aún brilla.

-No dije que tuviera que hacerlo de esta manera, dije que así es como lo hacía, pero por lo visto, si desprende una cantidad suficientemente grande de luz, puede simplemente eliminar las sombras y sustituirlas por la luz que emite sin tener que quitarla de su Gema del Alma.

Yui-chan miró a Kyubey con enfado.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Sabías que Akari-chan podía hacer eso pero no nos lo dijiste porque querías que se convirtiera en una Caballero del Silencio!

-Te equivocas, Yui. En primer lugar, yo ni siquiera sabía que Akari pudiera convertir a Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas. Cuando les expliqué a los Incubators de este universo lo que podía hacer, tuvimos la idea de dejar que se convirtiera en una Caballero del Silencio, pero no formaba parte de nuestro plan inicial. Y aunque después descubrimos que podía convertir en Chicas Mágicas a los Caballeros del Silencio absorbiendo sus sombras y sustituyéndolas por luz de su Gema del Alma, desconocíamos que hubiera otro método. Sí que es verdad que antes, aunque lo hubiéramos conocido, no os lo hubiera dicho a menos que me hubierais preguntado. Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora, si hubiera conocido este método os lo habría explicado.

Yui-chan seguía mirando a Kyubey enfadada.

-¿Es que aún no te fías de mí, Yui?

-Para nada. Además, ¿cómo es que no tienes ni un rasguño? Esa explosión nos mandó a todas volando, y tú estás como si nada. No me creo que hayas salido ileso por casualidad. Tú ya sabías que pasaría esto y te escondiste de alguna forma.

-En realidad, he muerto. Tanto en esta explosión, como en la que provocaron los Caballeros del Silencio cuando llegasteis, así que se envió un reemplazo. Nunca había perdido a dos en un solo día. Esto es un despropósito.

A Yui-chan y a Nana les salió una gota de sudor al oír eso.

* * *

Por otro lado, las chicas del segundo grupo (Rise, Risa, Chitose, Yui y Tomoko) se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo, con varios huesos rotos, debido al impacto contra el suelo a la velocidad a la que salieron disparadas, además de que algunos trozos de lo que en el pasado había sido la secundaria Nanamori chocaron contra ellas. Tomoko, la única chica de ese grupo que fue convertida en chica mágica por Kyubey, se curó las heridas con magia, y se levantó para buscar a las demás.

-¡Yui! ¡Chitose! ¡Rise! ¡Risa!

Tomoko empezó a buscar entre los escombros, encontrando a lo lejos, a la chica de lentes.

-¡Chitose!

Tomoko fue hacia ella. Al igual que ella antes, Chitose también estaba gravemente herida, pero nada que un poco de magia no pudiera solucionar.

-Chitose, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Tomoko tras curarla.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Eso… Lo ha hecho Akari-chan?

-Eso parece…

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder?

-No lo sé… – Entonces Chitose cayó en la cuenta. – ¡Ah! ¡Ahora no nos preocupemos por eso! ¡Debemos encontrar a las demás!

-¡Cierto! ¡Voy a buscarlas! ¡Búscalas tú también, Chitose! ¡Y avísame si encuentras a Nanamori!

-¡Sí!

Las dos chicas empezaron a buscar a sus compañeras y a Nanamori. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que encontraron a Yui, Rise y Risa, todas muy heridas, pero que Tomoko curó. Sin embargo, Nanamori seguía sin aparecer. Ya empezaban a pensar en lo peor, hasta que finalmente Chitose encontró bajo algunos escombros de la escuela Nanamori, a la mangaka del mismo nombre.

-¡Chicas! ¡La he encontrado!

Todas fueron rápidamente y ayudaron a Chitose a quitar de encima los escombros que la tapaban ligeramente.

-Dios mío. – Soltó Tomoko llevándose las manos a la boca al ver que tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas tan profundas que se le veían los músculos, y en algunos casos hasta los huesos. Además, tenía la cara y gran parte del cuerpo cubiertos de sangre, y una viga de hierro atravesándole el riñón.

-Seguramente estaba atada y no ha podido hacer nada para defenderse… – Dijo Chitose también impactada al verla.

Tomoko, que nunca había visto a nadie así, estaba bastante afectada, pero intentó mantener la calma como pudo, pues ella era la única que podía salvarla.

-Chitose, quítale la viga. Yo la curaré. – Tomoko puso sus manos sobre la mangaka. – ¿Preparada?

-Sí. – Respondió Chitose cogiendo la viga.

-Bien… ¡Ahora!

Chitose tiró fuertemente de la viga, quitándola del cuerpo de la mangaka, y Tomoko empezó a curarle justo después, no solo las heridas físicas, sino también las psicológicas que le produjo Akira. Unos segundos después, Nanamori empezó a despertarse.

-Agh… ¿Eh? ¿Chicas? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Akira la secuestró. Por suerte, la hemos rescatado.

-Akira… Sí, es verdad. Ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Pero dónde estamos?

-Pues verás, resulta que la escuela Nanamori…

La mangaka entonces recordó algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora eso da igual! ¡Tenemos que avisar a las demás! ¿¡Dónde están!?

-Eh… Pues supongo que deben estar en el patio de la escuela. Bueno, o lo que quede de él…

-¡Tenemos que avisarlas inmediatamente!

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Nana estaba recuperando la energía de Akari-chan con otro regenerador de energía mientras Yui-chan les explicaba a las demás todo lo que había pasado. En ese momento Akari-chan despertó.

-Agh…

-¡Akari-chan!

Kyoko-chan se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó como solía hacerlo con Chinatsu (la de su universo).

-¡Ah! ¡Kyoko-chan, me ahogas!

-Uy, lo siento, je je. Es que eres increíble Akari-chan, has conseguido liberar un 85% de todo tu poder y has convertido a cientos de Caballeros del Silencio en Chicas Mágicas sin oscurecer tu Gema del Alma.

-¿Qué?

-Se ve que si liberas una cantidad de luz suficientemente grande puedes eliminar las sombras de sus corazones y sustituirlas por la luz que emitas y no por la de tu Gema del Alma. – Explicó Kyubey.

-¿En serio puedo hacer eso?

-Se ve que sí.

Yui-chan sonrió.

-Bien, ahora deberíamos ir a buscar a Na...

Yui-chan calló de golpe al ver que la escuela había desaparecido por completo. Cuando las demás se dieron cuenta se mostraron aterradas, sobre todo Akari-chan.

-No… No me digas que yo…

-¡Chicas!

Todas se giraron y vieron a las chicas del segundo grupo viniendo rápidamente volando hacia ellas con unos vehículos iguales que los que creó Nana, y en el que llevaba Tomoko, estaba también Nanamori, sana y salva. Todas se mostraron felices, pero su felicidad desapareció de su rostro al verlas a todas sumamente preocupadas.

Nada más llegar, Nanamori bajó corriendo y se dirigió a las chicas del Holy Quintet.

-¡Chicas, rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a vuestro mundo!

-¿Qué… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hima-chan algo preocupada.

-¡Akira ha ido a vuestro mundo 20 años al pasado para mataros antes de que os convirtáis en chicas mágicas!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Ella me exploró la mente, y con eso descubrió como abrir un portal a vuestro universo, además de conectarlo también con otra época! Se vio que al hacerlo me pasó inconscientemente su plan a mi mente o lo que sea… No sé… ¡Lo importante es que quiere alterar esta línea temporal haciendo que nunca os hayáis convertido en chicas mágicas! ¡Kyoko, rápido, ven! ¡Te mostraré en qué época ha ido para que abras un portal a ese momento!

-¡Sí!

Nanamori cogió a Kyoko de los hombros, traspasándole cómo debía abrir el portal para llegar al momento en que se habían ido Akari y Akira. En pocos segundos logró abrir el portal.

-¡Grupo 2, quedaos aquí por si despiertan Hima, Saku y las demás! ¡Las otras, venid!

-¡SÍ!

Todas las chicas que no pertenecían al grupo 2 cruzaron rápidamente el portal. Justo en ese momento, Himawari despertó, viendo como las chicas mágicas cruzaban el portal, la cual se horrorizó ante esto, pero no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que el portal se cerró, así que no la oyeron gritar:

-¡No! ¡No vayáis! ¡Es una trampa!

* * *

En el mundo del Holy Quintet, las chicas aparecieron en medio de una enorme llanura. Miraron a todos lados, pero ni rastro de Akari y Akira.

-¿Dónde están?

-Yui… Tengo un mal presentimiento… – Dijo Kyoko-chan.

-Sí, yo también.

-No, me refiero a mi poder especial. – Todas la miraron. – Noto realmente que algo va muy mal.

Todas se asustaron ante ese comentario. Entonces Yui-chan, como una corazonada, miró al cielo. Lo que vio la dejó con una cara de terror absoluto. Todas se asustaron al ver la cara de Yui-chan, y con miedo levantaron la mirada, esperando lo peor, sin embargo, todas se aliviaron y extrañaron al mismo tiempo al ver lo que era.

-Jo, Yui, me habías asustado. – Dijo Kyoko-chan. – ¿Es que no habías visto ninguno antes? Se llama eclipse.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? – Todas miraron a Yui-chan extrañadas. Ninguna entendía lo que le pasaba. – ¡Si hay un eclipse, ¿dónde está la sombra?!

Al principio no lo entendieron, pero poco a poco fueron captando la que quiso decir Yui-chan, y a medida que lo iban entendiendo, la misma cara de terror que tenía Yui-chan se fue copiando en sus rostros. Fue entonces cuando notaron detrás suyo la energía de sombras más poderosa de todas. Muchísimo más poderosa de la que desprendió Akari-chan minutos atrás. Poco a poco, con el terror en sus caras, se fueron girando, hasta encontrar a 30 metros de ellas a Akira y Akari, con una inmensa aura de sombras rodeándolas, mirándolas con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Y bien? – Habló la primera. – ¿Todavía creéis que podéis vencernos después de absorber la sombra de la Luna?

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	13. El destino absoluto: El apocalipsis

-¡Chicas!

Todas se giraron y vieron a las chicas del segundo grupo viniendo rápidamente volando hacia ellas con unos vehículos iguales que los que creó Nana, y en el que llevaba Tomoko, estaba también Nanamori, sana y salva. Todas se mostraron felices, pero su felicidad desapareció de su rostro al verlas a todas sumamente preocupadas.

Nada más llegar, Nanamori bajó corriendo y se dirigió a las chicas del Holy Quintet.

-¡Chicas, rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a vuestro mundo!

-¿Qué… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hima-chan algo preocupada.

-¡Akira ha ido a vuestro mundo 20 años al pasado para mataros antes de que os convirtáis en chicas mágicas!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Ella me exploró la mente, y con eso descubrió como abrir un portal a vuestro universo, además de conectarlo también con otra época! Se vio que al hacerlo me pasó inconscientemente su plan a mi mente o lo que sea… No sé… ¡Lo importante es que quiere alterar esta línea temporal haciendo que nunca os hayáis convertido en chicas mágicas! ¡Kyoko, rápido, ven! ¡Te mostraré en qué época ha ido para que abras un portal a ese momento!

-¡Sí!

Nanamori cogió a Kyoko de los hombros, traspasándole cómo debía abrir el portal para llegar al momento en que se habían ido Akari y Akira. En pocos segundos logró abrir el portal.

-¡Grupo 2, quedaos aquí por si despiertan Hima, Saku y las demás! ¡Las otras, venid!

-¡SÍ!

Todas las chicas que no pertenecían al grupo 2 cruzaron rápidamente el portal. Justo en ese momento, Himawari despertó, viendo como las chicas mágicas cruzaban el portal, la cual se horrorizó ante esto, pero no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que el portal se cerró, así que no la oyeron gritar:

-¡No! ¡No vayáis! ¡Es una trampa!

Tomoko: ¡Ah, ha despertado!

Risa: ¡HIMAWARI! ¿YA ERES UNA CHICA MÁGICA?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero ahora eso no importa! ¡Hay que detenerlas antes de que Akira las mate!

-Por eso mismo han ido ellas antes de que Akira las mate antes de que se convirtieran en chicas mágicas. – Dijo Yui.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es una trampa!

Esto sorprendió a Yui, Chitose, Rise, Risa y Tomoko.

-¡Akira no tiene ninguna intención de matar a sus versiones jóvenes! ¡Lo que realmente quiere Akira es…

* * *

Las chicas mostraron una cara de terror absoluto al ver a 30 metros de ellas a Akira y Akari, con una inmensa aura de sombras rodeándolas, mirándolas con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Y bien? – Habló la primera. – ¿Todavía creéis que podéis vencernos después de absorber la sombra de la Luna?

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 13: El destino absoluto: El apocalipsis

Las chicas estaban tan aterradas debido a la inmensa energía que desprendían las dos Caballeros del Silencio que ni siquiera podían moverse. Lo único que podían hacer era contemplar impotentes como Akari y su doble les sonreían con malicia y emanaban una energía oscura mucho más poderosa que la luz que desprendió Akari-chan unos momentos atrás.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos. – Empezó Akira. – Bueno, de hecho para algunas es la primera vez que nos vemos. – Dijo Akira mirando al Holy Quintet. Después dirigió su mirada a su antigua enemiga. – Y para otras, no pensaba que os volvería a ver nunca. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te alegras de volver a verme, Mirakurun? – Dijo en tono burlón.

Mirakurun le habría gritado algo de no ser por lo impactada que estaba. Volvía a encontrarse cara a cara con su asesina, y con un poder cientos de veces superior al que tenía cuando la mató.

-Lo sabemos todo. – Siguió Akari. – Sabemos cómo contactasteis con el Holy Quintet, como revivisteis a Mirakurun y como convertisteis a Tomoko, Nana y Nanamori en chicas mágicas. Por cierto, gracias por traerlas. – Dijo mirando a Nanamori y guiñándole el ojo.

Eso fue suficiente para que las chicas pudieran girar sus cabezas para mirar a Nanamori, que era la que estaba más impactada de todas.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡Chi-Chicas, yo no sabía nada de esto, os lo juro! – Decía la mangaka totalmente alterada.

-Por supuesto que no sabías nada. – Continuó Akira. – No tengo ningún interés en mataros antes de que os convirtáis en chicas mágicas. A parte de que no sería divertido, a saber qué cambios podría provocar en nuestra línea temporal. Yo misma te introduje ese falso recuerdo en tu cerebro después de explorártelo. Necesitaba que nos trajeras a las Chicas Mágicas de algún modo, y pensé que eso podría funcionar. Podéis estar tranquilas, vuestra querida Nanamori-sensei no os ha engañado. Ella realmente pensaba que yo iba a hacer eso. Aun así, tengo que felicitaros, chicas, en serio. La idea era que Himawari, Sakurako, Kaede y Mari os mataran a todas excepto a Kyoko y Akari-chan, que deberían dejar inconscientes para luego traérnoslas aquí y torturarlas cruelmente antes de matarlas. Pero por lo que veo habéis podido derrotarlas. Realmente os felicito, chicas, pero ya había pensado en este plan por si eso pasaba. Ni aunque nos atacarais todas vosotras juntas podríais derrotarnos.

Y era verdad. El poder de Akari y Akira superaba con creces el de todas las Chicas Mágicas juntas. No tenían ninguna posibilidad, y ellas lo sabían. Por eso no hacían nada, ni atacar, ni huir. Sabían que cuando ellas quisieran, las matarían. Pero justo cuando ya se habían resignado, se abrió un portal del que salieron corriendo Himawari, Sakurako, Kaede, Mari y las chicas del segundo grupo. Obviamente, todas se quedaron heladas al notar el colosal poder que desprendían las dos Caballeros, incluso Himawari y Sakurako.

-¡Himawari! ¡Sakurako! – Akari pudo notar que ya no eran Caballeros del Silencio. – Os han convertido en Chicas Mágicas… – Akari miró a su tocaya con una mirada asesina que le provocó un escalofrío. – Tú… ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? No tenías ningún derecho a interferir en nuestros asuntos. Esto no te involucraba para nada. Si no hubieras venido hubieras podido seguir en tú mundo feliz jugando a proteger la ciudad con el Holy Quintet… Por cierto, qué nombre más ridículo. ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

-Como supongo que viste en el vídeo que os enviamos, nos has decepcionado mucho, Kyoko. Pedir ayuda a vuestras otras yos de otro universo ha sido muy ruin. Creía que nos respetábamos mutuamente como oponentes, pero no, tenías que ir y pedir ayuda a vuestras otros yos de otro universo porque sola no podías vencernos. De verdad que me decepcionas, Kyoko. A mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer trampa de esta manera tan sucia.

Oír eso fue suficiente para que Kyoko saliera de su estado de perplejidad y gritarle a Akira.

-¿¡Perdona!? ¡Te recuerdo que tú viniste a nuestro mundo desde el de Mirakurun para absorber las sombras de este mundo para hacerte más fuerte porque con el poder que tenías no podías vencerla! ¡Utilizaste nuestras dobles para suplantarnos y así robar más energía de las sombras! ¡Y por si fuera poco engañaste a Akari, Himawari y Sakurako para que se unieran a las sombras! ¿¡Y tú me quieres dar lecciones a mí!? ¡Tú fuiste la primera en hacer trampas!

Akira cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Touché. Ahí tengo que darte la razón. Sin embrago, nuestros mundos ya estaban conectados desde hacía tiempo. La prueba es que tú y tu esposa sois descendientes de Chicas Mágicas. Vuestras antepasadas sabían que nuestros mundos estaban conectados y temiendo que algún día llegáramos a descubrir cómo viajar entre ambos mundos, dejaron descendientes en este mundo para que lo protegieran. Pero el mundo del Holy Quintet no tenía ninguna conexión con el nuestro. Si Nanamori pudo contactar con Kyubey fue solo porque al pedir Akari-chan que las brujas dejaran de existir, se creó un espacio adimensional y atemporal, en el cual estuvo Kyubey, lo cual, junto con la habilidad de Nanamori, permitió que de casualidad pudieran contactar. Supongo que debería darte las gracias, Akari-chan. Todo esto es gracias a ti. De no ser por tu deseo, nuestros mundos jamás se hubieran encontrado, y no habríamos podido descubrir nunca éste. Ahora no vamos a tomar el control de dos mundos, sino de tres. Muchas gracias… AKARI-CHAN.

Ésta estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-No… Todo esto… Es culpa mía…

-¡No, no es cierto! – Se apresuró a decir Yui-chan. – Tú no tenías ni idea que esto iba a ocurrir.

-Es verdad que Akari no sabía que iba a pasar esto. – Dijo Kyubey. – Pero una cosa no quita la otra. Sí que es culpa suya.

Yui-chan le dedicó una mirada yandere.

-¿Quieres que te mate otra vez?

-No creo que sea el momento apropiado para esto.

-Cierto. – Dijo Akira. – Creo que ahora deberíais preocuparos más de cómo vais a salvaros vosotras.

-Por favor, Gran Maestra, no lo haga. – Dijo Himawari llamándola por su título y tratándola de usted, pensando que así tendría más posibilidades de que la escuchara. – Le pido que lo reconsidere, por favor.

Ésta miró a Himawari con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Himawari, voy a recuperarte. – Después miró al resto de ex-Caballeros del Silencio. – Y a vosotras también. A TODAS.

-Pero a todas las demás… – Siguió su esposa. – Os mataremos. – Oír eso de Akari impactó bastante a las chicas, sobre todo a las del Holy Quintet.

Después, Akari se puso su dedo índice en el mentón y fingiendo estar pensativa dijo:

-Estaba pensando: ¿Debería empezar por Kyoko o dejarla para el final para que vea como mato a todas sus amigas antes? – Las chicas volvieron a mostrarse sorprendidas ante esa nueva frase de Akari. – Bueno, mejor dejo que ella decida. ¿Qué me dices, eh? ¿Kyoko… Chan?

Obviamente Kyoko era incapaz de decir nada.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua Kyubey?

Kyubey, que no conocía la frase hecha, no entendió el juego de palabras, y ladeó su cabeza, confundido.

-Llevo esperando este momento 14 años, Kyoko. No sabes cuánto te odio. Vas a pagar por todas las humillaciones y todas las burlas que me has hecho. No tienes ni idea de cuánto sufrí por tu culpa.

-Akari… Siento mucho todo lo que te hice, no tenía ni idea de que te hacía tanto daño…

-Un poco tarde, ¿no crees? Nada de lo que digas puede reparar el daño que me has hecho. Tú te divertiste a costa mía durante mucho tiempo. Ahora me toca a mí divertirme a costa tuya. Ya lo tengo decidido, voy a matar primero a tus amigas. Va a ser muy divertido verte llorando impotente suplicando piedad, pidiendo que te mate a ti en vez de a ellas. Pero solo cuando las haya matado a todas me encargaré de ti. Por fin será el momento que habré esperado durante tanto tiempo. El momento de arrebatarte la vida para poder ser por fin la protagonista y que no me vuelvas a opacar nunca más. Y por cierto, Akari-chan. – Dijo mirando a la chica. – Muchas gracias. Gracias a ti la diversión será doble. Voy a poder matar a Kyoko dos veces.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Akari-chan, rápidamente avanzó hacia ellas quedando a mitad de camino entre las Caballeros del Silencio y las Chicas Mágicas y creó un escudo de energía envolviendo a Akari, a Akira y a ella misma.

Kyoko: ¡Akari-chan!

Yui-chan: ¡Akari!

Saku-chan: ¿¡Qué haces!?

-¿Qué demonios haces? – Dijo Akari, mostrándose seria pero calmada.

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mis amigas! Yo no soy así… Eres mi doble, deberías ser igual que yo, pero no me reconozco. Te miro, y no me veo a mí. Veo a Akira. Ella te ha engañado, pero tranquila. Akari… Voy a salvarte.

-Salvarme dices… No tienes ni idea de nada. ¡Akira me salvó!

-¡Ella te engañó! Pero da igual, voy a hacerte ver la luz. Literalmente…

Akari empezó a levantar el brazo.

-Antes de que puedas hacer nada te voy…

-Espera. – Dijo su esposa cogiéndole el brazo y bajándolo lentamente. – Tengo una idea mejor. – Akira miró a Akari-chan con una sonrisa. – Akari, únete a nosotras.

-¿Eh?

-Únete a las sombras

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡Por qué debería unirme a vosotras!? ¡Queréis matar a mis amigas! ¡Nunca me uniría a vosotras!

-¿Cómo puedes considerarlas tus amigas después de todo lo que te han hecho, Akari? – Empezó Akira.

-¿Eh?

-Después de todo lo mal que te han tratado, todo lo que te han ignorado, todo lo que te han humillado… ¿Cómo puedes considerarlas tus amigas?

Kyoko: ¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Calla! ¡Estoy hablando yo!

Akari-chan: Esto… No es verdad…

-¿Vas a negarlo?

-Es cierto que a veces me hacían bromas pesadas… Pero somos amigas. Ellas me importan mucho, y yo también les importo a ellas.

-A ellas no les importas una mierda. – Dijo secamente Akari.

-¿¡C-Cómo puedes decir esto!?

-Kyoko lo dijo por ella misma después de que Akira le hizo un hechizo de verdad.

-¿Un hechizo de verdad? ¿Cómo el que le hizo a Kyubey?

-¿Cómo te crees que lo aprendió? – Respondió Akira. Después, Akari siguió.

-Hace 14 años, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Dijo que mi falta de presencia hace que ella destaque más y por eso soy importante para ella. Dijo que jamás podría destacar, y que si algún día lo hacía le sería difícil aceptarlo, porque si yo comenzara a tener protagonismo, ella lo perdería. Esta es tu querida Kyoko.

-¡Akira me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar! ¡Dejó de aplicarme el hechizo antes de que te pudiera decirle lo mucho que te aprecio, saber que siempre puedo contar contigo, que eres la persona que a mí me gustaría ser cuando mi forma de ser me lleva a problemas! ¡Ella no me dejó decir nada de todo esto! ¿¡Sabes el tiempo que llevo queriendo decirte esto!? – A Kyoko le empezaron a caer lágrimas. – ¡Llevo 14 años esperando poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero, Akari! ¡No sabes cómo he sufrido todo este tiempo, pensando que nunca podría contártelo! ¡Pensando que seguirías creyendo que te odio! ¡Pero gracias a Akari-chan se nos abrió una nueva esperanza! ¡Gracias a ella por fin se me presentó la oportunidad de decirte lo que realmente quise decirte Akari!

-Oh, Kyoko. No pienses mal. Ya sé que tú no me odias. Soy yo la que te odio.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que tú me quieres. Pero solo porque así puedes destacar más y mantenerme a mi marginada y amargada, arruinando mi vida.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿¡Es que no has oído lo que te acabo de decir!?

-Y no solo tú. – Siguió Akari, ignorando lo que había dicho Kyoko. – Aunque las demás no lo digáis, todas pensáis lo mismo.

Esto sorprendió a todas, que rápidamente se defensaron.

Chinatsu: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Yui: ¡Akari, nosotras no te queremos solo porque así destaquemos más!

Ayano: ¡Cierto! ¡Nosotras nunca hemos pensado eso!

Chitose: ¡Es verdad, Akari-chan!

Akari suspiró.

-Tan jóvenes y ya os falla la memoria, no creo que viváis muchos años… Bueno, de hecho no vais a vivir más allá de hoy. Pero antes de que os mate, dejadme que os refresque la memoria. Y de paso te lo recuerdo a ti también, Akari… Chan. Nuestros universos son iguales hasta que Akira intervino, así que seguro que esto también te pasó a ti. ¿Recordáis cuando Kyoko se cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza volviéndose una persona responsable queriendo cerrar el club? Supongo que recordaréis que el día siguiente fui yo la que se golpeó, y decidí que a partir de ese momento yo sería la protagonista. ¿Y qué hicisteis vosotras? ¿Felicitarme porque por fin iba a conseguir la atención que había querido? No… Golpearme con todas vuestras fuerzas. Todas. Kyoko, Yui, Chinatsu, Ayano, Chitose… Todas vosotras me golpeasteis con todas vuestras fuerzas para que no pudiera convertirme en la protagonista y no pudiera destacar. No sabéis lo mucho que me dolió, y no hablo de los golpes. Me golpeasteis para que no me convirtiera en la protagonista y así no resaltara más que vosotras… – Akari apretaba su puño con fuerza mientras decía esto, y emanaba un aura cada vez más oscura. – Cuando por fin me pasa una cosa buena, cuando por fin puedo destacar… ¡Me lo impedís por la fuerza! ¿¡Y vosotras os hacer llamar mis amigas!? ¡Sois unas miserables! Solo recordar esto ha hecho aumentar todavía más mi odio hacia vosotras. Esto también te pasó, ¿verdad, Akari-chan?

Ésta no decía nada. Solo miraba a su doble con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. Todo lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Cómo puedes considerar a estas malnacidas tus amigas? Las únicas que no me golpearon fueron Himawari y Sakurako, y ellas estaban conmigo en el bando de las sombras. – Akari miró a Hima-chan y Saku-chan, las cuales se asustaron al ver esa mirada llena de odio. – Vosotras sois iguales que ellas, así que supongo que no la golpeasteis. Si os marcháis ahora y no os involucráis os juro que os perdonaré la vida. Pero a todas las demás os voy a matar.

-Pero…

-¿Necesitas más pruebas? ¿Qué me dices de Chinatsu? Al igual que a mí, ella también te obligó a besarla, ¿verdad?

Akari-chan no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al recordar eso.

-Ella… Me robó mi primer beso…

-Y mí me lo robó Chitose. – Dijo Akira. – Porque en ese momento estaba actuando fingiendo ser Akari, pero no sabes las ganas que tenía de romperle la cara en ese momento. Pero teniendo en cuenta que en tú mundo yo no te sustituí, fue a ti a quién tu Chitose besó, ¿verdad?

Akari-chan le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

-Nuestro primer beso no fue con la persona que amamos. – Siguió Akari. – Aunque a fin de cuentas, eso no es tan importante. Solo es un beso. Lo importante es que ahora estoy con mi querida Akira que oscurece mi vida.

-Y yo con mi querida Akari, que oscurece la mía.

Ambas Caballeros se dieron un tierno beso. Ver a dos copias suyas besándose la una a la otra le provocó una sensación extremadamente extraña a Akari-chan.

-Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que tú no estás con nadie? Akira y yo estamos juntas, pero tú no estás con nadie, ¿y sabes por qué? PORQUE NADIE TE QUIERE.

Akari-chan abrió totalmente los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltó un gemido ahogado, y justo después se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar, tapándose la mano con boca.

-No… Esto no…

-Tus amigas no te quieren, Akari. Admítelo. No les importas lo más mínimo.

Kyoko: ¡No, Akari! ¡No las escuches! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Solo quieren lavarte el cerebro!

-Si te unes a las sombras nadie te va a ignorar ni a tratar mal. Entre todas somos como una gran familia y todas nos respetamos mutuamente. – Siguió hablando Akira ignorando completamente a Kyoko.

Akari-chan no podía hacer más que llorar. Estaban a punto de convencerla, y ella lo sabía. Se seguía aferrando a sus amigas aunque sabía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ella misma sabía que si le decían algo más podía caer al lado oscuro como le pasó a su otra yo.

-No… No… – Sollozaba la chica.

Entonces Kyoko-chan se dio cuenta de algo al recordar lo que dijo Akira hacía un momento: _Teniendo en cuenta que en tú mundo yo no te sustituí, fue a ti a quién tu Chitose besó, ¿verdad?_

-Espera un momento… Akira sustituyó a Akari el día en que conocimos a Rise. En ese momento pensamos que era un fantasma, pero era ella. ¡Eso también pasó en nuestro mundo!

Yui-chan: Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Que hay otra Akira?

-Así es. – Respondió Kyubey. – Otra Akira igual que ésta pero de otro universo también suplantó a vuestra Akari, como lo hizo la otra. Sin embargo, como Kyoko y Yui eran dos chicas mágicas cientos de veces más poderosas que ella y nuestro mundo estaba lleno de chicas mágicas, abandonó por completo su plan de suplantaros. Es decir, de no haber sido por mí, ahora vuestro mundo estaría completamente dominado por los Caballeros del Silencio. Así que básicamente se podría decir que yo salvé vuestro mundo de los Caballeros del Silencio.

Eso dejó sin palabras a Yui-chan. Kyubey, aquel por el que sentía tanto odio, había sido el mismo que las había salvado. De no ser por él, su mundo ahora estaría completamente dominado por los Caballeros. ¿Eso significa que tenía que estarle agradecida? Ni pensarlo.

-Es cierto, aunque tu intención no fue en ningún momento protegernos, solo querías que nos convirtiéramos en brujas.

-Bueno, ahí te tengo que dar la razón.

Kyoko-chan: Como sea, ¿eso significa que hay otro universo donde las Chicas Mágicas y los Caballeros del Silencio están luchando?

-Hay millones, Kyoko. Puede que miles de millones. Existen infinitos universos. En muchísimos de ellos, Akira es la Gran Maestra de los Caballeros, y en muchos de ellos, ella intentó lo mismo que esta Akira, pero solo en los que los Incubators estábamos en la Tierra convirtiendo chicas en chicas mágicas se salvaron.

-Es decir, que aunque salvemos estos tres mundos de los Caballeros del Silencio… ¿Seguirá habiendo millones de los que ellos hayan tomado el control?

-Así es.

-Nunca podremos salvarlos todos…

-No vais a poder salvar ninguno. – Dijo de pronto Akira, haciendo que todas la miraran. – Esta charla vuestra ha sido muy interesante. Ahora que sé que hay millones de universos donde los Caballeros del Silencio existen, una vez haya acabado con vosotras, contactaré con todos esos universos y entre todos los Caballeros eliminaremos a todas las Chicas Mágicas de todos los universos. ¡Por fin empieza la auténtica era de la oscuridad multiversal!

Akira sonreía triunfante, mientras Kyoko-chan estaba a punto de llorar debido a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Dios mío… Por mi culpa… Todas las Chicas Mágicas de todos los universos van a morir… He hablado demasiado.

-Demasiado tarde. – Dijo Akari. – Siempre la cagas Kyoko, sin importar de qué universo seas, eso no cambia. Cada vez que abres la boca haces daño a alguien. Antes era solo a mí, pero ahora acabas de dictar la sentencia de muerte de todas las Chicas Mágicas de todo el multiverso.

Kyoko-chan no pudo evitar que se le empezaran a salir las lágrimas. Por su culpa, todas las Chicas Mágicas de todos los universos morirían.

-Es increíble lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser. – Siguió Akari. – Una chica tan estúpida no merece ser tu amiga, Akari-chan. Además, por su culpa van a morir todas la Chicas Mágicas. ¿No sientes rabia por eso? Va a ser por su culpa. Seguro que piensas que merece un castigo. Únete a las sombras. Ya que ella pertenece a tu universo dejaré que la mates tú.

Oír eso sacó de su estado a Akari-chan. De pronto se imaginó a ella misma matando a Kyoko-chan.

* * *

 _-No… Akari-chan, por favor, no… – Suplicaba Kyoko-chan completamente aterrada._

 _Sin importar las súplicas de Kyoko, Akari-chan lanzó un rayo atravesando el corazón de su ex-amiga._

* * *

- _No puedo hacer eso…_ – Pensó Akari-chan. De pronto, otra situación le vino a la mente:

 _-Akari-chan… No me puedo creer que no me consideres tu amiga… ¿¡Qué hay de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntas, de todos los recuerdos que hemos compartido!? ¿¡ES QUE ACASO ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA TI!?_

Ese ese momento, Akari-chan abrió los ojos, tanto metafórica como literalmente. Y fue entonces cuando le empezaron a venir todos los recuerdos de los momentos que compartió con Kyoko-chan y el resto de sus amigas, sobre todo del campamento que tuvieron el Club del Entretenimiento y el Consejo Estudiantil, donde tomaron tantas fotos… Empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas, como se rieron y divirtieron jugando juntas.

-Ninguna de tus supuestas amigas te quiere. – Continuó Akari. – Únete a las sombras y nunca más serás ignorada. Akira me dio la atención que merecía, y nosotras te la daremos a ti.

Akari-chan empezó a apretar sus dientes y puños de rabia mientras recordaba lo que dijo Kyoko-chan antes de ir al otro universo.

 _Akari… Siento mucho haberte ignorado tanto tiempo. Siento mucho si te hice sentir mal o si te molesté. Nunca pensé que te pudiera afectar tanto como para que te fueras al bando enemigo. Sólo lo hacía porque me parecía divertido… Pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar en cómo te sentías tú. Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos, fui una egoísta. – A Kyoko se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. – Por favor, perdóname._

-No son más que unas egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismas y solo quieren que estés cerca para así poder ignorarte y ser ellas el centro de atención. Solo te quieren con ellas para humillarte y burlarse de ti, porque disfrutan viendo tu sufrimiento. Son despreciables. Únete a nosotras y dales el castigo que se merecen por pensar solo en su felicidad a costa de hacértelo pasar mal a ti. Akari… Únete a nosotras… Y mátalas.

-¡CALLA!

Ese grito de Akari-chan las dejó a todas impactadas. Nunca antes la habían oído gritar así.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de nada. – Dijo con una contundencia nada habitual en ella mientras se levantaba. – Nuestra vida solo es igual hasta que celebramos la pijamada, cuando Akira interfirió en tu vida. A partir de aquí son completamente diferentes. Tú te convertiste en una Caballero del Silencio, pero yo pude pasar mucho más tiempo del que pasaste tú con tus amigas. Estuve mucho más tiempo con ellas y pasamos juntas muchos momentos felices y divertidos, momentos que ninguna de vosotras pudo vivir por culpa de que Akira interfirió en vuestras vidas. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de todas ellas, y aunque a veces lo pasé algo mal, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo. Porque sí, puede que me hayan hecho todo lo que dices, pero a diferencia de ti, yo soy capaz de perdonarlas. – Todas las Chicas Mágicas miraron a Akari-chan, emocionadas. – Y eso de que solo me quieren porque así destacan más, obviamente es mentira. Tú no viste a Yui-chan en aquel parque, cuando estuve a punto de hacer un contrato con Kyubey. – Akari-chan recordó como Yui-chan lloró desolada en aquel parque cuando Akari-chan estuvo a punto de convertirse en chica mágica, ante el miedo de perderla a ella también. _No te menosprecies a ti misma diciendo que no puedes ayudar a nadie ni que no resultas útil a nadie. Piensa en toda la gente a la que le importas, tu hermana, Chinatsu-chan, Omuro-san… ¡Yo! – Yui tomó a Akari por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla. – ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta que hay gente que se pondría triste si te perdiera!? ¿¡Qué pasa con toda la gente que trata de protegerte!?_ – Está claro que le importo, y obviamente a las demás también. – Akari-chan se acabó de limpiar las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, y con una mirada completamente decidida, siguió. – Da igual lo que me digáis, no voy a unirme a las sombras. Y definitivamente no voy a matar a mis amigas.

-Akari…

Todas las demás chicas se emocionaron ante las palabras de Akari-chan.

-Ya veo. – Concluyó Akari. – Bueno, entonces vamos a matarte.

-¿Eh?

-El eclipse no va a durar eternamente, así que no vamos a perder más tiempo.

Inmediatamente, Akari y Akira lanzaron un poderoso rayo de energía hacia Akari-chan, que pudo crear un escudo a tiempo, pero no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para evitar el ataque, y se rompió, mandando a Akari-chan hacia atrás, chocando contra el otro escudo que seguía envolviéndolas a las tres. Mientras Akari-chan se recuperaba del golpe, otro rayo de sombras fue lanzado a gran velocidad hacia ella, la cual rápidamente se apartó a un lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que el rayo le arrancara el pie izquierdo, ante lo cual, la chica soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Akari-chan!

La chica no podía hacer más que crear escudos que las dos Caballeros del Silencio destruían con el primer golpe debido al gran poder que tenían ahora.

Kyoko: Mierda… Akari-chan… ¿¡Por qué no ataca!?

-Porque está gastando toda su energía en mantener activo el escudo exterior. – Contestó Kyubey. – Si ataca, gastará gran parte de su energía y no podrá mantener el escudo exterior activo, con lo que Akira y la otra Akari os matarían. Creo que su único plan es mantenerlas contenidas hasta que termine el eclipse.

-¡Pero para eso aún falta mucho! ¡No podrá aguantar tanto tiempo! ¿¡Por qué se ha encerrado con ellas!? ¡Debería haberse quedado ella fuera!

-A lo mejor ha descubierto cómo utilizar el 100% de su poder.

-¿Qué?

-Si utiliza todo su poder estoy seguro de que podría superarlas. A lo mejor ha descubierto cómo hacerlo y solo espera el momento oportuno para atacar.

Sin embargo, desde fuera no parecía eso. Solo se veía a Akari-chan crear escudos de energía que los Caballeros del Silencio destruían justo después, debilitando cada vez más a la chica mágica.

Akari: Ya me estoy empezando a hartar. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Akira y Akari empezaron a acumular una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

- _Es ahora o nunca._

Akari-chan se preparó, y cuando las dos Caballeros lanzaron su ataque, intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en una pierna por haber perdido el pie, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia otro lado, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un ataque de luz increíblemente poderoso para dejarlas inconscientes, ante lo que las Chicas Mágicas gritaron de felicidad. Akari-chan aprovechó y se curó rápidamente el pie, pero cuando se levantó para ir a convertir a Akari en una Chica Mágica, se quedó completamente de piedra, al igual que el resto de Chicas Mágicas. Tanto Akari como Akira estaban conscientes y perfectamente bien. Ésta última habló.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, Akari-chan?

Todas estaban tan asombradas que no podían decir nada, así que las Caballeros del Silencio empezaron a cargar otro ataque. Solo cuando lo lanzaron contra Akari-chan, ésta reaccionó esquivándolo rápidamente, pero las dos Caballeros no se detenían y seguían lanzando ataques de sombras a Akari-chan, mucho más poderosos que antes, tanto, que no solo lograban romper los escudos que Akari-chan iba creando, sino también herirla físicamente.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Ayano incrédula. – ¿¡Cómo es posible que no les haya hecho nada!? ¿¡Cuánto poder ha liberado!?

-Un poco más de la mitad. – Respondió Kyubey.

-¿¡Y eso no es suficiente!?

-No creo que sea culpa de eso. – Respondió Ayaka. – Creo que aunque hubiera liberado el 100% el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

-Porque siguen estando bajo la sombra de la Luna. Aunque las atacáramos todas nosotras juntas, mientras sigan estando bajo la sombra de la Luna seguirán pudiendo absorberla, y como es tan grande, no solo les proporciona este inmenso poder, sino también esta inmensa resistencia.

-¿¡Y no podemos hacer nada!? – Intervino Kyoko-chan.

Ayaka negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras les siga llegando la sombra de la Luna no hay… – Entonces calló de golpe y abrió enormemente los ojos y la boca. – ¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta antes!?

-¿De qué hablas?

Ayaka apuntó hacia el cielo.

-Mientras les siga llegando la sombra de la Luna seguirán teniendo ese poder, así que lo único que hay que hacer…

* * *

A Akari-chan cada vez le dolían más partes del cuerpo y le costaba más moverse.

-Bueno, ha sido muy divertido, Akari-chan. Pero llegó la hora de despedirnos. – Dijo Akira apuntando hacia la chica que se encontraba herida en el suelo.

Akari-chan ya veía su final y las dos Caballeros del Silencio estaban a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando de pronto notaron como si perdieran toda la energía. Aquello las tomó tan desprevenidas que no pudieron evitar que la energía que habían acumulado para lanzar desapareciera. Aquello las dejó impactadas. Para nada se esperaban algo así.

-¿Qué-Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó confusa Akari.

Akari-chan también estaba confundida, no sabía por qué se habían detenido, y Akira tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que había pasado. Aterrada, miró hacia arriba, y vio que encima suyo había una nube.

-No… No puede ser…

Ésta miró hacia las Chicas Mágicas y Ayaka le dedicó una sonrisa y el símbolo de la victoria con sus manos.

-Ayaka… ¡No!

-¿Qué me dices ahora, ¿eh, _Gran Maestra_? Si no os llega la sombra de la Luna no podréis absorberla. Podéis absorber la de la nube si queréis, adelante, pero no ganaréis casi nada de poder. – Akira solo apretaba los dientes de rabia. – Habéis perdido. Rendíos.

Ésta intentó calmarse y después habló.

-¿Qué hemos perdido, dices? Tal vez hemos perdido el poder que habíamos ganado con la sombra de la Luna, pero Akari-chan está muy débil, tanto, que no nos hace falta ni siquiera absorber la sombra de la nube para matarla.

Nada más decir esto, las dos Caballeros atacaron de nuevo a Akari-chan, que a duras penas podía esquivar los ataques. Finalmente, viendo uno que no podía esquivar, creó un escudo, pero estaba tan débil que no le sirvió de nada, y el ataque rompió el escudo como si nada y le impactó de lleno, llenándole de quemaduras toda la parte frontal del cuerpo, dónde impactó el ataque, dejándola herida de mucha gravedad.

-¡Akari-chan!

Akari-chan intentó levantarse y curar sus heridas, pero antes de que pudiera, una daga de sombras lanzada por Akira le atravesó desde la espalda, dejando en estado de shock a todas las chicas. Akari-chan pudo ver como la daga de sombras salía por la parte de delante de su cuerpo, llena de su sangre, al mismo tiempo que sintió un sabor extraño mientras veía como caía sangre de más arriba de la daga. Salía de su boca.

-Se acabó, Akari-chan. Ahora sí.

Yui-chan apretaba los puños de rabia.

-Mierda… Si tan solo pudiera parar el tiempo… ¿Por qué no puedo? La última vez fue cuando agarré a Kyubey para pegarle… ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces? – Yui-chan pensaba rápidamente en alguna explicación convincente de por qué no podía parar el tiempo. ¿Había pasado algo raro para que ya no pudiera parar el tiempo? Entonces, finalmente dio con una explicación. – ¡Akari-chan, para el tiempo!

-¿¡Qué!? – Gritaron sorprendidas todas (excepto Akari-chan, que no podía ni hablar).

-¡Akari-chan, tienes mi poder! ¡Puedes parar el tiempo! ¡Deprisa, hazlo!

Akira no sabía si eso era verdad o no, pero no quería correr más riesgos, así que se apresuró a lanzar su ataque contra la chica mágica, que aunque no podía decir nada, lo oyó todo, así que ella también se apresuró a intentar parar el tiempo, pero el ataque de Akira no se detuvo y siguió avanzando hacia ella. Akari-chan, ya sin esperanzas, cerró los ojos esperando su cruel destino, sin embargo, nada pasó. Akari-chan, muy extrañada, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el ataque de Akira parado a pocos centímetros de su cara. En otras circunstancias, la chica se hubiera lanzado hacia atrás de la impresión, pero solo con moverse levemente fue suficiente para que sintiera un gran dolo por todo su cuerpo. Así que intentando ignorar lo sorprendida que estaba, se quitó la daga de sombras que le atravesaba el cuerpo, y rápidamente curó todas sus heridas. Akari-chan respiró aliviada. Era realmente un alivio librarse de todo ese dolor que sentía hasta ese momento. Ahora que estaba más calmada, pudo pensar con más claridad. Ella tenía el poder de Yui-chan. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Akari-chan deshizo el escudo de energía, se reunió con sus compañeras, y volvió a crear otro escudo alrededor de Akari y Akira, rodeándolas, Cuando volvió a activar el tiempo, todas se sorprendieron. Las Caballeros del Silencio porque Akari-chan había desparecido de repente, y las Chicas Mágicas porque había aparecido de repente delante suyo y completamente curada.

-¡Akari-chan!

Yui-chan abrazó con fuerza a su amiga mientras las demás celebraban que se había salvado y las Caballeros del Silencio estaban alucinando.

-Yui-chan, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que tengo tu poder?

-Seguro que me lo quitaste cuando purificaste mi Gema del Alma.

-¿Eh?

-La última vez que paré el tiempo fue cuando agarré a Kyubey para pegarle, y la siguiente vez que lo intenté, cuando llegamos a la secundaria Nanamori, ya no pude. Pensé qué había pasado de raro en ese tiempo, y lo único que se me ocurre es que purificaste mi Gema del Alma. Seguro que al hacerlo, además de absorber las sombras de mi alma, también absorbiste mi poder especial de parar el tiempo.

-¿De… Verdad?

-La verdad es que es posible. – Dijo Kyubey. – No me extrañaría que esta fuera la causa.

-Bueno, como sea. – Empezó Nana acercándose a la chica. – Ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Después de que recupere tu energía, convierte a Akari en una Chica Mágica de una vez por todas.

-¡Sí!

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Gritó ésta desde dentro del escudo, hacia el cual lanzó un gran rayo de sombras, que puso en peligro su integridad.

Ante esto, Nana se apresuró a recuperar la energía de Akari-chan con el regenerador de energía. En cuestión de segundos, Akari-chan recuperó todo su poder, e inmediatamente lo usó para dar más resistencia al escudo, y bien que hizo, porque justo en ese momento, Akari y Akira lanzaron un ataque conjunto de sombras, que habría destruido el escudo de no ser porque Akari-chan aumentó la potencia de éste.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Bueno, Akari-chan. Ha llegado el momento.

La chica asintió, e hizo aparecer dentro del escudo unas cadenas mágicas que ataron de pies y manos a las dos Caballeros del Silencio tan rápidamente que cuando quisieron ver lo que pasaba ya estaban inmovilizadas.

-¿Eh… ¿¡Qué!?

Al ver que las dos Caballeros ya no se podían mover, Akari-chan hizo desaparecer el escudo y se empezó a acercar a Akari.

-¡No! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Pero Akari-chan no hizo caso a su doble y se situó justo delante de ella.

-Tranquila, pronto habrá acabado.

Akari-chan puso su mano sobre el pecho de Akari y empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de luz, haciendo gritar a su otra yo.

-¡Akari!

-¡Akira!

-¡Resiste, Akari! ¡Resiste!

-Da igual lo mucho que te resistas… ¡Voy a hacer que te conviertas en una Chica Mágica!

Akari-chan aumentó la potencia de la luz, haciendo gritar más a Akari. Debido a que ahora ya no utilizaba luz de su Gema del Alma para convertir la oscuridad de los Caballeros del Silencio en luz, sino que para eso usaba la propia luz que emitía, su Gema del Alma no se oscurecía, ya que no estaba absorbiendo esas sombras.

- _No… Akira…_ – Pensaba Akari mientras la luz de Akari-chan iba eliminando la oscuridad de su corazón. – _No… Si me convierto en una Chica Mágica… Me separarán de mi Akira… No… No vas a alejarme de Akira… No…_ ¡NOOOOO!

Akari utilizó todas sus fuerzas para emitir una gran cantidad de energía de sombras, tan grande que superó incluso la que estaba emitiendo Akari-chan, empujándola unos cuantos metros atrás. Akari utilizó toda esa energía para intentar romper las cadenas que la ataban, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, consiguió liberarse de ellas, ante la sorpresa de todas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Antes de que pudieran recuperarse de su sorpresa, Akari utilizó toda su energía para lanzar el rayo de sombras más poderoso que pudo, impactando de lleno contra Akari-chan, ante la mirada horrible de todas. Tan fuerte fue el ataque de Akari, que no quedó nada de la chica mágica. Justo entonces, las cadenas que ataban a Akira desaparecieron, dejándola en libertad. Akari, con una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a las demás chicas.

-¿En serio os pensabais que me ibas a convertir en una Chica Mágica?

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	14. La batalla por los tres mundos

Akari-chan puso su mano sobre el pecho de Akari y empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de luz, haciendo gritar a su otra yo.

-¡Akari!

-¡Akira!

-¡Resiste, Akari! ¡Resiste!

-Da igual lo mucho que te resistas… ¡Voy a hacer que te conviertas en una Chica Mágica!

Akari-chan aumentó la potencia de la luz, haciendo gritar más a Akari. Debido a que ahora ya no utilizaba luz de su Gema del Alma para convertir la oscuridad de los Caballeros del Silencio en luz, sino que para eso usaba la propia luz que emitía, su Gema del Alma no se oscurecía, ya que no estaba absorbiendo esas sombras.

- _No… Akira…_ – Pensaba Akari mientras la luz de Akari-chan iba eliminando la oscuridad de su corazón. – _No… Si me convierto en una Chica Mágica… Me separarán de mi Akira… No… No vas a alejarme de Akira… No…_ ¡NOOOOO!

Akari utilizó todas sus fuerzas para emitir una gran cantidad de energía de sombras, tan grande que superó incluso la que estaba emitiendo Akari-chan, empujándola unos cuantos metros atrás. Akari utilizó toda esa energía para intentar romper las cadenas que la ataban, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, consiguió liberarse de ellas, ante la sorpresa de todas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Antes de que pudieran recuperarse de su sorpresa, Akari utilizó toda su energía para lanzar el rayo de sombras más poderoso que pudo, impactando de lleno contra Akari-chan, ante la mirada horrible de todas. Tan fuerte fue el ataque de Akari, que no quedó nada de la chica mágica. Justo entonces, las cadenas que ataban a Akira desaparecieron, dejándola en libertad. Akari, con una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a las demás chicas.

-¿En serio os pensabais que me ibas a convertir en una Chica Mágica?

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

CAPÍTULO 14: La batalla por los tres mundos

Todas las Chicas Mágicas estaban de pierda ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ingenuas… Por muy poderosa que fuese mi otra yo… Mi amor por Akira es más fuerte.

-Akari…

-Akira…

-¿Tanto me amas?

-Con toda mi alma. Tú oscureces mi vida, Akira.

-Y tú la mía.

-Akira, te amo.

Akari y Akira empezaron a besarse dulcemente. Akari se relajó. No había motivos para seguir tensa. Había matado a Akari-chan, la única que podía convertirlas en Chicas Mágicas, había salvado al amor de su vida, su amada Akira, con la cual ahora se estaba besando. Akari estaba tan feliz que se dejó totalmente desprotegida. Entonces, cuando Akira se separó de Akari, su expresión cambió totalmente y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo:

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

Akira rápidamente puso su mano sobre el pecho de Akari y empezó a emitir una cantidad impresionante de luz, ante la sorpresa de todas.

-¡Aaahhh!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡No! ¡Te ha engañado! ¡Esa no soy yo!

Todas miraron inmediatamente de dónde venía la voz. A unos 20 metros de Akari estaba Akira, todavía atada con las cadenas. Akari volvió a mirar hacia adelante y vio que la que le estaba iluminando era Akari-chan.

-Tú…

-Lo siento, era la única forma de que bajaras la guardia. – Dijo Akari-chan mientras seguía emitiendo luz.

-No… No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo… ¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo lo has hecho!?

-Al ver que cuando intenté convertirte en Chica Mágica emitiste esa cantidad de poder oscuro, supe que tenía que pillarte con la guardia baja si quería convertirte, así que cuando lanzaste ese ataque, lo esquivé en el último momento tan rápidamente que pareció que me eliminó. Pero en vez de eso, alejé a Akira de aquí, oculté su presencia para que no pudieras detectarla, y me hice pasar por ella convirtiendo mi ropa de chica mágica en vuestras túnicas y auto-encadenándome.

Todas estaban alucinando.

Kyoko: Akari-chan… Es increíble.

Las demás no pudieron hacer nada más que asentir.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

Akari iba a emitir otra vez una gran energía de sombras, pero antes de que pudiera, Akari-chan aumentó todavía más la cantidad de luz, haciendo que Akari gritara con más fuerza y se agarrara muy fuerte a Akari-chan.

-¡Akari! ¡Aguanta! ¡Resiste!

-¡Ahhhh… ¡Akiraaaaaaaaaa!

Akari-chan: Vamos, deja de resistirte… ¡Akari! ¡Vuelve de una vez con nosotras!

Akari-chan decidió darlo todo y aumentó la intensidad de la luz al máximo que pudo, haciéndola brillar tanto, que Akira tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciega de tanta intensidad.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Akari-chan dejó de emitir luz sobre su doble, la cual, se dejó caer inconsciente sobre Akari-chan, que estando también agotada, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras rodeaba a Akari con los brazos. Los siguientes segundos se les hicieron eternos a todas las allí presentes. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Akari-chan, que poco a poco iba volviendo a la normalidad. Después de varios segundos, Akari empezó a abrir los ojos. Al igual que la primera vez que Akari convirtió una Caballero del Silencio, todas tenían el corazón en un puño. Akari había sido la que más le había costado convertir, y no estaban seguras de que realmente hubiera funcionado. Akari levantó lentamente la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de su doble, la cual solo la llamó por su nombre.

-¿A-Akari?

A Akari se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Empezó a llorar y acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de Akari-chan mientras la agarraba con fuerza. Akari-chan sonrió dulcemente y empezó a acariciarle suavemente su cabeza.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada… Ya está. Ya ha pasado todo…

Akari intentaba decir algo, pero le era imposible hablar. Los únicos sonidos que salían de su garganta eran sollozos y su respiración entrecortada. Akari-chan sabía lo duro que tenía que ser para ella, así que no le puso ninguna presión solo siguió acariciándola, suavemente.

-¿Akari?

La aludida miró hacia Kyoko, quién la había llamado.

-Ky-Kyoko… – Alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

-Akari… ¿De verdad… Has vuelto?

Ésta no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Kyoko con una cara totalmente inexpresiva, pero eso fue suficiente.

-¡AKARI! – Kyoko se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente estallando en llantos. – ¡Akari! ¡Akari, Akari…!

-Oye, me vas a gastar el nombre… – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Akari… No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos… Todos los días… Todos los días durante estos últimos 14 años he estado pensando en ti… No ha habido ni un solo día en que no me haya arrepentido por lo que te hice… Si pudiera volver atrás el tiempo te daría toda la atención que te mereces. Nunca te hubiera ignorado, nunca me hubiera burlando sobre tu falta de presencia. No te mereces nada de lo que te hice… Me porté muy mal contigo… Ya sé que nada podrá enmendar mi error, pero por favor, ¡te suplico que me perdones! ¡Nunca más volveré a ignorarte! ¡Nunca más volveré a reírme de ti, te lo prometo!

Kyoko siguió llorando mientras abrazaba a Akari por primera vez en más de una década.

-Realmente me hiciste mucho daño, ¿sabes, Kyoko? Tal vez para ti era divertido, pero yo realmente lo pasaba mal cuando te burlabas de mí. Realmente eso me estaba destrozando por dentro, e hizo que empezara a crecer un odio en mi interior, que Akira supo ver de inmediato, y lo utilizó para convertirme en Caballero del Silencio. No puedes ni imaginártelo como lo pasé de mal. – Kyoko se agarró con más fuerza a Akari. Todo lo que le decía solo le hacía sentir más culpable. – Pero te perdono. – Kyoko, sorprendida, levantó la mirada para ver a Akari, que aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara, también lloraba. – Aunque tarde, te diste cuenta del daño que me hiciste, y veo que realmente te sientes mal por eso. Y aunque siendo una Caballero del Silencio no estaba dispuesta a perdonarte, ahora veo que podemos empezar de cero. Además, volvemos a tener 13 y 14 años, justo como antes de que todo esto empezara. Así que podemos volver a intentarlo.

Kyoko fue incapaz de decir nada. Volvió a abrazar a su ahora otra vez amiga mientras seguía llorando, mientras ahora Akari le acariciaba la cabeza a ella.

-Solo espero que no hayas querido que volviera solo porque si estoy contigo tienes más presencia.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA PRESENCIA! Yo solo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amiga…

A Akari le costó un poco entender esto, debido a que la gran cantidad de lágrimas y mocos de soltaba Kyoko, junto con los nervios, hacía que no vocalizara muy bien.

-Oye, tranquila… Solo era una broma… Ya veo que estás realmente afectada…

-¡No hagas bromas sobre eso, ¿vale?! ¡Realmente me siento mal! ¡Si no te lo crees puedes hacerme lo que quieras! ¡Adelante, hazme lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar nunca más…

-Tranquila. Ya veo que estabas dispuesta a lo que fuese para recuperarme. Incluso contactaste con copias nuestras de nuestro universo. – Akari miró a Akari-chan, que le dedicó una sonrisa. – Además, no voy a hacerte nada. Ya ha sido castigo suficiente que hayas tenido que lidiar con esta carga durante 14 años.

Las dos chicas se quedaron abrazadas mientras las demás contemplaban la escena llorando de la emoción. Chinatsu no lo pudo resistir más y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Akariiiiiiii!

Justo después, todas las demás Chicas Mágicas corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla también. Solo las ex-Caballeros del Silencio y Mirakurun, Rivalun, Tomoko y Nana, y las chicas del Holy Quintet se quedaron dónde estaban. Las ex-Caballeros porque habían estado con ella todo este tiempo, y las demás, porque no la conocían tan bien como las otras (las del Holy Quintet directamente ni la conocían). Aun así, sí que estaban felices de que Akari hubiera vuelto al lado de la luz y también lloraban de felicidad.

Akari, envuelta de todas sus amigas, como todas las demás, también lloraba de felicidad.

-Chicas… me alegro mucho de volver a estar con vosotras… Solo os pido una cosa. Si algún día me doy un golpe en la cabeza y quiero tener más presencia, no me golpeéis, ¿vale? Realmente duele.

-¡Joooo! ¡Akari, tonta!

Las demás no estaban para bromas sobre su presencia ahora, y siguieron abrazándola con fuerza llorando.

Akari realmente estaba feliz. Se le veía en esa gran sonrisa que lucía en su rostro. Ninguna de las ex-Caballeros había visto nunca esa sonrisa en Akari cuando ésta era una Caballero del Silencio.

- _Ahora sí que me reconozco._ – Pensó Akari-chan. – _Ésta sí que soy yo…_

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡AKARI! – Todas se giraron hacia Akira. Por primera vez, se habían olvidado de la presencia de otra persona por estar pendientes de Akari. – ¡Maldita sea, Akari! – Akari-chan se levantó y avanzó hacia ella. – Tú… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a alejar de mí a mi amada Akari!?

Akari-chan se paró a unos metros delante de ella.

-Eres despreciable. – Akari-chan no dijo eso para nada fuerte, pero la contundencia con la que lo dijo llamó la atención de todos. Estaba completamente seria, incluso parecía enfadada. – Mataste a tu propia familia, engañaste a Yuri para que se uniera a las sombras y la utilizaste para que Keiko se uniera también. Aprovechaste que Sakurako pasaba por un mal momento para manipularla y hacer que también se uniera, junto con Himawari. Mataste a Mirakurun, hiciste mentir a Kyoko para que mi otra yo pensara que no la quería. Jugaste con los sentimientos de todas ellas. Eres mucho peor que Kyubey. Aunque sus métodos fueran crueles, al menos él tenía buenas intenciones, pero tú no. Tu único objetivo era matar a todas las Chicas Mágicas para crear un mundo dominado totalmente por las sombras. Eres el ser más repugnante que he conocido.

Akari-chan levantó su mano apuntando a Akira y empezó a acumular energía, para la sorpresa de todas.

- _Un momento… Eso… No es luz._

Akari-chan se mostró aún más enfadada que antes.

-Ha llegado la hora de terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Akari-chan iba a lanzar su ataque, cuando notó que alguien se le lanzó encima.

-¡NO!

-¿Eh? ¿Akari?

-¡Por favor, no la mates!

.¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es una persona terrible. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Te manipuló a ti y a todas las demás y mató a Mirakurun.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que Akira me engañó para que me uniera a las sombras, y eso me duele mucho. Pero aun así… La quiero.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamaron todas.

-Aunque me uní a las sombras porque me engañó, el amor que sentía hacía ella era real. Y lo sigue siendo. Y sí, es verdad que hizo cosas malas, pero eso es porque es una Caballero del Silencio. Si la conviertes en una Chica Mágica estoy segura de volverá al buen camino.

-¡NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡NUNCA ME VOY A CONVERTIR EN UNA CHICA MÁGICA, ¿ME OYES?! ¡NUNCA!

-Akira… Yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo, pero la única forma de que podamos estar juntas es que te conviertas en una Chica mágica.

-¡No! ¡Sabes que hay otra! Akari, vuelve conmigo…

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no va a pasar. Akira, te vamos a convertir en Chica Mágica. Akari-chan, por favor.

-S-Sí.

Ésta avanzó hacia Akira.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Tranquila Akira, pronto podremos volver a estar juntas.

Akari-chan quedó justo delante de Akira.

-Tienes suerte de que la otra yo te quiera tanto. Agradécele a ella que no te mate.

-Prefiero morir antes que convertirme en Chica Mágica.

-Rise, Sakuragi y Keiko dijeron lo mismo. A ver si sigues pensando igual una vez te haya convertido.

Dicho esto, Akari-chan empezó a emitir luz sobre Akira, que como se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a sentir un gran dolor.

-Vamos, deja de resistirte, pronto habrá acabado.

Aunque Akira estaba sufriendo un gran dolor, se las arregló para dedicarle una malvada sonrisa a Akari-chan al tiempo que le dijo:

-Por fin te tengo dónde te quería.

-¿Eh?

En menos centésimas de segundo, Akira utilizó todas sus fuerzas para crear dos dagas de sombras con las que rompió las cadenas que la ataban, pillando por sorpresa Akari-chan, haciendo que aunque fueron solo unas décimas de segundo, bajara la guardia. Ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Akira le agarra fuertemente un hombro con una mano, acercándola a ella, y con la otra empezó a emitir sombras sobre su Gema del Alma, sorprendiendo a todas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te creías que eras la única que podía hacer esto? – Le dijo con esa sonrisa diabólica.

Akari-chan empezó a sentir como su Gema del Alma se iba corrompiendo cada vez más, llenándose de oscuridad. La sensación era como si le faltara el aire y se estuviera ahogando. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y soltaba gemidos ahogados de dolor.

-¡Akira! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Voy a convertirla en una Caballero del Silencio. – Le dijo a su esposa con la misma sonrisa malvada.

-¡AKARI!

Kyoko y Yui-chan fueron las que reaccionaron más rápidamente y se lanzaron hacia Akira, a lo cual ésta creó un escudo de energía, envolviéndola a ella y a Akari-chan.

Rápidamente empezaron a lanzar rayos de energía al escudo, que no le hacían nada. Inmediatamente se unieron también Kyoko-chan, Ayano, Yuri, y la mayoría de Chicas Mágicas, pero pese a la gran fuerza de los ataques combinados de todas las Chicas Mágicas, el escudo seguía plenamente intacto.

Kyoko-chan: ¡Es imposible! ¿¡Cómo puede seguir intacto después de esto!?

-Je je je, sencillo. No he creado este escudo con mi energía, sino con la de Akari-chan. No solo estoy llenando de tinieblas su corazón, ahora nuestras energías están conectadas, y he usado su energía para crear el escudo. Y no solo eso, estoy usando su propia energía para lanzar con más fuerza el rayo de sombras hacia ella.

Todas estaban alucinando.

-¡Mierda! ¡Akari-chan, para el tiempo!

-No serviría de nada. – Dijo Yui-chan. – Akira la está cogiendo, por la que ella también se podría mover.

-Mierda…

-¡Akira, para por favor! – Le suplicaba Akari.

Akira miró a su esposa.

-Akari, tranquila. Pronto vamos a volver a estar juntas.

Esto solo la asustó más. La quería hacer volver al lado de las sombras sí o sí. Akari-chan, que se resistía tanto como podía, seguía gritando de dolor mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Akira la miró.

-Vamos, deja de resistirte. Como dices tú, cuanto menos te resistas, menos te dolerá.

Inmediatamente después de decir esto, Akira aumentó la intensidad, haciendo gritar más a la chica mágica.

-¡Akari, no!

-Je je je. Voy a convertirte en la Caballero del Silencio más poderosa de todas. Voy a liberar todo tu potencial. Ninguna Chica Mágica podrá compararse contigo. Y sí, tenías razón en algo. – Akira volvió a mirar a Akari. – Gracias, Akari. Si no fuera por ti, ya estaría muerta.

-No… – A Akari le empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, al igual que a Akari-chan, que aunque se resistía tanto como podía, sentía como cada vez más energía oscura se apoderaba de ella.

Akari-chan no podía hacer nada, se iba a convertir en una Caballero del Silencio, y como dijo Kyubey, siendo chica mágica, algo le impide liberar todo su poder, pero convertida en una Caballero del Silencio eso no pasaría, y podría liberar todo su poder, y tal como dijo Kyubey: "no tendría ningún tipo de problemas con mataros a todas vosotras." Akari-chan sabía que si se convertía en una Caballero del Silencio mataría a todas sus amigas, así que tomó una difícil decisión. Aunque estaba sufriendo, miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa, pero con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan, Himawari-chan, Sakurako-chan, chicas… Me lo he pasado muy bien con todas vosotras, ha sido muy divertido.

Kyoko-chan: Akari-chan, ¿qué di…

-Lo siento.

Akari-chan sabía que aunque intentara atacar a Akira, esquivaría el ataque, así que rápidamente creó un arco y una flecha, pero no para disparar a Akira. Akari-chan creó el arco y la flecha apuntando directamente a su Gema del Alma, y sin dar tiempo a Akira de reaccionar, disparó, rompiendo su Gema del Alma. Para todas las chicas parecía que el tiempo se movía a cámara lenta mientras veían la Gema del Alma de Akari-chan romperse. Al hacerlo, toda la energía oscura que Akira le había introducido salió disparada, y como Akira estaba utilizando la energía de Akari-chan para crear el escudo, éste desapareció, dejando salir de golpe toda la explosión de energía, mandando volando lejos a las Chicas Mágicas, pero no a Akira, pues era energía de las sombras, la cual no afecta a los Caballeros del Silencio.

Kyoko-chan: ¡AKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sin embargo, Akira no iba a desaprovechar toda esa energía y usando una de las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido durante estos años, hizo que toda la energía oscura volviera hacia ella, dándole a ella tanta energía oscura como la que había recibido Akari-chan. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Akira habló.

-Qué estúpida. Pensaba convertirle en la Caballero del Silencio más poderosa, pero en fin, ahora todo ese poder es para mí.

-¿A-Akari-chan? – Vocalizó como pudo Kyoko-chan.

Akira le dedicó la misma sonrisa malvada de antes.

-Akari-chan ha muerto.

Todas se quedaron en estado de shock.

Kyubey: Vaya, esto no estaba previsto.

-¿En serio creíais que podríais contra nosotras? Nosotras somos los Caballeros del Silencio, las verdaderas sombras de los pecados de la humanidad. Jamás podréis derrotarnos.

-Akira… ¿Qué has hecho? – Akari no podía detener sus lágrimas ante lo que había hecho su esposa.

Kyoko-chan soltó unas risas tontas.

-No. Es otra broma. Akari-chan está fingiendo otra vez. Esta es solo otra de sus estrategias para que abajes la guardia y te pueda convertir en Chica Mágica. Akari-chan sigue viva. Solo está escondida.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿De verdad crees que si Akari-chan siguiera viva permitiría esto?

Akira rápidamente lanzó un rayo de sombras que destruyó la Gema del Alma de Yui-chan, ante la mirada de horror de todas las demás. Ésta se desplomó en el suelo, y su vestido de chica mágica brilló y se volvió a convertir en ropa normal.

-Yu… Yu…

-Vaya, pues parece que Akari-chan se ha despistado. O eso o es que está muerta. O a lo mejor… Es que es tan patética que no ha podido salvarla.

Eso encendió a Kyoko-chan, por tres motivos. El primero era que había matado a Yui-chan, el segundo es que eso confirmaba que Akari-chan había muerto, y el tercero es que encima de eso la había insultado. Kyoko-chan no pudo reprimir la rabia y liberó una cantidad de energía impresionante, tan grande como la que desprendió Yui-chan al luchar contra la primera Noche de Walpurgis, después de que ésta matara a Kyoko-chan.

-¡Desgraciada!

Kyoko-chan se lanzó hacia Akira.

-¡Kyoko, no!

Pero Kyoko-chan estaba tan cegada de ira que no oyó las advertencias de su otra yo y empezó a cargar un ataque de energía mientras seguía volando hacia Akira, que ágilmente esquivó, quedando detrás suyo. Akira aprovechó entonces para crear una espada de sombras, atravesando desde detrás a Kyoko-chan, saliéndole por delante en su pecho, justo por en medio de su Gema del Alma.

-Akari tenía razón. Eres una estúpida, Kyoko, sin importar de qué universo seas.

Akira retiró la espada, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Kyoko-chan sobre el suelo, dónde su vestido brilló y se convirtió de nuevo en ropa normal, justo como Yui-chan.

-Akira… Para… Por favor, detente. – Decía Akari entre sollozos.

Akira, sin hacer caso de Akari, volteó a ver a las demás Chicas Mágicas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vais a atacar? ¿Ya os habéis dado por vencidas? Qué decepción, no pensé que os rendiríais tan fácilmente. Así no es divertido. – Akira miró sonriente a Ayano. – Tal vez si mato a Ayano enfrente de ti te animes a luchar.

Kyoko apretó los puños de rabia. Tenía ganas de lanzarse contra Akira y matarla, pero se pudo controlar. Sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía le pasaría lo mismo que Kyoko-chan. Kyoko se puso delante de Ayano y se dirigió a Akira en tono amenazante.

-Tócale un pelo a Ayano y será lo último que hagas.

-¿Entonces pudo asumir que tendremos algo de diversión?

Kyoko le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Akira.

-Nana, Nanamori, Tomoko, vosotras quedaos aquí. Y Himawari, Sakurako… ¿Puedo contar con vosotras?

Estas se sorprendieron y tardaron unos cuantos segundos en contestar. Sakurako fue la primera.

-Yo… Yo sí. – Miró hacia Akira. – Me engañaste. Como ha dicho Akari-chan, te aprovechaste de que pasaba por un mal momento para manipularme como quisiste. Y encima, cuando ella quería salvarte, la matas… Cuenta conmigo, Kyoko.

-Yo siempre estoy con Sakurako. – Respondió su esposa.

-Si tú luchas yo también. – Contestó Kaede.

-Entonces yo voy contigo. – Continuó Mari.

Las demás ex-Caballeros del Silencio también se unieron.

-Ya veo. Todas contra mí. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Akari?

-Akira, por favor, detén esto. No quiero que os matéis entre vosotras.

-Eso es imposible, Akari. Ellas son Chicas Mágicas y yo una Caballero del Silencio. Nuestro deber es exterminar hasta el último del otro bando. No te voy a obligar a decidir entre ellas o yo, pero si no vas a ayudar a ninguno de los dos bandos, por lo menos no te metas.

-Akira…

Kyoko: Akari, lo siento.

-Kyoko… No…

Akira extendió los brazos.

-Aquí estoy.

Todas las Chicas Mágicas excepto Nana, Nanamori y Tomoko se lanzaron hacia Akira.

-¡No!

Las Chicas Mágicas empezaron a atacar a Akira por todos lados y con todo tipo de ataques; luz, energía, juguetes, etc. Akira se limitaba solo a ir esquivándolos ágilmente sin mucha dificultad. Esto solo enfurecía más a las chicas.

-Maldita sea… Maldita… ¡Maldita! – Kyoko se alejó a una distancia prudencial y apuntó hacia Akira. – ¡Apartaos, chicas!

Las chicas, al ver a Kyoko se apartaron inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que ésta lanzó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, el cual Akira detuvo con un escudo de sombras.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo vais a empezar a atacar de verdad? – Dijo Akira burlándose. – ¿Qué pasa? No me digáis que ya estabais atacando con todas vuestras fuerzas. Qué decepción, pensaba que era solo el calentamiento. – Akira soltó unas risitas. – Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Risa aprovechó que supuestamente tenía la guardia baja y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Akira desde detrás suyo, pero ésta le dio un codazo en el estómago, dejándola K.O.

-Duerme un ratito, anda. Cuando despiertes volverás a ser una Caballero del Silencio.

Todas las demás chicas volvieron a atacar a Akira, pero esta vez sí que contraatacó. Primero se lanzó hacia Chinatsu, a la cual dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo en el pecho. Ayaka intentó cortarle la cabeza a Akira con un arma de luz atacando rápidamente desde detrás, pero hábilmente Akira esquivó el ataque y creó una versión de sombras del arma para darle en el costado del pecho. Rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un ataque de luz que le lanzó Yuri saltando muy alto. Hima-chan aprovechó entonces para atacarla con el rayo de energía más fuerte que pudo, pero de un golpe Akira lo desvió hacia Chitose, que aunque intentó esquivarlo, no fue suficientemente rápida y le cortó su brazo y pierna izquierdas.

-¡No, senpai!

Akira aprovechó que Hima-chan se quedó impactada por haber herido a una compañera y cargó hacia ella con un puñal de sombras con intención de atravesarle su Gema del Alma, y así habría sido de no ser por su doble, que se puso delante suyo, atravesándole el estómago a ella, dejando aún más impactada a Hima-chan.

-¡Himawari, no!

Sakurako le lanzó a Akira un rayo de luz tan poderoso como pudo, ataque que Akira contestó con un rayo de sombras aún más poderoso que eliminó totalmente el rayo de luz, impactando contra la cabeza de Sakurako, dejándola herida de gravedad. Akira retiró el puñal de Himawari y la tiró a un lado con la intención de, ahora sí, apuñalar a Hima-chan, pero Keiko y Yuri se lanzaron hacia ella por los dos lados, teniendo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo. En ese momento, Keiko se llevó a Hima-chan de allí y Yuri empezó a lanzarle a Akira todo de rayos de luz. Akira se limitó solo a crear un escudo delante suyo. Mari y Kaede aprovecharon para atacarla por detrás, pero Akira lo vio, así que lanzó el escudo de sombras contra Yuri, aturdiéndola, para poder esquivar el ataque de Mari y Kaede más fácilmente. Luego se colocó detrás de ellas, les agarró de la cabeza con fuerza y les chocó la una con la otra, dejándolas inconscientes.

Todas las demás chicas siguieron atacando a Akira, excepto Hima-chan, que aún estaba impactada, y Saku-chan, que fue con ella.

-¡Himawari! ¡Himawari!

-Sakurako… Yo le he hecho eso a Ikeda-senpai…

-¡Akira ha desviado el ataque, no ha sido tu culpa! ¡Deja de lamentarte, cúrala y vuelve a la lucha!

-¡S-Sí!

Hima-chan se fue a curar a Chitose, pero en ese momento su Gema del Alma fue atravesada por un rayo de sombras de Akira, matándola.

-¡HIMAWARI!

Saku-chan, claramente enfadada, quiso ir a matar a Akira, pero nada más girarse, se la encontró justo delante, la cual le atravesó su Gema con un puñal de sombras antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Saku-chan no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a los rojos ojos de la Gran Maestra, Yakuza Akira, mientras sentía como su vida se apagaba.

.

.

.

-¡Ya basta, Akira, por favor! – Sollozaba Akari. – Por favor, para ya… No puedo soportarlo más…

-Entonces es mejor que te vayas. Como te he dicho, ellas son Chicas Mágicas y yo una Caballero del Silencio. Ya te he dicho antes que nuestro deber es exterminar hasta el último del otro bando, y si no puedes verlo, entonces es mejor que te vayas.

Keiko y Sakuragi aprovecharon ese momento para lanzarse contra Akira, pero no les sirvió de nada, pues ésta las dejó inconscientes con un golpe en el cuello y un codazo en la nuca respectivamente. Inmediatamente después, Rise intentó atarla con una cuerda de luz en un ataque combinado con Yui, dónde ésta debía atacarla y golpearla cuando estuviera atada, pero Akira pudo esquivar las cuerdas de Rise, a la cual le agarró los brazos con tanta fuerza que se los rompió, y cuando tuvo a Yui cerca la atacó con la propia Rise, golpeando su cabeza contra el pecho de Yui, rompiéndole las costillas.

Las cuatro que quedaban, Kyoko, Ayano, Mirakurun y Rivalun, atacaron juntas a Akira, pero ésta, que ya había tenido suficiente diversión, pensó que ya era hora de poner punto final a aquella batalla de una buena vez, así que creó una daga de sombras y con unos rápidos movimientos les hizo profundos cortes en los brazos y en el vientre a las cuatro, cayendo al suelo. Akira, empezó a avanzar hacia Mirakurun hasta quedar delante suyo.

-Ju ju ju. Si que te gusta morir, ¿verdad, Mirakurun? Ya veo que no tuviste suficiente con la primera vez. – Dijo Akira mientras acumulaba energía de sombras. – No pasa nada, si tantas ganas tenías de morir solo tenías que pedirlo.

-¡NO!

Pese al dolor, Rivalun consiguió levantarse y lanzar un rayo de luz a Akira con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero en vez de esquivarlo, Akira utilizó la energía que había acumulado para matar a Mirakurun para lanzar su rayo de sombras hacia Rivalun, que no solo disolvió su ataque, sino que sin que ésta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, impactó contra su cabeza, decapitándola. Las demás chicas no pudieron hacer nada mientras veían como el cuerpo sin cabeza de Rivalun caía sobre el suelo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Akira no pudo evitar soltar unas risas.

-Qué cosas tiene la vida. Esta vez ha sido ella la que ha perdido la cabeza. Qué romántico, ¿no? Ha muerto para salvarte. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tú también vas a morir, así que su sacrificio ha sido en vano.

-¡Desgraciada!

-Tranquila, pronto te reunirás con ella.

Dicho esto, Akira creó una espada de sombras y le atravesó la cabeza a Mirakurun.

-¡NOOOOO!

Akari lloraba a montones mientras Tomoko se tapó la boca con las manos y no podía ni siquiera gritar de lo impactada que estaba. Aquello era demasiado fuerte para ella. Akira miró a Akari con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-Akari, amor mío, pronto podremos volver a estar juntas.

-No… ¡No! ¡NOOOOO!

Akari no pudo soportarlo más y creó un portal a su mundo, el cual cruzó corriendo. Akira suspiró.

-No la culpo. Todo es culpa de su doble y de Nanamori. – Akira miró a ésta. – Por cierto, ¿vosotras qué? ¿No vais a atacar? – Las otras, completamente aterradas, no fueron capaces de decir nada. – Ya veo. Nunca habéis tenido una lucha antes, no sabríais qué hacer. – Entonces Akira se dirigió hacia Kyoko y se plantó delante suyo.

-Una vez eliminada la heredera de Calliginem Sacrarum, todas las que quedéis conscientes quiero que seáis testigos de la muerte de la fundadora del nuevo Concilio de la Luz. Vuestra líder… Toshino Kyoko.

Ésta intentó levantarse, pero Akira le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, haciéndola rodar varios metros. Después creó dos dagas de sombras y las juntó, empezando a acumular energía.

-Estamos en la misma situación que hace 14 años, ¿recuerdas? La diferencia es que esta vez el ataque sí que irá dirigido a ti. Me has provocado muchos dolores de cabeza, Kyoko. Pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora. Después de matarte, mataré a todas tus amigas, recuperaré a mis Caballeros del Silencio y a Akari, y después contactaré con los Caballeros del Silencio de otros universos, y entre todos tomaremos todos los mundos y eliminaremos a todas las Chicas Mágicas del multiverso.

Kyoko empezó a llorar.

- _Akari… Ayano… Yui… Chinatsu… Chitose… Himawari… Sakurako… Rise… Nana… Nanamori… Tomoko… Mirakurun… Rivalun… Keiko… Ayaka… Yuri…_ _Sakuragi… Risa… Mari… Kaede… Kyoko-chan… Yui-chan… Himawari-chan…_ _Sakurako-chan…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akari-chan… Lo siento… No he podido salvar a ninguna… Lo siento… Mucho…_

Akira terminó de cargar su ataque.

-Se acabó. Es tu final, Kyoko. Despídete.

Itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga

Toki wo koete

Horobi isogu sekai no yume wo

Tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou

Tamerai wo nomihoshite

Kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani?

Konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni

Hakanai ashita wa aru no?

Kodomo no koro yume ni miteta

Inishie no mahou no you ni

Yami sae kudaku chikara de

Hohoemu kimi ni aitai

Obieru kono te no naka ni wa

Taorareta hana no yuuki

Omoi dake ga tayoru subete

Hikari wo yobisamasu negai


	15. Lo que realmente quiero

Kyoko empezó a llorar.

- _Akari… Ayano… Yui… Chinatsu… Chitose… Himawari… Sakurako… Rise… Nana… Nanamori… Tomoko… Mirakurun… Rivalun… Keiko… Ayaka… Yuri…_ _Sakuragi… Risa… Mari… Kaede… Kyoko-chan… Yui-chan… Himawari-chan…_ _Sakurako-chan…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akari-chan… Lo siento… No he podido salvar a ninguna… Lo siento… Mucho…_

Akira terminó de cargar su ataque.

-Se acabó. Es tu final, Kyoko. Despídete.

Kyoko cerró los ojos ante su inminente destino. Akira iba a lanzar su ataque, pero en ese momento algo chocó contra las dagas de sombras, desintegrándolas, sorprendiendo a Akira, y también a Kyoko, que abrió los ojos debido al ruido que provocó ese algo al impactar contra las dagas, encontrándose frente a ella a Akira tan sorprendida o tal vez incluso más que ella, igual que Ayano. Akira, claramente enfadada, se giró hacia donde habían lanzado ese ataque.

-¿¡Quién ha…

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que pudo vocalizar. Akira se quedó tan impactada al ver lo que vio que no pudo decir ni hacer nada más. Cuando Kyoko y Ayano descubrieron el porqué, se quedaron igual que ella. Frente a ellas estaba Akari-chan, sosteniendo un arco con el que acababa de lanzar una flecha, y con un vestido diferente al habitual. Este era completamente blanco, con una falda mucho más grande, que flotaba en el aire. A ambos lados de su cabeza, detrás de sus moños, llevaba dos lazos, igualmente blancos, además de una cinta en su cuello del mismo color, y cuatro pequeñas Gemas del Alma más, dos a cada lado de la Gema principal, justo encima de una pequeña obertura en su vestido. Asimismo, unas grandes alas semitransparentes salían de su espalda.

Akari-chan tenía una mirada completamente seria y decidida. Tanto Akira como Kyoko y Ayano estaban alucinando.

-No… Eso no es… ¿Cómo puede…

Eso era lo único que podía balbucear Akira, totalmente impactada, no solo por el hecho de que Akari-chan estuviera viva, sino por la monstruosa cantidad de energía que emitía. Ni siquiera cuando ella absorbió la sombra de la Luna obtuvo un poder tan grande. Entonces pudo ver que a unos metros detrás de Akari-chan, estaba Akari, con los ojos llorosos, pero claramente enfadada, acompañada de Kyubey, y junto a él, Nadeshiko, y Hanako convertida en chica mágica. Fue entonces cuando Akira lo comprendió todo.

Akira: ¡No!

Akari-chan: Sí.

 **MAHOU SHOUJO AKARI MAGICA**

– LA BATALLA POR LOS TRES MUNDOS –

CAPÍTULO 15: Lo que realmente quiero

Akira, Kyoko y Ayano solo miraban incrédulas a Akari-chan.

-Akari… ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Lo siento, Akira, pero no puedo dejar que mates a mis amigas y no hacer nada.

-Akari… No…

-¡Akari sí! – Dijo la voz de Saku-chan detrás de ella.

Akira, Kyoko y Ayano se giraron y pudieron ver a las demás chicas del Holy Quintet en perfectas condiciones, además de Mirakurun y Rivalun. Las tres estaban alucinando, pero Akira no se dio por vencida.

-Da igual… ¡Las volveré a matar!

Akira lanzó un ataque con todas sus fuerzas hacia las chicas, que fue detenido por un escudo de energía creado por Akari-chan. Akira, furiosa, volvió a apuntar a Kyoko.

-¡Entonces la mataré a ella!

Akira disparó. Kyoko cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero ésta no llegó. Cuando los abrió, estaba en los bazos de Akari-chan, que la había salvado del ataque de Akira.

-Akari…

-Akari-chan. – Le corrigió ésta con una sonrisa.

Akari-chan dejó a Kyoko en el suelo y emitió en todas direcciones una luz tan intensa, que tanto Akira como el resto de chicas del Holy Quintet tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciegas. Cuando la luz paró, ninguna se podía creer lo que veía. Además de Kyoko, también Ayano, Yui, Chinatsu, Chitose, Himawari, Sakurako, Rise, Keiko, Ayaka, Yuri, Sakuragi, Risa, Mari y Kaede estaban completamente curadas y conscientes. Poco a poco, se fueron levantando, confundidas, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando. Todas estaban alucinando, pero Akira la que más, y se podía ver en la expresión de su cara. Mirakurun disfrutaba de esto.

-¿Qué, _Gran Maestra_? ¿Quién ríe ahora, ¿eh?

Akira apretaba sus puños y dientes de rabia.

-Si no puedo mataros a vosotras… ¡Las mataré a ellas!

Rápidamente Akira se giró hacia Nana, Nanamori y Tomoko, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de Akari-chan, que la hizo caer al suelo.

-Esto es por Yui-chan.

Akari-chan le dio una fuerte patada de lado a la cabeza, haciéndola volar unos metros.

-Esto es por Kyoko-chan.

Akari-chan avanzó hacia Akira, mientras ésta se levantaba, y le dio una patada en medio de la cara, mandándola varios metros atrás.

-Esto es por Himawari-chan.

Akari-chan se volvió a acercar a Akira y le lanzó un fuerte rayo de luz.

-Esto es por Sakurako-chan.

Un hilo de sangre empezaba a caer de la boca de Akira debido a las heridas, pero eso no detuvo a Akari-chan, que le lanzó otro rayo de luz, aún más fuerte que el anterior, hiriéndola todavía más.

-Esto es por Rivalun.

Akari-chan se plantó justo enfrente de Akira. Cuando ésta levantó la mirada pudo ver en Akari-chan esa mirada llena de determinación.

-¡Y esto es por Mirakurun!

Akari-chan juntó sus manos y lanzó un ataque de energía a Akira, mucho más poderoso que los demás, tal vez debido a que Mirakurun había muerto dos veces. Ésta llevó su brazo hacia adelante y cerró su puño con fuerza, feliz de finalmente obtener su venganza.

-¡Sí!

Akira yacía en el suelo, sumamente herida, casi sin poder ni moverse.

-Maldita… Sea… ¿Cómo es posible… Que tengas tanto poder?

-Eso es porque por fin he descubierto… Qué es lo que realmente quiero… No es tener más presencia. Es proteger a mis amigas.

Todas se emocionaron ante las palabras de Akari-chan.

-Akari…

-Es lo que siempre he querido. Incluso cuando pedí que las brujas nunca hubieran existido lo hice para protegerlas. Ese fue mi deseo desde un principio. Por eso no pienso perdonarte lo que les has hecho.

Akari-chan hizo aparecer una flecha de luz, pero no para lanzársela a Akira. Akari-chan apuntó hacia el cielo, dónde empezaron a crearse unos círculos de luz unidos entre sí por varias líneas. Akari-chan disparó su flecha de luz, dando de lleno en uno de los círculos, lo que provocó una enorme explosión de luz, y que salieran de él millones de rayos de luz en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué es esto?

Akari-chan miró a Akira.

-Acabo de convertir a todos los Caballeros del Silencio de todos los universos en Chicas Mágicas. – Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar eso. – Tú eres la única que queda. Podrías haberte unido a nosotras, convertirte en una Chica Mágica, y volver a estar con mi otra yo. Pero no, incluso cuando la otra yo te lo pidió, decidiste seguir siendo una Caballero del Silencio. No es solo que no quieras ser salvada, es que no mereces ser salvada. – Akari-chan avanzó hacia Akira y extendió su mano hacia ella. – Lo siento.

Pero Akira no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, y usando todas sus fuerzas lanzó el rayo de sombras más poderoso que pudo, impactando de lleno contra Akari-chan, aterrando a todas. La misma cara de terror que puso Akira segundos después al ver que Akari-chan no tenía ni un solo rasguño aun habiéndole dado de lleno. Apenas fue capaz de vocalizar:

-Im...Posible… ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?

-Tú eres el monstruo, Akira. Yo soy una diosa.

Nada más decir eso, Akari-chan empezó a acumular una cantidad aterradoramente grande de energía, y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó contra Akira, desintegrando todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, borrándola definitivamente y de una vez por todas de la faz del multiverso. La guerra había terminado. Akari-chan, triste, dijo:

-Descansa en paz, Akira.

Justo después su cuerpo brilló, volviendo a llevar ropa normal, e inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

-¡Akari!

Yui-chan corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Akari, Akari!

Akari-chan, con dificultad, logró abrir los ojos.

-Yui-chan… ¿Hemos ganado?

Yui-chan, con una gran sonrisa, le respondió.

-Sí, hemos ganado.

Akari-chan sonrió.

-Me alegro…

Justo después, Akari-chan se desmayó. El resto de Chicas Mágicas estaban confundidas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó Ayaka.

-Akari apareció corriendo en nuestra casa junto con Kyubey y nos dijo que la Gran Maestra estaba a punto de matar a todas las Chicas Mágicas, y que para evitarlo me tenía que convertir en una chica mágica pidiéndole a Kyubey que resucitara a todas las chicas mágicas que había matado Akira. – Empezó Hanako. – Aunque no entendí nada, lo hice. Después de eso sentí como un pinchazo en el pecho y entonces apareció delante de mí esta joya. – Dijo enseñando su Gema del Alma. – Después Akari abrió un portal hacia aquí y lo cruzamos.

Sakurako tardó unos segundos en reconocer a esas dos chicas, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hanako? ¿Nadeshiko?

Las dos chicas miraron a su hermana.

-Sakurako… – Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y corrieron hacia ella. – ¡SAKURAKO! – Las dos chicas abrazaban con fuerza a su hermana. – ¡Sakurako! Sakurako…

-Chicas…

-¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad!

-¡Perdónanos, Sakurako! ¡Nunca debimos descargar nuestra ira contigo!

-¡Nunca me imaginé que te pudiera afectar tanto que te gritáramos! ¡Seguro que te parecía que te odiábamos, pero no es cierto! ¡Te quiero mucho, Sakurako!

-¡Yo también!

Sakurako abrazaba a sus dos hermanas mientras éstas lloraban de felicidad al poder volver a abrazar a su hermana, esta vez la de verdad, mientras las demás miraban la escena felices. Pero Kyoko vio que Akari estaba triste.

-Akari, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? Tú amabas a Akira.

Akari asintió.

-Sí, pero no podía dejar que matara a mis amigas y no hacer nada.

-Akari…

-Tranquila, estaré bien. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa. – Solo necesito algo de tiempo.

Kyoko también sonrió y la abrazó. Mientras, Nana reanimó a Akari-chan con un regenerador de energía. Ésta, lentamente empezó a incorporarse, pero antes de que se pudiera levantar, Kyoko-chan se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Akari-chan! – Gritó emocionada tirándola al suelo. – ¡Akari-chan, eres realmente increíble! ¡Hemos ganado gracias a ti!

-Agh… Kyoko-chan… Me haces daño…

-Ups, perdón, me he dejado llevar, je je. – Dijo saliendo de encima suyo. – Es que ha sido una pasada. Has vencido a Akira como si nada y has convertido a todos los Caballeros del Silencio de todos los universos en Chicas Mágicas.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que sea tan poderosa? – Preguntó Saku-chan.

-Eso es porque el poder latente de una chica mágica se determina en función del efecto relativo del papel que juega en el destino, al menos en este universo. – Respondió Kyubey. – A ti ya te lo expliqué, ¿recuerdas, Yui? – Dijo mirando a Yui-chan. – Akari tenía un gran anhelo para importarle a alguien, lo que ocurrió con la muerte de Kyoko. Yui-chan siempre pensó en proteger a las demás chicas ocultándoles lo de la magia, para que no corrieran peligro, pero con la muerte de Kyoko, sintió una obligación aún mayor de protegerlas para que no acabaran igual que ella, rellenando así, ese hueco de importarle a alguien que tanto deseaba. Imaginaos cuantas ganas tenía de importarle a alguien para que consiguiera ese poder. Imaginaos como de ignorada y frustrada debía sentirse para que tuviera tantas ganas de importarle a alguien. Realmente lo debió pasar muy mal.

-Akari…

Kyoko-chan volvió a abrazarla.

-Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Nunca más volveré a ignorarte, Akari-chan. Nunca. Se acabaron las bromas sobre tu falta de presencia. A partir de ahora voy a darte toda la atención que te mereces.

-Kyoko-chan… – A Akari-chan se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de felicidad. – Gracias…

Kyoko pensó entonces en su Akari.

-Tú también lo debiste pasar fatal, ¿verdad?

Ésta, triste, asintió. El solo hecho de recordar que por haberla ignorado se convirtió en una Caballero del Silencio la hacía poner triste. Kyoko también abrazó a su Akari.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-No pasa nada, está todo perdonado.

-Akari… Eres demasiado buena.

-Je je…

Kyubey: Miradlo por el lado positivo, si no la hubierais ignorado, no habría conseguido tanto poder, no os habría podido salvar, y ahora estaríais todas muertas.

-¿Entonces te parece bien que la ignoráramos? – Dijo Yui-chan con calma pero enfadada por lo que dijo Kyubey.

-No he dicho eso. Solo digo que de esa mala experiencia que pasó Akari-chan salió algo muy beneficioso. Creo que hasta tenéis un refrán para eso, algo así como: "No hay mal que por bien no venga", ¿no?

Yui-chan decidió no seguir esta conversación, así que cambió de tema.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué nos reviviste? Tú solo piensas en contrarrestar la entropía del universo. Y desde que Akari pidió que las brujas no existieran, ya no convertisteis más chicas en chicas mágicas porque al no convertirse en brujas, eso no contrarresta la entropía. Si convertiste a Tomoko, Nanamori y Nana fue solo porque así podrías recuperar gran parte de la energía que perdisteis por el deseo que pidió. ¿Pero qué ganabas con convertir a Hanako? Si Akira nos hubiera matado a todas, habría contactado con los Caballeros del Silencio de otros universos y entre todos habrían matado a todas las Chicas Mágicas, generando una cantidad de energía increíble. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos?

-Pues porque ahora entiendo vuestro punto de vista. Antes no hubiera dudado en dejar que Akira os matara a todas, pero cómo te dije ayer, ahora entiendo lo que querías decir cuando me dijiste que las personas no son sustituibles, que cada una es única e irremplazable. Habríamos recolectado una cantidad extremadamente inmensa de energía, pero a cambio de millones de vidas inocentes. No saldría a cuenta. No todo vale para salvar el universo.

Yui-chan no se podía creer que Kyubey estuviera diciendo todo eso.

-Parece que Akari-chan hizo lo correcto al darle sentimientos. – Dijo Kyoko-chan.

-Así es. Todo se lo debéis a ella. Sus decisiones ya os han salvado la vida en varias ocasiones. ¿Os habéis fijado? Todo gira alrededor suyo. Realmente vosotras sois sumamente importantes para ella, no merece que la hayáis ignorado tanto. Aunque si no lo hubierais hecho, no habría conseguido tanto poder. Un poco paradójico, ¿no creéis?

Yui-chan no decía nada. Solo miraba a Kyubey, boquiabierta por lo que este decía. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, mostró una sonrisa.

-Hmp. Aún sigo sin perdonarte por todo lo que has hecho. – Dijo Yui-chan. Sin embargo, tanto por el tono de voz empleado como por la sonrisa, se podía entender que sí lo había perdonado.

-Por supuesto. – Fue lo único que dijo Kyubey, que al parecer entendió a Yui-chan. Después se dirigió a Kyoko. – Por cierto, Kyoko, ¿sigue en pie lo de recuperar nuestro planeta?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? – Preguntó Ayano.

-Ah, eso. Es eso que te dije de que la guerra entre los Incubators y los Giga-Giga era solo un malentendido y que querían que se acabase. Los Giga-Giga les expulsaron de su planeta hace tiempo, y me dijo que si convencemos a los Giga-Giga que les devuelvan su planeta, ellos dejarán de enviar chicas mágicas a luchar contra ellos. Así los Incubators recuperarían su planeta y los Giga-Giga no tendrían que luchar contra más chicas mágicas.

-Todos saldríamos ganando. – Añadió Kyubey.

Ayano no estaba del todo convencida.

-No es que no me parezca bien, pero… Me parece un poco egoísta. Es decir, solo les ayudamos a recuperar su planeta de las manos de los Giga-Giga, ¿pero que pasa con todos los demás? Hay miles de planetas que siguen en sus manos. ¿A esos que les den?

-No te preocupes, Ayano. – Intervino Rivalun. – Es cierto que invaden y conquistan mundos, pero nunca usan la fuerza para esto. Saben que si gobiernan con miedo la rebelión es inevitable, así que en todos los mundos que invaden ayudan a sus habitantes a progresar tecnológicamente y procuran mantenerlos a todos felices para que los propios habitantes quieran ser gobernados por los Giga-Giga y los traten como dioses. No sé si es muy moral que digamos, pero los propios habitantes de los planetas que dominan los Giga-Giga están felices con ellos, así que no creo que haya necesidad de expulsarlos de esos planetas. Además, nos ganaríamos la enemistad de esos habitantes.

Eso hizo que las chicas se quedaran sin saber qué decir. Sí, los Giga-Giga conquistaban mundos y eran tratados como dioses por sus habitantes, pero también les ayudaban a progresar y se aseguraban de hacerlos felices, aunque solo fuera para que no les quitaran su poder. Al final, las chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor no expulsar a los Giga-Giga de los planetas que dominaban.

-Bueno, entonces está bien. Raika, cuando Kyubey se haya ido, llama a Ganbo para que le expliquemos el plan de paz. No les debería importar abandonar un planeta si eso consigue detener una guerra interestelar.

-Y si no quieren los amenazáis de matarles. – Dijo Kyubey.

-No creo que nos veamos con la obligación de llegar a esto. – Dijo Kyoko con una gota de sudor.

Todas las chicas rieron. Después se quedaron mirando entre ellas.

-Bueno, creo que esto es una despedida.

-Akari-chan. – Kyoko se dirigió hacia ella. – Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No solo has salvado nuestros mundos y has recuperado a nuestras amigas. Has salvado todos los universos de la oscuridad. Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener. Cuidad bien de ella, chicas. – Dijo mirando al Holy Quintet.

-No te preocupes. – Respondió su doble. – Voy a encargarme de que Akari-chan nunca vuelva a sufrir. Si alguien se atreve a meterse con ella se las verá conmigo. – Dijo picando su pecho.

Kyoko soltó unas risitas.

-Entonces está en buenas manos.

-Voy a decirle a mi hermana que la guerra ha terminado. – Dijo Chitose.

-¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Yo aún no he visto a Chuzuru! ¡Tráela aquí, por favor, Chitose! – Pidió Kyoko-chan

-De acuerdo. – Contestó ésta asintiendo mientras creó un portal por el que cruzó justo después.

Himawari entonces miró a su doble.

-Esto… Lo… ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo inclinándose.

-¿Eh?

-¡P-Por lo que te hice! ¡De verdad que lo siento!

-Ah, eso… Sí… Todavía me duele solo de pensarlo… Pero no pasa nada, lo importante es que vuelves a ser una Chica Mágica.

-Yo… Yo también lo siento… – Dijo Sakurako inclinándose también ante su doble.

-Ah… Gracias…

-De verdad que os queremos compensar por esto. Y lo mejor que se me ocurre es… – Himawari miró a Saku-chan. – Sakurako, tu Himawari también te quiere.

Hima-chan: ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Y Himawari. – Siguió esta vez Sakurako. – Tu Sakurako también te quiere.

Saku-chan: ¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿¡P-P-Pe-Pe-pero se puede saber qué demonios estás diciendo!? – Gritó Hima-chan alborotada.

-¡Nosotras no estamos enamoradas! – Siguió Saku-chan.

-Venga, no hace falta que lo sigáis escondiendo. – Dijo Sakurako. – Nosotras somos vosotras, y si nosotras nos queremos, vosotras también.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nuestras vidas solo son iguales hasta que Akira intervino, así que somos diferentes!

-Nosotras ya nos amábamos antes de conocer a Akira. – Continuó Himawari. – Así que vosotras igual.

Hima-chan y Saku-chan estaban completamente rojas.

-Además, en la otra línea temporal lo reconocisteis. – Intervino Yui-chan, causando la atención de las dos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-No lo dijisteis explícitamente, pero reconocisteis que os amabais.

-¡E-E-Eso es imposible! ¿¡Cómo voy a amar a este monstruo pechugón!?

-¡Lo mismo te digo, tabla de cortar!

-¿¡Qué me has dicho!?

-¿¡Quieres que lo repita!?

Sus dobles miraban la escena con una gota en la sien.

-¿En serio éramos así, Sakurako?

-Venga, chicas, ya no hace falta que mintáis.

-¡No mentimos! ¡No estamos enamoradas!

-Es verdad!

Himawari suspiró.

-Nosotras también éramos como vosotras, así que sé por qué no queréis admitirlo. El primer motivo es porque os consideráis rivales la una de la otra, y declararse ante la otra sería admitir la derrota, ¿verdad? Queréis que sea la otra quien se declare primero para ser la ganadora, pero el amor no funciona así. Pero el segundo motivo, el más importante, es el miedo al rechazo. Aunque habéis sido amigas desde pequeñas, también os consideráis rivales, y por eso pensáis que seguramente la otra no os correspondería, y se burlaría de vosotras. Eso es lo que más os dolería, que el amor de vuestra vida os rechazara. ¡Pero eso no va a pasar! ¡Os amáis la una a la otra! ¡Vuestro amor es correspondido! Y ninguna de vosotras se ha tenido que declarar. Dejad de ser tan tsunderes y besaos de una vez. Os quitaréis un gran peso de encima.

Hima-chan y Saku-chan se miraron sonrojadas. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada. Saku-chan fue la primer en hablar.

-Hi-Himawari… Eso que ha dicho tu doble… ¿Es cierto? ¿Me… ¿Me quieres?

Hima-chan desvió la mirada antes de responder.

-S… Sí… ¿Y… ¿Y lo que ha dicho la otra tú… ¿Tú también me quieres?

Saku-chan, tan sonrojada como su amiga, se limitó a asentir.

-E… Entonces… ¿De-Deberíamos… Be-Besarnos?

Saku-chan se sonrojó aún más.

-Bu-Bueno… Si insistes…

Hima-chan se acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de su amiga, y lentamente empezó a acercar su cara. Saku-chan hizo lo mismo, pero cuando sus labios se encontraban a apenas milímetros, se detuvieron. Todas las demás las estaban observando fijamente.

-Por nosotras no os cortéis. – Dijo Kyoko-chan. – Haced como si no estuviéramos.

-¡N-No vamos a besarnos si nos estáis mirando!

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no? Quiero verlo…

Tsk… Da igual, déjalo, Himawari. De hecho, tampoco es como si quisiera besarte. Además, seguro que te huele el aliento.

Eso irritó a Hima-chan, así que tomó a Saku-chan fuertemente por las mejillas y rápidamente la acercó a ella, haciendo contacto con sus labios, ante la cara de sorpresa de Saku-chan. Al cabo de unos segundos la soltó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Rápidamente, Saku-chan tomó a Hima-chan de la misma forma que hizo ella antes y se la acercó rápidamente, causando que se volvieran a besar, sorprendiendo esta vez a Hima-chan, pero rápidamente se relajó y se dejó llevar, besándola ella también y acariciándole el pelo y las mejillas.

Kyoko-chan: ¡Wuuuuw! ¡Sí, yuri, yuri!

Las dos Yuis solo la miraron con una gota en la sien. Saku-chan y Hima-chan se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

-Entonces… Ahora somos una pareja, ¿no? – Preguntó la primera.

Hima-chan asintió.

-Así es.

En ese momento se abrió un portal del cual aparecieron Chitose y Chizuru adulta. Inmediatamente Kyoko-chan se lanzó hacia ella.

-¡Chizuru-chuuu! – Kyoko-chan la abrazó y empezó a restregar su mejilla en ella. – Chizuruuun, por fin, no te había visto en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, te he echado de menos.

Chizuru, con una dulce sonrisa, abrazó también a Kyoko-chan, sorprendiendo a ésta.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Kyoko-chan.

La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!? – Kyoko-chan se apartó rápidamente de Chizuru, asustada. - ¿¡Q-Q-Qu-Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Qué has hecho con Chizuru!?

Entonces Chizuru empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Deberías haber visto… La cara que has puesto… – Decía mientras reía. La rubia estaba confundida.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Solo se está quedando contigo. – Le dijo su otra yo.

-Quería quitarte de encima, pero no podía pegarte. Yo tengo 28 años y tú 14, sería como maltrato infantil.

- _Nadeshiko no tuvo esos miramientos conmigo…_ – Pensó Sakuragi. Entonces se acordó de ella. – Ah, Nadeshiko, Hanako.

Las dos le dirigieron una mirada asesina, asustando a Sakuragi.

-E… Esto… He… Hemos traído de vuela a Sakurako, ¿lo veis? Os dije que lo haríamos.

-Ya lo veo. No soy ciega. – Respondió secamente Nadeshiko.

Viendo que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso otra vez, Kyoko decidió intervenir de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos, no os peleéis. Hemos ganado, la guerra ha terminado. Debemos estar felices, no lo estropeemos.

-Además, Sakuragi ya no es una Caballero del Silencio. – Dijo Akari-chan. – Os puedo asegurar que eliminé toda la maldad de su corazón.

-Gracias, Akari-chan, pero no creo que te crean.

-Vamos, no estéis enfadadas con ella. – Les dijo Sakurako. – Ella es mi mejor amiga. No quiero que estéis enfadadas con ella.

-Ya veremos. Por ahora es mejor que no se acerque a nosotras durante un tiempo. – Dijo Nadeshiko.

-Sí, no vaya a ser que sin querer le atraviese la cabeza con un rayo de energía. – Siguió Hanako. – Todavía no controlo mis poderes. Sería una lástima que te pasara algo.

-Pues… La verdad es que sí que sería una lástima, je je je… – Dijo Sakuragi en broma para intentar rebajar la tensión. Pero al ver que tanto Hanako como Nadeshiko seguían claramente enfadas, lo dejó estar. Las dos hermanas miraron a Akari-chan.

-Akari-chan. Muchísimas gracias por devolvernos a nuestra hermana. De verdad, nunca podremos agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho por nosotras.

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, no dudes en decírnoslo. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo por lo que has hecho.

Akari-chan bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

-Gr-Gracias…

-Akari-chan. – Dijo su doble. – Gracias por traerme a mí también al bando de la luz y hacer que hiciera las paces con mis amigas. Y… Gracias por intentar convertir también a Akira…

Akari-chan la miró con tristeza.

-Lo siento…

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No. Soy yo quien lo siente. Por mi culpa moriste tú y todas tus amigas. También Mirakurun y Rivalun, e hirieron de gravedad a las demás. Lo siento.

-Oh, vamos. No tienes por qué disculparte. Tú no sabías que eso pasaría… Pero yo debería haberlo sabido. Me confié. Bajé la guardia. Si hubiera estado más atenta, tal vez ahora sería una Chica Mágica.

-Bueno, no le demos más vueltas.

-Vamos, es hora de que volváis a vuestro tiempo. – Dijo Kyoko.

Las demás asintieron. Kyoko, tras concentrarse un poco, creó un portal que comunicaba con el bosque que hay detrás de la escuela Nanamori 6 años en el futuro. Cuando todas lo hubieron cruzado, Kyoko habló.

-Bueno, pues aquí estamos de nuevo. Solo 1 minuto después de que os fuerais. Nadie notará que os habéis ido.

-En fin, una vez más, gracias por ayudarnos a salvar nuestro mundo, chicas. – Dijo Yui. – De no ser por vosotras tarde o temprano habríamos acabado perdiendo.

-No hay de qué. – Contestó su otra yo con una sonrisa. – Vosotras habríais hecho lo mismo por nosotras.

Yui sonrió también. Se estuvieron mirando con esa sonrisa durante unos cuantos segundos.

- _Esto es incómodo…_ – Pensaron las dos.

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de volver a nuestro tiempo y lugar. – Dijo Ayano.

-¿Nos… ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Preguntó Akari-chan algo triste.

-Por supuesto. Siempre que queráis contactar con nosotras, decídselo a Kyubey. Él se comunicará con Nanamori y vendremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Lo harás, Kyubey?

-Por supuesto. Siempre que queráis verlas hacédmelo saber. Además, cuando os volváis a ver, podéis volver otra vez a una llanura como la de antes y convertir a Akari-chan de nuevo en una diosa para que ayude a contrarrestar la entropía con su energía.

-¿Es que solo piensas en eso? – Le recriminó Yui-chan.

-No, pero no podemos dejar eso de lado. Mientras hablamos, la energía de los universos sigue disminuyendo. Y ya que Akari-chan puede producir esta cantidad tan grande de energía, no veo por qué deberíamos desperdiciarla. Y si se desmaya, Nana puede reanimarla con el regenerador de energía. No correrá ningún peligro, y nadie sufrirá por eso. Además, también debemos ayudar a los demás universos. Ya hemos visto que Akari-chan puede lanzar luz al resto de universos, así que supongo que energía también. Y en algunos de esos universos la entropía está mucho más avanzada que aquí, y no podemos abandonarlos. Ya que podemos, tenemos la obligación moral de ayudarles.

-Increíble… Un Incubator hablando de moralidad… Creo que ya lo he visto todo.

Las chicas soltaron unas risitas.

-Antes de que irnos, yo también quiero daros las gracias. – Dijo Rivalun. – De no ser por vosotras no hubiera podido volver a ver a Kurumi. Muchísimas gracias.

-Yo también os las tengo que dar, obviamente. – Siguió Kurumi/Mirakurun.

Kyoko: Akari-chan, Kyoko-chan, Yui-chan, Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan. Aunque hemos estado juntas poco tiempo, me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotras, y no solo habéis salvado nuestro mundo, sino todos los mundos. Siempre estaremos en deuda con vosotras. Cualquier cosa que queráis solo tenéis que pedírnoslo.

-¡Entonces yo quiero un autógrafo de Nanamori, Mirakurun, Rivalun y Ganbo! – Saltó Kyoko-chan.

Yui-chan: Kyoko…

-¿Qué? Ha dicho que podemos pedir lo que quisiéramos.

-Je je je, por supuesto. – Nanamori hizo aparecer un papel y una pluma y le dedicó un autógrafo a Kyoko-chan.

Después le pasó el papel a Rivalun para que firmara otro, y ésta se lo dio a Mirakurun, la cual, después de firmarlo, le entregó el papel a Kyoko-chan guiñándole el ojo.

-Toma.

-Aaaaaaahhh… ¡Tengo un autógrafo de Nanamori, Mirakurun y Rivalun!

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver le diré a Ganbo que te firme uno también. – Le dijo Rivalun con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!

-En fin, creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos. – Dijo Kyoko. – Chicas, cuidaos mucho. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Seguro. – Dijo Akari-chan.

Dicho esto, Kyoko abrió un portal y todas las de su mundo junto con Mirakurun y Rivalun cruzaron, desapareciendo justo después, dejando al Holy Quintet y a Kyubey en medio del bosque. Ninguna decía nada. Akari fue la primera en hablar.

-Qué silencio… Ahora que se han ido… Es como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Parece que todo haya sido un sueño.

-Os puedo asegurar que no lo ha sido, aunque sé a lo que te refieres. – Dijo Kyubey.

Kyoko miró el papel con los autógrafos de Nanamori, Mirakurun y Rivalun, y sonrió.

-Ésta es la prueba de que ha sido real. Nos puede servir como un recuerdo de nuestra aventura.

Las demás chicas miraron a Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo también debo irme. – Dijo Kyubey. – Cuando queráis volver a ver a vuestras dobles, contactad conmigo telepáticamente. Por favor, no esperéis demasiado tiempo. Cada segundo que pasa la entropía aumenta, y para algunos universos podría ser demasiado tarde.

-Sí, sí… – Dijo entre risas Akari.

-Bueno, Akari, Kyoko, Yui, Sakurako, Himawari, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. No sé por qué, pero vivir esta aventura me he hecho sentir más cercano a vosotras. Tal vez sea porque ahora tengo sentimientos. No es fácil convivir con ellos, voy a tener que acostumbrarme. – Akari sonrió. – En fin, hasta pronto, chicas.

Dicho esto, Kyubey desapareció en el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Las chicas mágicas se quedaron viendo hacia dónde había ido, cómo si aún pudieran verle, durante casi un minuto entero.

-Creo que nosotras también deberíamos marchar. – Dijo finalmente Kyoko.

Las demás chicas asintieron, y lentamente empezaron a abandonar el bosque, volviendo cada una a su casa.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ayano estaba delante de una ventana abierta en un pasillo de la escuela, apoyada en el marco de ésta, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Toshino Kyoko… – Dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

-¡SUGIURA AYANO!

Kyoko se abalanzó por detrás a Ayano, empujándola junto con ella por la ventana, haciendo que casi cayeran. Ayano tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza empujando contra el marco de la ventana para impulsarse hacia atrás y no caerse.

-¿¡To-To-Toshino Kyoko!? ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces!? ¡Eso ha sido muy peligroso, podrías habernos matado!

-Je je, lo siento. Pero no te hubieras matado. – Kyoko apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ayano. – Porque yo te habría protegido.

-¿Eh, qué?

-Si hubiera hecho falta me hubiera puesto debajo de ti para que el golpe me diese a mí y no a ti.

-¿¡Qué-Qué dices!?

-Jamás permitiría que te pasara nada malo, Ayano… Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Ayano se sonrojó completamente.

-Ayano… Te quiero.

Ayano abrió completamente los ojos. Toshino Kyoko se le había confesado. Aquello que durante tanto tiempo había soñado estaba pasando en aquel preciso instante. No se podía creer que fuese real.

-¿Tú también me amas, Ayano?

Ayano, completamente anonadada, apenas pudo asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Kyoko sonrió y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de Ayano.

-Entonces… Ayano… Voy a besarte.

-To… Toshino… Kyoko.

-Llámame solo Kyoko.

-To… Kyoko…

Kyoko empezó a acortar la poca distancia que le separaba de su amada. El corazón de Ayano latía rápidamente. Le parecía que se iba a salir en cualquier momento. A medida que Kyoko se acercaba más, Ayano cerró los ojos. Kyoko hizo lo mismo para así poder disfrutar más del momento. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. En ese momento fueron salpicadas por una gran cantidad de sangre, que manchó la pared y formó un gran charco en el suelo, en el cual se encontraba Chitose balbuceando.

-Ahora ya puedo morir feliz…

Mientras, las dos enamoradas, seguían empapadas de sangre, y con la sombra de los cabellos tapándoles los ojos.

* * *

Yui: Tardan mucho. ¿Seguro que has contactado con ellas?

Kyubey: Por supuesto que sí. ¿Aún no te fías de mí?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-…

A unos metros delante de las chicas se empezó a abrir un portal.

Kyoko: ¡Mirad, ya vienen!

Justo después de abrirse el portal, cruzó Ganbo, asustando a Kyubey, que rápidamente fue a esconderse detrás de Akari.

-Akari…

-Bo bo bo bo. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. Los Giga-Giga y los Incubators ya no estamos en guerra. Además, Rivalun me ha contado que la salvaste.

-Así es. – Dijo Rivalun saliendo del portal. – De no ser por él, Akira nos hubiera matado a todas y habría llenado todos los universos de tinieblas.

-Bueno, de hecho a nosotras sí que nos mató. – Comentó Mirakurun saliendo ahora ella. – Y a mí dos veces…

-Pero gracias a él revivimos.

-Bueno, también fue gracias a la otra Akari y Hanako. – Dijo Yui. – Y al final fue Akari la que mató a Akira.

-Bueno, se puede decir que lo hicimos entre los 4. – Dijo Akari tratando de calmar la situación. – No nos peleemos por eso.

-Exacto. – Dijo apareciendo la otra Kyoko con una gran sonrisa. – Hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, no a pelearnos.

Detrás de ella fueron apareciendo todas las demás Chicas Mágicas, e incluso Nadeshiko, Chizuru y Akane.

-¡Onee-chan! – Se sorprendió Akari.

-Es verdad, la hermana de Akari. – Dijo Kyoko. – ¿Dónde estabas? No te vimos en ningún momento de nuestra estancia en tu mundo.

-Eso es porque estaba en Japón.

-¿En Japón?

-Claro, no podía abandonar a mi querida hermana.

-Ya veo.

Kyubey: Bueno, ya que volvemos a estar todos juntos, ¿por qué no lo celebramos con unos fuegos artificiales?

Akari sonrió. Sabía que en realidad Kyubey no se refería a fuegos artificiales, sino a enviar energía a otros universos, aunque el efecto visual sería similar. La chica mágica cerró los ojos y una brisa empezó a soplar cada vez más fuerte al mismo tiempo que empezaba a emanar una luz cada vez más brillante de su cuerpo. En unos segundos, Akari volvió a alcanzar su "forma diosa", y al igual que la otra vez, empezaron a crearse en el cielo unos círculos de luz unidos entre sí por varias líneas. Akari creó una flecha de energía increíblemente poderosa apuntando al cielo.

Soy Akaza Akari. Soy el tipo de estudiante de instituto normal que podrías encontrar en cualquier parte. O al menos eso es lo que intento aparentar. Mis amigas y yo nos convertimos en chicas mágicas al hacer un contrato con Kyubey, un ser alienígena capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Sin embargo, las chicas mágicas siempre se acababan convirtiendo en brujas, lanzando maldiciones sobre la gente. Para acabar con esto, el deseo que pedí al convertirme en chica mágica fue que las brujas nunca hubieran existido. Nunca pensé que al hacerlo desencadenaría una serie de eventos que terminaría por decidir el futuro, no de uno ni de dos, sino de tres mundos. Debido a mi deseo, nuestro universo se conectó con otro similar al nuestro, donde conocimos a otras versiones nuestras que nos pidieron ayuda para vencer a los Caballeros del Silencio, un enemigo aún más peligroso que las brujas. Fue muy difícil, pero al final pude liberar todo mi poder pensando en lo que más quería. No sé cómo tardé tanto en verlo. Algo tan simple como proteger a mis amigas. Mi amor por ellas demostró ser mayor que el odio que sentía Akira hacia el resto del mundo. Porque sí, puede que a veces me hayan hecho bromas pesadas, o se hayan burlado de mí, sin embargo, los momentos más felices de mi vida siempre los he pasado con ellas. Siempre puedo contar con ellas, me apoyan en los momentos difíciles y están a mi lado cuando las necesito. Por eso… Quiero a mis amigas. Y no las cambiaría… – Akari disparó la flecha de energía. – Por nada.

Kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo

Me wo toji tashikameru

Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo

Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo

Watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

Afuredashita fuan no kage wo

Nando demo saite kono sekai ayundekou

Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge

Kawaranai omoi wo nose

Tozasareta tobira akeyou

Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame

Muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo sora wa

Kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru

Dakara kowakunai

Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí termina la batalla por los tres mundos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como dije al principio del fic, en realidad no tenía pensado hacer esta historia, pero no me gustó como terminó "Mirakurun: la batalla por los dos mundos", así que se ocurrió continuarla mezclándola con mi historia. Aunque el fic en sí, sí que me gustó. De hecho, lo tengo entre mis favoritos y Mr.E's-pen también está entre mis escritores favoritos.

Quiero agradecerle a él, primero de todo, por escribir esa historia, y por aportar sus ideas en esta secuela/crossover/fumada, y ayudarme con las personalidades de los personajes y sus técnicas de lucha. Gracias a su ayuda esta historia ha quedado aún mejor de lo que tenía pensada originalmente. También quiero dar las gracias a nadaoriginal, por ser casi el único que comenta en FanFiction, y a Kyomori, por sus comentarios en Wattpad. ¡Un saludo y un abrazo a todos! 3

Pues bueno, éste capítulo pone punto final a la saga de Akari Magica... ¡En este multiverso! Aún falta la secuela original que tenía pensada desde un principio... ¡Mahou Shoujo Akari Magica: Rebellion! que al ser incompatible con éste fic, pasará en otro multiverso. Y aunque por razones obvias se llama igual que la película secuela de Madoka, no estará basada en ésta, y a diferencia de Akari Magica, que era casi un plagio de Madoka, ésta será una historia totalmente original.

Ya tengo la idea básica de la historia pensada, pero antes de ésta, publicaré otra historia que ya había empezado a escribir y en la que Akari volverá a ser la protaginista. Creo que podré empezarla a publicar en octubre. Y se llamará...

.

.

.

-ME PREGUNTO, ME PREGUNTO... ME PREGUNTO SI LO SABES...

-Sí, sí... El destino absoluto: El apocalipsis.


End file.
